Tournament of Power Remix
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: A different, darker take on the Tournament of Power. With the other universes bringing in the most brutal, bloodthirsty and monstrous competitors; Goku, in order to save his universe, decides to bring out demons of the past in order to win. Contains dark elements like drama, violence, sexual interactions, etc.
1. Universe 6- Salagadoola & Atom

**Author Notes: This is an alternative to the Tournament of Power starting with the recruitment process.**

 **I decided on a few alternatives that fit in the idea that Universe 6 is the parallel to Universe 7. One being that one character has the same origins as Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu while being different and one being like Cell, but not at the same time.**

 **Chapter 1: Universe 6 Recruitment: Salagadoola & Atom**

* * *

As Champa, the fat purple cat God of Destruction, looked confidently as he lounged in his chair. He remarked,

"Excellent. Our team is all put together. Hit, Frost, Botamo, Magetta, Cabba, those Saiyan chicks he found, the Namekians we got, and Dr. Rota. Things are looking good."

"I think you're jinxing yourself Lord Champa.," said Vados, his blue skinned, white haired Angel assistant.

"...Really?," Champa he said as he stopped being confident.

A buzzer rang on Vados' visible as she looked curious.

"It seems like fate isn't being so kind to us.," she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Whatcha mean?!," he shouted in shock as the image on her staff became visible.

"I am sorry Lord Champa. As we were leaving the planet, an enemy arrived from space that wanted to destroy the remaining Namekians and Pirina sacrificed himself in order to finish him off. I am truly sorry.," said the image of a pine green Namekian.

"I understand Saornel. I knew how much you wanted to both participate.," Champa said in a flat tone.

"We will use our planet's Dragon Balls in order to revive him. But, it's been only recently since we last used it.," Saornel said with his head lowered.

"What for?," Champa asked flatly as he slowly began to sweat more as the news got worse.

"To learn about merging multiple Namekians into one being. We were desperate to know how to help our chances and we didn't know any other way. I will make up for our failure by fighting for his sake," Saornel said with regret as the image fizzed out.

Champ jumped out of his chair and proceeded to paced around as he sweated nervously.

"Damnit! Using your Dragon Balls instead of figuring this out on your own! You just had to play noble to save your people when there's our entire universe at stake! What do to?! We don't have enough time!," he yelled in panicked worry.

"We do have that one that was summoned by that one called Boola Booleroo, whose was resurrected by their descendant, Mechicka Mabob. You know the one called Salagadoola.," Vados said in a calm one of voice.

"That dreaded monstrosity that killed the previous Grand Supreme Kai?! And me- Especially me?!," He shouted, remembering the bond that both shared that if all the Supreme Kais died, he would too.

"And there's the cyborg created by the alternative earth that was resurrected by the wish Lord Beerus made called Atom.," She added.

"The one that was created by one side to wipe out the other?! The one that single-handedly wiped out the planet with their nice food- I mean countless lives?!," shouted Champa in an even more agitated tone.

"We will be meeting them soon.," Vados concluded.

"Whaa-," He shouted.

* * *

 **Later**

"-aaat.," Champa concluded his shocked shout once all of the fighters were gathered.

"So noisy.," Caulifla the tomboyish complained as she cleared her ears.

"What should we do?," Kale said nervously.

"I've already decided to take care of it.," Vados explained as she pointed to the two individuals in the shadows.

The first to step out was a skinny, green skinned being with a yellow cape; a white vest with silver trims; purple boots and gloves; and black pants with a white belt with a silver belt buckle with Kai symbol on it. Overall he gave off the appearance of an old, past his prime, wrinkled geezer with a short, pointed beard that would reveal a fanged outline of a maw when the mouth part of the beard opened, two stubby horns, and perpetually opened eyes with large black pupils. And beside him was a rippled nosed tall, elderly alien woman with small, beady eyes in a white robe with a long silver cape.

The second was a dark gray skinned humanoid in red amphibian themed armor with wart ripples. It had a a tri-pointed crown like sections of its head on its head pointing straight up with pink frills on the sides of its face covered by a featureless mouth mask with its eyes being like yellow reflective glass. It had a long fin tail emerging from its back side. It seemed extremely insecure.

Aside from Fuwa, who seemed terrified of the green skinned one and Hit, who was cautious of both the green and gray being; the reactions were confusion to scornful disdain.

"So this geezer and this wallflower are our potential replacements?!," Champa shouted.

"I wouldn't misjudge them. They're technically our 2nd and 3rd best options right now.," Vados remarked.

"This must be a joke. I will now demonstrate to them why I am called Dr. Rota.." said the red boar as he charged up his red ki and looked at the green skinned one . Slowly his body began to pull apart and be twirled around the room. While this shocked most of the people there, the ripple nosed individual wasn't shocked.

"Do you finally see the genius of Dr. Rota! I am a surgeon who can separate anything from viruses to body parts. He's nothing-eh?," Dr. Rota gloated until he noticed that the green skinned one's body parts had stopped. Suddenly, to the pig's surprise, the body parts pulled back to their original poison. The green skinned one then stared at Dr. Rota.

The green skinned one's pupils contracted and in Dr. Rota's place, was an apple. Walking towards it and grabbing it from the ground, he proceeded to eat it.

"What a fool, he didn't even know who Salagadoola was, right up until he was made into fruit.," said the ripple nosed alien woman with a calm tone of voice.

"S-Salagadoola?! The green terror of the universe?!," shouted Botamo as he backed away in fear. Magetta sunk into depression.

"Lord Champa?!," Saornel questioned Champa with a look of confusion.

"He just took out Dr. Rota. We can't rely on someone like this if he's likely to turn on us!," Cabba argued. Caulifla prepared to fight.

"Wanna die?," Champa asked coldly, causing Cabba to back down.

"I don't see why you're all so fussy. This isn't a black and white situation. The other universes are likely going to get their hands dirty by hiring whoever can fight- not who's right. So childish.," Frost, the blue and white tailed alien said in a smug sense of rationality.

"At least, someone knows how you're supposed to handle the worst case scenario. I Mechicka Mabob, will lend you Salagadoola for this tournament.," replied the old woman.

"I'm glad you understand. And I take it that's Cyborg mark 3000: called Atom?," Frost replied back, noting the amphibian themed warrior.

"Yes, the humans were revived suddenly and since this robot was still undergoing its mission even when its services were no longer required- I took it off their hands.," Mechicka answered as Atom turned its gaze at Kale.

It then lunged at her with its mask opening up to reveal a jagged maw to her shock.

Suddenly, it was halted and tugged backwards and Salagadoola was slammed into the ground, who hissed when he realized who it was who hit him.

"Don't worry...If these two act out of line. I'll have to put them down again.," Hit said in a cold, menacing voice.

"Y-You're that ruffian that helped to stop Salagadoola those centuries ago...Ok, since it's our universe' safety on the line. I'll let this pass- but you're getting it next time!," Mechicka said in frustration, as he teleported away in a huff.

"We're lucky to have Hit on our side.," Cabba said with relief.

The rest of the team were frightened, angered or annoyed by Salagadoola and Atom's presence, given their introductory actions of unpredictable aggression.

 _Good thing too. We can easily turn them on Universe 7- I can imagine Beerus' shock right now!,_ thought Champa with glee. His team was now assembled.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Gomasu along with Rumishi, to let in a certain alien race- believing that brutality is the best option**


	2. Universe 10- Savag

**Author Notes: I always thought it was one of the biggest wasted** **opportunities that we were introduced to a race that seemed unique to Universe 10, but instead of recruiting a member of this race, we got a bunch of melee-centric guys that seemed to be the most forgettable of the fighters aside from Zium the parrot, Lilibeu the fairy and Obuni the only fighter with a unique power set and heroic motives for his actions.**

 **Plus, I found this race fascinating as they seemed to be a darker reflection of the Saiyan savagery and would've played a nice counterpart to them had they been more involved.**

 **This explores this possibility while also maintaining a way to keep Universe 10 potentially relevant in the Tournament of Power.**

 **Chapter 10: Universe 10 Recruitment- Savag**

* * *

 **Gowasu's Realm**

Gowasu was tending his tea with a solemn expression on his face.

His thoughts wandered to Zamasu.

His failed apprentice, Zamasu, who turnt out to have ulterior motives to destroy all mortals to create his ideal paradise for the multiverse. These atrocities to achieve such goals included stealing Son Goku's body to create the equally evil, Goku Black and the events that transpired into the eventually destruction of an entire timeline.

 _I have failed teaching the difference between Good and Evil to him. Are these concepts meaningless? Is Power more valuable?_

He sighed with regret as he then saw the pink elephant God of Destruction, Rumsshi and his small assistant Angel girl, Cus.

"You are pondering too much on what doesn't matter now.," Rumsshi said to his Supreme Kai counterpart.

"Yes, all that matters is our universe's survival.," Gowasu replied.

"Don't worry, don't worry. We've already got this in the bag. Our team are the best physical fighters in the universe.," Cus explained as she pointed to the ten cloaked figures behind her.

The main cloaked figure removed his cloak to reveal a large, muscular warrior monk like white robe for clothing, which covered his groin, leaving his legs, arms, head and body exposed. His elongated forehead had six dots. He had golden bracelets on his wrists and ankles. And lastly, he wore a red scarf around his neck and wrapped over his shoulders.

"Hello-," Gowasu attempted to introduce himself before he was interrupted by the warrior monk.

"Time for our protein drink break. Muscles are everything.," the humanoid explained in a serious tone of voice.

"Ho!," the other nine agreed as they all pulled out their protein drinks.

The group all unveiled themselves to reveal themselves to be very close range oriented fighters of differing statures, races and one of a different gender.

Cus then summoned a soundbox and pressed it on.

"Let's go!," she said cheerfully.

Game show music played as each individual demonstrated a dramatic pose. From Gowasu's sullen expression, it was quite clear.

 _We're going to be the laughing stock of the tournament if we don't do something. We needed wisdom as much as brute strength-,_ thought Gowasu with a hint of dismay.

"Rumsshi. I think that times call for desperate measures.," Gowasu said as he lured Rumsshi away from the posing fighters.

Cus felt a little puffy that this demonstration was being ignored, but also worried on what the outcome was going to be.

The two then teleported to another location.

* * *

 **Planet Babari**

Brutish, orange skinned aliens with reptilian heads that had a long crest protruding from the top of their skulls. They look at each with their large, blue sclera eyes with white irises normally half-closed and snarling with their blue tongues barred out of their sharp toothed mouths. They would hit themselves with clubs, punch, bite and any other primitive tactic that would be considered effective to win. They were the Babarians, a primal race of humanoids felt with constant anger and bloodlust towards one other. It was significant to Gowasu as this planet marked the point when Zamasu first openly acted on evil impulses.

"You would choose these brutes? I thought you a more introspective fellow. Perhaps, I should destroy them. It's rarely something I want to do, but it's apparent that these are going to be a threat to our universe if left unchecked.," Rumsshi remarked as he saw the brutes and almost readied a Hakai.

"Violence is a fundamental desire in fighters. Hate keeps a mortal alive gives him strength to get what he want. The restrictions of Government, Law, Wealth, Morality, Altruism, Authority, and Bonds don't matter- a world of blood and violence where the strong rampage, kill, and satisfy desires for their amusement, but resistance with lives on the line is glorious to such fight seeking adversaries.," Gowasu replied coldly. His eyes were flat and emotionless.

"This is a dark road you're attempting to cross. Anyway, it doesn't seem likely that there's going to be any contenders that would be useful here anyway-," Rumsshi remarked until he saw a blue explosion amongst the Babarians.

"What the?! A mutant within the population?!," Rumsshi said in shock.

A particularly large Babarian had demonstrated seemingly out of random circumstance, the ability to fire a Ki blast from his palm onto his fellows. They initially paused and looked confused as they saw the burnt corpse of the one that had attacked this unusual member of their race.

Suddenly, it floated up into the air rather clumsily as it proceeded to wildly attacked the group below with a barrage of mouth Ki blasts.

Rumsshi was shocked to see that the group was reduced to burnt corpses. The Babarian then turnt its gaze elsewhere.

Towards Rumsshi and Gowasu's location.

Instantaneously teleporting, the Babarian appeared before then with the intent of wiping them out with a point blank mouth blast. The planet itself seemed to quake from the blast.

Rumsshi swatted the brute with his trunk into a collection of plateaus.

"That was an interesting sight, but let's go back-," Rumsshi said before noticing that the Babarian was flying towards him again, mostly unscathed and fully of bloodlust.

He blocked the wild punch barrages with the tips of his fingers and was prepared to swat him again, when the reptilian brute bit the trunk mid motion.

"Ow! You brute!," Rumsshi yelled as he pulled away and unleashed his Battle Roar, which proceeded to paralyze the Babarian and caused Gowasu to collapse on the ground.

"You injured a God of Destruction. This won't be tolerated.," Rumsshi said coldly as he prepared to Hakai the savage.

"Wait! This is the sort of power we need to win. Power is everything not wisdom.," Gowasu begged Rumsshi.

Giving a brief stare, he then knocked out the Babarian and Gowasu got to his feet.

"This better be worth it. The barbarian bit my trunk. I rarely let that slide.," Rummshi complained as he tossed the Babarian on his left shoulder.

"If it can defeat Goku, then a little pain won't matter.," Gowasu said, causing Rumsshi to think on the insolent mortal that was chummy with the Omni-Kings.

* * *

 **Gowasu's Realm**

"You're back...what's that?," Cus asked Rumsshi, notices the Babarian that they had brought with them.

"We need more than physical power...we need Power absolute.," Gowasu said coldly.

"Huh?," asked the warrior monk humanoid.

Suddenly, the Babarian awoke, vanished from Rumsshi's shoulder and propelled down towards the Universe 10 team.

Methiop, the red crustacean like alien in golden attire, stretched out his arms, while saying,

"Don't know why you're here, but I'm kicking you out. We don't need more players on Universe 10!"

He wrapped his arms around the brute and pulled him towards him.

 _I'll clamp him on the nose and then knee him in the gut. How's he going to like that-_

But, to his shock, the Babarian then chomped onto the center of his head, with both of his shocked, bulbous eyes looking directly at the face of his attack before rolling back into the back of the cranium.

The Babarian proceeded to devour the body of the alien to the horror of the remaining nine fighters.

"What is the meaning of this savagery?! Are you trying to ruin our chances!?," shouted the warrior monk alien.

"I'm improving them. He's an improvement. And I think I'll call him Savag.," Gowasu said coldly, disturbing even Rumsshi with his sudden change in character.

 _Justice can be corrupted to justify_ _atrocities, but power that is neither good or evil can prevail.,_ thought Gowasu.

Cus looked saddened before knocking out the Babarian, who was looking to devour the members of the team he now belonged to.

"All for survival...," Rumsshi said with a gulp.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A look into Universe 2's recruitment**


	3. Universe 2- Kamikaze Fireballs

**Author Notes: A lighter chapter after the intense last chapter. It adds a little bit of character depth to this universe as they came across as the** **narcissistic, love-obsessed freaks in the original series, so I'm adding what they're likely like outside of the universe destruction tournament since they're so beloved in their universe anyway. This adds to a bit of fan theory with certain characters as well.**

 **Chapter 3: Universe 2 Recruitment: Kamikaze Fireballs**

* * *

 **Su's Home**

A purple haired girl got out of bed, took a shower, brushed her hair/teeth, got dressed and put her glasses. She looked in the mirror to see her outfit of a white hat and with a yellow overcoat, an orange skirt, and a white undershirt with long baggy sleeves. The skirt reached to the top of her thighs and she also wore red shoes.

She went out of her home, but not before her mother said,

"Are you going to with your friends again, Suie?"

"It's to save the universe mom. And don't call me that.," said the bespectacled purple haired girl as she left the house.

Her friends were waiting for her outside.

One was a young woman with long brown hair wearing a dark blue dress with short sleeves, white frills and a white neckerchief; black sleeve gloves, black leggings, and high heel shoes.

The other was a slender, young, blue iris eyed woman with shoulder length green hair and a pink dress with a white collar. She also wears a white belt, black leggings, and pink high heel shoes.

"What's with you Su? We've been waiting for an hour.," complained the brown haired girl.

"I'm sorry Sanka. I overslept.," apologized the purple haired girl.

"Lady Jerez has called us for an important mission. Let's not keep her busy Su.," remarked the green haired girl with a sigh.

"Right Brianne.," Su said as she walked with the other girls to their destination.

* * *

 **Meetup Location**

The three young women arrived at a large building in the center of town and entered it. There were seven others gathered there.

"It's the Kamikaze Fireballs. You're the number one idols in the world can I have an autograph?!," asked an dark orange skinned humanoid whose legs are dark blue. He also had pointed ears and a green dome on his forehead. He pulled out an autograph book to sign.

"It's wonderful to see fans who appreciate an agent of love and happiness.," said the green haired girl as she whisked out a pen to sign the document.

"Thank you Ribrianne," said the orange humanoid as he scuttled away with a blush.

"Vikal!," shouted the brown haired girl as she saw a light gray skinned humanoid girl with long pale blue hair, pointed ears, gold iris eyes, black wings with purple feathers on her back, and wearing a purple and black leotard. She ran towards her with a blush on her cheeks.

"Mistress Kakunsa.," shouted back the light gray skinned humanoid girl as she did the same.

The two hugged in a warm embrace and looked at each other with longing eyes. The taller Vikal lowered herself to Sanka's face as she began to kiss passionately.

"All love is beautiful!," shouted the spectators as the majority of them aside from two individuals hiding in the shadows.

"It's nice that Sanka has someone to show the grandness of love with.," Su remarked with admiration.

"...Ah!," Brianne squealed as she noticed a trio of figures come into view.

The one in the center was a very slender woman with light brown skin, large green eyes with dark turquoise eye shadow,, red lipstick, and black hair with gold beads at the end. She wore a a headdress, a dark turquoise sash, and a white skirt over her baggy pants. She wore a golden brazier over her chest area with her midriff exposed.

The one on the right was a stern looking Angel, Sour, with slick black white hair.

The one on the right was a short, light bluish green Kai, Pell, with shoulder length beard and mustache.

"Goddess of Destruction! Lady Jerez!," shouted the group as they all kneeled before her.

"I have gathered you all because our universe is danger of universal destruction and the only way to stay amongst the remaining ones is to survive. But, that is not the only reason, we must show them how strong love is. For love is important for maintaining the universe. Especially to Universe 7!," declared the Goddess of Destruction as she made dramatic gestures. This made the Yardrat and Tuffle temporarily become startled.

"Yes!," answered the group.

"Personally, I like to think that our physical might is more important.," Pell muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **Later in the Town**

As the Kamikaze Fireballs went their separate ways from the other members, Su looked depressed.

"What if we don't win.," she asked Brianne.

 _Beep, Beep._

The red spheres on Brianne's silver headband glowed on and off.

"There's an attacker in the southwest part of town. We can talk about this later.," Brianne told Su. The two girls nodded and knew what they had to do.

"Formation!," shouted the trio as they transformed.

Su became a female warrior with teal colored skin and she wore orange sunglasses in place of her glasses. She wore a yellow and white gown with a purple jumpsuit underneath with an elongated head antenna protruding from the top of her head. She also wore white gloves and white boots.

" **Magical Girl: Rozie**." declared the transformed warrior.

Sanka became a female warrior with teal colored skin, dark blue and she wore a black mask over her eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit, wore green gloves, green boots, and had a dark blue colored tail from her backside.

" **Magical Girl: Kakunsa.** ," declared the transformed warrior.

Brianne took the most drastic transformation of the trio. She became a teal skinned near-spherically rotund humanoid with narrow eyes with completely black pupils. She wore a sleeveless red and green dress with a very thick petticoat underneath it, yellow gloves and boots, and a rubber cap with an antenna-like protrusion.

" **Magical Girl: Ribrianne**.," declared the round transformed warrior.

The three flew towards the direction of the attack.

* * *

 **Southwest Part of Town**

A gigantic slug monster with a thick, slobbering tongue was about to crush a little girl that was stuck under the rubble.

"Hahaha! I heard a rumor that everything's going to end soon! So I'm going to do whatever I want till then! Grahahhaha!," gloated the monster until he noticed the trio of transformed women in front of him.

"Not today! Monster!," declared Ribrianne.

"Huh?," asked the monster.

"The Kamikaze Fireballs have arrived.," shouted the trio.

"The Kamikaze Fireballs?!," roared the monster.

"Light of Love!," declared the trio as they formed a heart shape with their hands to fire heart shaped Ki blasts and the blasts merged into a larger heart that began to shower hearts onto the monster.

"Lovely Kamikaze Fireballs.," the monster said sluggishly with heart shaped eyes before the trio beat him up with punches and kicks. It then shrank into a tiny creature that attempted to scuttle away until Ribrianne destroyed it with a heart shaped Ki blast.

Rozie began to pull the rubble off the girl with Ribrianne and Kakunsa quickly aiding her in pulling it out. The grateful girl crawled out and gave a nod of gratitude as she then ran towards her worried mother.

After a few minutes, the grateful people congratulated them and gave them praise.

"Kamikaze Fireballs! Kamikaze Fireballs!," they shouted.

"We have a duty to protect this universe. No matter the cost.," Ribrianne declared with steam coming out of her nostrils.

"Right.," Rozie agreed.

The trio then flew away while waving farewell.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Universe 3 modifies its warriors in preparation to the coming conflict**


	4. Team Universe 3 Creation

**Author Notes: I felt a little disappointment with the reveal of the true nature of Mosco. So I'm not acknowledging that little detail in this fanfic.**

 **Just** **watched the DBZ Abridged 60 part 3 a few days ago and I loved it.**

 **Chapter 4: Team Universe 3 Creation**

* * *

 **Laboratory**

A man with dark purple skin, pointy ears, white curly hair cut in the shape of a Mohawk, and a matching goatee. He wore a monocle, a white suit with a red neckerchief, black pants, and black shoes. He carried a brown cane with a gold shaft, and a blue orb that sits on top, but had it on the side of his table while he was constructing a robotic body.

He was currently working on the team that would save their universe. Alongside him was a bio-mechanical being of humanoid shape, large, pointed green eyes, pointed ears, and a red mouth with a grey-blue tongue. His entire body was both grey and blue, with the exception of the glowing purple marks on his legs and his gold-colored abs. He also was working on his own efforts on creating what will save his universe. He also was constructing a robotic body.

The door leading into the room opened to reveal four figures.

The one in the center was an old large pale-green robot with a singular golden eye that wore a the same God of Destruction attire aside from the pants. Mosco had a round hatch on its stomach as well as small oval window.

The one on the right was a tall, large nosed Angel with slick back white hair that curled up at the ends.

The one on the right was a blue skinned, short Supreme Kai with white half-mohawk slicked to the left appearing from the front as a single large bang, oval eyes, red glasses, green potara, and wore a brown, yellow, pink, light and navy blue colored Supreme Kai outfit with white boots.

The one on the far right was a humanoid warrior who wore a blue and white suit that had a visor helmet and he had a large P on his chest. He wore yellow gloves, yellow boots and he had a special belt-buckle.

"Lord Mosco. We are working our best to create the finest team.," explained the purple skinned humanoid as he turnt to see his superior looming over him.

"I expect great things from you Dr. Paparoni...is what Lord Mosco says," said the bespectacled Kai as he pushed his glasses to his face.

"I am humbled with your kind words Lord Ea.,," replied the dark, purple skinned man.

"Is this our teammate guri?," asked the grey humanoid, noticing the warrior in blue and white suit.

"I request to be modified for the sake of of our universe.," asked the warrior as he took dramatic poses.

"We'll get it down once we're done with these ones.," Dr. Paporoni replied as he worked on the robot.

" _Beep. Bzz. Bee-Boop_.," said Lord Mosco

"Make sure you do it on time. Says Lord Mosco.," explained the angel.

As the Supreme Kai, the Angel and Lord Mosco left, the warrior looked to a container with a liquid where a being of fluid metal being resting.

The warrior then noticed a large blueprint on the back of the wall with a large monstrous figure on the back.

"What is that?," asked the warrior.

"A potential trump card.," replied Dr. Paparoni with a shadow of a smile.

* * *

 **On the Way to Mosco's Realm**

As Ea, Mosco and the Angel flew back from the lab that Dr. Paparoni was working on the team, the former looked around to see the planets.

There were entire worlds made of various alloys and composed of robotic inhabitants of various constitutions.

Ea then noticed a world that was filled with greenery and filled with fauna and flora of a biological nature.

Mosco's hatch opened and fired a missile towards the green world. After an explosion, the green world began to turn silver, copper, gold, etc. Screams were heard until they were silenced.

After the silence, loud beeping and buzzing was heard.

"Yes, Lord Mosco. For sake of we, the most intellectually advanced of all the universes, any contradictions must be assimilated and made the same as the others.," Ea said with his glasses obscuring his eyes with a bright glow.

* * *

 **Mosco's Realm**

Mosco went to his resting quarters where his bed was filled with wires and plugs.

As he laid down, the wires connected to his mechanical frame and he began to download all the information of his universe in order to keep updated.

In the meantime, his Angel , Campari, would monitor the activities of the participating universes.

"Universe 2's working hard on its proclamations of love. Universe 4 is scheming something, but it doesn't matter since it's not focused on us. Universe 11 is-," he explained before noticing a a tall gray humanoid with an extremely muscular and well-defined build looked at the particular monitor with a large, sleek head with big round black eyes with enlarged pupils, flat round ears, and a barely visible flat nose.

After a brief instance of these enlarged black pupils gaining an eerie blue iris, the monitor fizzed out.

"Destroyed our spy camera and figured out our game already? And if I spy via my orb, Marcarita's likely going to know...It's annoying, but we just have to avoid Universe 11 at all costs, unless they're backed into a corner or let the others take them out.," Campari remarked.

"Universe 6 has two new participants as does Universe 10. Best to examine their fighting styles in order to overcome them. And Universe 9 is struggling as always. And Universe 7 with that unrefined fellow has...," Campari said before pausing.

At first, the Angel is bewildered, but is it deepened into fear and panic. As Ea walks in, a wide eyed Campari seemed to be sweating profusely and gasping for air

"Universe 7...is one of our top priorities...," said the Angel as he recomposed himself.

"What is so shoc-KING?!," Ea asked before going into panic for what he was seeing.

"We should tell Lord Mosco immediately!," Ea said while pressing his glasses to his face.

"Dr. Paporoni and Nigrisshi will need to modify the team in order to counter this new piece brought into the game.," replied Campari.

"Y-yes.," stuttered Ea.

* * *

 _Mosco thought back to when he was first made._

 _A being_ _that was considered to be destined to be put in the scrap pile._

 _However, he eventually worked up the ranks of the mechanical world in order to become the top being._

 _Then he saw the silhouette of a humanoid with a pair of wings on his back and a head piece that went straight up._

 _This being-_

caused Mosco to awaken in a state of shock.

* * *

 **A few moments prior to the start of the Tournament of Power**

Mosco was now looking at his team along with Ea and Campari.

"Katopesla has been reborn!," declared the warrior in the blue and white uniform while kneeling down and pacing his arms diagonally to the right for a pose.

The others were technologically created beings of various degrees of cyborg to actually robotic.

The first was a green humanoid with a bluish gray mask covering his mouth, but leaving the green mammalian like face with pink pupil eyes with wisteria sclera revealed. This mask was be connected by two spheres that also connected a helmet with two pieces pointing straight upwards while leaving the back of the green head exposed. He wore an outfit with bluish white parts around the collar bone, lower arm armor with an extended ridge towards the top, the top/lower sections of the legs and the groin area; bluish gray parts on the chest, waist, upper arms and knees. There was a section exposed for the green, muscled midriff divided by a red line. He had dark bluish gray boots with pointed protrusions at the green hands and neck were exposed. And he had dark bluish gray, segmented wings on his back.

The second was a shining blue liquid-metal-like short humanoid with purple eyes.

The third was a compact looking robot with white body with a big green eye, thick arms with big green wrists and black hands. Its legs were short and had two jets on his back.

The fourth was a large, green robot with short, extended shoulders, which the long segmented arms that end in purplish gray hands with bluish grayish fingers protruded from a round deltoid underneath the shoulders. A set of short grayish upper legs connected by round tops of the legs attached to joints connecting to a rectangular sacrum; which connected to a small green legs with knees and joints connecting to the foot. A roundish body with two round protrusion with square tips on top, the body having an opening for the legs beneath. A roundish square head with a three holes lined in the center to represent a mouth; a red section of the eye ridge sectioned by a black line with two small yellow eyes narrowed by green upper eyelids. And a top section of the head, which was gray tube-like protrusion on top.

The fifth was a green robot who has notably big legs, having the tips of his feet pointed. It has big red eyes with white round pupils narrowed by yellow upper eyelids and its main color is green with yellow accents. Its hands look like black balls and he can retract them to its torso, through long grayish, segmented arms It had small extended green shoulders with yellow accents from which the arms extended from. It overall looked like a lower torso with eyes and two arms attached.

The sixth was a a large automaton who appeared mostly symmetrical except for its roundish beige head piece. Its body was mostly maroon-colored, with silver detailing around its edges. Its pauldrons/shoulder pieces and pelvic parts had gold-colored rivets near the edges. Its midsection, upper arms and upper legs were dark bluish-grey, and its hands and feet were beige. His claws were a shiny dark grey. It had a gold-plated abs as well as a gold-plated spine.

The seventh was a a giant, brutish looking blue eyed robot with red arms and legs. His head, torso, shoulder pads, wrists, hands, waist and feet were covered dark bluish armor with white and golden-yellow accents. The center of its chest was golden yellow with a set of four black lines. And two blue orbs shined from the chest area.

Mosco beeped profusely, which Campari explained.

"Good work, We can expect excellent things in the upcoming tournament."

"Your words mean very much to us.," replied Dr. Paparoni and the grey humanoid in gratitude.

The team then teleported to the World of Void.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Universe 11 prepares for the tournament as Jiren gets an ominous voice telling him of someone connected to his past.**


	5. Universe 11- Jiren's Pride

**Author Notes: This is a chapter that goes into the duties of the Pride Troopers and show them as the heroic characters they usually would be in their universe. And in addition, I added a little fight to contrast Goku's character and Jiren's by introducing an expy. By the end of this, Jiren will have more of a motivation for entering the fight.**

 **Chapter 5: Universe 11 Recruitment- Jiren's Pride**

* * *

A powerful orange skinned thug with an afro was being restrained by a well-built, bluish green, ogre-like individual with a short stature, and purple dots on his head. He wore a a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots. He was generating energy threads in order to restrain this foe.

"He's breaking through. What a tough guy!," shouted the blue ogre like individual.

"Justice Spin.," shouted a small voice coming from a twister that collided with the thug. The thug collapsed from the impact.

"Are you alright Kunshi?," asked the voice of the twister that revealed itself to be a a small, impish creature with bluish-purple skin and a pair of outwardly curved horns wearing the same uniform as the bluish-green ogre.

"Thank you Zoiray.," replied the small ogre like being.

The thug's colleagues were being restrained by a tailless , well-built, dinosaur-like humanoid with orange skin wearing the same uniform as the other two, utilizing a whip made of energy.

"I've wrapped up things here.," explained the reptilian humanoid.

"Thank you very much, Vuon.," Kunshi said as he dragged away the thug towards the local police department.

"All for the sake of Justice.," declared the trio as they left the thugs at the police station.

The green skinned police went out to see these individuals and waved their hands in gratitude.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A female humanoid with very long, dark pink hair, and her skin was a light pink. Her eyes are lime green, and she has bright green earrings that hang from her pointed ears wearing a red/black uniform was working alongside her comrades to take down a group of six armed, red skinned terrorists with tusks holding a bus filled with school children hostage.

"Don't make a move or else the kids get it!," shouted the leader, who was more heavily scarred than the rest.

Calmly, the woman created domes around the children, keeping them out of the terrorists' reach.

"Why you!," shouted one of the terrorists until he noticed a muscular humanoid with teal skin, dark blue hair, and a mustache and beard wearing the same uniform as the woman.

His face became encased in a bluish rock material and his face became a skull like visage with a yellow-orange mouth, shaped like a jack o'lantern's as he landed on one of the terrorists, causing him to faint.

"What the hell?!," asked one of the terrorists in shock as he and the others were hit by bluish Ki blasts guided towards them with enough precision to target only them and not the children or the bus. It had been fired by a green, large eyed amphibious humanoid with pointed ears and a set of barbels growing from the sides of his face. He was well-built and also wore the same uniform.

"Tch. Going about Justice yet controlling everything. Aren't you just a hypocrites!?," shouted the leader until he noticed a man with skin of a tan hue and a shaven head walking towards him. Part of his face was cybernetic, including an ear, and he had a robotic eye which is red. He had a communication device attached to his other ear. He wore a red beret in addition to his uniform.

"A man that threatens the lives of children has no right to talk about hypocrisy.," said the man in a cold, yet angered tone of voice.

The terrorist leader powered up and his skin turnt a purpler shade and his face became more hippo like. He generated a powerful purple Ki, which did not faze the others in the red and black uniforms.

"Go! Kick the nasty man's butt!," shouted one of the mauve skinned children with six sets of eyes.

With a thumbs up, the man in the beret gave a thumbs up.

"Where are you looking? I'm over here!," shouted the terrorist leader as he thrusted a powerful fist towards him.

Effortlessly, he dodged the first strike and proceeded to dodge the five remaining fists with ease. The tan skinned man then punched the man in the gut, causing him to spit out green blood.

Desperate, he crunched the back of his teeth and began to expand in a round and grotesque manner.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm taking you all with me!," shouted the terrorist leader until he noticed that he was being encased in a purple barrier.

He then looked shocked as he blew up within the round sphere, which then condensed in order to repress the explosion into nothingness.

"Sigh, what a lack of pure just resolve.," complained the pink skinned woman as she undid the barrier around the children.

"Thank you mister.," said one of the children.

"If you have justice in your hearts then you will be able to one day once you've grown.," answered the tan skinned man.

The quartet then flew away as the children waved in gratitude.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Two men wearing red and black uniforms with white gloves and boots were struggling against a tailed, green skinned alien criminal mafia boss with red lipstick in the ruins of an abandoned casino. He had two stubby horns emerging from his forehead and his tail ended in a barb. He wore garnish pink battle armor and an black overcoat over it. They had managed to wipe out the entire syndicate beforehand and he was the only one left.

The first was a slim, purple, and hairless, tailless rabbit like humanoid with wide, elongated pointed ears, narrow yellow sclera eyes and two rabbit incisors emerging from the front top of his mouth.

The second was a burly alien humanoid with tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them, and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. His hands and legs were bigger and smaller than the rest of his stout body, respectively.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. It seems you are not the fastest in the universe. And you sir, are past your prime. Perhaps, I should find a retirement home? In any rate, Justice is only as good as someone that is willing to pay the right price for a job to be done," committed the alien in a mockingly polite tone of voice.

"Tch, mock us will you, you runt!," retorted the rabbit until he was held back by the burly alien.

"Commander.," said the rabbit with a startled expression.

"He will come.,"

"He who-," asked the green imp until he was suddenly kicked to the side by a tall, well-built alien warrior with a sleek gray head with big round black eyes with enlarged pupils, flat round ears, and a barely visible flat nose.

"You both were taking too long.," explained the warrior in a stoic tone of voice.

"...We will leave this to you Jiren. Show him the might of Justice.," replied the burly humanoid as he and the rabbit flew away.

The alien remerged with his overcoat destroyed and as well as his pink armor. He was now much larger and well-built with his stubby horns having become massive black horns growing from the sides of his head.

"That was my favorite outfit, you wretch-," the alien snarled until Jiren smacked him into the side of a wall.

"I have no tolerance for your tripe. Turn into your final form and let's be done with it.," said the grey alien humanoid in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Heh, you will regret talking to me that way. Feel despair as you gave upon this form of Lord Blizzard.," replied the green alien as he transformed again. His eyes going to the sides of his face as his skull and mouth protruded to gain a more bulky, bull skull like shape with his horns curving downwards. His tail gained spikes on its entire frame, his shoulders extended into elongated shoulder guards and he doubled in size.

"This is a form that not even my right hand man has-," gloated Blizzard until Jiren hit him in the gut, causing the alien to collapse on the ground.

"That's what you get for not listening. I have no desire to prolong this. Your true form now.," Jirne explained coldly.

"Alright, Alright.," Blizzard replied as he powered up and his form shattered to reveal a slender, almost angelic form that was almost completely silver aside from some green spots on his head, arms and legs.

"This is my final form!," Blizzard gloated as he launched a sucker punch at Jiren's face, but the latter just glared and the glare propelled him several miles away.

Getting agitated, the now heavily damaged Blizzard began to curse out,

"Fuck! I'll just blow up this galaxy then!,"

Before he could even charge the attack, he turned around to see that Jiren was behind him.

"You're done.," Jiren said as he charged a solar themed Ki blast towards Blizzards midsection.

"So this is the power of the mortal more powerful than the gods themselves. But, I know your past to be more than just that.," muttered Blizzard.

"What?," asked Jiren.

"Let me tell you this as a gift to drive you into despair. I was spawned by the entity that killed your master and your parents! How shameful, to know that your universe will soon be ended by the same being. For he is also participating in the Tournament of Power! He will rob you of your pride and leave you with terror, Pride Trooper!," Blizzard gloated.

Jiren then let out a rare bout of fury and annihilated the laughing Blizzard with an even larger version of his intended attack.

He then flew back with his two comrades as he had much to think about.

* * *

 **Pride Trooper HQ**

The ten warriors had all gathered in one place, which they were soon greeted by a surprising trio. The first was a short Supreme Kai with lavender skin and black eyes. His white hair was styled in a slicked back mohawk and he was wearing gold and green Potara earrings. His Supreme Kai garb consisted of a red vest with yellow trimming, a green long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, a blue sash tied around his waist and a cloth underneath his vest of the same color. He also wore plain white Supreme Kai boots. The second was an Angel woman with twin ponytails with a small bang on each side of her forehead. And lastly, a tall pale humanoid of scrawny build that bears resemblance to a clown - in that he had white skin, a mostly bald head with two large puffs of orange hair exuding on each side, a large red round nose, and big red lips. He had a thick vertical blue line running over both his eyes each which have thick black out-linings. He wore a multicolored pink and blue variety of the traditional God of Destruction attire.

"Lord Belmod.," said the burly humanoid as he bowed down.

"Don't worry about it Top. You're going to be my successor soon. Don't be a humble stick in the mud or else you'll end up like Sidra. Poor fellow, nice man, but bad at his job.," replied the clown in a causal tone of voice.

"We will make sure to be the one to survive...and to make sure that Goku is punished for his impotence," Top replied.

"Good to know...What's got Jiren so uncharacteristically uptight?," Belmod remarked as he noticed that Jiren was slightly more agitated than the usual stoic he was.

"Perhaps he's found a purpose for participating.," replied the Angel with the twin tails.

"Well, anything to keep Jiren fighting for us.," remarked Belmod with a sweat bead on his brow.

"We will serve you in the name of Justice! Pride Troopers ready for battle!," declared the group aside from Jiren.

Belmod smirked before they teleported into the World of Void.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Ro and Sidra face much misfortune when picking their team.**


	6. Universe 9- The False Gods

**Author Notes: Universe 9 was said to be the lowest in the Mortal Levels by the Grand Priest. Aside from a few instances, this wasn't really elaborated on. This will hopefully elaborate on how much this universe has the short end of the end.**

 **I'm going by a mix of anime and manga backgrounds for the universe expedition matches, since I enjoyed both.**

 **Chapter 6: Universe 9 Recruitment- The False Gods**

* * *

 ** _Many Eons Ago..._**

 _A young Supreme Kai watched from the shadows in horror as three individuals suddenly appeared in the middle of festivity. They proceeded to slaughter all of the Supreme Kais there, cutting deep gashes into a female member, impaling another on his own weapon, slowly vaporizing a third, and beaming the fourth to death in a flurry of KI blasts._

 _Once they were done, as the Supreme Kais received halos, the leader of the trio vaporized them with ease._

 _He then turnt to the young Supreme Kai and was about to fire on him, but he smirked and left with his colleagues._

 _He wasn't worth killing._

 _As the Supreme Kai opened his eyes, he saw that he had been given a present-_

 _The decapitated heads of the Kais._

 _He yelled in horror and cried profusely._

* * *

 **Present Day- Universe 9**

In a heavenly realm, two divine beings were tense about an event that would decide the fate of their world.

A short, point earned humanoid with a lean build and light green skin with a flat, barely visible, nose was pacing around nervously. He wore red Potara Earrings and his white hair was styled in a mohawk. His eyes had purple irises with black pupils, which has an unusual trait for a Supreme Kai.

"Tch, that insolent Universe 7 made fools of us. And Sidra, you were being too nice during your fight.," complained the Kai.

He was looking at a a short and pudgy olive green skinned Viking like humanoid with long, orange hair, a mustache and a beard. He wore white short-sleeved shirt under his God of Destruction attire.

"Hmm...Hmm...Have the Trio of Danger found our fighters yet Ro?," asked the rotund, bearded Destroyer.

"Don't change the subject...Wait, where are they?!," Ro shouted in frustration as he pulled his hair.

Just as he was about to complain, a group of ten warriors arrived and almost all of them were bestial.

A green humanoid, scaly amphibian looking fighter with fin ears, orange eyes, and purple prominent lips. He was bare-chested and wore dark pants with a bluish sash draped around his waist and secured by a brown belt with a red gem-center.

A bluish purple humanoid with a large spiky body, tiny black, beady eyes and a jagged mouth. He wore a necklace with two green beads and a red bead around it. His clothing consists of being bare chested with tannish yellow pants, brown boots and a beige belt with an ornate symbol placed in front.

A humanoid bat that greatly resembled a gargoyle or winged demon in appearance. He had green skin and an extra eye on his forehead, which was red in color. He wore a pair of beige shorts.

A humanoid alien with pale red skin with purple markings in his neck and chest area, and wavy white hair. He wore a pair of baggy gray pants with a golden belt with a blue gem in the center and similar patterned ankle bracelets and was barefoot.

A reptilian humanoid with metallic, horned, spike dragon-like appearance, he wore a green shirt with orange accents, with purple cloth around his collar and puffy shoulders There is an orange pattern in the middle that was designed like a monster face with little fang ornaments attached at the bottom of the shirt.

A white furred anthropomorphic female rabbit. She has red eyes, seemingly short height and it's unknown if she's still in her young years. She wears a large orange cap that has a long, yellow stripe going down the middle, red scarf, ripped shirt, brown gloves, and green shorts.

A feline humanoid female warrior with purple fur and yellow eyes. She had long red fingernails, a long purple tail with a bluish purple tip. She wore a black crop-top with silver accents with sleeves ending arm bracelets with spikes that leaves her midriff exposed and a pair of pants with a silver belt with round discs and ending in a similar spike ankle bracelets.

And finally, a trio of canine humanoids. The first was a short coyote like humanoid gold fur with a white muzzle and chest. He wore green pants with suspenders, and sports a slightly sadistic and deranged facial expression. His build was hunched-over and lanky, with seemingly abnormally long arms. The second was a long-legged Maned Wolf like humanoid with red fur with white fur on the lower part of his face leading into his beard and chest. He wore a torn muffler, black gloves and red boots. His eyes were yellow with slits. And the last was a humanoid wolf with steel-blue-colored fur and wore a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown eyes were yellow with black slits.

"We have managed to find our team for the Tournament of Power in order to get back at the despicable Son Goku.," the steel-blue wolf reported as he bowed down to his superior.

"Heheheh, we'll make sure that Goku pays for his insolence!," Ro said with glee until he was interrupted by a voice that was all too familiar to him.

"Yes, that insufferable fool dared to declare he wanted to fight all of the fighters of the universes! The man has no respect for the divine.," the steel-blue wolf agreed.

"Yes, under my excellent guidance, he will-," Ro said with confidence until he sense a chill in the air that caused the divine realm to turn dark.

"Ohohoho, It seems Mr. Ro has found a team to idolize him.," said the voice before suddenly, the green fish-like humanoid, the bat and the pale red humanoid were all suddenly on the ground-dead. Steam from a blast was rising from their backs as they continued to look with now wide, dead eyes.

Ro wasn't angry at the sudden attack, but uncharacteristically lowered himself in a fetal position out of dread.

"Oregano! Comfrey! Rozel!," shouted various members of the gathered group as they turnt to see who had killed them.

"Who did that?! Show yourselves!," the red canine shouted aloud.

In a flash of unnatural white light, three beings manifested themselves

The center of these three individuals. was an obese humanoid alien with a short child-like in statue and likewise youthful face. He had a large chestnut-shaped skull with two rounded horns that protrude at near 90 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked mace like end, which was relatively thick in width, as well as having three talon-like toes for feet. He had red sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. He had yellow parts with lines appear on his arms, legs, and cheeks as well as his golden skin on his face, feet, and hands. He had wristbands and ankle bands with crimson sections with lines on the front. He also had a white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. He had solid red eye pupils with silver sclera. He also wore golden, tight shorts.

"Winter!," whimpered Ro, pathetically, not wanting to see who it was, but having a clear idea of the identity of the individual.

"It is nice to meet my teammates. Be grateful, the successors to the Kais have decided to help you.," declared Winter as he introduced an indigo skinned warrior with yellow eyes with no pupils, a solid red shiny section on the top of head and many large black spots on his body. Beside him was a large, obese, orange alien with six eyes; two narrow ones located like a human's eyes and four much larger eyes located at the sides of his head. They both wear the same type of armor: silver armor with extended shoulder guards and thigh guards.

"Snofla. and Avalach! The top sub leaders of the Winter Corps!," Ro whimpered.

"These two the bare minimum of usefulness that will be necessary. Be grateful that I didn't bring the Ice Age Guard. Otherwise, the majority of these ruffians be worthless. Besides, I doubt that they would be needed at all, considering the competition.," Winter replied.

"Who the fuck are these guys?," asked the red canine humanoid.

"We replaced the Kais and the Supreme Kais when we decided that we had enough of their interference. I had Ro held back as I forced him to watch as my men finished the deed. Both in life and in afterlife., And Ro has seemed to have forgotten who's really in charge!" Winter explained. With a swish of his tail, he swatted Ro across the floor to the horror and disgust of the team.

"Wait, these guys killed the Kais?," shouted the steel-blue canine in shock.

"We're the new gods of this universe. Be grateful, we're helping you.," Avalach the indigo skinned warrior spoke as he suddenly manifested an inch from the steel blue canine's face.

"Why'd you do it?," the steel blue canine asked Winter, ignoring, Avalanch.

"To demonstrate our might...and to pass the time.," Winter replied with his eyes closed and smiling.

He then grabbed Ro with his tail by the neck and proceed to drag him under his heel.

The tyrant proceeded to violently kick the Supreme Kai with elated glee, with the team watching on in paralyzed fear and self-loathing. His colleagues watched on with smug smiles. Sidra was about to step in when the steel-blue canine rushed to stop the brutality.

"You bastard!," the steel-blue canine yelled as he lunged towards Winter, but the next instant, he was suddenly flat on his back, on the ground to almost everyone's confusion due to it happening instantaneously. Snofla the orange six eyed humanoid smiled.

"What just happened?!," the steel-blue canine asked aloud.

Winter was charging a golden beam in the direction of the canine, but suddenly felt a chill down his spine.

It was Sidra pointing his palm in his direction with a resolute expression.

"I didn't stop you when you were dispatching all of the Kais, but this is too counterproductive even for my tastes. I won't let you ruin our chances for survival.," he said with a severe tone of voice.

"But, will you kill me...Or will I accidentally kill your Kai? Do you want to risk my dead body doing a reflex and killing him on contact?," asked Winter mockingly.

Regretfully, Sidra lowered his hand and Winter smirked.

"I look forward to working with you lot., I will be a much needed improvement in leadership over that Ro..." Winter remarked as he left with Snofla and Avalach.

"And they all went down begging for their lives by the way.," he added as he vanished with his attendants.

The bluish spiked, large brute was very depressed due to the loss of his colleague. And the red canine complained,

"Do we really have to work with these scumba-"

"Silence! When you lack power you can't do anything, but obey idiots!," Ro yelled while holding back some tears.

Sidra closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

The group was sullen with the loss of three of their teammates and having to work with far worse monsters than they were.

"Shit! Shit!," Ro cursed in self-loathing.

A short while later, the entire team with the new additions left for the World of Void.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Quitela hatches a scheme in order to undermine Universe 7's chances before the tournament even begins!**


	7. Universe 4- Quitela's Scheme

**Author Notes: Starting with this chapter, things get even darker with much tragedy added to the mix**

 **Chapter 7: Universe 4' Plan- Quitela's Scheme**

* * *

 **Universe 4- Quitela's Realm- 1 hour after the Zeno Exhibition**

In a room that resembled the inside of a schemer was hatching a plan in his domain while eating his junk food and playing video games. It was a small yellow anthropomorphic mouse with large round ears, a thin tail, and a black outline around his eyes. He smiled smugly as his attendant, a tall, manly looking Angel with his white hair styled into a pompadour positioned to the right.

"There's a satisfaction to being aware of an opportunity and taking advantage of it with greater satisfaction of savoring the results of that opportunity taken. Direct force can't always gain what you want when stealth and skill will triumph is more likely. Discord is excellent and having secrets to exploit is divine. Salmon that like being cozy in moving with the flow, unlike the rest of their more hard working peers. It's fine until it gets colder than finally it's suffering for its laziness- that's Universe 7. Going up stream- against the current, is the only way to stay around. Only the weak and cowardly fear Universe 7. Most loathe them and not a single one likes them for their inherent disrespectful nature no matter how hard they tries- it's the truth.," the rodent monologued while eating his chips.

"Are they ready Cognac?," asked the rodent to his Angel.

"Yes, Lord Quitela. Our assailants have already targeted the individuals the individuals that Goku will likely recruit in order to participate in the tournament., And since they'll be discreet and disguised, the Omni Kings will be unaware" replied Cognac as the Supreme Kai, a orange skinned fellow with rather effeminate features, and a white mohawk, entered the room.

"These actions are very unbecoming of a god of your status, Lord Quitela. Interfering with the other universes' chances to win through such underhanded tactics. What if Lord Zeno finds out about this treachery?," he asked the God of Destruction with a tone of half-heartened concern.

"Kuru. There's always another Supreme Kai that can take your place. In fact, there's four more and you're chosen because you're amusing.," snarked the rodent.

"I'd rather keep myself alive, thank you very much.," replied Kuru as he sweated a little, nervously.

"Good, now let's watch the show unfold.," remarked Quitela as his video game screen shifted into a surveillance of the other universe.

* * *

 ** _Universe 7_**

 _In a house in the city, Krillin, the short noseless man and 18 , icy blue eyed blond were at home with their daughter, Marron who had a mix of both of their features._

 _In a house within the same city, Gohan, the bespectacled half Saiyan young adult, along with his wife were playing with their daughter Pan, while the green skinned Namekian with pointy ears and antenna protruding from his forehead looked down while wearing his heavy white cloak. Chichi, Gohan's mother and Goten, his little brother were visiting at this time._

 _In a temple in the mountains, Roshi, the bald bearded hermit wearing sunglasses, looked on as the bald, triple-eyed man, Tien trained his equally bald disciples. Yurin, a woman with dark green hair worn in two big loops in the shape of a bow, looked on intensely. Chiaotzu, the noseless short, white skinned human arrived in time to watch Tien teach his students._

 _In a large mansion, Buu, the pink, obese humanoid with a long antenna on the top of his head and wearing a purple cloak was hanging around his friend, the afro wearing Mr. Mark Satan, otherwise known as Hercule. Bee was also there sleeping, but awoke when he smelt someone nasty approaching._

 _In capsule Vegeta, the proud Saiyan with brownish black hair standing up like a flame looked on with stoic pride as Trunks played with his little sister, Bra and Bulma looking very delighted. Dr and Mrs. Briefs looked on mild joy._

 _Suddenly, ten assassins emerged from portals set in those different locations and attacked these individuals, much to their surprise and horror. Vegeta, Gohan, Buu and Piccolo weren't attacked by these attackers, but the chaotic circumstances led to them wishing they had been. Tien, 18, Krillin and Roshi was not nearly as fortunate._

 _At Korin's Tower, Korin sensed the loss of Ki from the allies of the hero, Goku, and was about to tell Yajirobe to get the Senzu Beans in order to heal them, but both were taken out by a completely invisible assailant. They were left to die in a pool of their own blood. Dende was taken next before Popo's own eyes and the invisible kidnapper left so quickly that he didn't have time to react._

 _In the Other World Shin, Kibito and the Old Kai sensed a disturbance on Earth and were about to leave to help the Earthlings that they had come to know, when suddenly a seemingly invisible attacker knocked them unconscious. The next moment, everyone was gone._

 _All while, Quitela laughed in_ _his home universe, watching the spectacle with sadistic glee._

* * *

 **A hour later**

Goku was flying towards Capsule Corp with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hmm. After facin' Zamasu, I felt impatient, like there wasn't any competition anymore for me to improve. And I felt rusty not fightin' a strong guy.," he said to himself.

 _Goku there's trouble.,_ said the voice of King Kai.

"Not now King Kai. When I asked Zennies for a tournament, didn't have any idea he'd want to erase the other universes because they ain't up to his standards if they lose. And Beerus is blamin' me for puttin' the idea in them in the first place.," he added as he rubbed his chin with a bewildered expression.

 _But it's seri- You did what?!,_ shouted King Kai's voice.

"Well, no big deal. I've decided on who's fightin' for the universe. I bet they'll be very excited.," he concluded with a smile.

 _That's what I wanted to talk about. But, seriously, what the hell!,_ concluded King Kai angrily.

Goku then landed on the ground to see Bulma.

"Yo, I'm back. I wanna call everyone for a special meetin'," he told her with an optimistic tone of voice.

However, Bulma wasn't smiling. In fact, she was uncharacteristically troubled.

"What's wrong?," he asked Bulma.

"Everyone's...out of commission!," she declared with a tone of dread.

"They must've been training too hard. Don't worry, we got Senzu Beans-," Goku remarked naively, but then Bulma then added to her emotional distraught dismay.

"They were ambushed by people we don't know about. Someone's destroyed the entire Senzu Bean supply...and Korin's been killed! Yajirobe too!"

"What...Who did this?!," Goku said with a stunned expression. It then turned into anger and sadness.

"And Dende, Kibito the Old Kai, and Shin were taken away!," Bulma concluded as she clenched her fist.

Goku then rushed in to see that Roshi, Tien, Krillin and 18 were in critical with Mrs and Dr Briefs, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Yamcha, Oolong, Chiaotzu, Puar, Ox-King, Marron and Baba were surrounding each of the beds. There was also an additional person that resembled 18 a little bit. He was a young man wearing silver hoop earrings, with a short, slim build, He had shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes that seemed expressionless and cold. He wore a white shirt with "MIR" imprinted on it, with green sleeves and blue jeans. He had black shoes and wore a tan colored belt. On his left sleeve was an orange armband that says "RANGER." He also wore black gloves.

"This is 17, 18's twin brother. We fought once before Cell got to him. He's agreed to help us.," Piccolo explained to alleviate Goku's confusion of the mysterious young man.

"What happened?!," Goku said with shock and anger. Intense fury was built up inside of him.

"They got off much easier than the others.," Yamcha said as he pointed to the other beds with two heavily bandaged boys and an afro haired man that the fat Majin Buu was intensely worried about.

"Trunks. Goten...Mr. Satan?! Why would someone go after them?!," Goku said in intense rage and concern.

"They protected me, Gohan and Buu from being attacked.," Vegeta replied with a reserved voice filled with tranquil fury.

Beerus and Whis then arrived with the former in a state of distress. The thin purple cat with long upright ears and narrow yellow eyes looked more frustrated than usual and the slightly effeminate Angel was somewhat concerned for the state of the fighters.

"Oi, where's Shin? If he dies along with the old geezer, I'm through you understand. And Goku, have you found anyone for your team yet...," Beerus remarked before noticing Goku's sudden change into intensely, restrained stoicism filled with repressed anger.

"So, that who it was...Dirty fuckin' shits! Taking us out so we don't even fight. Whis...can they be healed?," Goku said in a flat tone of grief and anger.

"I'm sorry Goku..., but they seem to a mist of mind breaking illusions and powerful magic meant to keep them unconscious as long as the person is alive. And it appears they were also heavily beaten with a virus placed in them that can't be healed other than a healer. And even if they are healed, they won't be able to fight for a month after being released.," Whis observed.

"Goten! wake up Goten!," Chichi begged and cried.

"Brother...you must've been lured by some feminine willies...I always knew that was your fatal flaw.," Baba said harshly as she shook her fist.

"Mama! Papa! wake up!," Marron cried. while shaking Krillin and 18.

"Tien!," Chiaotzu cried for Tien while crying into his bed.

Vegeta was by Trunks' bed with his eyes trying their hardest to hold back the tears and Bulma quickly rushing and wailing into the bed. Bra, who was being carried by Mrs. Briefs was crying profusely.

Goku then noticed that Gohan was more distressed than the rest of the group.

"Gohan!," Goku said loudly, but stopped mid sentence.

Gohan and Videl were around a small bed where a little baby girl was being treated due to being in a critical condition.

"Why?!," Gokua asked.

"She attacked one of those creeps and she was hit back harshly in return. They left before we could even hit back, but they seemed annoyed, saying the little tyke got in the way. Gohan said it was because of its your fault for your lack of respect for authority that led to this," Piccolo said with intense regret before turning to Goku.

"What's this about?!," Yamcha asked in loud confusion.

"Apparently, it's a tournament that you agreed on. Was it worth this?!," Vegeta said angrily.

Goku then turnt to Whis with an expression of seemingly much self-loathing with a mix of intense fury that he was trying to keep control of.

"Is it possible to bring someone who's dead to fight for us?," Goku asked.

"As long as it's someone who can fight, then it's alright.," Whis replied. Goku then turnt to Baba with a nightmarishly angered expression that shocked her. The room cracked from his fury being slightly released.

"Baba. Take me to Other World. I have an idea of who can fight for us! Now!," Goku said in a deeply feral and angered voice.

Not wanting to refuse, she held onto Goku as he used Instant Transmission to get out of the room, leaving everyone confused, saddened or angered.

"Tch, now I have to find out, what kind of rat's strong enough to overpower Shin and kidnap-," Beerus said in anger before realizing.

"Quitela that little pip-squeak.," he muttered.

Jaco, the light blue faced , purple bodied and yellow eyed Galactic Space Patroller and Monaka, a short red, slender, as a wide and chubby head with pointy ears, a small, upturned nose, prominent lips, large nipples, wearing a green suit and purple shoes; suddenly arrived with gifts.

"Um...what's going on?," Jaco asked as he blew streamers.

"Seriously, read the mood. No tact, especially you. You should be ashamed, Great Monaka!," Beerus yelled aloud angrily, which deeply confused Monaka, who was only there because Jaco brought him over.

* * *

 **Universe 4- Quitela's Realm**

"Kekeke. We've managed to knock some players off their team while limiting their ability to heal. And we have their Kai hostage so we have that Trump Card to use on them. If we get erased, so will they since the hostages are here!," Quitela gloated as he kicked the young Namekian Dende and the lavender Supreme Kai, Shin. The Old Kai and Kibito were still unconscious.

"Kuru. Have you lost your dignity as a protector of life?!," Shin asked Kuru in frustration.

"If you say I've gone the way of that misguided demon, Zamasu. Then you're mistaken. I'm merely trying to maintain my relationship with my God of Destruction.," Kuru replied with an elitist stoicism,

"Standing by Corruption being orchestrated is as terrible as causing it.," Shin retorted angrily.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like that Goku can find anyone to replace them in time.," Quitela remarked.

"You'll pay for these transgressions!," Shin snapped.

"I don't think so.," Quitela gloated.

His laughter of Kekeke ran through the halls as ten cloaked figures looked on, shrouded in darkness with glowing red eyes.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Goku has to make a deal with the devils of his past in order to save his universe**


	8. Universe 7's Crisis- Mephistophilis

**Author Notice: This chapter goes with the manga assumption that the Other World Tournament never happened. Sorry, Pikkon fans.**

 **Chapter 8- Universe 7s Crisis- Mephistophilis**

* * *

 **Other World- King Yemma's Location**

Goku arrived in Other World, the realm filled with golden clouds, with a determined look on his face, but soon hid it with thinly veiled optimism.

"I'd like to ask Monaka, but Beerus would throw a fit if I asked him. Buu would normally be sleeping, but he's gonna be more determined to fight now that Mr. Satan's hurt. And likely, 17, Piccolo and Gohan have more reasons to fight for us. And Vegeta's even more raring to go...heheh.," Goku said with a nervous laugh.

"This is just awful...it ain't like what that stealing Super Buu and Zamasu did where they did it 'cause they're bastards to the core. This was thinning the competition. Didn't have the guts to face us head on? Won't forgive whoever did it.," Goku muttered to himself angrily.

Baba looked concerned, as much as she cared for her brother, Goku viewed Roshi as the father figure he never had after Grandpa Gohan died. Krillin being hurt again without him realizing was even worse than when Tambourine, the technical older brother of Piccolo, killed Krillin the first time was terrible. Tien being in critical condition reminded him of when he exerted himself to stop Cell's second form. 18, whom he wasn't as close to, was still bad to watch her in a comatose state. It must've taken all of Buu's mental strength not to release another Evil Buu when Hercule got hurt even worse than when the whole Super Buu ordeal occurred.

But, the worse was that Goten, Trunks and even Pan, two children and a baby, who weren't spared any mercy just because they likely got in the way. People like that were unforgivable and half of it was his fault for likely provoking these actions in the first place.

"Goku...Who will we recruit? King Kai and the other Kais have an excellent repertoire of fighters that would gladly fight for us-," Baba suggested optimistically.

"Actually, don't think I ever met them. And I don't have time to scout them all. And some of these guys are likely going to be too tough, so I can't bring Grandpa into this even it were still possible.," Goku interrupted with a sigh.

"Well, who are we going to recruit?," Baba asked.

"Let's go to Hell.," Goku replied to Baba's shock.

"Are you serious, Goku?!," asked the pink haired old woman.

"Pretty much, everyone that are my friends tried to kill or beat me for one reason or another. So I don't see why I should be holdin' any reservations. Plus the universe is at stake.," Goku answered with a severity that contrasted his usual behavior.

He then went inside King Yemma's office and Baba was left out.

After a few minutes, King Yemma yelled.

"Are you sure about this?," he asked.

"Wouldn't be doing this if there was any other way.," Goku replied.

After he said this, he and Baba were greeted by a blue Oni that allowed them to ride into Hell.

* * *

 **Freeza's Hell**

The first place that they visited was a pleasant field of flowers where faeries and stuffed animals were holding parades, dancing and playing music around a pink leafed tree where a certain alien tyrant was gritting his teeth in anger as he was locked in a cocoon.

"So this is his hell? Don't see why this is a punishment? It seems pretty nice. Are ya sure this is the right place?," Goku asked the oni.

"Yes, this is it. Please take your time.," replied the oni nervously.

"O-oh thanks.," Goku answered with a slight stutter.

Baba waited in the car, nervous about the outcome.

Goku walked towards the tree with a determined look on his face and stopped when he reached the base of the tree. The faeries and toys all scuttled away in a shy bout of nervousness.

"Yo.," Goku greeted the individual stuck in the tree.

The cocoon spun around to reveal the figure as he looked down at Goku with contempt and surprise.

Quickly, he hid it with politeness as he asked,

"Oh, why are you of all people, here?"

"What is this? It seems like a fun place for hell.," Goku replied with a chuckle.

"There is no greater hell for me than this to suffer an eternity.," he replied.

"Anyway, why are you here?," he added, questioning the Saiyan.

"For 24 hours, wouldn't you like to be outta here, Freeza?," Goku asked the being in the tree.

This statement alarmed him, but he quickly realized-

"You're plotting something aren't you?"

"Pretty much.," Goku replied coldly.

He then generated an energy disc and sliced the cocoon with ease, causing the being to be freed. The pleasant atmosphere immediately became dark and intense.

It was a sleek and short, almost solid white, streamlined lizard-like almost harmless-looking humanoid with a stubby nose; purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins with lines on his cheeks. However, the darkish red lips and solid red pupils made it clear that this being was very malign.

As he got up, cracked his neck and turnt around to see Goku, he then started talking to Goku in a tone that was both polite and subtly patronizing,

"Tournament of Power? That sounds interesting. Quite interesting.,"

"Right?," Goku agreed in order to subtly goad him into accepting the suggestion.

"If I refuse, would that be problem?," Freeza asked in order to provoke Goku.

"A little...," Goku agreed, unfazed.

"Then...I refuse.," Freeza said, hoping Goku would be startled and be begging to let him join, hoping to get even more out of the deal.

To his surprise, Goku began walking away with a disinterested,

"Oh...Bye."

Freeza then said with a nervous laugh,

"I'm joking.,"

Goku then turned around. Freeza was biting the bait.

"After 24 hours, will I have to return here?," Freeza asked with hint of complaint.

"What would you expect? Don't be so picky.," Goku said with a hint of contempt.

"Then, these are my terms. If we are to win this tournament and this universe remains, then I expect a complete revival with the Dragon Balls of course. Even the Namekian Balls will do...because I assume you felt pity for those low-class creatures and got them a new home to live on.," asked Freeza, a statement that Goku had anticipated, even as racist as it might've been.

"You...Do you think you're in a position to bargain?," Goku asked with a restrained harshness. He had fought Freeza before and thought that his power-up, though strong was too much of hinderance to be this confident to be asking this request.

"Are you sure? I can still become much stronger.," Freeza remarked as he charged up a powerful sun-like orange KI as he transformed. He went from his short height to being Goku's height, an improvement over the last time he used it, but that wasn't the only skin turnt dark purple, gaining pronounced eye ridges, and was encased in a biological armor, covering all but his face, hands, and feet. It was glimmering gold in color but with a darker covering his arms and midsection down. He retained his purple plates but loses the ones on his shoulders and the ones on his forearms and shins become oval-shaped. He also gained a slight increase in muscle mass.

"I was hoping to fight you again. And you're hopelessly curious to find out more about my evolution. Isn't that right?," Golden Freeza boasted with a slightly more reserved, deeper voice than before.

"You really are one of the most evil guys in the universe, and why you were Vegeta's boss. Takin' advantage of my desires and exploiting them till ya want me out of the picture once ya get what you want.," Goku replied with a laugh, while hiding some of the dread he was feeling.

 _I don't see anythin' lookin' different, but he's gotta_ _different feel to him. Whatever it is, it's gonna be an asset soon.,_ thought Goku.

"What will it be?," Golden Freeza asked, hoping for a positive response.

"The best warrior in the Tournament of Power wins the Super Dragon Balls. Those things are planet sized were in Universe 6 for a while. Get those and resurrect yourself, I'm not doing yer dirty work.," Goku explained while making it clear that he wasn't entirely buying the bait.

This shocked Golden Freeza as he didn't expect the existence of additional Dragon Balls other than Namekian and Earth ones.

"Wait, there are more Dragon Balls? How large is the Wish Dragon?," Golden Freeza inquired.

"Bigger than galaxies and so big we had to talk to an avatar in his body. And he speaks funny God speak that only Whis and his family know about. So don't go thinking you've gotten good enough to decide on killing them or Beerus once yer done with the tournament. Otherwise, you won't be getting yer wish. It's why ya failed on Namek right? Because ya got too bloodthirsty and didn't get the password Though, I'm not sure that even I can take on those guys, the other Gods of Destruction, Beerus, the Omni-Kings or potentially the guys we'll be facin'. And this is after I took down Zamasu, an evil Supreme Kai that almost gobbled up the universes and Future Zenny had to take out Future Trunks' timeline to do it. And Trunks later had to find another timeline to live in.," Goku explained while also insulting Golden Freeza in the middle of it.

"How much happened while I was here? There's so much amusements I missed out on. Was it the same young man that killed me before? Is he doing well or is he crying in bed, knowing everything he's accomplished has been undone?" Golden Freeza asked, ignoring the insult and deciding to be insufferably smug about it in a reserved manner.

"Enough about that, are you more interested?," Goku asked, changing the subject. Future Trunks would definitely not be pleased with him, considering who he was going to get next.

"In that case, even if the team wins, I'm not guaranteed resurrection because you're likely going to have strong enough fighters to keep me at bay and to outlast me or you in case of trouble. Buuuuut, the existence of the Super Dragon Balls does make me desire them immensely. And I'm doubtful the Namekians would be inclined to resurrect their butcher. The Earth Dragon Balls will do nicely.," Golden Freeza replied.

"So you'll enter the tournament?," Goku asked in order to confirm.

"If you promise to resurrect me.," Golden Freeza bargained.

"Fine, I promise, but it'll take a while to gather them.," Goku agreed.

Initially, unamused about waiting longer, Golden Freeza answered, "Fine."

"There's no point in runnin' away if things get hairy. We lose and the universe gets erased along with us...including you.," Goku threatened.

"I understand...but, incidentally, can I kill my opponents? Or is the reason that you're not so panicked is that you and some of the team will likely be trying to stop that from happening?," Freeza asked with a malicious smile.

"Of course not. The rules don't allow it...and even if they were- I'd make sure that I'd stop most of it from happenin!," Goku argued.

"Naive as always. That is a bother. Well, I can endure...my prize is far more important than indulging in my desires.," Freeza complained, but reluctantly accepted this fact.

"Later.," Goku said in farewell as he walked away.

"Oh? Leaving already?," Freeza asked.

"Fortune Teller Baba'll pick you up later. I have to meet some other folks now.," Goku answered while his back was turnt.

"What others?," Freeza inquired.

"...,"

"You haven't thought that far-," Freeza inquired again only for Goku to yell breaking the tense mood.

"What' with the limo?! It's big! Where's the other guy! Who is these guy?!," Goku asked.

"H-He's one of the Oni in charge of the lower levels of Hell. They deal with the bastards that can't be tortured by mere annoyances.," Baba explained.

"Mere annoyances...?," Freeza muttered in confusion.

Goku looked at the Oni and attempted to judge him on KI or even God KI. It was incredibly hard to sense much like the Trio of Danger were. In contrast to the small, thin officer workers associated with King Yemma, this black pompadour haired Oni was muscular and severe with reddish skin with two longer horns on the sides of his head than the normal Oni. He wore a gray prison guard uniform and wore sunglasse. He also wore a tiger stripped bow tie and black shoes.

"Might be a little wasteful on time, but I'd like to test him out if I can't sense him.," Goku said as he turned into his cyan, spiky haired form with cyan irises, Super Saiyan Blue. He then charged up again as he declared,

"Kaio-ken!"

Then Goku generated the explosive red aura over the tranquil blue flame KI. Goku's blue hair appeared several shades lighter than normal, and his skin appeared to be illuminated by the Kaio-ken's aura to a dark shade of pink. Additionally, Goku's clothes were affected as well; his bright orange Gi became dark red, whereas his dark blue belt, wristbands and shoes turnt purple. The light generated by this technique was so intense, that the whole surrounding area is illuminated to many shades of red.

Golden Freeza was surprised by the transformation, but was calmly amused at the same time.

"That Saiyan managed to use that ridiculous technique that hurt me all those years ago.," Golden Freeza remarked.

"Let's go! I wanna test your skills-Ya-!," Goku yelled as he lunged forward.

"Huh?," he suddenly gasped.

But, suddenly, he was inside of the limo, back in his normal state and sitting beside Baba.

"We will be leaving soon.," said the stoic Oni as he turnt the keys.

"What just happened?!," Goku asked aloud as Golden Freeza looked just as confused as he vanished from view.

* * *

 **Lower Part of Hell**

In a pitch black room, chains rattled.

A pair of pink iris eyes looked menacing in the blackness.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Goku is forced to invite an old enemy that he preferred to never bring back.**


	9. Universe 7's Crisis- Apollyon

**Author Notes: Warning darker elements are** **involved in this chapter. I wanted to create a Dante's Inferno vibe with this chapter. This chapter is going to be longer than normal as a lot of things happen in this chapter.**

 **I've re-introducing a fan favorite due to how popular he is with the Western Fan-base. And with the realization that he's woefully underpowered by the standards for Super, I've decided to give him a much needed power boost for him to be useful.**

 **Chapter 9: Universe 7's Crisis- Apollyon**

* * *

 **Various Levels of Hell**

As Goku and Baba drove past Freeza's Hell, the pleasant atmosphere gave to much more darker environments.

A few were blazing with reddish hellfire with damned souls being burnt into ashes that were collected by professional looking and well-built Oni and pushed into a processing device that spat out a poor soul that would follow a trail, likely leading into rebirth.

Others had the sinful be tortured by various torture devices from familiar to increasingly alien and nightmarish. The bodies would be torn, mutilated, impaled, stretched, flattened, etc. One even had his eyes being plucked out of his sockets.

This one gave out a scream that manifested as a pure soul as the body crumbled into dust and left the realm, presumably for rebirth.

"Yeesh. That's disgusting...Even if they're bastards, that's too gross!," Goku said with a sweat drop. Baba understandably was trying to keep her eyes averted to the horrors around her.

"I'm surprised. Not many mortals can witness what Hell is truly like and keep their sanity.," remarked the Oni driving the limo.

"I'm more focused on what ya did. It felt similar to what Hit did, but it's different.," Goku said as he narrowed his eyes with a confident smile.

"Whoever this Hit is, must be very talented.," the Oni remarked with an aloof tone of voice.

"I'm gonna be fightin' him in this tournament that's gonna be happenin' soon. Someone like you would be useful in the tournament.," Goku said with a smirk.

"I take my duties seriously. I can't afford to leave when the damned could accidentally be let loose in the mortal realm. But, you must've worked something with the chief in order to get someone out of this part of Hell.," remarked the Oni in a serious tone of voice.

"So serious. Oh well, you're missing out.," Goku said with a sigh.

The area outside of the hells became less concrete and more visceral. Red bloated walls and floors of flesh would randomly generate eyes, tendrils, arms, legs, heads. noses, wings, tails and mouths as quickly as they would recede back. The eyes, nostrils and mouths would leak out blood like liquid that would form flowing rivers filled with tormented faces, demented visages and skulls. Sinners were tossed into the mouths as they were chomped and crunched. After a few seconds, they were spat out as pure souls that would flew towards their next destination.

Baba closed her eyes throughout this whole area.

Goku merely stuck out his tongue and gave a grossed out look.

A dimensional portal opened as a large being with reddish skin, slit pupil eyes and stubby horns went through the portal...only to be ensnared by a tentacle and tossed into a mouth to be digested and spat out as a pure soul. Goku felt like throwing up at the sight.

"You don't know how many of the denizens of the Makai try to get through here in order to reach the mortals. Only a few like this Dabura character managed to get past these defenses and us as well. They're all evil without exception.," the Oni explained to Goku.

As the limo went through the levels, he caught glimpses of sinners being torn out by animals, being reduced to gaunt, elderly folk unable to eat, frozen wastelands, barren deserts, violent storms, criminals turnt into trees that could only look in horror at their situation, and maddening locations made of checkerboard/polka dot/striped material that had such odd phenomena such as spitting out perpetually changing abominations, buildings that were upside down/sideways/diagonal, and skies that changed in color every few seconds that the criminals residing here were driven into insanity.

* * *

 **Lowest Level of Hell**

Finally, there was the lowest level and there was nothing..., but black. Pitch black night that was blacker than any night. Only, Goku, Baba, the Oni and the limo stood out in this darkness.

As Goku and Baba went out of the limo, the Oni said with an ominous warning,

"If you manage to talk this guy the chief says you want into leaving, I'll pick you up. If not, I'll pick you up anyway as soon as you're done...it's best not to stay here for long."

"Those places were very creepy, but I don't see why this place is so bad.," Goku replied to the Oni.

The Oni removed his eyewear to reveal...that he had empty eye sockets to Goku's shock. In hindsight, Goku had thought it was going to be something cutesy like tiny eyes with eyelashes.

"They'll stop being quiet very soon.," said the Oni as he put back on the eyewear and drove off.

"...Who's they-," Goku asked before suddenly.

" **AAAAH!"**

Suddenly, the black space was ringing with noise and Baba covered in her ears in terror.

 **"HAHAHAHA! LET ME OUT! I WANT TO KILL SOME MORE!" "WHAT DID I DO SO WRONG THAT I DESERVED THIS?!" "IT HURTS SO MUCH!" "PUT AN END TO THIS MISERY!" "I AM THE STRONGEST!" "I AM A DEVIL!" "FORGIVE ME! I DID NOT MEAN TO BETRAY YOU!" HELP ME!"""**

Such words of contradictions of blasphemous boasts of sadism and denial of their own crimes ringed throughout the void.

However, Goku remained calm and focused his mind on a certain KI he recognized. One that compromised of several identical KI from other people he knew all in one place.

It was hard to do so with what he considered annoying chatter, but he managed to finally locate it directly ahead in the far back.

"It's been a long time...Cell.," Goku said with a frowning grimace.

The being opened up his eyes with pink irises and looked directly.

"Oh, Goku It's you again. It's been ages since I last saw you," said the voice in a calm, confident tone. Chains rattled as if speaking caused them to move.

"What's with this place? It's black and everything's yelling in pain.," Goku remarked with a dark expression

"You're in the bottom of the abyss. The din is horrendous, but it's only once you look at the abyss long enough that it stares back at you. And what is shows horrifies even the greatest soul into madness.," Cell replied with an ominous chuckle.

"Ya got nerves of steel...or is that you were off yer rocker from the start?," Goku replied, unfazed.

"The most brilliant fighters have a tinge of madness...like your inability to recognize that that relying on children to immediately take on the roles of heroics...the second time, must've been hard- having his arrogance allowing your entire entourage to be eaten alive and later be absorbed himself by the same foe to have an advantage over your other son.," Cell replied, not succumbing to Goku's taunt.

"So you're aware of mostly everything up till now...Gotten your senses raised up. Yeah, Gotenks wasn't all that I hoped he'd be...You know I'm not here to talk pleasantries with ya. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't the worst case scenario.," Goku replied.

"I was created with the DNA of the strongest fighters so I had an idea of galaxies beyond earth. After dying, I found that there was an afterlife where the divine reside and now, I discover there's even more universes to explore.," Cell replied, ignoring Goku's statement.

"You're even aware of that huh? Surprised, then, this can go easier.," Goku told Cell to convince him.

"Being in this realm of wails means calming your mind or joining them in their chorus. So I managed to take this time since my death to broadened my telepathic hearing. At first, it was just the guards after a few days, then the upper levels in a few months, the Other World in a year, the entire universe in a couple more and now, I'm aware of these 12 universes filled with truly capable fighters...and the endless void vacant of 6 other universes.," Cell boasted.

"It'll provide a challenge to you right? Don't go and throw a fit if they overwhelm ya...," Goku replied.

"I'm more than happy to join, if you're willing to tolerate how I play my game. I'm not as satisfied as Freeza in just living to continue what I want.," Cell answered.

"What do you want...aside from making trouble?," Goku asked.

"Let's get down to business...I want to get back at the boy...then I like to have a proper finale to our fight. You went and left it unfinished last time.," Cell requested with a more severe tone of voice.

"You mean Gohan? He's gotten much stronger than the last time he killed ya, so trying o fight him's meaningless. Unless, ya got stronger somehow, yer only on the team because ya got our moves in yer DNA. A all rounder is good for the team.," Goku said.

"Team. With Vegeta,...Gohan...and the rest of your band of misfits?," Cell asked, though he's notably less pleasant when referring to Gohan.

"Only, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo are still gonna fight. 17's planning to fight, along with Buu. Including me, that makes six. I've also decided to ask Freeza to play along. And with you, we got eight...To be honest, I'm not sure who's gonna be our ninth and tenth slots, but I'm pretty sure they're around in the Other World.," Goku explained.

"17...He was a mere component of mine, not worth it without being inside of me. And that Buu now lacks his violent edge...Are you sure he's going to be useful?," Call asked.

"Underestimating others again? They'll definitely improve by the time of the tournament...as will Gohan. And Vegeta's definitely gotten better.," Gohan remarked harshly.

"...I'll take your word for it. Oh and I want this tournament shown to this universe. Best, to let them see a grand performance beyond their feeble squabbles for once in their lives.," Cell said.

"You want to startle them into a panic?!," Goku shouted.

"I. Don't. Care. What You Want. CELL doesn't work for anyone, I'm only intrigued because of a nice change from what I've been doing all this time.," Cell emphasized initially with fury, before recollecting himself.

Goku clenched his fist in anger.

"However, allying with you could prove some actual use to me. I don't mind teaming up...at least, temporally.," Cell said, more calmly than before.

"If you try to kill in this tournament or do anything sneaky...I'll take you out.," Goku replied harshly.

"If you prove useless- or dare to betray my expected goals. I'll erase you. No hard feelings. Then I take it the same goals for both sides.," Cell answered.

"It's kinda hard to see you...Mind if I power up and shed some light?," Goku asked.

"There's no need...I've had special tutelage to escalate my perfection...to its Zenith!,"

Suddenly, a flash of black, lightning like KI that silenced the room. Even, Goku did not want to see the scenery, so he focused on Cell in his new form.

This KI was radiated through Hell, the Other World, all of Universe 7 and even the other 11 Universes- even to Zeno's place. But, it was the kind of KI only divine beings could sense.

The shockwave was enough to cause Dabura, who had reduced to a peaceful, happy spirit, to his senses, confused about his location.

* * *

 **Universe 7- Capsule Corps**

"What the hell!?," Vegeta shouted as he protected Bulma from the shockwaves of this enormous KI...if it could even called KI anymore.

Whis quickly generated a barrier in order to protect the others from the shockwaves.

"I am pretty damn sure that Goku is somehow is responsible for this!," Beerus shouted aloud.

"Or whoever he provoked into unleashing it.," Whis corrected Beerus.

"It's the same as far as I'm concerned!," Beerus yelled back.

Monaka and Jaco were easily blown away by the shockwaves into the walls, knocking both unconscious.

Nearby, three youths were clinging onto a tree. It was the blue skinned, noseless, pointed eared humanoid, Pilaf, his ninja dog aide, Shu, the black haired girl, Mai, former enemies of Goku in his youth, who had wished to be younger and ended up as young children as a result. Currently, they were aiding Bulma as assistants, with no one realizing who they were.

"What is happening?! Is it an earthquake?!," Pilaf asked aloud.

"Maybe its a typhoon!," Shu suggested.

"Maybe it's the end of the world!," Mai yelled.

"I don't wanna die this way!," Pilaf yelled as the tree uprooted itself and the trio were flung into the distance with a twinkle in the sky.

The shockwaves were enough to awaken the previous comatose victims, who awoke and confused at the sudden reality quaking shockwaves.

The shockwaves suddenly stopped to everyone's confusion.

* * *

 **Universe 7-Remnants of the Freeza Forces**

A large assortment of ships containing alien officers in uniforms were in a panic due to their ships malfunctioning and rumbling. The inside would flash red every few seconds.

"Damage report!," asked one officer in a long robe with armor platting. He was a shot, yellow slug like humanoid with a cross expression.

"We're not sure. It seems a dangerous energy is causing our ships to malfunction!," replied a a green-skinned, reptilian alien with an orange Mohawk wearing a similar robe to his slug like colleague.

"What is going on?," the yellow slug asked himself.

The KI then vanished just as quickly as it was sensed.

* * *

 **Universe 7- New Namek**

As the Namekians remained in their white colored homes as the planet rumbled, Elder Moori held his younger brother/surrogate son, Cargo tightly.

 _This KI, it feels similar to what I sensed several years ago on Earth, but there's something unnaturally different about it_., he thought to himself.

The KI then vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

 **Universe 12**

In a divine realm, a fin eared, bluish green merman wearing purple God of Destruction clothing felt this enormous KI and smiled in satisfaction.

His colleague, a round, light-green Supreme Kai with a straight tuff of white hair, round nose and eyes that were small, black dots was confused.

"What is it? Lord Geene?," he asked in a polite and virtuous tone of voice.

"It's not much, Ugg. There's someone I might want to fight later on once the tournament is over...and if he is participating, I hope he does survive so I can face him.," replied the God of Destruction with his red iris eyes gleaming.

Martinu, an overweight female angel and her hair is slicked back, looked on with an indifferent smile on her face.

The KI then dispersed just as quickly as it was sensed.

* * *

 **Universe 5**

In an ancient religious looking temple filled with faces of multi-eyed gods, a tan and somewhat wrinkly humanoid with large, slanted purple eyes and an emaciated frame. He had a red mohawk and does not have a nose, but had nostrils. He also had whiskers on his face and large purple lips. He wore a golden variant of the God of Destruction uniform. He was meditating when an enormous energy shook him out of his concentration.

As he felt the enormous KI, he said to his colleague, an overweight, light pink skinned Supreme Kai with tiny black dots for eyes, and white, spiky hair,

"Ogma. I feel a KI that is more like a demon than a God's! I am fortunate that our universe is not facing such an evil."

Cukatail, a large, muscular Angel with a broad jawline with bright blue skin and white hair that pointed backwards; looked on with a slight twinge of nervousness.

The KI then dispersed just as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

 **Universe 8**

An Angel with slicked back, short white hair looked at his God of Destruction from afar, golden yellow fox humanoid with black tipped ears, yellow sclera eyes and three tails, wearing red themed variants of the usual attire. On his right was a long faced, purple skinned Supreme Kai with large, half oval eyes and a tuff of white hair on the top of his head; wearing a white coat variant of the Supreme Kai uniform with red lining, blue clothing, a yellow belt with an orange under-belt.

"Man, I'm glad we don' have to fight.," cheered the kitsune until he felt an enormous KI.

"What was that, Korn?," asked the long faced Supreme Kai.

"It seems to be coming from Universe 7, Lord Iru...Lord Liquir...," explained the Angel who was slightly unnerved by the KI.

"So glad...we're not facing that universe...," Liquir said with a nervous laugh.

The KI then dispersed just as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

 **Universe 1**

In a divine realm, a youthful looking Supreme Kai with light pink skin and spiky white hair felt an enormous KI along with his two colleagues; a short, plump ,round nosed Angel with a white hair in a quiff style and a a short anthropomorphic being with pointy, pink ears; is whole face, except for his small, black pupil eyes, is covered in black fur along with his entire body aside from the front and fingers of his hands and he wore a white shirt and a God of Destruction vest, along with a small hat.

"Is this something that we need to interfere in? It feels malevolent.," asked the Supreme Kai.

"I sense this being will be more interested in the tournament for now. We can deal with him at our leisure if he's not erased first.," replied the Angel with a genial look.

"Well, it will happen when it happens, Anat.," said the black furred God of Destruction.

"Awano. Iwen.," replied the Supreme Kai in relief.

The KI then dispersed just as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

 **Universe 11- Pride Trooper HQ**

Jiren, sensed this enormous KI, which was enough to warrant his attention and briefly stop focusing on concentrating on his meditation.

Top, said aloud as the other Pride Troopers felt the shaking with no clue that this was a sort of KI.

"It seems to be not of our universe? To reach this far, this evil must be strong."

"No, matter. Universe 11 will succeed.," Jiren answered in a stoic tone of indifference.

"In any case, we have to protect the civilians from the collateral damage. Save as many as you can and go beyond your limits to do your just duty if you have to.," Top said to the other Pride Troopers.

They nodded and flew off in order to save the populated planets from being destroyed by the KI.

Belmod looked serious as he and his Angel looked on.

He muttered,

"Hakai.,"

The KI seemed to be recede until it burst out even more power to his shock.

"What the-," he said in shock.

Before it attack, it dispelled, just as quickly as it arrived.

* * *

 **Universe 10**

Gowasu, Rumsshi and Cus felt the KI with apprehension while the Babarian showed elation to what little capability that his primitive mind could allow during the universal rumbling. The rest of the team except Obun were knocked out, with the latter on one knee.

"What a malevolent KI- it matches- no, surpasses Zamasu's evil Ki!," shouted the Supreme Kai.

"What dark KI.," Rumsshi complained.

It then dispelled just as quickly as it arrived, much to the Babarian's annoyance.

* * *

 **Universe 9**

Ro was screaming his head off with the rest of the team running back and forth with the exception of the Trio of Danger during the universal rumbling. Sidra attempted a Hakai, but it was to no avail, it was too much to destroy at once.

Winter and his two compatriots smiled in the corner.

A slim and tall Angel, with shoulder length white hair parted at the middle, Mojito looked on with indifference.

It then dispelled just as quickly as it arrived.

* * *

 **Universe 6**

Champa was scratching his head in stress as he shouted to Vados as the monstrous KI rumbled,

"What the hell is this!? I bet Beerus' little flunky, Goku's behind this! He's really done it now!"

Cabba turnt Super Saiyan and rushed in to attack the KI, but he then stopped mid-flight as he touched the Ki. It sent him flying backwards into the wall.

"Oi! Don't lie down on the job!," complained the chubby God of Destruction.

Botamo, Magetta, and Saonel attempted to attack the KI with their own attacks, but the attacks reflected back on the users.

"Insane! Really Insane!," Champa yelled out.

"Kale! Let's do this!," Caulifla shouted to the shy Kale.

"I can't-," shouted the quieter Saiyan until Caulifla was tossed backwards by the KI. Her eyes widened as her anger was let loose.

The small Saiyan became much larger with a much bulkier and more muscular frame; green, spiky hair that spiked out and her eyes turnt blank.

She blindly attacked the Ki for several seconds before the KI doubled its efforts, forming a double axe handle and knocked her out of her transformation.

Hit turnt to Atom and Saladoola, the latter being senile and the former being indifferent. He also noticed a remarkable difference in Atom, his much larger body was much humanoid than before, with his wart riddled armor becoming smoother, the pink frills becoming square ears with a matching colored line that went from under his chin to the ears, his crown slanting 90 degrees backwards and his tail was now half of its length. Its eyes less like glass lens and more like wide human-like eyes with yellow irises with white sclera and he now had thin lips that formed a smile.

 _Don't know how you changed, but I bet it was unnatural. And it doesn't seem like you want to help anyway.,_ thought Hit as he used his Time Skip ability in order to freeze the KI in place.

"How's this possible! Now it's able to-," Hit explained until the KI suddenly moved in the stopped time and attempted to slash him in the form of a sword.

Before it could finish the job. It dispelled just as quickly as it arrived to Champa's delight.

Frost having stood from afar this whole time, breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't involved in the matter.

* * *

 **Universe 4**

Quitela, his Angel, and his Supreme Kai were moving back and forth along with their team due to the rumbling that the insanely powerful KI was causing.

"W-what's going on?!," shouted the mouse Destroyer.

In the midst of the confusion, Shin grabbed Old Kai, Dende, and Kibito and teleported out of there.

The KI then vanished just as soon as it was sensed.

"What was that?," Quitela asked, only to turn around and look behind him.

They were gone, his hostages...

"Damnit!," he yelled out.

* * *

 **Universe 3**

Mosco, Ea and Campari were startled by the sudden shaking in the universe.

"Lord Mosco says- What the hell is going on?!," Campari explained the loud noises of his superior.

"In any case, we can't have it cause our universe to break.," Ea explained as he pressed a button. It caused the universe to be encased in a green barrier that warded away the ominous KI.

The KI then vanishes just quickly as it appeared.

* * *

 **Universe 2**

Ribrianne and the other Kamikaze Fireballs attempted to attack the KI that was now spreading into the universe, but their attacks reflected back onto them to their shock.

As they were battered and beaten, Jerez arrived in time to save the three of them.

"Lady Jerez!," shouted the trio.

The KI then vanishes just as quickly as it arrived.

* * *

 **Zeno's Palace**

The Grand Priest noticed a black KI seep into the palace with a mysterious smile on his face.

He was a short, male, Angel with short, white-colored slicked back hair, and thin hook-curved, eyebrows. Above his head he possessed a blue-colored halo that autonomously floated above his. The Grand Minister's apparel consisted of a dark blue long sleeved shirt with baggy shoulder pads that ran beneath his red-colored, belt with the Kanji symbol for "Great." The shirt was complimented by a matching color pair of baggy pants, and white boots that ran beneath his shins.

"It seems there's a powerful mortal in Universe 7. Goku has procured a powerful ally.," he said to a pair of identical humanoids sitting on a throne. They were very short and small, with rather large oval-shaped heads. They primarily had sky blue skin, except for two sections from their ears to the middle of each eyes on both sides of his head, which were purple. They had small round eyes with black pupils, and small rounded grey "ears". Their main attire were a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. They wear a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (全) on the front. They typically had a blank expression on his face. There was initial one, but after the events of Zamasu, Goku had taken this Zeno from a future timeline into the present one in order for Zeno to have a friend.

Their attendants were alarmed by the ominous KI, that had reached all the way to the palace. They were tall and cyan-skinned individuals that wore large high collared purple jackets with golden lining, buttons and shoulders that covered their faces. Underneath, they appeared to wear a sectioned grey full body suit, with gold and purple tipped boots. At all times they had their arms folded behind their backs, leaving their hands not visible. They also wore a long pointy tipped bronze hat, that ends in a silver ball at the top.

"A powerful teammate, Looking forward to it!," Zeno explained.

"Looking forward to it!," said the other Zeno.

"But...this KI's annoying.," both Zenos said as they clenched their fists and the KI dispersed across the universes as the remaining KI retreated back to its owner.

* * *

 **Back in Universe 7 Hell**

Goku felt the rumbling stop as the KI receded and an eerie red light filled the space, it revealed the conditions of the prisoners of this hell. And it was disturbing that Goku turnt away and focused on Cell.

"It seemed someone managed to disperse my Ki before it could reach out into infinity, but I think they all got the point across.," Cell's voice said aloud.

He had drastically changed from before, Cell seemed to expand to the size of Super Buu, his armor was a solid dark purple with no spots, his skin- dark blue, his boots- black, and his facial markings now dark red.

"I am now, Omega Cell.," Cell explained.

Goku gulped in anticipation, but it was overshadowed by dread.

"How? You don't reach that kinda power on yer own. Who did you convince to reach that power?," Goku inquired.

"Another time. Am I qualified for the team?," Cell asked.

Goku reluctantly nodded.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: With Cell now on the team, who will be the last two replacements for Universe 7?**


	10. Universe 7's Crisis- Grigori & Nephilim

**Author Notes: I'm taking a few cues from the last Super Manga chapter; the execution isn't good, but the ideas are potentially great.**

 **I was always curious on who Gregory and Bubbles actually were because I doubted they were simply just uplifted animals that hung around King Kai. This is my take on it.**

 **Chapter 10: Universe 7's Crisis- Grigori & Nephilim**

* * *

As Goku and Baba rode up the hells in the limo that had arrived to pick them up, the former ignored the now, emotionally paralyzed prisoners and guards as he thought of the next players to replace the now incapacitated candidates for Team Universe 7.

"I got Cell and Freeza on the roster...definitely sure that the team is gonna to give me an earful. Who am I gonna choose for the last two guys?," he asked himself.

The limo driver remained quiet for the remainder of the drive until they were back at the entrance to King Yemma's offices. He then drove away just as quickly.

To Goku's surprise, King Kai was there along with Gregory and Bubbles. All weren't exasperated, annoyed, indifferent, humorous or annoyed as usual- they were very solemn.

"Hey, King Kai. I'm sorry about not revivin' you all those times ago, but I'm gonna ask Beerus if he knows anybody like Monaka or somebody equal to or stronger than he is.," Goku replied as he waved hello.

"I find Monaka's true power doubtful...as with anyone being capable or skilled enough to participate in this tournament...which I know you had a hand in starting!," King Kai snarked before shouting at the end.

"Wha?! Lord Zenny was planning on destroying us anyway! I gave a fightin' chance!," Goku explained.

"I bet it would've been long after everyone including you were dead and everybody would be ok with it by then, given the eons forward it would be...might've been like dying in your sleep. But, you had to raise a siren and everybody's panicking 'cause of you!," King Kai replied, not giving Goku credit.

"So mean...," Goku complained.

"Ahem..., back in topic. I'm asking you to have Gregory and Bubbles participate on your team. You're going to need all the help you can get...AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIVE US .WITH THE DRAGON BALLS!," King Kai explained before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I...don't see how they can be so helpful! I mean I just faced this super strong KI-," Goku replied before King Kai bonked on the head.

"Ever since Freeza, you've been more interested in what powers your enemies demonstrate and react to them- to the point, you want them at full power in order to test and surpass them. You've become just as battle hungry as your Saiyan ancestors, but thankfully not as evil.," King Kai clarified.

"Yeah, being as bad as Black, Raditz or how Vegeta used to be would be really irksome.," Goku joked before King Kai bonked him on the head.

"What does strength mean to you now?," King Kai asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Well, Beerus can destroy the universe, Zamasu took over everything and I'm pretty sure I'm facing guys that can do even crazier stuff than that! I'm excited to test my strength, enjoy the fun and even lose- though the last part's annoyin'-," Goku replied before being bonked on the head.

"You're no better than a savage and everything bad's been happening because you forgot you're a martial artist first and a fighter second.," King Kai explained.

Suddenly, King Kai's ears went up and a voice rang through his body-

"Is this on? I was asleep after those bastards attacked us? I hope that I'm doing this right Krillin-," said a familiar, old voice.

"Master Roshi!," Goku said with joy.

"Me, 18, Krillin and Tien suddenly got woken up by something, but we can't move well enough to be useful...and I was gonna meet some hot female fighters in the tournament too..," complained the old man before an audible bonk was heard on the other side.

"Must've been Chichi or Bulma. Sorry about that. I'm finding replacements so we can all keep livin' so don't worry!," Goku answered.

"I am worried about one thing though. You're going past your basics the further you get involved with the gods and aliens and whatever's out there. And thinking more about that than about yourself.," Roshi told his former student.

"Whis has been saying to not fighting with my brain, but rather focus on having the body fight on its own.," Goku replied.

"That's part of it, but martial arts is always about surpassing yourself and even after you've surpassed yourself, surpass the self you've become.," Roshi explained.

Suddenly, the words of Korin, Kami, King Kai and Whis ran through his head.

 _Too much wasted_ _movement, you'll run of breath that way. Be as tranquil as the heavens and be as quick as bolt from the blue. Wanna be the best in the universe? You gotta train not only your body, but your spirit too. Don't allow your mind to control your movement- every part of the body must act and judge on its own accord. Eat well, Rest well, Play well, learn well._

"Hahahaha...You're right! I'm too tense! Mastering that is gonna be my big step going forward in the tournament. But, knowing you guys are all right makes me feel less anxious.," Goku replied while scratching his head.

 _Cell is probably what it means to be one of the highest levels ya can get in the_ _universe, but I don't wanna be that. I don't wanna be satisfied with just being on top- being frozen in place with no growth anymore. Cuz I wanna always aim higher and higher. And even when it seems like at my highest- I wanna aim even higher than anyone.,_ thought Goku as he clenched his fist.

King Kai then turnt to Bubbles and Gregory and said these words,

"Aajaye. Seasame. Walla Walla."

In a pink poof, in the place of Gregory and Bubbles, was a much taller and more humanoid version of Gregory with a more more well-proportioned body for combat and in the place of Bubbles, was a woman of average height and slender build with a furry tail. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop.

"Wow! Gregory! You're tall! Like really tall now!," Goku shouted aloud, which dumbfounded King Kai.

"Kakarot Son Goku. I never thought I would see the day I was needed again.," Gregory told Goku in a serious tone of voice as the Saiyan examined every inch of him.

"It feels kinda weird that you're not being as big-mouthed as usual...or just talking in general. You kinda faded into the background.," Goku admitted.

Goku was suddenly on the ground instantly to his confusion, as Gregory looked down on him.

"It was a while back, he escaped Universe 13 before it was destroyed long ago by a powerful being and became my student. Unfortunately, his powers were weakened from the travel and he became the form you know him as in order to conserve the last bits of it for an occasion such as this. Anyway, doesn't that woman-," King Kai explained before being interrupted as Goku got up and noticed the other person.

"Oh my gosh Bubbles! You're a girl!," Goku shouted aloud., startling the woman.

"That wasn't the point I trying to make. She's a Saiyan that was better than the majority and was allowed to go to Heaven when she up and died. She went to Grand Kai's place and got to unlock the God transformation with the aid of the Saiyans training there with righteous hearts. Unfortunately, it was too much for her and she went berserk as an Oozaru with Godly powers. He ended up sealing her away in the form of Bubbles till the time was right.," King Kai explained.

"That's awesome...I wanna fight you right now!," Goku shouted as he suddenly lunged at the woman.

She seemed to instantaneously and automatically reacted to the movements, with such precision that Goku couldn't process it.

"Huh?," Goku asked himself.

The woman seemed to tear up after she stop moving.

"What's she crying for?," Goku asked ignorantly.

 _I can't sense either of their KI, but I'm sure that kinda skill gonna be useful in the tournament.,_ thought Goku.

"Looks like there's not gonna be any problems going forward-," he said aloud until suddenly.

"Somebody took out 17!," shouted Krillin's voice from King Kai's antenna.

"What the?!," Goku asked in shock.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: It's not just Universe 4 that's playing dirty, but other** **universes as well. Who will replace 17 in the roster?**


	11. Universe 7's Crisis- Laplace

**Author Notes: I like throwing curve balls whenever I can.**

 **Chapter 11: Universe 7's Crisis- Laplace**

* * *

 _Earlier at Capsule Corps_

 _17 was walking outside as he smiled out of the building, content that both his sister and her husband were now alright. He was wheeling out Krillin in a wheel chair, who like the others that were attacked, couldn't move at 100% due to the attacks of the other universe._

 _"I wonder where I'll take my family once I get that boat.," he said to himself._

 _"That boat won't be in your future. For your universe will be losing the tournament.," said a voice from above._

 _17 turned his gaze upwards to see an indigo skinned, yellow eyed alien with a red section on the top of his head with black spots on his body. He wore silver armor with extended shoulder guards and thigh guards._

 _"You're a fortune teller? You're not from around here I take it.," 17 said the figure._

 _"The past and the present always contain exactly the same knowledge. We also may regard the present state of the universe as the effect of its past and the cause of its future. Someone with the high enough intelligence to comprehend, which at a the current moment, with awareness of the past and future in addition to the present, would know all forces that set nature in motion, and all positions of all components of which all of nature is composed, if this intelligence were also vast enough to submit these data to process at an accelerated speed, it would embrace in a single hypothesis that the movements of the greatest bodies of the universe and those of the tiniest atom have always repeated the same process from its past and going into its future; for such an intellect nothing would be uncertain and the future, just like the past ,would be present before its eye.," explained the indigo skinned alien._

 _"You're all seeing is what I take from all the long-winded crap you're saying. Sorry to disappoint, but I don't like the kind of talk that things are inevitable...I know from first hand experience!," 17 replied as he created a barrier around the being and had generated several KI blasts to fire within the sphere._

 _As the blast detonated within the sphere, 17 smirked only for the indigo skinned warrior to appear behind him._

 _"Well, I'm thinking I should try something that 16 would likely do in this-," 17 said with a smirk before the being struck him, causing the android to turn entirely gray._

 _"Stay there as your universe vanishes into oblivion.," said the indigo skinned alien as he vanished. It had all happened in an instant, Krillin was shocked at the arrival of the enemy and then 17 was frozen._

 _Yamcha then walked outside as he noticed the now monochrome frozen in surprise._

 _"What the hell?!," he screamed._

* * *

"So that's what happened?! Damn! And I felt his KI briefly and he was like super tough now. The bastard who must've done it- has gotta be super tough!," Goku cursed aloud, which caught King Kai off guard.

"What was that?!," asked the blue skinned Kai.

"Eh, heh, heh...do you have anybody else that can fill the slot?," asked the orange clothed Saiyan.

"Of course not you moron! I bet the tournament's gonna be filled with monsters! At most, it'll be a few seconds of buying time!," replied King Kai angrily.

Suddenly, a car drove to King Yemma's offices and opened to reveal Freeza.

"Freeza! What're you doing here? I can pick you up later.," Goku replied.

"You seem to be in a conundrum of sorts. Allow me to remedy the situation...Are the Ginyu Force still here or have you already reincarnated?," Freeza replied.

King Kai turned around in horror as he yelled,

"Why is he here?!"

"Goku came to get him and Cell! It was a major risk by the way!," Baba replied.

A horizontal line opened up a dimensional portal and out stepped out Cell.

"I prefer to travel by my own means, rathe than traveling in that cramped car.," replied the bio-android.

"Oi, you're supposed to wait. I can handle this on my own.," Goku replied as he noticed Cell charging an all too familiar finger blast.

"...what you're you doing?!," Goku yelled as Cell fired a Death Beam at Gregory's chest, critically injuring him to the Saiyan woman's shock.

"He personally ruined the aesthete of the team so he's out. He's dying...given he already died because of you.," Cell remarked.

"Oh my, why are you capable of using my technique?," Freeza asked.

"I was made from his, Vegeta, Piccolo, you and your father's cells.," Cell explained to the white skinned alien with a tail.

"You have been a failure...since you only have two good donors after all. You lab experiment gone wrong.," Freeza chuckled with a snide comment.

"You merely can't comprehend perfection when you see it.," Cell replied.

"What was that?," Freeza said with slight anger.

"Knock it off! We can't go killin' each other before the tournament even starts!," Goku interjected.

"Oh right! Where was I? What about the Ginyu Force?," Freeza asked King Kai.

"Well, Ginyu, Jeice and Recoome have all reincarnated, but Guldo and Burter haven't due to their stubbornness keeping them from being reborn.," King Kai explained with a sweat drop.

"Good, their abilities are much more useful. Recoome's only usefulness is his endurance and lets himself gets hurt far too much. Ginyu's trump card is faulty on average and I get another skilled blaster like Jeice anywhere. Speed and Guldo's special tricks are more beneficial for this tournament. Though, Goku might not agree...not that he has a choice.," Freeza explained before turning his attention to Goku.

Goku grimaced in reluctant agreement. The Saiyan woman was very angry at Freeza's presence and now Cell for hurting Gregory so brutally.

Baba remained quiet as the tension grew thicker.

* * *

 **Capsule Corpse**

Bulma had the Pilaf trio take 17 inside for testing in order to figure out how to undo his condition. Everyone had gathered, looking disheartened, angry and/or confusion at the events that had transpired.

"Seems like some sort of paralysis, but there's some weird energy coming from it, it kinda feels like sort my time machine juts out.," she theorized.

Suddenly, Dende, Old Kai, Kibitio and Shin teleported in front of the group.

"Oh, you're back. Where have you been? Everything's gone to-," Beerus interrogated the Supreme Kai before being interrupted by another group suddenly appearing before them.

Goku, King Kai, Baba and five individuals, four of which were very well known by the others.

"Shit...," Beerus concluded with a blasé tone of voice.

"Indeed, a shit storm is about to occur.," Whis said indifferently.

"I AM SORRY LORD SUPREME KAI!," yelled King Kai.

"WHY DO YOU CALL YOURSELF KING KAI?! IT'S BEYOND PRETENTIOUS!," yelled Old Kai.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!," apologized King Kai.

"It's alright-What- WHAT HAPPENING?!," asked Shin the Supreme Kai.

"17's FROZEN! AND THAT'S THE GUY WHO DID IT...OH SHIT! IT'S ONE OF THOSE FIVE GUYS THAT PLAYED A GAME TO KILL US ON NAMEK! TWO OF THE GUYS THAT TRIED TO KILL US ON NAMEK! THAT GUY TRIED TO DO IT WITH A TREE!," shouted Krillin as he noticed the two aliens with Goku. One was a tallest, reptile like humanoid with bluish-purple skin, red irises, pupil-less eyes, and many small spots on his body. The other was a short round alien with light green skin and four eyes; two small ones located like a humans eyes and two much larger eyes located at the sides of his head.

"Wait, there's other universes that we have to fight or else ours will go kaput? And there's guys higher than Lord Freeza? And...," the small green alien in a asked Goku before noticing Vegeta.

"VEGETA!," Guldo yelled out before Vegeta threw a dog biscuit at him.

"GULDO! HOW'S HAVING YOUR HEAD BACK?!," Vegeta yelled to Guldo with a smirk.

"LORD FREEZA LET ME KILL HIM!," asked Guldo.

"FREEZA?! YOU BROUGHT BACK HIM BACK?!," asked Vegeta as soon as he noticed the white tyrant.

"OH VEGETA! TIME TO SEE IF YOU LIKE BEING PUMMELED THIS TIME!," Freeza yelled as he turnt into

"THIS WAS LORD FREEZA'S TRUE FORM?! AND HE'S NOW GOLD? WHY IS VEGETA BLUE?!," the blue alien asked aloud.

"Clearly, he's still processing the faaaacts-OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!?," yelled Vegeta as he noticed the familiar green armored bio-android.

"I'M BACK!," Cell declared.

"EXPLAIN KAKAROT! HE HUMILIATED ME, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, HE KILLED TRUNKS ONCE!," Vegeta yelled in anger.

"FATHER-WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!, HE KILLED 16 AND YOU! WHAT'S GOING ON YOUR HEAD TO THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?!" asked Gohan angrily.

"WAIT, IS THAT CELL?!," Videl asked in shock.

"HE TRIED TO KILL OUR BABY BOY!," Chichi screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! HE ATE 17 & 18 ONCE TO REACH HIS PERFECT FORM!," Krillin yelled out.

"HE HAD HIS CHILDREN NEARLY BEAT US TO DEATH!," yelled Yamcha.

"I NEARLY DIED TRYING TO HOLD HIM BACK!," Tien acknowledge.

"THAT GUY ATE COUNTLESS PEOPLE!," yelled Piccolo.

"THAT THING NEEDS TO KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! MY DAUGHTER! THE BOYS! AND VIDEL'S BABY!," 18 yelled out uncharacteristically.

"THERE BETTER BE REASON FOR THIS GOKU!," yelled Bulma.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S BACK TO KILL ME FOR SAYING I BEAT HIM!," Hercule screamed.

"WHO'S THAT LADY! CAN YOU FIND A WAY FOR ME TO DATE HER?!," asked Roshi.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!," Buu shouted.

"EVERYTHING'S GONE TO HELL!," Pilaf yelled aloud.

"GOKU, IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK WILL LEAD US TO VICTORY?!," Shin asked.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!," Goten cried.

"WHY IS YOUR DAD DOING THIS?!," Trunks asked aloud.

"YES! I HAD NO OTHER WAY!," Goku yelled out.

"Sigh...is there anything else that-," Beerus asked before a time machine rippled through the sky and landed in the front yard and a young man with shoulder length purple hair emerged from it. It was a Trunks from an alternate timeline where the Dragon Balls were destroyed and 17 & 18 were destroyed.

"Hello Goku, I see that you're...," Future Trunks said before noticing Freeza and Cell.

Without a word, the shocked Future Trunks went back into the time machine and traveled back in time.

After that moment of confusion, Beerus said with a cold amount of seriousness-

"You've got the team together, but you're sure as hell not going to be the team leader this time around. You've caused a lot of crap this time around to be excused by having it laughed easily."

Goku looked around with the others nodding with a look of betrayal, intense fury, confusion, dismay, etc. He lowered his head.

 _This is worse than I thought it was gonna be._

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Everyone is dealing with the team members that Goku has selected for the Tournament of Power while the members train to get stronger.**


	12. Preparation for the Tournament- Storge

**Author Notes: I'm going to let things cool down for a bit for Goku to catch up with the mysterious Saiyan woman that he has a connection with,** **unbeknownst to himself.**

 **I've decided to include some old baddies from the original Dragon Ball in order to give them a resolution that wasn't visually present in the original series.**

 **I've changed the original title into something that fits in more with the theme of love that will be touched upon more in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 12: Preparation for the Tournament- Storge**

* * *

 **The Day before The Tournament of Power** **Commencement- Goku's Home**

Vegeta grimaced as he looked on and remembered what Freeza said earlier...

* * *

 ** _Goku's Arrival with the Team_**

 _"Old woman. My men don't seem to be up to snuff as they are_ _right now? Do you know where they can get better rather quickly?," asked the space tyrant._

 _"They have a special location that they use to boost their powers in a short amount of time. I should know as I was a victim of it once.," Cell answered to Vegeta's shock._

 _"You snake!," Vegeta cursed only for Goku to shake his head. Vegeta turnt his head and spat in disgust._

 _Dende and Shin reluctantly then went to the two remaining Ginyu Force members and teleported them to Kami's Lookout, which is where the Room of Spirit and Time was located._

 _"Since there's going to be a make or break with our universe's survival, may we please have more time so we don't end up waisting_ _everything?," Freeza asked._

 _Baba was about to argue, but nodded in agreement, going back to King Yemma to plead for more time for the sake of any chance to save their universe._

 _"I suppose I'll visit my remaining forces. They're helpless without me.," Freeza replied only for Goku to block his path._

 _"It's not a guaranteed thing that we'll win tomorrow. And I didn't call you back just so you could do your dirty dealings again. Otherwise, you'll be sent back.," Goku argued._

 _"I'll keep an eye on Freeza. I won't let that rat do as he pleases.," Vegeta told Goku._

 _"I have gotten better since the last time we fought.," Freeza replied._

 _"You mean when I pummeled you to dust. Don't worry, I've gotten an even higher power since I faced an even greater threat than you.," Vegeta barked back._

 _"What?!," Freeza reacted with shock._

 _Vegeta walked away, turning his gaze around to Freeza as he signaled for him to follow._

 _"I'll wipe that grin off your face.," Freeza said with a vile smirk._

 _As the two left into the Capsule Corps building, Cell was then confronted by Beerus and Whis._

 _"Can I help you? Kitty Kat?," Cell asked aloud._

 _"Lord Beerus is what you will call him, if you don't want to be erased. I could erase you, but you might qualify for something that's better suited for your talents.," Whis explained._

 _"Are you an Angel?," Cell asked aloud._

 _"Are you going to ask where my halo or wings are?," Whis joked._

 _"No, I was wondering if Angels can fall to ruin and become Devils.," Cell replied sinisterly, causing Whis to get serious._

 _"Oi, come with me, you might be more interested in what I might have in store for you. Not here, let's talk somewhere else.," Beerus said to Cell, piquing his interest._

 _Cell smirked as he, Beerus and Whis teleported away._

 _"Oh by the way, I see either Piccolo or Gohan as team captain.," Beerus said to the others to their surprise._

 _"Gohan and I are going to train in order to help him get better.," Piccolo explained as he and Gohan flew away._

 _Goku was now left with the Saiyan woman that everyone was now noticing._

 _"Goku? Who is this woman?," Chichi asked with a strong hint of aggression._

 _"Don't tell me, you're ditching Chichi for her.," Yamcha replied insensitively, only for Bulma to knock him on the back of the head._

 _"What did I say?!," Yamcha complained._

 _"He has no tact at all.," Oolong, the big-eared, short pig man said aloud._

 _"You're right.," Puar, the blue furred floating cat creature, agreed._

 _"She was Bubbles...now she's this woman.," Goku explained in a matter of fact tone that baffled the others._

 _"I don't believe you.," Tien said aloud._

 _"It's the truth. Now, I need to take a break from all the crap I'm having to deal with.," King Kai replied as he went back with Old Kai._

 _As the others were either wheeled, walked or wheeled back home, it was just Goku, Chichi, a wheelchair-using Goten and the Saiyan woman._

 _"I guess you'll be stayin' with us-.," Goku said aloud only for Chichi to interject._

 _"You can have Gohan's old room.," Chichi said to the woman, who looked startled._

* * *

 **Present**

Vegeta looked on as Goku and the Saiyan woman went out to hunt for food, he observed the woman from atop Goku's house.

As he floated down, he took a closer look at the woman and then asked Goku,

"Kakarot...do you not realize who this woman is?"

"Oh, Vegeta...I don't really know.," he replied.

"You clown, of course, you wouldn't even remember your own...forget it, figure it out on your own. Going back to see Freeza to see he doesn't do anything stupid.," Vegeta said back as he headed back to Capsule Corps.

"What's his problem? Should I know this person?," Goku asked himself as he scratched his head.

After a moment's quiet, Goku noticed a familiar KI, or rather two of them,

"I thought after the 23rd, you'd give up. Shen, and...Tao.," Goku said harshly.

Out of the bushes, came out an elderly, thin-mustached man with a grayish hair style shaped like crane wings along with a black hat with a crane's head on top, he wore black shades, a green uniform with yellow sleeves. Beside him was a man with a pointed nose, a small thin mustache, with his black hair in a ponytail. He wore a pink chang pao. Though, notably, there was a difference between them and the last time he saw the two men.

They were Master Shen and Mercenary Tao, the former being Tien and Chiaotzu's former evil teacher of the Crane School and the latter being the first truly evil enemy that Goku faced, a mercenary with a penchant for sadism, that had been hired by the Red Ribbon Army; an evil army bent on world domination. This same organization had hired Dr. Gero as a scientist and he later went on to create the Androids and Cell.

"You ditched the weird headgear. You're almost like a-," Goku said before realizing what was different.

"That's right, Son Goku. During Dr. Gero's conception of those robots to avenge the organization and more importantly, my defeat, I got upgraded by the good doctor to get revenge upon you when the time was right. I would technically be called Android 12.," explained Mercenary Tao as he opened his now eerie eyes with icy-blue irises. He completely lacked the overt robotic features of his body to be entirely human.

Master Shen then powered and emitted a blackish aura, bulked to a much bigger and muscular form, with a blackish stone with a facial likeness emerging from the center of his chest.

"I was always a step behind Roshi and I bless my good fortunes to know he was beaten up earlier. Serves him right for befriending the demon that killed our master.," Master Shen told Goku with a smug smile.

"You had the same Master?!," Goku said in shock, as if he had forgotten this fact.

"Yes, Mutaito, you fool. After losing all of my potential students to Tien, the ungrateful brat, I decided to take the Ultra-Divine Water that managed to linger on in the world. Thankfully, the cat already wasted his nine lives and wasn't there to stop me from trying to find it and I already knew of its location due to spying on Roshi's training and hearing them talk about the water. I wasn't able to get the Ultra Divine Water, but I decided to have some fool that I decided to bring with me, called Pamput. After showing him the Mafuba technique, we travel to the location of the Divine Water, and once we cleared everything to get to Darkness, the sap died and I swallowed the container in order to gain its power.," Master Shen gloated as he fired a black KI on the ground, causing a small crater.

"What do you think of that?! I can probably destroy an entire continent if I wished-," he gloated again.

Goku then punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

As his glasses came off, his eyes were now completely black with no pupils whatsoever, and spat out purple blood.

"You must've been talkin' about the first one. Piccolo's dad was a bastard, but the new one's a lot more decent than a bastard like you. I can't forgive you, but you should head back while you still can. Also, give back what you took from the Cave of Darkness.," Goku told Master Shen.

"Don't tell me what to do!," Master Shen yelled as he placed his palms on the ground and generate several soldiers of ice to attack Goku.

Goku then decided to close his eyes and attempted to not think as he moved. With a flowing motion, he dodged the strikes of the attackers and destroyed them in the same motion.

"Are you mocking me?!," Master Shen yelled, causing Goku to break his concentration and get pummeled by the ice soldiers. Two of the soldiers then held him by the arms as Master Shen neared him.

"Master Roshi will be tears to know that I've killed his prized pupil. But, first, I'll roughen you up a bit! Hoi!," he gloated as he processed to use Goku as a punching bag. The punches didn't register, which the overconfident Master Shen didn't seem to notice as Goku was going to escape the grips of the ice soldiers in a matter of moment.

He then noticed that Mercenary Tao had managed to get behind the Saiyan woman and grabbed her in a vice.

"Don't move, unless you want her to die.," he said sadistically as he generated a KI blade to slice her cheek.

Goku looked at the sight with a blank stare for a few moments, everything slowed down and instincts took over.

"What're you fuckers doin?!," he yelled as he turnt Super Saiyan Blue to the shock of both men. With an instant, he decimated all of the ice warriors, then hit Master Shen so hard he was completely atomized and punched a draft of wind so powerful that it blew Mercenary Tao away from the woman.

The Android looked in horror as Goku fired a Kamehameha wave to annihilate him from existence.

Goku breathed heavily as he powered down back to normal and looked at the woman.

"I was gonna let them go, but I lost it...like you were somebody that was close to me like Chichi, Goten or Gohan are.," he apologized to the woman as Chichi came outside. She saw Goku slightly ruffled and saw the woman with a scratch on her cheek. She became angry as she jumped to conclusions.

"What did you do you hussy?! Did you try to force yourself onto him and he had to fight back?!," she asked the woman angrily, who in return, look very cross and hurt by this accusation.

She flew away with a saddened look on her face, with Goku confused on why she was so saddened.

The shadowy form of Darkness then returned back to its home in the Cave of Darkness.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Guldo and Burter train in the Room of Spirit and Time**


	13. Preparation for the Tournament- Philia

**Author Notes: This is detailing where everyone is currently at with their preparations for the Tournament of Power.**

 **Chapter 13: Preparations for the Tournament- Philia**

* * *

 **Room of Spirit and Time**

Guldo and Burter were in the Room of Spirit and Time, another dimension located within Dende's Lookout. Its entrance in its center was located in a central building with two side wings with housing, food supplies, bathing quarters and sleeping quarters. What was odd about it was that is was perpetually in a state of constantly bright iridescent white aurora. Its white, reflective floor was of undefined area, and it seemed to stretch into infinity, but had a definite atmosphere. That said, as one went further into the space, the air becomes denser and the temperature fluctuates drastically from -40 °F and 122 °F. While it was yesterday outside, in the Room, it had been a year, a long, grueling year for the former two Ginyu Force members. In order to tell the time difference, there was a pair dual giant hourglasses of emerald sand adorning the sides of the building that counted down a year within the Room. A clock on the dome roof of the main part of the building told the applicable time in the real world.

They had also discovered that talking in the chamber creates an echo that vibrated into the ever-expanding distance until it fizzled out.

Unusually, they had decided to go further and further into the space.

 _Damn this heat! Damn this cold!_ , Guldo thought as he continuously held his breath as he continued forward into the ever expanding distance.

"How long does this place go?," Burter complained as he continue to fly at increasing speeds through the changing temperatures of the room.

"Hey...do you miss the others?," Guldo asked as he stopped to take a breath.

"Yeah, I do.," Burter replied as he thought about Jeice.

The two continued to go deeper into the Room of Spirit and Time, not stopping to return to the entrance just yet.

* * *

 **Isolated Mountain Ranges**

Piccolo and Gohan were training on the cliffs with the latter becoming a Super Saiyan...and not doing as well. He was wearing an orange Gi similar to his father.

"What is this, Gohan?!," Piccolo asked with a disappointed tone of voice.

"I can continue...," Gohan pleaded as he breathed heavily.

After a pause, Piccolo's expression became more serious.

"I remember when we started training and with the fight against Nappa...you froze up due to your insecurities.," Piccolo told Gohan as he stretched his arms for a punch in the gut, causing Gohan to gurgle spit.

"You would get brief bursts of angered boosts against stronger enemies...until you fought Cell and your insecurities once again prevented you from unlocking that hidden power...and **he** had to die to convince you to let it all out.," Piccolo continued as he fired a Masenko at Gohan. Quickly, Gohan managed to flick it away in time.

"And once you did, you got your major flaw- overconfidence. You toyed with him and later Buu's evil self and both times led to the situation getting worse.," Piccolo added as he fired a Light Grenade at Gohan, who then proceeded to fire his own KI blast and cancel out the attack.

"And when you're not fighting, you're letting yourself get weaker in order to focus on your normal life. That's fine if you're just a normal person, but our lives aren't so fortunate.," Piccolo said as he kicked Gohan from behind.

"We got Father...and Vegeta...and holding off until they get here is alright isn't it?," Gohan replied, only to get blasted in the chest.

"It's alright for a normal fate of the world fight- since they're usually too proud to fight as a team unless the situation demands it. But, this is a tournament, you have to shape up because these guys you'll be fighting aren't the type to go straight for a head on kill or a challenge. They're going to use every dirty trick in the book in order to kick them out of the fight and they're going to think that once they're done with them, they can bulldoze over the remaining fighters of our team. We each have to play our part in making sure we stay till the end? You understand?!," Piccolo ranted as he unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches at Gohan, who was slowly beginning to predict and block them.

"I understand!," Gohan screamed as he turnt Super Saiyan 2 with electricity surrounding his body.

Piccolo then sped away and unleashed his Hellzone Grenade all around Gohan.

"Your father cares about your mother and Goten, but training's always going to be the first thing that matters to him. You have Videl and Pan. You don't have to throw away your normal life to become like him. But, its not good to throw away strength when another demon, science freak, alien warlord, god, whatever comes around when they're not here and you might be the only one who can do something! If you don't like fighting and you don't want to see people get hurt because of your weakness then you need to find a balance between a normal life and fighting to be able to have things the way you want!," Piccolo yelled as he had the KI blasts home in on Gohan.

Gohan in a state of panic, tried to block as many of the blasts with his own KI blasts or hand flicks, but the barrage continued. As the barrage hit him, he regressed from Super Saiyan 2 to Super Saiyan and finally his base form. With a last burst, he generated a final burst that caused him to resemble his state against Super Buu to Piccolo's delight, but it quickly faded away as he continued to be bombarded by the blasts.

 _I_ _guess we have to be the strategists for the team...I'm sorry, I'm going to cancel the blasts once its clear you're knocked out.,_ Piccolo thought with disappointment

 _What do you want to do Piccolo?! I'm not sure anymore. Every fight I've been in has been_ _one failure after the next. I'm too hesitant, too proud, or too weak. I'm not like he is...,_ Gohan thought as he became unconscious.

All there was left was the teachings that he had been taught by Piccolo and his father built into him and those lessons caused him to repeat what he had always been taught, even if he wasn't aware of it.

A burst of unfamiliar energy occurred as Gohan underwent a transformation that he wasn't consciously aware of.

Unclouded by thought, suddenly, his body began to instantly react, dodge and counterattack the blasts. As he did so, his hair became spiker with a silver-grayish outline at the ends of the hair, his more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. He was surrounded by an aura of silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles.

Piccolo looked astonished as his technique was completely nullified by Gohan's sudden change. Quickly, he charged a Makankōsappō and fired it at Gohan. Without uttering a word, Gohan moved with a flowing, mirage like movement and closed in on Piccolo, punching him into a nearby plateau.

After a few moments, Gohan returned to normal as he was confused on why Piccolo was now against a crater wall in a plateau.

He then looked above as he saw that Beerus and Whis were looking at him with wide eyed astonishment, dread, bewilderment and excitement.

"You truly do take after your father!," Whis said with a tone of excitement, more emotional than his usual monotone, flamboyant voice.

"Do you have an idea what you just did?!," Beerus asked in a tone of absolute seriousness.

"Lord Beerus...I blanked out and suddenly Piccolo was down...I don't know what's going on!," Gohan answered honestly.

"Whatever you've been taught has remained with you until you stripped down to your core and it finally burst out. That state was called Ultra Instinct. It's a state that not even the Gods of Destruction can master so easily.," Beerus explained.

"Come here. Vegeta is likely busy with keeping Freeza in check and Goku is likely going to connect with the Saiyan woman who's more connected to him than he realizes.," Whis said as he offered his hand as he smiled at Gohan.

"We can drop off Piccolo in the Other World. There's people that can truly help him overcome the gap of power that the Tournament will likely muster.," he added to a surprised Gohan.

Initially shocked, the two nodded and followed Beerus and Whis to their respective locations.

* * *

 **Beerus' Planet**

Cell was busy improving on himself when he heard a voice in his head.

"Oh, its you...The one who helped me to achieve this power...don't worry...they'll be indebted enough to consider my request...even if I don't become the MVP.," he said to the voice who remained inaudible.

"Oh, I felt that power as well...it seems that Gohan has achieved a new power and Goku is likely to pull an entirely new transformation for this tournament. Vegeta, Freeza, the woman, the pink infant and those two clowns are likely training to get better, but to be honest, they'll just be in the way.," he added.

"I'll make sure its wonderful show...for everyone to see.," he concluded.

* * *

 **Mr. Satan's Mansion**

Majin Buu was busy training and avoiding overeating as he focused on improving himself along with the other team competitors from previous tournaments that Mr. Satan had gathered to help him improve.

As he glanced at Mr. Satan having to sit in a wheelchair, he felt ashamed that he wasn't able to protect him. Using that motivation, he proceeded to spar with Giran, Nam, King Chappa, Jewel, and Killa. Understandably, he held back against such people.

Giran spat out a pink gum like substance that restrained Buu as Nam leapt up and prepared a Cross-Arm Dive and King Chappa used his Eight-Arm Fist in order to attack from the ground.

Buu then kicked upwards in order to block Nam's strike and then used the space between the arms to toss Nam down. He then proceeded to dodge King Chappa's many blows before kicking him. All while still restrained. He then tore through the bindings with ease to Giran's shock.

Jewel and Killa looked shocked at the sight with nervous expressions of dread.

"That man in a costume must've had a trick to shoot out a science-y thing to restrain him. Must be under the tongue.," Jewel explained.

"Yes! What an amusing trick...," Killa agreed to convince himself.

This caused Giran to snarl in response to this statement. Hercule sweated a little.

 _That's what I thought too, but the universe- no, the multiverse is filled with unexplainable phenomena. Better apologize for making him out to be a fraud later.,_ thought Mr. Satan as he looked on, slightly feating Giran's wrath, even though aside from Bulma and her parents, most of the people he now hangs out with could destroy him with ease.

"I want to continue to get better till tomorrow. I want to try again.," Buu said to the shocked Giran and King Chappa. Nam smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you, being able to train with a student of your reputation is a delight sir.," he said with humble respect.

Buu then turnt to Jewel and Killia who were readying to head out the mansion.

"Why aren't you helping?," Buu asked.

"Um, stomach ache...," Jewel replied with sweat going down his brow.

"Then, I heal you.," Buu replied.

"Sorry, its bad and I think I better take him to a doctor!," Killa said as the two ran like hell from the building.

 _Some people lack the integrity to do the noble thing.,_ thought Nam.

 _What cowards.,_ thought King Chappa.

 _Well, its their loss. More money for me.,_ thought Giran.

Buu continued to train with the three.

* * *

 **Capsule Corps**

As Freeza entered the training room, he caught a glimpse of Vegeta's newest transformation. The hair and eyes took on a darker coloring of royal blue as well as growing bigger and spiking outwards, the eyes having visible black pupils. His aura had a larger and denser nature to it, including light particles that display a stronger glint, taking the form of four-pointed stars. He also had a noticeable increase in muscle mass and definition. And oddly, his armor took on a darker blue hue than usual.

"It seems like you've evolved.," Freeza remarked on the sidelines.

Vegeta grunted at this comment and scoffed as he went back to his usual Super Saiyan Blue, which was more cyan colored with no visible black pupils,

"Look closely, if you manage to pull anything against us. I'll use this to stop you."

"Oh how terrifying, showing me your hand in order to get me to fold.," Freeza mockingly replied.

The two then proceeded to duke it out in the training room.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

The Saiyan woman eventually arrives at a round house in the rural aura after tiring herself out.

Out comes a woman with a red ribbon in her hair, with dark blue hair and big, blue eyes. She wore a trucker hat, jacket and denim jeans.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Launch.," she said cheerfully.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**


	14. Preparation for the Tournament- Eros

**Author Notes: Warning Lemon material in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 14: Preparation for the Tournament- Eros**

* * *

The Saiyan woman sat in the house as Launch made tea. She fidgeted around nervously in her seat. The house was nice and quaint, but there was oddly a lot of magazines on different types of guns on the center table.

"Where are you from?," Launch asked.

The woman pointed above to Launch's confusion.

"Up there? Come to think of it, you have a tail like Goku used to have. Are you related?," Launch asked innocently as she walked the tray over.

The Saiyan woman nodded reluctantly.

"Oh then, I should call him right away.," said Launch as she reached for the phone.

The Saiyan woman shook her head with a worried expression.

"Did you have a fight?," Launch asked.

The Saiyan woman looked to the side reluctantly.

"I...see...I haven't been around the others for years. A lot must've changed. I'm one of Goku's friends.," Launch said as she sipped her cup of tea.

Bashfully, the Saiyan woman took the cup and loudly slurped it.

"I guess you've never had tea before.," Launch said with a sigh.

Suddenly, the door was banged hard and out came three thugs. One big with a wooly hat, another with an eye patch and the last had a pair of shades.

"Give us anything that's available in this house or else you'll get it.," said the one with sunglasses, the leader of the group as he held a gun to Launch's face.

The Saiyan woman was reading to attack, but Launch shook her.

"I think we can come to an understanding.," Launch pleaded.

"Understand this!," said the man with the eyepatch as he fired at the wood floor, causing dust to rise up to Launch's nose.

Launch began to sniffle and then she sneezed.

Unusually, she changed in appearance when she sneezed. Her hair became blonde hair and her innocent, wide eyes with blue irises became thinner, with green irises.

The man with the eyepatch looked confused as he then recomposed himself.

"What's the hair dye?! We want your money! Give to us ya broad-," he yelled until he was kicked in the family jewels by the now blond woman.

She gave a nasty scowl as the other two looked in bewildered confusion as their colleague rolled around on the floor.

"You bitches get out of my house if you know what's good for ya!," yelled Launch as she pulled out a gun from under the table and began to fire at the crooks.

Frightened, the two men picked up their colleague and then skedaddled away.

"Are you...a Super Saiyan?!," asked the Saiyan woman, speaking for the first time in a demure tone of voice.

"Huh?," Launch said in a confused tone.

* * *

 **Later**

"Time sure has flown. Last time I was with the guys, the Saiyans were bastards trying to destroy us all and now, they're our first line of defense by turning blonde like me...or redhead...or blue dye...kinda weird.," Launch said with a laugh as she chugged a beer that she pulled from the fridge. She tossed one to the Saiyan woman, having long since abandoned the simple pleasantries of the tea. She admittedly became very drunk.

"So this is always something you had?," the Saiyan woman asked.

"Yup, used to be completely oblivious about it, but I still change when I sneeze.," Launch explained.

"Earth is stranger than I thought.," the Saiyan woman said in bewildered confusion.

"Usually, its the Good one that's in control in order to keep the job. Would've spent time with Tien, but he's not into romance...I'm surprised that Goku's managed to land a girl even when he's still not smart enough to understand everything about it.," Launch explained further with a laugh.

"Saiyans are usually very distant to their spouses...Bardock and I were different...," said the Saiyan woman.

"What happened to him?," Launch asked.

"He's in the Other World now.," the Saiyan woman said as she recalled her past.

After Goku, known back then by his Saiyan name, Kakarot, was sent to space, Bardock flew up in order to stop the incoming KI blast sent by Freeza to destroy the planet. He was vaporized instantly in spite of his efforts and died along with his planet. At the time, she herself was included, but due to her benevolence, she was spared damnation and ended in a situation that she was a dumb beast for over three decades till she was made sane again.

"What's your name?," Launch asked.

"Gine.," the Saiyan woman replied.

"It's getting late...I think I should try and talk about heading back to his house.," Gine added as she prepared to leave, only for Launch to grab her hand.

"Wait, little missy...you can't crash my house...and then just go just as quickly...," Launch said as she drew closer to Gine, with a intimate look on her face. Her lips inches from Gine's.

"What're you-," Gine asked before Launch interrupted by interlocking her lips with Gine.

Initially, she was wide-eyed with shock before her eyes deepened and returned the intimacy by mixing her tongue with Launch's.

After a few moments, the two separated and then the women undressed themselves.

Moving to the couch, Launch and Gine pressed their womanhoods against each other, grinding as they drew closer to kiss once again.

"You're experienced.," Launch said in-between kisses.

"I was married.," Gine replied in-between kisses.

The two continued to kiss and press their breasts and womanhoods against each other. Gine then inserted her tail in Launch's anus.

"Aah!," Launch cried into Gine's lips, blushing as she did.

"Achoo!," Launch sneezed as she turnt into her blue haired herself. Unaware of what was going on, she continued to kiss Gine and be intimate with her. The human licked down the Saiyan's neck, her armpits and then began to suck on Gine's breasts.

Gine responded by doing the same to Launch.

After climaxing, Launch fell asleep. Gine was about to drift into sleep, but she came to her senses- she had to fight tomorrow or else everything would be gone. Quietly, she re-dressed herself, walked out the door and flew away.

As she flew, she thought of Bardock, with an image of him unsure of what to think what had just happened.

Feeling guilty, she changed directions and headed to Capsule Corps and rested outside the building.

It was one drunk night and it was something that felt like a betrayal.

 **Meanwhile**

Vegeta slept in Bulma's bed alongside her with Bra resting soundly in her bed and Trunks sleeping in his wheelchair. Freeza dozed off for a little bit.

Goku slept with Chichi with a satisfied look on his face.

Videl slept alone, subconsciously worried about Gohan's current whereabouts. Pan whimpered a little in her bed.

Guldo and Burter finally fell asleep in what seemed to be the edge of the Room of Spirit and Time, despite the paradox of the Roon's dimension being limitless.

Gohan slept on the grass while Cell continued to train, with Beerus overlooking and making sure he didn't pull anything funny.

Buu slept near Mr. Satan, but kept himself busy with mental training in his head, so he wouldn't doze off into a long slumber and be a nuisance to everyone.

Piccolo was a dark space surrounded by yellow eyes that seemed very familiar.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Goku prepares for the tournament by attempting to learn a new power.**


	15. Preparation for the Tournament- Agape

**Author Notes: There might be some scary and metaphysical elements involved so warned. I also had a belief that Super Saiyan Red and Blue had an additional purpose other than steps to lead into** **Ultra Instinct. Like what would happen if you mixed blue with red. This chapter might provide an answer.**

 **Chapter 15: Preparation for the Tournament- Agape**

* * *

 **Earlier that Day after the Saiyan Woman left**

Goku was in the middle of training in the middle of an abandoned field near his house.

He charged up to Super Saiyan Blue with a yell. His hair, which now stood up with no lose strands like a flame, and irises were now cyanish in color, with the irises being darker than the hair. His vibrant, fiery, electric cyan blue aura glittered with small sparkling particles of energy traveling upwards within the flames, with occasional surges of electricity. There were yellow glow can be seen on the outside of the aura as well. His muscles were more defined in this state.

"No...that's not what I need. Maybe I can still use the...I wonder if I can still use it.," Goku asked himself.

He then charged up and he changed drastically. He now had a slight pink skin tone, his hair became a magenta red, while going from the flame like design to Goku's more natural hairstyle, though a bit more refined. His eyes became more detailed with black pupils and the irises became red, they had a wide-eyed design that was eerily doll like. He also looked younger and thinner in frame and build. He emitted a raging flame like aura. This was hisSuper Saiyan God state.

"That's not it either...I should call this Red from now on, I'm Super Saiyan God anyways now. Makes it easier to tell from Super Saiyan Blue...or Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan...that was a mouthful.," he muttered to himself.

I would focus on what Whis taught me and Vegeta, but there's no time. I need to find a way to use everything about the God KI I know and improve on it.," Goku said to himself as he charged down to his regular self.

"I know! Maybe I try usin' both at once!," Goku yelled aloud.

* * *

 **Beerus' Planet**

Gohan was now fighting with Whis, attempting to hit him while the latter continued to miss him.

"Oh hoho! You need to let go of your ego and thoughts in order to achieve this power.," Whis said with a calm tone of voice as he continued to dodge Gohan's attacks.

"Oi, make sure you're able to learn it...Damnit, getting that figured out before me.," Beerus muttered to himself.

"Master Whis...is Piccolo going to be alright? The place you had Grand Kai take him-," Gohan asked.

"He's your mentor as well, have faith in him.," Whis replied as he politely reprimanded Gohan for loosing his concentration.

Gohan breathed slowly as he continued.

 _Goku's too laidback while also thinking of ways to experiment and improve, and he's dumb outside of fighting to boot. Vegeta's too thoughtful, overthinking everything that needs more instinctive reaction. And this guy's a bad mix of both at times, being too confident like his father and being caught up in thoughts like Vegeta. Was that just an once in a life time thing.,_ thought Beerus as he observed from afar.

"Are you feeling that? It seems that Goku is doing something insane again.," Cell's voice rang out.

Even though he had every reason to hate him, Gohan had ignored Cell in order to focus on his training.

"It seems that he's taking a reckless detour that branches out from my teachings. Since he and Vegeta are farther away from Ultra Instinct like you are, they're going to pull everything about their current power and maximize it for the Tournament tomorrow.," Whis explained.

"What does that mean?," Gohan asked.

* * *

 **Earth**

Goku breathed hard in his normal state, and then charged up. This time, attempting to manifest Super Saiyan Red and Blue at the same time. Half of aura was a blazing red-orange flame and the other side was a cyanish electrical flame with small sparkling particles of energy traveling upwards within the flames, with occasional surges of electricity with faint golden yellow outlines outside the aura.

"Ngh...Maybe I add Kaioken to this- Kaioken!," Goku yelled out as a crimson aura surrounded the dual auras. It was violently fluctuating and jagged, contrasting the gentler flame like aura of the dual red-orange/cyan.

"That seemed to not a problem.," Goku said before something off occurred.

The crimson aura bulged out like a swelling balloon before receding and then randomly doing the same in different sections of the aura, causing all the auras to expand and deflate, repeatedly in a chaotic fashion.

Goku grunted and yelled as his body began to swell up in muscle, only to recede to the more youthful frame of the Super Saiyan Red. And then, the true chaos began.

He drastically increased in height and muscle mass, doubling in size before shrinking down to a form that was identical to himself as a child. And then his face began to contort and expand into an Oozaru like muzzle with his sclera becoming blood red then white with no pupils then taking a repeating outward expanding rings of green, red, cyan and white. And his hair began to extend longer than Super Saiyan 3, recede to normal and then elongate upwards. His body then expanded like a round balloon before elongating into a gaunt shape; inflating into a humanoid version of an Oozaru form before his skin began to change color from pink to red to cyan to magenta to yellow. His hair would take on various color variations from the usual Super Saiyan and God transformations to Pink and increasingly bizarre colors like orange, brown, indigo, green, pink, white with red polka dots, blue with pink stripes, red/green plaid, monochrome checkerboard, etc.

His aura fluctuated in a rapidly changing color palate of blues, greens, yellows, reds, indigos, pinks, cyans, magentas, etc. At times, it was like a normal flame, but it would take on the form of jagged electricity, wind torrents, liquid waters, rock like formations, wailing spirits, draconic forms that expanded outwards with the head of Shenron and other types of dragons, a multitude of eyes, mouths, etc. And in increasingly incomprehensible patterns and mutations.

His power up caused the ground to generate a large crater that he continued to seep into.

Suddenly, the entire area turnt white and silent.

* * *

 **Unknown Space**

Goku opened his eyes to see some figures above him.

One was a short, stubby old man with small dark eyes with no white sclera and a bushy white mustache and eyebrows and was also bald. He wore a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and wore a green hat.

Another was an old man with short white hair, a bushy white mustache, a white, sleeveless Gi with a blue belt, brown pants, white leggings, black shoes and red arm bands.

Next to him, was a Namekian with closed obese in his old age, he sat in a throne-like chair. He wore a white robe with brownish-red jacket and a pink scarf.

Another was a plump, Supreme Kai with pink skin, perpetually closed-eyes and the same pointed ears as his other kin, as well as a mohawk similar to Shin's but of a darker bluish color. His outfit consisted of the shirt and trousers usually worn by Supreme Kais but without the regal tunic-like garment over the top. He wore an orange knotted cloth around his waist, as well as a navy and yellow waistcoat and purple cape. He reminded Goku of Buu for some reason. Beside him was a tall human like Supreme Kai with normal skin tones, a tall ginger mohawk, a uniform that was black with yellow outlines, olive green sleeves/pants and orange boots with an orange cloth around his waist.

Next to him was a towering man with icy blue eyes, a red/orange mohawk, and gold hoop earrings. His clothing consisted of a dark undersuit, with a lime green vest, green boots, and green bracers.

Behind him were six individuals of currently obscured humanoid forms that wore the same uniform as Beerus and Angels and Supreme Kais accompanying him as well.

And in the front was a dark gray skinned, silver faced robot with an elongated muzzle, rounded ears, goggle like eyes, pincer claws and wore Goku's own GI. He was accompanied by a golden, currently obscured humanoid.

"Grandpa Gohan! Master Roshi's teacher! That Guru guy that Dende talks about! Two guys like Supreme Kai! 16?! and whoever you guys are!," Goku attempted to yell, but he was mute.

The robot walked forward to Goku and not Grandpa Gohan to Goku's disappointment.

"I've got better things to do today...Like planning for your next adventures after this arc. It's been easier with some writers taking on my work and improving on it, but its still a pain when your own creation breaks metaphysics.," complained the robot in an eerily, slowed down voice, the only sound in the emptiness.

"What's this place?!," Goku asked, but no words came out.

"For you, its just a near-death experience for me it's a glitch to be fixed in order to get back on schedule. Now, get back there as I have to clean up some of the crap you've made.," said the robot as he pointed to what appeared to be Super Buu and Infinite Zamasu.

"Wha?!," Goku asked.

"You're gonna get stronger, once you go back...You were supposed to be a protagonist with a poison, but you now have to fight for everyone, be an all-loving hero or some crap like that., I'm Tori-bot and what I say, goes." said the robot as he went back.

"What the-," Goku said as suddenly he was pulled back by a force. The white space vanished into the blackness as he returned home, past the universes, galaxies, solar systems, planets, continents, countries, cities, and finally his home. As he did so, he felt everything that was thinking evil/good thoughts, every fauna and flora, every water droplet, every whistle of the wind, the destruction/creation of life, supernovas, asteroids, etc. His body briefly became like a cosmos in humanoid form before it peeled off, revealing his new form.

* * *

 **Goku's Home**

Chichi and Goten walked outside to see the crater that Goku had inadvertently created. Slowly floating out of the hole, was Goku in a Super Saiyan State that was drastically different from the norm.

The left half of his hair was upright like a Super Saiyan while the right was like his normal self. His eyes were more detailed and sterner than before, with purple irises with black pupils. And his body had the musculature of a Super Saiyan 3 and seemingly made Goku look his actual age, rather than keep him looking youthful. Most of all, instead of looking serious or angry, there was a tranquil calmness of maturity and worldly-weariness.

Without a word, Goku generated visible after-images that detailed every movement that would explain how he got from his location to the front door. An incomprehensible speed and visual movement, so masterfully quick that the afterimages lingered much longer than it would usually last and initially gave the impression that time had slowed down enough to catch each movement in motion.

Chichi and Goten unsure what had happened, went back into the house with a word.

All there was awe and silence...until Goku bonked his head and immediately returned to normal.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Universe 7 Team all gather in order to reach the location for the Tournament of Power**


	16. Day of the Tournament- Fond Farewell

**Author Notes: This is more of a setup chapter for the Tournament of Power that's going to be drastically different from what happened in the original Super anime.**

 **Chapter 16: Day of the Tournament- Fond Farewell**

* * *

 **Day of the Tournament**

Everyone had gathered at Capsule Corps, with almost everyone having to carry the others in wheelchairs.

"I've been working with Dad and I still can't figure out how to fix what's with your brother. It's not psychic, its like a whole metaphysical sort of situation of being locked out of everything.," Bulma apologized to 18 and Krillin, who were wheeled out by Yamcha and Tights, Bulma's older blond sister with black iris eyes.

"Let's make sure to use the Super Dragon Balls to undo whatever's been done to 17.," Krillin suggested.

"If we win.," Yamcha said with a nervous laugh.

"Where's Goku?," Tien asked as Chiaotzu who was wheeling him, looked worried.

Goku then appeared in an instant with Chichi and a wheel-chaired Goten in tow.

"Goku, you look mighty confident.," Roshi remarked as he was wheeled in by Mrs. Briefs.

"Yeah, I got a new power that I'm wanting to test in the tournament. I'm excited.," Goku said with joy.

"Goten, wanna race later?," Trunks asked his friend.

"No, you need to rest until you get better.," Bulma argued to Trunks' dismay.

"Took you long enough, clown.," Vegeta said with a scowl.

"Vegeta. Seems like you've been improving.," Goku said with a calm smile as he sensed the increased God Ki from him.

"Though compared to me, you monkeys are so primitive.," Freeza said as he came from behind Vegeta.

"Have you been buddies?," Goku asked.

"He murdered my father and your father and mother, along with our entires species and planet...he's a necessary tolerance for this tournament at most.," Vegeta replied with a calm anger as he looked at Freeza who smirked sinisterly in turn.

"Buu, I was worried that you'd sleepin' this time around.," Goku said as he noticed the big, pink man who was accompanied by Hercule being wheeled in by Nam.

"Buu will avenge Mr. Hercule.," he said with a childlike voice.

"I hope you win... _make sure you're rolling once he shows up...,_ Hercule said before whispering into a bush for some reason.

"Mr. Goku, it is nice to see you again.," Nam replied with a bow.

"Oh Nam! Long time no see! No need to do that, we're friends.," Goku said with a nervous laugh.

He saw the Saiyan woman, who unbeknownst to him, was named Gine, who looked away from him in shame of what she had done last night.

"What's wrong with her?," Goku asked himself.

"We are also here!," said a duo flying down, landing and posing dramatically.

"Guldo and Burter! Lord Freeza's Dynamic Duo!," cried the two aliens.

Vegeta pulled a face palm as he looked at what they were wearing as Freeza looked with wide-eyed confusion.

"Their uniforms were ruined after going from the edge of the Room of Spirit and Time and back. They did it so much their clothes were shredded. And Bulma offered some replacements...though it was hard to get them the right size in time.," Dende explained as he flew done.

"Buu, Freeza's buddies, Freeza, the tailed lady. Vegeta and I'm here. But, where's Gohan, Piccolo and Cell?," Goku asked aloud.

"We're here now.," said Beerus, as he, Whis, Gohan, Piccolo and Cell appeared. Everyone was understandably tense with Cell around.

"Piccolo...you feel kinda weird.," the orange clad warrior remarked as he looked at the Namekian.

"I had to do something drastic for the sake of the universe.," Piccolo said as he opened his eyes, his eyes having yellow sclera. This caught everyone aside from the younger and alien outsiders off guard.

"Don't tell me, you've become like **him?!,"** Roshi asked with frustration and dread.

Piccolo nodded reluctantly.

"Your KI feels like-," Goku said before he suddenly tried to punch Piccolo, only for Vegeta to hold him back. He felt extremely angry for some reason.

"What is wrong with you Kakarot?!," Vegeta asked aloud.

"I'm sorry...the Grand Kai thought it was the only way for me to be of any use. Forgive me.," Piccolo apologized.

"I...get it.," Goku said as he calmed down.

"Gohan!," Videl said as she walked towards her husband with Pan in her arms.

"Whis had me learnt this instinctive power all yesterday, but I don't think I understand it yet.," Gohan replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Goku and Vegeta turned to look at him with keen eyes.

"Enough with the pleasantries. Have you done what I asked?," Cell said as he turnt to Hercule, who nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, last night...," Hercule said as Shin rose from the bushes, who was bashfully holding a camera.

"Yes...," Cell said with anticipation.

"I had a premonition that the universe was at peril, but evildoers from another dimension attacked me and my family. And due to this, I am unable to fight. I was forced to revive my former rivals in order to fight to avenge me. Go forth in the name of Hercule M. Satan!," he said in a flat, monotone voice as the camera continued to record.

 _Mother fucker!,_ thought Cell as he barely repressed the desire to kill him on the spot.

"So then, we're off.," Whis said as the Team Universe 7 gathered together.

"We need to hold our hands in a circle in order to reach out our destination in the Null Realm.," explained Whis as the others reluctantly did as he asked.

Vegeta had to stomach his hatred as he held Vegeta's hand, Cell repressing his anger while holding Gohan's, Piccolo holding Gohan, the Saiyan woman holding Goku's hand reluctantly, Beerus holding Goku's, Buu holding Whis' hand, Whis holding Shin's hand, Old Kai holding Shin's and Guldo and Burter holding theirs as well Freeza's.

Pan gave a look of longing as Gohan gave a smile of assurance, Goku smiled to Chichi, Vegeta tried hard not to smile while Bulma waved with Bra in her arms, Nam bowed to an appreciative Buu, the Saiyan woman who looking down, Guldo looked nervous, Burter was stoic, Piccolo gave a determined look, Freeza smiled smugly and Cell was stern.

The others waved good bye for now or gave thumbs up in anticipation for their victory.

In an instant, they were out of Capsule Corps and in an infinite world filled with nothingness, with the only objects there were an ornate arena that resembled a spinning top, a horseshoe shaped stand for several non-participants to sit in, a glowing orb with an ornate pattern behind it, a smaller top like platform where the Grand Minister stood, and another platform surrounded by a bubble, where two alien like toddlers sat in a castle like building, overlooking the fighters.

 _So those are the ones in charge? Just you wait, I will soon_ _overthrow you.,_ thought Freeza as he looked on.

 _I wonder how strong they are...,_ thought Cell.

"Is this space?! Is this non-existence?! What's this?!," Guldo yelled out in a panic.

"I didn't know this place existed in an universe.," Buldo said in amazement.

"Silence, you clowns. This is likely some sort of other dimension outside of space and time. One of the places of the gods.," Vegeta reprimanded the both of them.

The Saiyan woman, fidgeted around nervously, until she saw Goku and calmed down.

Buu puffed his cheeks in order to look as serious as the rest of the group.

"You've definitely chosen a really diverse group. Now the others will arrive now.," the Grand Minister announced.

As he said this, seven other groups appeared, including a gray skinned humanoid with black eyes.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Tournament begins with a bang!**


	17. Chaos! The TOP Begins

**Author Notes: This plays similar to how the Tournament of Power began, but with some twists already in the making.**

 **This is another long chapter so it's important to catch in order to** **understand what's gonna go on.**

 **Chapter 17: Chaos! The TOP Begins**

* * *

"Oh, looks like there's some familiar faces, but there's also some strong guys that I haven't seen before.," Goku said as he observed the teams that were now standing on the fighting stage.

As the fighters looked around, the Grand Minster floated above them and started to speak.

"And now, I shall explain the rules of the Tournament of Power once more. The time limit is 48 minutes or 100 taks in terms of the Royal Calendar. The center pillar will descend with each minute that passes, the end time being determined by the pillar completely receding into the floor. Murderous weapons other than ones created by one's own body or Ki are forbidden as is killing. Items that can seal enemies or be used for fusion are exceptions.," explained the Grand Minster.

"I guess Vegito's gonna appear if the enemies' are too tough for us alone.," Goku remarked with a weak laugh, while Vegeta scowled at the suggestion.

"If they think this will make things more kid-friendly, then one can be surprised about one can live through, or rather, what can be worse than death.," Cell muttered to himself.

"Perhaps, I can take my time testing what sort of weapons I can do with my new powers.," Freeza remarked to himself.

This possibility hadn't crossed Goku's mind until that moment. This tournament was definitely going to be more serious than the Tournament of Destroyers, even with the erasure penalty to consider.

"Just knocking off your opponent off the fighting stage is enough for an elimination. Even incapacitated warriors are safe until they are knocked off the stage. In the unlikely case in a three man left situation, two powerful adversaries were to knock each out and the unlucky sap that was unconscious, suddenly awakens, then he'd be considered the automatic victor by default due to being the last one standing.," the Grand Minister explained as he stared at the more meek fighters in the ring, including Guldo. This caused the stronger ones to give nasty glares in their direction.

"I see, we don't have to prove our superiority this time, we could essentially knock them out by roping them all at once and then throwing the others.," Piccolo suggested.

"Do that and you're no longer invited to Bulma's parties.," Vegeta scoffed, though Piccolo wasn't as intimidated.

"Or seeing Gohan again.," Goku agreed with an uncharacteristic scowl, that caused Piccolo to freak out.

"Besides, you want to tell them that...," Gohan said as he noticed Freeza, Cell, Buu, Guldo and Burter looking very excited to test their powers.

"Yes...we can't have them take it out on us for denying them a challenge.," Piccolo agreed nervously.

"Skills used to fly using KI or magic energy is forbidden, in fact, we have made the gravity of this stage be adjusted to each individual's relative gravity level. For this reason, only those with wings or rocket boosters can fly...unless in the odd case that the entire stage is reduced to pieces and one has to fly to get to them...though with Kachi Katchin, which is stronger than Katchin, this is a very low possibility that could happen if the foes are strong enough. Also, items used to heal are forbidden, but those with innate healing powers are allowed, though its not wise considering those who can attack healers in order to prevent such an advantage to occur. That is all," Grand Priest concluded.

As some of the fighters whispered in dismay about not flying, others were relieved that this wouldn't be the case.

"Good thing I got wings.," Cell said to himself as he noticed the flying fighters in the other universes' teams

"Killing the medic...I would do the same thing if I saw someone healing and having that as an advantage against me.," Freeza chuckled to himself as he recalled killing Dende.

"Buu's our medic, so go to him if you're injured.," Goku said to the group. Buu nodded with contentment of being useful.

This caused the Universe 4 Team to become very surprised at this revelation.

"If we had known that those odd beans wouldn't have been used. We wouldn't have killed them anyway. Guess that was pointless.," a green skinned youth with taloned feet whispered with an apathetic sigh of disappointment.

Piccolo picked up on the whisper and became angry at this admission.

 _So it was them huh? The guys who attacked Pan, Hercule, 18, Krillin, Tien, Trunks, Goten and Roshi...They're not leaving the stage unscathed...,_ Piccolo thought in fury.

"I'm ready!," Goku declared as he slammed his fist against his open palm.

"Let's work as a team in order to overcome this enemy Stand back-to-back in a circle and fight with opponents with two or more.," Gohan suggested only for everyone except Burter, Guldo, Piccolo and the Saiyan woman to give him blank stares of confusion.

"That's a boring plan.," Vegeta said in scorn.

"I'll keep it in mind.," Freeza agreed with Gohan sarcastically.

"You've gotten soft, no wonder your toddler was struck down in your place.," Cell said callously, to Gohan's rage. He calmed down enough to focus on the opponents ahead, but...

 _If this power is as great as Master Whis says it is, then you're next Cell.,_ thought Gohan.

"They are ones born with greatness, they don't need to waste time with underhanded tactics.," Guldo said in praise of Freeza.

"Yes, the man-eating, lab-bug who had to eat two teens in order to get a face lift and the pink blob who's only a baby because he ate two gods, were always born great.,"Freeza said in sarcasm. Buu and Cell were too focused on the other fighters to pay attention to this remark.

"They're proud. They won't listen to reason.," said the Saiyan woman.

"You're surprisingly reasonable for a Saiyan.," Gohan replied to the blushing woman.

"My name is Gine...I'm Kakarot's-," Gine tried to say, but was interrupted by another Saiyan woman knocking into her.

* * *

"Sorry, Cabba said that you guys were strong, so I had to check the competition.," said the tomboyish Saiyan girl. She was a short girl, slightly taller than her male ally, with a slender build and fair complexion. She wore a low cut magenta tube top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Herblack hair was long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes were narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as thin eyebrows.

"Oh, you're Cabba's friend...maybe, a girlfriend. I'm Goku. Nice to meet you.," Goku said as he unintentionally pushed Gine to the side to Gohan's disappointment.

"Get real. We're here to decide who's the strongest in all the universes. As if I can be all buddy-buddy with the guys I'm gonna beat. I wanna know about the higher levels of Super Saiyan, I already got the first level...I wanna see the rest. And I already have Kale. Cabba's firmed.," the tomboyish girl replied in a dismissive tone of voice.

"You can always go both ways. Besides, you're gonna have to fight me in order to figure it out.," Goku said with a calm confidence.

"A real tough bastard ain'tcha? I'm Caulilfa. For anyone who wasn't here before, that's Cabba and here's Kale.," the Saiyan girl said as she pointed out her friends.

The first was a red-lipsticked Saiyan girl with a slender frame and average height, slightly taller than Caulifla. She was tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She had shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wore a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that covered her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

The other was a young Saiyan male with fair-skin and of short stature and had a very slim build. Hiss hair was black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead, similar to Gohan's. His eyes were narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles.

"Caulifla, you shouldn't go to others unannounced.," Cabba reprimanded his female colleague.

"This is the Goku and Vegeta, you were going on about? They're not much. Especially, the other guy and the chick.," Caulifla said dismissively as she waved back.

"I'm sorry for B-big sis's behavior.," Kale apologized

"It's ok, little one. I'm sorry we had to meet in a situation like this.," Gine said to the Saiyan girl with calm assurance.

She bowed and ran back to her Universe 6 team.

"Master Vegeta. I'm glad to see you again! I can't wait to see how much you've improved. I want you to critique on my improvements as well.," Cabba said to his "mentor", whom he had dubbed Vegeta after their last fight. He bowed in respect.

"Never do that. You're a proud Saiyan warrior. And why isn't the Saiyan King here? I thought he'd want to come with the Universe at stake? Maybe his right hand man too. Those two are shoddy replacements...and not because they're women. That one's a complete jackass and the other's clearly an insecure sycophant for the other one.," Vegeta said in a disappointing tone of voice.

"Didn't you sense their power? They got potential," Goku remarked.

"Power doesn't always equal greatness. Gotenks is a clear example of that. Hopefully, this tournament will make her ego be dropped down a peg...," Vegeta replied.

"Nice to hear that from your house of glass. You've seen your Vegeta, Gohan and Goku...now I need to check out my counterpart to see a comparison.," Cell replied as he walked to see Universe 6.

* * *

Saonel, Frost, Botamo, Magetta and to a lesser extent, Hit were surprised by Cell walking towards Atom. Atom had drastically changed by the time of the Tournament. He was now a light gray skinned human-like being with a fully-formed nose and mouth; in shiny red armor, his now biker like head piece pointing straight back with a now purple strap connecting it, confident yellow iris eyes and his fish tail had completely vanished.

"Wanna fight?," Caulifla asked loudly as Cabba and Kale held her back.

"I see you've founded whatever you needed to achieve completion.," Cell remarked as he looked down at the now adult Gohan-sized humanoid.

"So you're aware that I took in Cyborgs A-Z in order to achieve completion. I'm now Complete Cyborg Atom. I have to thank whoever brought Earth back in Universe 6, which caused me to be incomplete for years after my components were destroyed in the planet's self-destruction. But, now I will show the entire multiverse my completion! I am complete!," he gloated in a youthful, confident tone of voice.

"Yes, gaining your destined power is always fine. Cyborgs...so that's what your version of the Androids are like in your universe. You definitely have more patience than me, I had to travel through time in order to get what was mine. Perhaps we should spar later on today.," Cell replied, slightly amused by the eager Cyborg.

"It will be a nice exercise. I was made in the far past using the DNA of the original Super Saiyan, Salagadoola, Frost's ancestors, Namekians, Hit's race, Botamo's race, and Magetta's race. I was also preprogramed with data of the Gods of Destruction in my move-set. All I need to do is wish on the Super Dragon Balls for immortality and then I will be invincible, even with my atomic regeneration.," he gloated. The information surprised the team to varying degrees with Botamo being the most shocked and Hit being the least surprised.

"But, can you asexually reproduce?," Cell asked to a surprised Atom.

"I am the ultimate life form. It means no longer needing to eat, sleep or breed for survival. There will be another like me.," Atom replied.

"You've failed biology forever. It's all about maintaining the ability to change, not by being the strongest at everything...," Cell insulted Atom as he walked back to his team.

"A monster made from our DNA...what was the human who made him thinking when he created him?," Hit asked himself in a low voice.

Atom, feeling humiliated attempted an attack to the back as he charged Hakai energy, but he touched on the right shoulder by Frost.

"You shouldn't do that yet. We can always get back at that arrogant version of yourself later.," he said with an assured tone of voice.

 _Of those gang of punks, only that purple skinned man and that old man seem to be of any challenge...speak of where is the old fossil?,_ thought Cell as he glanced back. He then saw Salagadoola rushing towards him with his mouth wide opened.

As Hit prepared to stop Salagadoola, he stopped when he realized someone else had taken action before him.

Buu rushed in and blocked the green skinned humanoid.

"I can actually regenerate...though, I don't want to know what happens if you're eaten by that thing.," Cell remarked as he went back to Team Universe 7.

"Damnit, This monster's completely unpredictable. Atom used to be the same way until he became complete. That's one less freak to worry about.," Hit muttered to himself.

"That guy's a damn freak...," Caulifla complained about her teammate's savage behavior.

"Oi, Hit. It's been a while since I hired you to kill me and stuff. A red Cell and a green Buu? That's cool. Can't wait to-," Goku said before he saw Salagadoola stare at him.

 _Can't feel his Ki...can't be cause he's weak...He's probably the real threat...probably even more than Hit as he is now,_ thought Goku with a serious look on his face as he sweated a little.

"...Meet you...don't be too much of a rush...I'll make time for you before I get to another guys.," Goku said to the green being who was completely ignoring him.

"Conceited jackass...," Goku said as he passed Universe 6's team.

"Buu will fight Green Geezer...since Cell and Freezer have their guys selected.," Buu said to Goku to the latter's surprise as Salagadoola walked back to Universe 6's Team.

"Goku, I've improved as well.," Hit said as he gave a soft smile. Botamo gave a nasty sneer to Goku and Magetta made a cry of anticipation towards Vegeta.

"Shut up you tin can.," Vegeta said to the robotic being, but he was unaffected this time around.

"Immune eh? Guess even machines can improve.

Saonel noticed Piccolo and waved to him, the latter gave him a reluctant look in turn.

Frost waved to Atom before walking away. Freeza did the same to Burter and Guldo's confusion.

* * *

As Goku walked past Team Universe 2, Goku and Vegeta then noticed a Yardrat and Tuffle amongst their members.

 _Could they be deserters from Universe 7...maybe there's more of a connection to the universes than we thought...better ask them later.,_ thought Vegeta as he calmed himself.

The rest of the team were very hostile to Goku while the two hidden members were indifferent to his presence.

"You who endangered the lives of the universes for your own hedonism! You don't understand the value of love.," said Brianne as she pointed to Goku.

"Love...Oh Chichi? I've never kissed her, but she makes good food and strong sons. In fact, I didn't even know her till she told me flat out years after we met a while back.," Goku replied insensitively to his Team's shock and embarrassment.

"You don't admit to those kind of things Kakarot.," Vegeta said in shame.

"Wait, I've kissed Videl...no wonder, Mom's not happy with you...," Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"You ungrateful fiend!," Vikal shouted to Goku's confusion.

* * *

As he left the now furious Team 2, he went by Team Universe 3 who were all machines or cyborgs.

"Robots, that's nice. We have Android friends at home-," Goku attempted to be friendly with the robots until Cell suddenly spoke his mind.

"You're all defects compared to me. Go back and get scrapped for better models. You will never reach my perfect design," Cell said to the entire team, which rosed their anger, leading to intense swearing and loud beeping.

"Insolent abomination! We are state of the art!," Katopesla argued loudly while taking a pose.

"We'll show you, you low-tech chimera!," Dr. Paparoni yelled while spinning his staff.

As Team Universe 7 gave Cell looks of dismay and disappointment, Goku went past Team Universe 10, who were all nervous around their orange skinned, reptilian teammate who was sleeping soundly.

"Thank god we tranquilized him just before the tournament, how long do you think it'll last?," asked the skinned warrior with dreadlocks.

"Once he's awakened, it'll be the other team's problem.," replied the green skinned warrior with a tone of disgust.

"Guess he's a toughie to beat.," Goku remarked as he walked away, feeling a primal fear emitting from his body when looking at the creature.

He then walked past Team Universe 4 and stopped with an uncharacteristic look of fury. The team members then noticed him with a look of surprise or dread.

"Why are you looking at us so harshly? I thought you'd hate Universe 9 or 11 for the difficult fights and humiliation they gave you.," said the green furred fox humanoid before Goku intensified his Ki.

"Don't fuckin' play dumb. Universe 6 wouldn't stoop so low, even with Frost on their team. Universe 11 is too honorable. Universe 9 seems to have its own issues to be considering fighting us. Gowasu would never let that crap slide with his team and the other two I don't know well enough. It was you guys...," Goku replied back harshly.

Without them answering Goku said as he left the now traumatized team,

"Once this tournament starts, you're going to be wishing you were dead before you get erased."

* * *

Goku then walked towards Universe 9 and waved hello to the Team.

"Son Goku! You fiend!," yelled the blue-steel furred wolf humanoid.

"Bergamo. Basil and Lavender...the Trio !," Goku answered cheerfully.

"Trio De Dangers!," yelled the three wolves.

"Watch out Son Goku! We're ready for you! Our vicious team will claw out your throat and tear out your intestines!," Lavender said with a mad glee.

"Yuck...," Goku replied with disgust.

As the four other members prepared to fight, three other fighters that Goku felt deja vu seeing stopped them.

"Enough you savage beasts? You shouldn't be so irrationally hostile to our sparring partner.," said the confident, polite voice coming from the plump, yellow alien being sitting in a golden throne that hovered.

"Freeza? Why are you on another team? And how did you gain weight?," Goku asked to the Universe 9 members' dread.

Vegeta did a face palm as he saw Goku admit this.

 _So there's a Freeza in that universe too? Unlike the Frost louse, he actually seems to openly revel in his depravity.,_ thought Vegeta as he observed from his place on the team.

"Of course, a Monkey-Man would be rude to the ruler of Universe 9, Lord Winter.," Snofla remarked while Avalach giggled at Goku's stupidity.

"That little-," Vegeta shouted before Piccolo stopped him.

"Must be their equivalent of the Saiyans.," the green Namekian acknowledged.

"Burter? Guldo? Why are you on another team? Don't tell me you're ditching us already?," Goku asked before he turned back to his own team and saw Burter and Gudlo were still there. He turnt back at Snofla and Avalach who were laughing at a joke that they were in on and Goku himself was now understanding.

"I didn't know that other universes had copies of us in them...my bad. I'm actually a Saiyan of Universe 7, Vegeta calls me Kakarot, but I prefer if you call me Goku. What's a Monkey-Man?," Goku asked.

"No need for you to know, Kakarot. They're extinct anyway.," Lord Winter explained with a cackle.

"They argued against Lord Winter and they were all eliminated with no exceptions. And then when we took down the Slug-Men, we used their Nana-Ryu-Tamas to make Lord Winter immortal.," Snofla explained to Goku, which Lord Winter gave a look of disapproval.

"So they were Dragon Balls in your universe with a weird name. And you managed to become invincible.," Goku said with a smile that hid his disgust.

"The Kais and Supreme Kais recognized this when I had them fired except for Mr. Ro.," Lord Winter answered with a sinister snicker.

Goku looked up to see Ro, not being his cocky self and being a nervous wreck around Lord Winter.

"Bastard...," Goku said with a cold anger.

"It was nice talking to you Kakarot, but I have other business with others now...bye...," Lord Winter explained as he hovered in his device.

"I thought you couldn't fly or use objects...," Goku remarked.

"I'm not going to beat people to death with this if that's what you mean, it has anti-gravity that allows it to levitate without my energy and besides, Snofla and Avalach will be able to handle everything for me.," Lord Winter explained.

As Lord Winter left and Goku went past Universe 9's Team with Avalach and Snofla still smirking, Goku remarked,

"He's like what Freeza used to be, even worse."

* * *

"We'll be safe from the others noticing behind this pillar.," Freeza said to Frost as they talked behind the pillar.

"We're quite similar...we like to rule by power?," Frost replied with a smirk.

"We might get along...As fun as Burter and Guldo being back are...I'd like to be the one who gets the ultimate glory. I can't see that bloodthirsty Cell, the buffoon Buu, those monkies, or the Namekian getting a happy ending kind of wish. I have bigger plans.," Freeza remarked.

"Becoming invincible or immortal?," Frost asked curiously.

"I felt a similar being achieve the eternal life I desired...only to be struck down by this Zeno fellow...He's a nuisance to my authority as is his lackey, the Grand Minister.," Freeza explained.

"As long as I have my business as an underworld planet dealer prosper once again, I'm satisfied.," Frost said.

"I'll tolerate you once I become the ruler of all things in the place of those twin almighty infants.," Freeza remarked.

"A discussion, I would like to join in.," Lord Winter explained.

"Oh its someone who looks exactly like my first form. I see the multiverse is full of look-a-likes. You want apart of this alliance?," Freeza asked.

"Your universes will be demolished by Snofla and Avalach alone before I even have to left a finger. As an act of mercy, I ask the babes to have you serve under me and survive in Universe 9 as galaxy overlords in my multiversal empire.," Lord Winter explained.

"You intend to overthrow the rest of the remaining universe? Do you think they'll allow that?," Frost asked.

"Oh I intend to murder them and take their place. First, one to have the other weep in dread as I slaughter his escorts and advisors and decapitate him as I force him to watch as I kill most of the Supreme Kais of the other universes in order to hold the Gods of Destruction hostage, leaving me the sole universe remaining. And once I'm done with him, I will slay the creator of the Super Dragon Balls, the Tori-bot and any other higher deities that stand in my way. It would be wise for you to join me.," Lord Winter explained.

"Why destroy the Super Dragon Balls? What if you want to have a wish down the line?," Freeza asked.

"Because the mortals will be desperate to turn the situation into hope, I will give them the ultimate despair of having no kind gods to turn over to, no way to undo their suffering as I rule a hellish multiversal dystopia where death and even hell will be considered heaven by comparison!," Lord Winter gloated monstrously.

Frost was extremely unnerved by this vile monster who was heinous even by his standards of being a sabotaging space pirate who befriended the people he secretly committed genocide upon. Freeza just gave sigh.

"You must hate your monkeys correct? I can have Snofla rip their heads off and have him have his way with the woman...," Lord Winter suggested repulsively.

"You obese savage...You do have the right idea...there's likely someone above the Omni-King in terms of power, given how a truly omnipotent being is omniscient and omnipresent as well...which both are not. But, I prefer to rule like a disciplined tyrant rather than a mad dog who's out to ruin everything because it's not his.," Freeza answered with a tone of annoyance.

"And that Goku is actually interesting, even though I despise the lad. Its better to work with the enemies you have rather than rely on your allies all the time. And I never consider my minions as highly as you do...are you incompetent.," Freeza added.

Lord Winter smirked as he floated away as he said,

"I will ask again when I'm about to win this silly tournament...when you're reduced to a head that can't fight back."

"The Saiyans won't make it so easy. And in terms of your goals, the Gods of Destruction aren't going to sit around as you slaughter them. In the meantime, I'm going to play it smart.," Freeza replied.

Lord Winter gave a chuckle as he went back to Universe 9's Team.

"What an unpleasant fellow...," Frost remarked.

"He must have enormous power to be that proud. Its best to fight him when he's worn down.," Freeza remarked.

"I trust you to have a plan in mind.," Frost answered as he went back to his team.

"You're actually going to be easier to take down than him...," Freeza said to himself as he went back to his team.

* * *

Goku walked to Universe 11, who all looked antagonistic towards him.

"I was totally dominated by you before, I'm gonna do better next time.," Goku said with a smirk.

"Insolent fool who doesn't know the balance in the universes- you will be punished by justice.," Top answered as the other eight performed a heroic group pose.

"Love their choreography.," Burter muttered in the background.

"Where's this Jiren guy?," Goku asked before he felt a dangerous presence behind him.

"Get lost.," Jiren said in a deep voice as he appeared in front of Goku just as he glanced to where Goku was.

 _He's gonna be hard to beat..., but maybe, I''ll use my new power on him, then he'll be shocked.,_ Goku thought as he walked back to his team.

Jiren looked at Universe 6, specifically, Salagadoola with a curious stoicism.

* * *

The Grand Minister then shouted,

"The Tournament of Power will now commence!"

And from that moment, all hell broke loose.

The orange skinned reptilian warrior awoke, Snowfla as well as Avalach sped towards what they considered the weakest links on the other teams, Piccolo rushed towards Universe 4's team with Goku following, the Pride Troopers aside from Jiren dashed, Universe 3's team clashed with Universe 2, Universe 6 aside from a snoozing Salagadoola fought off the rest of Universe 9 and the others on Universe 7 dashed into the skirmishes with the other teams.

All while Lord Winter observed from afar, while laughing smugly.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Tournament of Power goes into high gear right away as everyone tries their hardest to stay on the arena!**


	18. TOP-Part 1- Trickster

**Author Notes: This chapter focuses a little bit on Universe 4's team. And I also added a certain** **transformation in the story for fanservice.**

 **Chapter 18: TOP-Part 1- Trickster**

* * *

As Goku and Piccolo rushed the Universe 4 Team with righteous fury, suddenly they were tossed away to the ground a few feet away.

"I sensed something, but I didn't see it...I thought it was strange that we didn't see all ten fighters.," Piccolo cursed himself.

"Bastard, infuriating us in order to get back at us...Let's get 'em back later.," Goku said as he and Piccolo dashed back to the nearest teammate.

As the two fighters left to help their teammate, the green skinned youth with taloned feet sighed in relief.

"Damon. Gamisaras. Good work. We managed to stop us from being eliminated all at once.," he said to the unseen members.

They nodded in return.

"Now, to get back at those guys...through our own ways of course.," the youth commanded the team as they snuck around, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

* * *

Up in the stands, the 12 Gods of Destruction, their representative Supreme Kais and their Angels overlooked the fight with the Grand Minister, the Omni-Kings and their attendants.

"You thought you could get away with it, but you're lucky that you pulled a fast one at the last minute. Eventually, you're going to run out of your bag of tricks soon.," Beerus commented with a smirk.

"Heh, you've not even seen what my Team's capable of.," Quitela the yellow mouse replied snidely as he looked at his team.

"Oi, Sidra...what's with the Freeza and his two underlings' knockoffs? I thought furries were more your thing.," Beerus said to the green skinned, orange-bearded dwarf.

"Lord Winter always gets what he desires...no one can stop him...," Ro replied in Sidra's stead, continuously repeating the phrase while rocking back and forth.

"He's a monster who managed to overthrow the system and he's likely desiring to take his Majesty's place as ruler.," Sidra replied reluctantly.

"We both got devils who want to overthrow His Majesty, mine's better behaved- he's not even doing anything, the jackass.," Beerus remarked.

"Isn't your subordinate being a little rough?," asked Iwen, the black furred God to Rumisshi, the pink elephant.

"He's a Babarian, an embodiment of strength, I don't care what he does-," he said with a proud snort.

"My arm!," Saonel yelled as Savag the Babarian tore off the Universe 6 Namekian's arm and proceeded to drink its blood.

"That's disgusting!," Botamo remarked.

"He's a Namekian, those people can regenerate anything aside from a head.," Rumisshi argued.

"Kamikaze Fireballs! Show them the power of Love!," Jerez commanded her team below.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.," Mosco beeped loudly.

"Lord Mosco says- Kick the shit out of them bitches!...sorry for the rudeness...," Campari the Angel attendant of Universe 3 translated the speech of his superior.

"With our two aces in the hole, I can sit back and relax.," Belmod the clown said as he laid back against his seat.

"That green old man...he's managing to sleepwalk and dodge everything.," Liquir noted with a stern look on his face.

"I feel like I met him before...," Arack noted as he scratched his forehead.

"What're you doing?! Salad-ga-doo-yer job!," Champa cried as he stomped on the floor.

"Salagadoola?! The Eldritch Elder?!," Liquir and Arack yelled in shock.

"Looks like the tournament got more interesting.," Gine remarked.

"You didn't invite that to fight for you- he's the Boogie Man of the God of Destruction before Buu was even born! You fucking idiot!," Beerus yelled out to a shocked Champa.

"He's his father?!," Old Kai yelled in shock.

"That is feared by the Gods themselves?!," Shin asked unconvinced as he continued to record the fight.

"So it's him...Indeed, he's a force of evil that wanders from universe to universe, spawning countless horrors that terrorize the lives within them. In fact, Buu emerged from one of these spawning periods eons ago.," Whis explained in a serious tone of voice. This made Shin frightened.

"Buu was born from that! What is that thing capable of?!," Old Kai yelled in shock.

"Goku, I hope he doesn't toy around and instead decides to toss him out before he can do anything...,," Whis added to Shin's dread.

"I wonder if Goku can defeat that...abomination.," Grand Minister said with scorn.

"He's not gonna do it...he's too proud for that...," Zeno #1 said with a deadpan tone of voice.

"Yep, he's a dead man...," Zeno #2 replied with similar apathy.

* * *

Goku was about to help Gohan when he noticed a weird shape near his feet.

Suddenly, the realm went extremely dark as the Saiyan looked around in confusion.

Out from the shadows was a a female humanoid with light violet skin, mint-green hair that was tied in the back with a yellow string for a high ponytail with two long bangs covering the sides of her face, folded skins on her shoulders, exceptionally large hands and feet, and fins; she didn't wear any shoes.

"Son Goku, welcome to this world of Darkness. I hate the light and prefer the murky realms. I am Dercori of Team Universe 4. I can create 76 attacks and 129 illusions. I have trapped your shadow in place so you cannot move As you are the one that is the most dangerous on your team, you need to be eliminated first.," said the woman in a calm and observant tone.

"A light hater, You sound like Yakon. I blew him up. Don't tell you feed on light too?," Goku replied sarcastically as he attempted to move.

"Don't bother. Now suffer your worst fears continuously as you remain restrained.," she said as she tossed a blue energy tailsman that turnt into flames to incinerate the Saiyan.

As the flames covered Goku, he calmed down and breathed hard.

"I was trained not to just focus on my five senses, but also my other ones too. I know this ain't real.," Goku said in annoyance.

"Tch, then take this.," Dercori said as she tossed more talismans, creating lightning to strike Goku, have the ground beneath him break apart in order to have him plummet to the abyss, have him be mauled by wild animals, etc.

Goku on the other hand, was confused by these tactics and didn't feel any pain from them.

"Got anything better?," he asked his attacker.

"Ha...hah...your will is strong..., but can you can handle this?," Dercori said in frustration as she pulled out even more potent, dark blue talismans and tossed it towards Goku.

As it touched him, he saw his friends...except they were rotting and bloody corpses lumbering around in decay. This caused him to widen his eyes in schock.

" **Goku...why didn't you stop Freeza from killing me...?!,"** Krillin moaned.

" **You jerk...you let future me down...,"** Trunks accused Goku along with Goten.

" **I'm hurt because of you...so is your granddaughter...,"** Hercule said in a slow voice as he held up a grotesque corpse of Pan.

" **Because I met you...my future self** **wouldn't be killed by Zamasu using your body...,"** Bulma moaned.

" **Because you surpassed me...I had to suffer like this...** ," Tien wailed as he tripped and broke in half, his upper half pulling itself on the floor.

" **I was made into an Android because you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army...,"** 18 cried tears of blood.

" **You're just an embarrassment to me...and drag me down with you incompetence...,"** Roshi said with a tone of scorn.

"Now suffer your failures as you now get eliminated.," Dercori said as she gained markings on her face, her hair became white, and her limbs becoming long, huge and flowing tentacles. She then thrusted her appendages towards Goku.

Suddenly, she noticed heavy breathing behind her back, she turned around to see a horrific horror of a bluish color. It had multiple eyes, mouths, appendages of various animals, noses, ears, tails, wings, etc. And all were constantly protruding and receding into its form. Goku looked confused because from his perspective, she was just going nuts for no reason.

"Aaah!," she screamed, which loosened her concentration considerably. Goku leapt away as the space retuned to normal. He saw that Cell had inserted some odd blackish Ki into her neck.

"I gave her a taste of her own medicine. Its one of the marvelous things I can do now.," Cell remarked as he dragged her across the stage, preparing to throw her away.

Goku then blinked as he saw Cell was dragging...Grandpa Gohan.

"What're you doing?!," Goku yelled as he sped towards Cell, grabbed the person he was holding and tossed "him" back into the ring.

"I...see another illusionist.," Cell said unconcerned with Goku's emotional state.

Goku blinked and saw a small, chubby blue alien creature holding Dercori in his tiny hands. He had red circles on his cheeks and body, and wore some rings on his feet. He had three horns on his head, and had some holes on his back that allow him to float through the air.

"She's down for the count...don't wanna get hit by that. Well, as long as she's in the ring, that's all that matters.," said the being in a childish voice.

"You jerk! Tricking me!," Goku yelled, causing the being to dash away in a panic.

"That seems to be Shantza, their other illusionist. They likely put your peanut gallery in a maddening coma, but mine's better. I can't have you be going yet...I have to see how your new power compares to mine.," Cell explained.

"Thank you.," Goku said reluctantly before he noticed a dark green-furred, wolf man with lupine hind-legs. He also had tuft of fur around his neck, large arms as well as hands, a red suit with golden zippers and black shoes. He was laid on the floor with his tongue sticking out.

"Poor guy. Guess he had a heart attack or something...better to toss him out and have his team do a burial.," Goku remarked as he went towards the wolf while Cell did a face palm in disappointment.

Suddenly, the wolf man opened his blue iris eyes with white sclera and slashed at Goku. As he was shocked, an elegant, closed-eyed Fennec fox man wearing a long sleeved, purple robe with golden zippers, blue pants with bandages on his legs leading to his black shoes and 2 hooped earrings on his right ear; attacked Goku from behind.

Cell quickly kicked the two attackers a few feet away, as he looked with dissatisfaction with Goku's gullibility.

"Even if you are saving yourself up for the big leagues, it's annoying to see you not take this matter at least Super Saiyan level.," Cell muttered as he dashed towards his next opponent.

"What's his problem?," Goku asked.

* * *

Guldo was being cornered by two of Universe 4's heavyweights, looking very nervous as he gulped.

One was a large green humanoid, who resembled an ogre; he was muscular and had white hair, yellow eyes, and tusks protruding from his mouth. His long white hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore a blue cuirass with one shoulder strap. He had a gold emblem on his cuirass and had black armbands with white bands near his shoulders. His garments overall, somewhat resembled a gladiator; wearing a belt with a gold buckle, white shorts, and boots.

The other was a a round and fat green-skinned humanoid female fighter with no nose. She had a yellowish suit with red bands on the neck and armholes, had an indigo hair with 2, large pigtails, yellow gloves with orange bands, white belt, blue small pants and clover boots.

"Nink. Let's squash this shrimp...It'll be easier than what we did with the blond cunt and her midget bitch.," said the round girl as her lower torso suddenly expanded into a larger sphere like shape.

"Language Monna.," Nink replied as he raised his fists in the air.

As Monna rolled towards Guldo and Nink prepared to bash his head, suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Nink bonked Monna on the head instead.

"Where's that little shrimp?!," Monna yelled aloud before she turnt to see that Guldo was to her right.

He flipped her off before comically retreating away from the fighters.

"That little punk.," Monna yelled aloud as she sped towards him. She then noticed another member of his team that was not fighting.

* * *

Burter was confronted by two of Universe 4's fighters.

One was a a beautiful, slender, curvy, delicate humanoid female with light-green skin, blue eyes, and long pink hair. She wore an elegant fantasy-style gown with a cape and arm warmers, high heels, and a circlet around her forehead

And the other was a youthful looking, green humanoid with medium length spiky black hair, magenta eyes, pointy ears, large brown and orange feet, that were avian like, sporting two large black talons per foot. He wore a dark green sleeveless vest accented with a yellow lining, black and yellow accented arm bands, large baggy pants, with a brown double belt across it with a red and yellow gem. He also sported a red beret with blue and yellow goggles fastened to his forehead with a brown strap.

"Hey, wanna give up for me?," asked the woman with a wink.

"I'm gay...and he's dead! Jeice is dead!," Burter suddenly cried with tear ducts flowing out as he wildly struck at the woman, who looked alarmed.

The beret wearing lad then carried her away as he continued to attack aimlessly.

"Thank you Ganos.," said the woman with a blushed expression.

"Caway, we need to make sure that we don't fight them head on-," Ganos said before he noticed that his hat was missing. He turned around to see Burter tossing it back to him with a smirk.

"That jerk!," Ganos yelled aloud.

* * *

Piccolo sensed two enemies coming towards him, but was unsure how to track these unseen foes. Then an idea came to him.

Piccolo ripped off his arm, causing blood spray in the direction of one of the attackers, revealing it to be a short chameleon like creature, with horns, pointy ears, and short spiky hair. Piccolo then picked up on some noise amongst the fighting and quickly caught it between the fingers of his now regenerated hand

The now purple blood soaked lizard man stopped in his tracks as Piccolo now held something...or rather someone between his fingers.

It was a small, rotund dark green insect humanoid with small orange antennae and solid red eyes. He had a blue section on his chest, a small triangular tail, and no fingers on his hands, having giant rounded balls for hands instead.

"We Namekians have excellent hearing in addition to our excellent KI senses. You were foolish to rely on what would fool a normal person, Gamisaras the lizard and Damon the bug right? Invisibility and being small might have been a threat back int the World Martial Arts Tournament, but its not a big deal to counter when I've faced even stronger threats before.," Piccolo remarked until he noticed that the bug was glowing brightly with a smug grin on his face.

Piccolo let go as he exploded in a pop of light with the chameleon running away.

"...What's this?," Piccolo noted as he saw a tiny brown speck on the floor...that almost felt like shedded skin.

Damon was noticeably larger, being much more visible than beforehand, the size of a small rabbit.

"What an odd technique.," Piccolo said to himself as he left to fight other opponents.

* * *

"Shit...how was it possible that those guys could be that annoying to deal with. At this rate, makes me wonder if I should've attacked Universe 7 in the first place.," Quitela said to himself.

He then felt a chill down his spine as he saw both Zenos noticing him with cold stares.

He gulped in dread as he sweated profusely.

"Its alright...he's gonna get his comeuppance soon once his team goes first.," Zeno #1 said to his counterpart

"Yes he is...," Zeno #2 replied to his counterpart.

Quitela became nervous with this statement he heard with his rodent ears.

"Oi, go after the Saiyan woman...she's not doing anything!," Quitela yelled.

* * *

Gine was busy avoiding being attacked or fighting others in the ring, looking very panicked as she ran.

She was suddenly blocked by a sphere that had knocked her to the right.

She looked up to see that it was Monna looking down at her with a repulsive smirk on her face.

"You're the weak link on Universe 7. You're not fighting because you're scared right?," Monna gloated as she bumped into the Saiyan repeatedly.

"I'm scared of fighting...I'd rather not do this.," Gine replied only to be hit with a green KI blast.

"Because you'd be eliminated right?," Monna said with confidence.

"Because I'd probably kill someone if I were to release my true power...and I'd rather not do that sort of thing ever.," Gine replied.

"Then you're not fit to be here!," Monna yelled as she proceeded to bounce the woman around, speeding to where she would land in order to pinball her repeatedly.

"Come on. Come on. Let's see this power of yours! Then I'll show you how its not all that great!," Monna gloated as she punched Gine in the gut, causing her to cough up blood.

"You're not gonna fight? Even if it's for yourself?," Monna asked in disgust.

"I was too incompetent to fight on the front lines and I was always rescued. I'd rather not fight...just being here with him is enough...," Gine replied weakly.

As she laid on the floor, Monnna looked at Gohan and Goku respectively.

"They're your knights in shining armor right? Watch me as I put your Saiyan trash comrades out of their misery!," Monna gloated before noticing that Gine was now standing up with a tranquil expression of reverberating fury.

In a flash of red, she yelled a primal animalistic yell.

Cell looked at the scene and said,

"Well, this is deja vu."

Monna looked bewildered as Gine was now changed from before. She now had slightly longer fiery crimson hair, red iris eye with crimson shadow trims under her eyes, two long pointed bangs of hair appear on both sides of her neck, her more pronounced muscles became larger and she grows considerably taller, almost as tall as Goku. His tail grew longer and she gained scarlet fur covering from shoulder-to-toe, excluding neck, chest going down to her stomach, revealing her navel, and hands. She was dressed below the waist, excluding the blue armbands that suddenly generated, leaving her upper torso shirtless. She now wore blue pants with light blue stockings with a stone blue sash.

She glowed with the same fiery aura of a Super Saiyan God.

Vegeta and his opponent turned to see the new form of Gine.

"I heard that long ago, there was an off branch to Yamoshi's life that attempted to use the powers of the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God, but they became even more enraged Oozasu instead. But, by harnessing their inner S-Genes, they managed to repress the power and ascend past the boundaries of Super Saiyan and Oozau. The Crimson Oozaru Saiyan form.," Vegeta said aloud.

"How does that matter?," his opponent, a muscular humanoid being with reddish skin and black dreadlocks. His brutish face had two square teeth sticking out from his lower jaw. He wore a tight, sleeveless blue shirt with black pants, purple shoes, golden armbands, and a red belt with a golden buckle.

"I thought I was talking to myself. I tend to do that.," Vegeta said as he slapped him to the side.

"You need to work on that!," said the red warrior as he hit several feet away.

"Maybe we call it...Super Saiyan 4.," Goku suggest.

"No, we're not doing that! We're calling it Primal Saiyan...I would've said Super Saiyan Crimson Ape God, but the former rolls off the tongue better.," Vegeta yelled.

"Regardless, it looks like she was here for a reason.," Gohan remarked.

"Now a monkey looks like a monkey...," Freeza remarked with a sneer.

* * *

Beerus turned to the now shocked Quitela as he said to him,

"You tricked yourself into this situation, you're not dealing with the average Saiyan anymore..."

"Shit!," Quitela yelled in a panic.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Monna versus Gine Primal Saiyan.**


	19. TOP Part 2- Primal

**Author Notes: This focuses more on a day in the limelight for Universe 4 as they quickly realize how outmatched they are.**

 **Chapter 19: TOP Part 2- Primal**

* * *

Monna looked confused at the transformed Saiyan woman as the latter blitzed towards the obese woman and punched her right in the gut.

The obese humanoid rolled to her stomach as she looked at the now stern Saiyan.

Furiously, she unleashed a flurry of punches, but Gine dodged them with a smooth, flowing movement as she then countered by punching her in the gut again.

Monna attempted to roll over Gine, but her Saiyan tail moved on its own and stopped her movement with ease.

"Fuck you then-then- I'll use my true power!," Monna yelled as she charged up a massive amount of green KI, that eclipsed her form.

After a moment, she dimmed down and looked completely different, Monna was more slender and curvy than before, looking like a more conventional humanoid version of herself.

"Didn't know you could lose weight that way.," Guldo said aloud, which made Buu look around in her direction.

"Pretty lady.," Buu remarked.

"This is my true power.," Monna said as she blitzed Gine in order to punch her in the face, but the Saiyan's tail swiped the punch away with ease.

Monna then unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches at the Saiyan from multiple directions, but her attacks were blocked by the tail with ease.

Monna then charged two green Ki blasts at the Saiyan, which were swiped to the side by Gine's tail.

"Screw you! You're just a weak monkey that can only do minimal damage. Compared to me! You're nothing!," Monna gloated as she performed an afterimage tactic by running so fast that she generated copies.

"You can't tell which one is me can you-," Monna yelled only for the real one to be swatted to the side by Gine's tail.

"I'm not interested in you anymore! Drop out!," Monna yelled as she fired a green, Galick Gun-esque KI blast towards Gine's right.

Without even noticing or turning around, Gine raised her fist and a gust of air blew apart the blast and knocked her down.

Gine blitzed towards her and fired a blue KI blast, pounding her to the ground.

"You imbecile! Now we have to deal with another strong one from Universe 7!," he yelled at her, with the latter crying in shame of her defeat.

* * *

Goku withdrew from his opponent and went to Gine.

"Good job there. I couldn't believe that kinda power. You're amazin'.," Goku said in excitement.

"...," Gine said nothing as she suddenly turnt to Goku and started to fight him instead.

Goku with a shocked look on his face, had to now dodge Gine's attacks.

"What's with her?!," Goku asked.

"She hasn't mastered it. Better to knock her out for the moment till she calms down.," Vegeta said as he prepared to go, but suddenly he stopped when Gine broke out of her stoicism.

"Eh...Where is that woman?," Gine asked in confusion.

"She got beat by you. And I think she ran away. You're good, but don't try and attack your own team. That's kinda dumb.," Goku said as he walked away.

Gine looked sorrowful in Goku's direction.

"Tch, an uncontrollable asset. I hope she doesn't drag the name of the Saiayn race down with her.," Vegeta said to himself as he went back to fight someone.

* * *

"Rraagh!," Savag the Babarian roared as he was fighting his opponent, Nink, using him as a club, thwacking him in one place to another.

The fighters near him looked in dread and sweated in relief that they weren't the ones being targeted as of that moment.

"More...More...Hit me more...," Nink cried with a blush on his face.

The Fennex fox humanoid struck Savag with a green KI blast, causing him to let go of Nink in irritation.

"My ears heard you in pain and ecstasy. We're at a disadvantage now with the Universe 7 having another threat to its name..," the Fox said to his teammate.

"I was having such fun too.," Nink replied as he generated a green KI club.

He rushed towards Savag and began to strike him with it. The brute was undamaged by the assault and then grabbed him by the leg and proceeded to thwack him around again.

"Oh no...He's got me Majora...Guess, you have to help the others...," Nink said unconvincingly as he blushed.

"You're a lost cause.," Majora remarked as he left him to his fate.

Bored with swatting Nink around, Savag opened his mouth to eat him.

"Oi, you can't do that.," said his green teammate as he walked to Savag's right.

Savag suddenly tossed Nink towards the green warrior, which he then dodged with ease. Nink then took the chance to straighten himself and grab the warrior.

"Hehehh, I'll just take you with me.," Nink said before he noticed two avian legs clutching him.

Nink looked in bewilderment as he was flown by a green parrot like warrior and dropped off the stage without any fanfare. He was suddenly rescued by Shantza, who flew him back into the ring.

Savag roared as he dashed past the green warrior to his next prey.

"Obuni...what's to say he won't try to turn on us once we're one of the few teams left standing?," asked the green bird with a nervous look on his face. He had purple and he wore a red and yellow hat. His outfit consisted of a white tank top with red line and a purple and red skirt attached along a black belt and a pair of red shoes.

"Zium...we can only hope that he takes the biggest threats down with him before that comes to pass. I can't afford to have our universe erased with my family on the line," Obuni replied. He was a humanoid being with green skin, a big forehead with vein marks, gray, lined, oval shaped ears and long, white hair. He wore a small blue vest-like piece of clothing that ended at his chest, with a medallion that holds a jewel in the middle. On his abdomen he had dark blue dots. He also wore brown pants and brown shoes with beige socks.

Zium nodded as they went to fight their respective opponents.

* * *

Damon snuck up behind the shiny blue humanoid of Universe 3 and then grabbed his right foot from behind.

"Really?! You snuck up on me?! Impossible!," the being yelled as Damon detonated himself in green flash.

The explosion cost the being his foot, which caused Damon to smirk.

"You really crippled me!-," he yelled aloud until...

"Just kidding.," the blue being said mischievously as he regrew his leg.

"I'm Maji Kayo of Universe 3! I'm too hard for anyone to put down.," the blue being gloated to the bug.

"Damn you.," Damon cursed as he hopped away.

"Did he get bigger?," Maji asked he noticed that the bug was now the size of a small human and noticed the brown discarded skin on the floor.

"Yuck.," he said aloud.

* * *

Gamisaras attempted to gain up on Avalach, but the latter merely said,

"I know you're going to use your tail to toss me out, or unleash a barrage of punches until you push me into a corner, etcetera, etcetera."

Freaked out, Gamisaras scuttled away.

He continued to beat up on Jirasen, one of Universe 10's fighters until he noticed Savag running straight towards him.

"Can't deal with that one yet.," Avalach remarked as he sped away.

"Thank you comrade!," said Jirasen, the humanoid with pink skin, blue hair and green iris eyes. Jirasen wore a pair of golden bracelets on each wrist, golden earrings and a thin golden crown with a red jewel on his head. His outfit consisted of a white skinny ballet-like uniform with a large purple ribbon as belt and blue boots

He nervously scuttled away when it appeared that the Babarian was going to stomp on him.

Savag then dashed to his next prey.

* * *

Caway bit her lip in embarrassment as she thought of the rejections of flirting in the battle royale.

 _Get lost. All my capacity for romance died years ago..., said Jiren._

 _I am too old to settle down. Leave outside evildoer., said Toppo._

 _I'm too busy for a little girl like you., said Hit_

 _Oh hohoho! My species reproduces asexually and besides...love is repulsive to me in the first place., said Freeza with a cackle._

 _Either fight me or get lost., Piccolo said._

 _I'm married., Obuni said._

 _What a low tactic., said Bergamo._

 _Beep, beep., Panicha replied._

"What do you mean I'm tryin' too hard?! Heh, the Love universe might be more of my thing.," Caway said as she noticed Su amongst the fighters.

She blocked her way as she placed her hand on her right cheek.

"Don't you want to experience an intimate relationship?," she asked the Kamikaze Fireball.

"W-well I-," Su replied before noticing the six-eyed, orange alien looking at her lustfully.

"I can't say much! Bye!," Su said as she ran away.

"Let's get more acquainted.," Snofla said as he slowly walked towards Caway.

"I'd rather not with someone like you!," Caway said as she flung an energy spear at Snofla, only for the attack to pass through him.

Confused, she tossed energy boomerangs towards him, but the results were the same.

She leapt up in order to smash him with an energy hammer, but Snofla remained unharmed.

He then grabbed her leg and forced her to the ground.

Snofla then breathed heavily as he drooled.

"There's not many attractive women in my universe. Only lowly beast men...So I need to get as much fun as I can right now.," he said lecherously.

Caway cried in fright and suddenly, Su returned.

"I can't sit back while evil commits vile acts! Alright fiend! It's time to stop your heinous actions!," Su declared as she used Formation to transform into Rozie.

"Yacchaina Fist!," she declared as she unleashed a quick flurry of punches with enough friction that they created KI blasts. Snofla was then pushed back by the barrage and Su rescued Caway.

"Don't try to flirt with the wrong person or else a creep will come after you. Keep that in mind.," Rozie said as she proceed to fight Snofla.

Caway then retreated, embarrassed that another universe helped her.

* * *

Shosa and Ganos looked at Winter who still remained afloat in his craft.

"Oi, we're fighting for our universes! Even your men are fighting! Why aren't you?!," Shosa argued.

"Oh it's because...," Winter said before he suddenly popped out of sight.

"It would be overkill.," Winter concluded as he reappeared behind Shosa and Ganos. Both hallucinated a horrific monster with its jaws wide open ready to eat them. They blinked and turned around to see that it was only a smiling Winter.

Satisfied, the tyrant then floated away as the two were frozen in fear.

"What do we do?," Shosa asked.

"We focus exclusively on Universe 7...and let the other teams wipe each other out with only us left standing. Time to finish what we started.," Ganos relied.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Universe 4 soon realizes the error they made when they made Universe 7 angry.**


	20. TOP Part 3- Cornered Rat

**Author Notes: I'm going with TFS's version of Dr. Gero's backstory as it makes things more relevant to the story.**

 **And it** **gives Piccolo, once again a more relevant power-up to keep him in the same league as the main characters.**

 **Chapter 20: TOP Part 3- Cornered Rat**

* * *

Shantza's eyes glowed around Dercori, which caused her to become aware of the situation.

"You cured her?," Ganos asked.

"No, it's a powerful illusion. I just gave her another illusion closer to our reality that will make her act in a way that she's useful.," Shantza replied.

"Enough playing fair, time to cheat like crazy.," Ganos answered as he closed his eyes. The rest of Team Universe 4 did the same.

Dercori and Shantza unleashed a rippling wave of KI from their bodies, causing the majority of the fighters to cease their bouts and become comatose.

Only the Pride Troopers, Team Universe 3, Avalach, Snofla, Salagadoola, Hit, Atom, Savag, the Yardrat, Lord Winter and Cell avoided the waves due to receding to the farther points of the ring, which the waves would dissipate.

"Not cool.," Zeno #1 said in disapproval.

"That's a low bow.," Zeno#2 agreed.

"Universe 4 seems to be under the assumption that the other teams will fight each other while they pick off everyone else and hope that the stronger fighters will knock each other out; not focusing on them at all.," the Grand Minister observed.

"They seem to be heading to Universe 7 first. Must be because Goku got to them earlier.," Whis said.

"Trying to finish us off anti-climatically, you rat.," Beerus said with frustration.

"Kekeke. As long as we win this thing, its all good.," Quitela replied smugly.

* * *

 _Goku was in a black space when he turnt around to see Grandpa Gohan looking very cross with him._

 _"You killed me due to your vile heritage...pay for your crimes!," he said as he attacked Goku, to his shock._

 _He then turnt to see Dr. Gero, an elderly man with a pronounced brow, slightly tanned skin, icy blue iris eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He also had a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat that hid his visible brain after he turnt himself into an android. His clothing were black, with orange sections at the upper arms, and light yellow sleeves at the lower arms. His pants were dark brown, and his shoes are black and white._

 _"Goku...why couldn't you have understood that Commander Red or Black were suitable than that mutt and that we were using the Dragon Balls were to be used for a greater purpose. But, you had to raise the Red Ribbon Army and my son died in the crossfire. The Androids that caused you and that purple haired whelp in the future is due to your actions.," he said as he fired a pink KI blast at Goku, who dodged it._

 _"If you hadn't have done that. Trunks wouldn't have been chosen for his acts against traveling through time in order to save you. You would've died and I wouldn't have been defeated by you and it wouldn't have led to the events that destroyed his entire timeline.," said the dual voice of two familiar individuals. Goku turnt to see Zamasu and Goku Black. The former was a lean-built individual of fairly tall height. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange Potara-like earrings. The latter resembled Goku greatly, but he had a slightly darker skin tone and sharper eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His hair was also a noticeably dark shade of black with only four front spikes and three back ones. He wore a sleeveless dark grey tunic, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He also had a Potara earring on his left ear._

 _The latter turnt Super Saiyan Rose, his upright flame like hair had a pastel pink color with faint white highlights, with his eyebrows matching the color of his hair, and his pupils changed to light gray, and attacked Goku with a KI sword._

 _Goku then attempted to block it as he continued to turn around to see more familiar faces._

 _A tall, muscular Android with icy blue irises, an orange mohawk, a dark undersuit, with a lime green vest, green boots, and green bracers looked at him sternly and said,_

 _"You had the capability of preparing him for combating Cell, but you didn't tell him till the last minute. In doing so, the deaths of me, King Kai, Gregory and Bubblers are on your head."_

 _"Sorry 16! It worked out didn't it?!," Goku argued only to see Super Buu, a shirtless, muscular, taller version of Buu wearing two black arm bands with yellow linings and white baggy pants ending in black boots with similar yellow pattern ending in grayish brown shoes. He had a more well-proportioned body, a blue tongue, red pupils with black sclera and a larger head antenna._

 _"You entrusted the world to an even more inexperienced pair of brats, whose incompetence caused the genocide of humanity, your friends, the assimilation of your comrades and the destruction of the earth due to your inability to see that not every child is as ready for combat and have enough maturity to take matters seriously as yourself.," he gloated to Goku with his tongue sticking out._

 _"Knock it off you bastards! This kinda trick's pissing me off Universe 4!," Goku shouted before he was stabbed by Goku Black._

 _Goku collapsed on the floor as the people gathered looked down at him with vile contentment or contempt as his wound split out blood._

 _Lastly, Raditz, a handsome Saiyan with_ _extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor, with boots, armored gloves, and a green scouter. Additionally, he wore two red accessory bands, one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg._

 _"You may convince everyone else that you're the one that they can rely on, but in the end, you're just a beast who's never satisfied until he's beaten and humiliated an ever-expanding multiverse of enemies because of your bloodlust.," Raditz gloated to his brother as the former turned into an Oozau with red eyes, dark brown fur, grayish brown skin and an elongated face._

* * *

 _Gohan turnt to see some familiar faces in the black void._

 _It was his mother Chichi, Piccolo, a version of himself with an arm missing, Vegeta, Goten and Future Trunks._

 _"Come back home this instant! You're not ready for this!," she barked._

 _"No, Gohan. For the sake of the universe, face your fears and face them head on. I know you have it in you.," Piccolo argued._

 _"I don't know...I'm the strongest and I actually don't want him to take over for me...Besides, he can always hold the line till I get the glory once again...and again...," Goku counter argued._

 _"Great Saiyaman? Really?! Really?! I turnt out like that...You really are a disappointment to me.," Future Gohan said to his Present counterpart._

 _"I have to make due to live a normal life.," Gohan replied while looking away._

 _"You're my big brother. I look up to you! You're the new Yamcha!," Goten cried._

 _"You had greatness! Where did it go?!," Future Trunks asked aloud._

 _Vegeta said nothing._

 _"Well-," Gohan attempted to explain, but suddenly, his close allies vanished and familiar enemies appeared._

 _"Because he's still the scared little boy from the day he was born, who's close to his mama, caused his dad to die and his second father figure to die in his stead.," said Nappa. He was a tall and muscular Saiyan with a bald head, a thin, longer mustache that split into two sections, and wearing yellowish Saiyan armor. He talked in a brutish tone of voice._

 _"And even when he's brave, he can't win on his own and needs daddy to bail him out.," said Recoome, a tall and muscular humanoid with shaggy orange hair, beady eyes, and a cleft chin. He wore a green scouter on his left eye, a white Ginyu Force variant of the Battle Armor with a short black jumpsuit under it, white gloves, and white boots. He talked in a buffoonish tone of voice._

 _"And he can't protect his comrades from being tortured.," Freeza said as he went from his devil-like 2nd form to his more monstrous 3rd form with its beak like mouth and elongated skull._

 _"Or even dying.," Cell said with a tone of confidence._

 _"Or being used against him...or himself being used against his father.," Super Buu said as he turnt from his Gotenks absorbed form to his Gohan absorbed form._

 _"What kind of guy sits back and lets his future wife get clobbered.," said Spopovich, a tall and muscular man with his muscle mass being so large that large veins have appeared all over his body, bulging from his skin._

 _"That's enough!," Gohan yelled before suddenly, he was ganged up by smaller and bluer versions of Cell called Cell Jrs._

 _Gohan yelled as he was pummeled as he was forced to watch his enemies torture his comrades._

* * *

 _Piccolo saw the countless people that his father and brethren had killed including Mutaito._

 _Roshi and Master Shen appeared and gave stern looks of hatred as they pointed at him. Kami and Popp shook their heads as they flew away._

 _He turnt to see the Namekians of Namek, including Nail, Dende and Guru look disappointed in him as they turnt away. Even Gohan who was there turnt away from him in shame._

 _"I'm not the same as I was before! I've changed!," Piccolo yelled out as countless of his brethren dragged him under._

* * *

 _Guldo was being kicked by all the women he had seen the panties of as Vegeta laughed at him. He was joined by the rest of the Ginyu Force, Freeza, and the other members of Freeza's army._

 _King Cold, who resembled Freeza's 2nd form except being of a darker light purple color with a green gem in the middle of his forehead, blue Battle Armor over his chest, along with a black cape; snickered as he pointed at him._

 _Cui, an indigo-skinned, scaly, fish-faced alien wearing the standard soldier armor with green boots also laughed along with Dodoria and Zarbon. The former being a large, obese and pink alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wore a blue variant of the common Battle Armor that most of Frieza's men had, including the brown colored shoulder pads and a green scouter. The latter being a handsome, light-green skinned human-like alien with long green braided hair, golden iris eyes, earrings and a ringlet. He also wore a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. He wore the common armor that most of Frieza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a blue scouter._

 _"Ugly, useless! Ugly, useless!," the people chanted._

 _"Nooo!," Guldo yelled out._

 _Even his victims from his countless invasions were laughing at him._

* * *

 _Burter was being being thrashed by a more female version of himself wearing a pink dress._

 _"You let someone out-speed you! You're grounded!," she yelled._

 _"Nooo!," Burter yelled as he saw the Ginyu Force, Freeza, King Cold, Dodoria, Zarbon, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, and Goku all looking_ _uncomfortable seeing him being thrashed._

 _"Should we help him?," Jeice, a n average sized humanoid alien with red skin, white hair which reached down to his hips, and white eyebrows. He wore a white variant of the regular Battle Armor that most soldiers in Frieza's army wears, but due to being a member of the Ginyu Force, he had a small Ginyu Force inspired logo located on one of his Battle Armor chest plates. He wore a black jumpsuit with sleeves under his armor, with white gloves and boots, and a green scouter._

 _"No, we have no right to interfere with family matters.," Captain Ginyu said to Jeice. Ginyu was s a tall, purple humanoid alien. The top of his head displayed prominent veins, similar to that of a human brain. Two black conical horns protruded from the top sides of his head. Ginyu wore a black variant of the Battle Armor that Frieza's forces wore, with lower side guards, black and white wrist bracers, and the addition of the Ginyu Force insignia on the upper left side of the chest plate. He wore black underwear as his lower body armor. Ginyu was equipped with a green Scouter._

 _"Come on!," Burter yelled out._

* * *

 _Freeza just imagined being in the cocoon again with the faeries and stuffed animals dancing around him, but this time, Goku, the Namekians, Future Trunks, King Cold, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan all laughing at him._

 _"Nghh...," Freeza grunted as he saw all of the universe teams and gods being all friendly with one another._

* * *

 _Buu saw Mr. Satan and the grayish dog, Bee being shot by the vile gunmen, Van Zant and Mr. Smitty, the latter two laughing their heads off._

 _Buu was about to rush into save them, but then he was held back by an arm behind him._

 _He turnt around to see that it was Evil Buu, his evil counterpart that wore the exact same apparel as he did, except he had a dark blue cape, gray skin, an incredibly thin body, a large chin, and serious looking black sclera eyes with white pupils._

 _He punched Buu to the ground as he then turnt into Super Buu who smirked at him._

 _"You want to help him? In spite of being a monster?! Hahahaha!," Super Super Buu inquired Buu before turning into the smaller, more childlike Kid Buu._

 _Buu then saw the countless victims of his onslaught, including the Supreme Kais, the mustached North Supreme Kai, the muscular South Supreme Kai, the rotund Grand Supreme Kai, the feminine West Supreme Kai and Shin all looking at him with contempt. Buu turnt to see three familiar faces who were not pleased to see him._

 _A bald, yellow-green alien with two bulging eyes with green irises, barbels on his cheeks, a rodent like face, thin hairs on his head, a black shirt, a black belt with a white buckle with the Main symbol on it, a light blue gown, an orange robe and black shoes; an chubby, similar looking, aquamarine iris eyed alien with greener and less wrinkled skin, longer barbels on his cheeks, a black cap with the Majin mark on it, an orange robe, and a dark blue outfit with a yellow buckle; and lastly, a demonic looking, mustached humanoid with red skin, goatee, horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes with slit pupils, who wore a light blue suit which covers his entire body minus his musclebound chest, along with a white spiked cape, a white circular belt, and white boots._

 _"Remember Bibidi? You disobeyed us by turning to good. And even when you turnt to good, you caused nothing, but trouble through your immaturity and sloth. You're a force of chaos, you don't need any reason to-," said the one with the black cap in a calm tone before the more wrinkled one interrupted him._

 _"You stupid oaf! Killing me then going off on your own! Without me! you were nothing, but a buffoon that became an arrogant blowhard that returned to being a brain dead brat who's now a wimpy peasant! And you're useless to top it off! Never should've revived you in the first place when you're an ungrateful toad to anyone who's kind to you!," he yelled, which caused the black capped one to give him a look of annoyance._

 _"Yes, Babidi. you tend to kill off your own minions, are held to a higher standard.," he said with a hint of mockery._

 _"Dabura! Turn him to stone! See how he likes being turnt into something helpless!," Babidid yelled to the demon as the latter spat onto Buu._

 _Buu screamed as he was turnt into stone._

* * *

 _Vegeta had his head pressed the ground by his father, King Vegeta, who resembled him greatly, aside from his more brownish tint hair, mustache, being taller than Vegeta was back when he first arrived on Earth, a red cape, and a redder variant of the Saiyan Armor._

 _"Why do you_ _disappoint the Saiyan heritage by being always an inferior to a lower class?," he asked as Raditz and Nappa looked down on him._

 _Freeza appeared in his first form, a chestnut skulled, child-like humanoid with lilac skin on his face/hands/feet, pink skin with lines on his arms/legs/tail and white armor on his lower arms/legs; with a smirk on his face._

 _"A shame truly. He's never going to be the King of all Saiyans at this rate.," he snickered as Dodoria, Cui and Zarbon appeared suddenly to accompany him._

 _"This is an illusion. I can't believe Kakarot and the others are being done in by this crap!," he said to himself as he then saw the Namekians, the humans at the Stadium and the countless races he'd slaughtered._

 _"You caused this you know by believing in your own superiority.," Babidi said as he looked down at Vegeta, with Cell and Kid Buu accompanying him._

 _"I may have lit the match, but you made it into a wildfire of your own accord. So stop making me feel bad with those taunts...and I have my own way of making it for the people I've killed. So stop trying to screw me over!," Vegeta yelled only to be stabbed in the back by a sword wielded by baby Bra, Bulma, Future Trunks and Present Trunks._

 _"You're going to get what's coming to you rats once I get out of this...," Vegeta said as he faded into an unconscious state._

* * *

 _Gine turnt to see Bardock and Goku walking away from her as the countless people her team had slaughtered looked at her with contempt._

 _"You may not have killed, but by doing nothing you're just as vile...," they said as they reached out for her._

 _She cried in remorse for her crimes._

* * *

Shosa generated blue KI claws in order to slash at Vegeta's back aiding Caway as she also tortured Vegeta, while Majora generated a KI fan to create a whirlwind to toss Gohan up and down repeatedly; a dwarf sized Damon kicked the unconscious Damon while Gamisaras thwacked Piccolo with his tail; Monna kicked Gine around while Shantza and Dercori used their illusion mist and talismans respectively to hold Buu and Burter in place; Caway stabbed Vegeta on the ground as Ganos electrocuted Goku, while the latter believed that it was Kid Buu constricting him with his elongated arm that was generating bio-electricity to hurt him and lastly, Nink would thwack Freeza around.

Ganos turnt to Hit as he gloated,

"Once we're done taking out our frustration on him, your team's next."

"So you fought before?," Hit asked.

"Yes, we put their cunt, that tot, the midget, the geezer, the tri-clops, and the buffoon through hell. The tot and the buffoon were idiots to try to help their parent and friend.," he replied maliciously.

"I'm done here...wanna take advantage of her figure? Make her regret she was born a woman.," Monna said as she tossed Gine to Nink.

Nink blushed as he lowered himself to Gine with his fingers wriggling in a perverted manner.

"Time to toss this one out! I bet aside from those three, Universe 9 will be even easier to take out!, And if these Saiyans die outside the ring! It's not my problem!" Shosa said as he attempted to thwack Vegeta out of the ring with his claws.

"I heard from Lord Quitela that Saiyans become were apes under the moon. What a derivative of the mighty wolf.," he insulted the Saiyan Prince.

Suddenly, Bergamo, Lavender and Basil became aware as they rushed towards Shosa and hit him repeatedly with kicks, punches and powerful heart blasts.

As Caway scampered away in fear, Shosa asked in shock,

"H-How did you wake up?!"

"Your nightmares is what Universe 9 goes through every day of our lives! To us, its no different from being awake!," Basil explained as he proceeded to kick a barrage of intense heat blasts towards the clothed wolf, burning off a good portion of his clothing.

"That cost a fortune to make you brute!," Shosa yelled as he flung his energy claws at Basil, only for Lavender to strike him with his poison energy covered fists.

"You can't detect us can you? We ain't trained like those kung fu guys, we're survivors. We have a different energy than them guys. Oh you need to go out soon, I'm poisonous! Hahahha!," Lavender said in a crazed tone of voice.

"You lesser off branch of lupine evolution!," Shosa yelled as he clenched his chest in pain as it turnt purple. Bergamo then appeared in front of him, which caused Shosa to lash out in anger.

Bergamo did nothing as the green wolf hit him, but then gathered red energy into his fist and punched him into the ground.

"I can take damage and make it double my strength. You spent too much time focused on one kind of team!," Bergamo scolded Shosa.

"Don't underestimate me!," Shosa yelled as he fired a blue sphere from his mouth into the sky, it doubled in size and become lunar in design.

"In our universe, we can generate energy that allows us to become our true forms when the moon isn't around a planet.," Shosa said as he became a gigantic quadruped wolf that towered over the Trio De Dangers.

" **This is the true power of a Wolf Elite!,"** he gloated as he threw down a giant paw towards the shocked Trio De Dangers.

Before it could hit them, it was blocked by another's hand. It was a very angry Vegeta

"So you can use a technique like the Blutz Waves? My god, you're like a discount Oozau.," said Vegeta as he transformed into his Evolved Super Saiyan Blue state and flung the wolf to the ground.

"Did you save me out of the kindness of your hearts?," Vegeta asked Bergamo.

"They were planning to easily take us out while we were sleeping and hoped they would win by having the other teams do their work for them. It's shameful.," he replied.

"The pride of a fighter. Even though a wolf color fight would be amusing- I have to make sure this mongrel realize he's a bitch that messed with the wrong man.," Vegeta replied as he began charging for his Final Flash.

Bergamo and his two brothers wisely withdrew as Shosa got back up to his feet.

"Full Power- Lycan Wave!," Shosa yelled as he fired a mouth KI blast that turned into a barrage of wolf shaped Ki blasts.

"You cretins tortured a woman, a bystander, a father, the elderly, and an infant both mentally and physically! And then you decide to violate our minds in order to win without getting your hands dirty. You decided to mess with the mind of the Prince of all Saiyans! If there is a hell in oblivion- I hope you're dragged down screaming!," Vegeta yelled as he fired a Final Flash with blue lightning generating through it. It took the form of an Oozau and blew through Shosa's attack and propelled the shocked Shosa out of the ring and into the abyss.

Shosa then reappeared in his normal, now clothe-less state in the stands with Quitela, Cognac and Kuru.

"That Saiyan monkey! I'll-," Shosa shouted in anger as he charged KI blasts, prepared to destroy Vegeta from the stands with a crazed look on his face. Suddenly, he vanished without a trace.

"I hope the rest of your team don't react that way.," Zeno#1 said with a close fist with Zeno#2 repeating the same action.

Quitela felt dread and anger that his team had suffered the first blow of the tournament.

"Take them out! Before the blue haired bastard gets you!," Quitela shouted to his team below.

"Shosa- Universe 4 is eliminated. Universe 4 has suffered the first defeat.," the Grand Minster announced.

* * *

Majora realizing that Vegeta was now heading towards him, quickly decided to turn his wind towards the outskirts of the ring in order to rob Universe 7 of one of its fighters.

"Gohan! You're not as weak as this! You're our Team Captain for God's sake.," Vegeta said to get Gohan awake.

Gohan opened his eyes and used a KI blast to divert himself away from the wind and land on the ground next to Vegeta.

"I should've realized something was off when you're talking. Any critique from you isn't a traumatizing insult, but a way to get me focused.," Gohan said in gratitude to Vegeta.

"Hurry up and defeat this clod, We have a real fight on our hands soon.," Vegeta said as he walked away.

"Your friend seems confident, but its a little too early to look down on us.," Majora said as he flung another wind blast at Gohan who dodged it with a flowing motion.

Majora felt dread as Gohan weaved through the currents with inhuman grace and flowing movement.

"What is that?," Majora asked aloud.

"Master Whis calls this a precursor to getting Ultra Instinct. Thought, I don't know what that means yet.," Gohan explained.

"Ultra Instinct..., but sounds like a name a kid would make. Why isn't it called Divine Sense? Who would want to learn something soo...amazing.," Majora complained before noticing every God of Destruction looking at him with fury for insulting that technique name.

"Wait, did he say Ultra Instinct?! No way!," Champa yelled out.

"You may have closed the range, but I have my senses enhanced through the loss of sight!," Majora said as he dodged Gohan's punches...for about 5 seconds before Gohan suddenly generated movements in his punch patterns that were on autopilot and hit Majora in ways that the latter couldn't comprehend.

Majora jumped away as he charged for a powerful green Ki charged wind blast towards Gohan, generating eight tails behind his back and opening his milky-white blind eyes as he performed the attack

Instantly, Gohan fired a Masanko blast at Majora, blasting through the blast and propelling Majora out of the ring.

Majora now clothe-less due to the blast lowered his head in shame as Quitela yelled at him.

"Majora- Universe 4- Eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

* * *

Nink was about to violate Gine when Freeza awoke in his True Golden From with his golden Ki shining brightly.

"I've never been a fan of what your doing. Its not practical for a business that destroys lives and planets. You know what is practical? Torture...And I mean physical.," Golden Freeza said he fired a Death Beam at Nink's right shoulder.

"So good...," Nink cried out.

"Then, I can make this more intense.," Golden Freeza said he increased the potency of his beams, blasting a hole through Nink's arm.

Nink looked shocked before blushing even more with a lewd face as he rushed at Freeza with his KI club, turning into a more brutish form with larger tusks.

"More! More!," he yelled as he flung his club towards Golden Freeza.

Freeza responded by blasting Nink repeatedly with Grans Death Beams with all of his fingers, sawing his right arm off with a Death Saucer, fired Eye Lasers, and finished off with used a Whirlwind Blow from his mouth to blow the heavily wounded Nink off the ring.

The green warrior smiled with satisfaction as he fell and then landed back in the stands to Quitela's frustration.

"A masochist is the worst match for me...I prefer more unwilling victims...," Golden Freeza said as he walked away.

"Nink- Universe 4- Eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

* * *

Gamisaras attempted a tail thwack to knock Piccolo out of the ring, but Piccolo awoke just in time to block it.

"That was my father's crimes and I do have the responsibility of carrying it for the rest of my days, but I also have others both within and outside that are counting on me to be better than that.," Piccolo said as Gamisaras hallucinated an older Namekian in a a white robe with a blue collar on Piccolo's right; on his robe he had a red colored kanji that means "God". He wore dark blue shoes as well. On Piccolo's left was a Namekian very similar to Piccolo; who donned a blue vest and a white scarf around his neck. His chest and stomach were mostly exposed apart from a long flowing brown vest. He also wore baggy white pants with a blue sash and the brown pointed boots.

Gamisaras charged up his KI caused the entire area around him to become invisible, at the cost of himself being revealed to be a green skinned chameleon with green spiky hair.

"We're both gonna fall now. My team will eliminate yours...or your team will be eliminated by the others. Either way, it means you'll be responsible for the erasure of your new family.," he gloated.

"This is just a trick...you know what is real. I am both a Namekian and an Earthling...one descend from demons...," Piccolo charged a purple Ki as he did something that was not expected of him at all- he began to transform. He grew a row of spike ridges on his head, his back sprouted wings, his back side sprouted a tail and his skull as well as his face elongated into a pterodactyl like shape, complete with his nose receding as the beak became more predominant.

"What the hell?!," Gamisaras yelped.

"You're every right to say that! Whis told me about what the Grand Kai was hiding- in order for me to win the Tournament of Power at the cost of the other other universes, I have decided to become a Demon like my father.," Piccolo said as the visage of an older Namekian wearing an indigo Asian martial arts uniform, with a light purple obi, grinning evilly above him.

Quitela gulped with dread as he realized that it was quickly becoming a countdown to his erasure.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Piccolo's new power is explained and Ganos and Caway reveal their Trump Card in order to succeed.**


	21. TOP Part 4- Demon Clansman

**Author Notes: I thought it was a waste that we never went back to Piccolo's original roots in Dragon Ball and instead focused entirely on the Namekian aspect. This power-up is a return to character for Piccolo.**

 **I included this character as he was fun in the filler he was in.**

 **Chapter 21- TOP Part 4- Demon Clansman**

* * *

Piccolo recalled how he received his latest power up as Gamisaras was frozen in fear.

* * *

 ** _Prior to the Tournament of Power_**

 _Whis and Piccolo had arrived a magnificent palace, where an old man with pointed ears, wearing dark sunglasses , yellow robes with a black mantle depicting the kanji symbol for Kai, as well as a hat with the kanji symbol for "Grand" on it._

 _"Lord Whis, it's an honorable to meet a groovy cat like you again.," said the old man._

 _"He is the Grand Kai, one step above King Kai...or rather the North Kai and one step below the Supreme Kais.," Whis explained._

 _"It is an honor to meet you sir.," Piccolo replied as the Grand Kai walked towards a door._

 _"With our universe going up in smoke potentially, its best that we get all the help we can get. Come inside and see the monsters in the basement.," the Grand Kai explained in a hipster tone of voice._

 _"Guess all the Kais below the Supreme Kai are...strange.," Piccolo said to himself._

 _"I'd say if he were fighting Freeza during Old Namek's Destruction, he would be on par with him. So he's potent on some level, but his main potential is training powerful students.," Whis explained as Piccolo noticed the warriors of various alien races looking at him._

 _Piccolo gulped as he followed the Grand Kai through the throne room, down the stairs and into a dark room with a sealed door._

 _"Its the monsters hidden in the darkest parts of your soul, your soul brothers and soul daddy. He may have been reborn through you, but his being is behind here.," the Grand Kai explained._

 _"Demon King Piccolo and his kin are in here? Are you here to enlist them?," Piccolo asked._

 _"You know they're technically Namekians, which means...," Whis explained._

 _"I have to merge with them...if that's the case, I'd rather train with Gohan. Knowing that they still exist likely is going to piss off Goku and the Namekians are going to be ashamed knowing that these are related to them.," Piccolo remarked._

 _"You were a bad person, but accepted goodness in your heart, but in order to be complete, you need to balance your evil. Both are sides of the same coin, Yin and Yang brother.," Grand Kai explained._

 _"Will I become stronger if I were to do this?," Piccolo said with reluctance._

 _"You'd be more useful to defend the earth, then yes, you would. Even if you now had a darker nature to go along with it.," Whis replied with cold honesty._

 _Piccolo nodded as Grand Kai undid the seals and opened the door._

 _Shadows bursted from the room as yellow eyes glared at Piccolo, with the largest belonging to the leader._

 _" **You have come home my son...Why is Kami with you...and another you**?," asked the villainous and confident voice._

 _"Father...I merged with Kami to face a more frightening monster than yourself...and you're not a demon per say...you're a Namekian...a hermaphrodite race of slug people who give birth to offspring via eggs and live peaceful lives.," Piccolo explained to the voice's anger._

 _" **Lies**!," the voice yelled as he fired an eye beam towards Piccolo._

 _"If you don't want to accept it, its your deal, but denying it means you won't be able to get out of here.," Piccolo explained._

 _" **How Brother?** ," asked a slithering voice._

 _"You must be Tambourine...Goku is definitely not going to like this, but we need to merge for the sake of the lives of the universe in order to save it from the other universes from destroying it.," Piccolo explained._

 _The shadows laughed horribly and vilely as a reaction to his words._

 _" **There is no greater realm than earth and the afterlife. You lie**.," said the voice of a stout demon._

 _"Your ignorance astounds me. There are countless planets-," Piccolo explained before being interrupted._

 _"28 will life.," Whis interjected the intense atmosphere with a deadpan tone of voice._

 _"...Anyway, 28 planets with life amongst countless planets in four galaxies ruled by gods who are ruled by greater gods who coexist with a destroyer god, in 12 universes ruled by the Omni-King.," Piccolo explained._

 _" **Who is that weird fellow with the blue skin, curved hair and lipsticks...** ," asked an intelligent voice that was subtly snarky. _

_"He's the angel in charge of the destroyer god and aside from the assistant to the Omni-King, the Omni-King's guards and the Omni-King himself, he and his 11 siblings are the strongest in the multiverse I know of. In fact, aside from a few humans I know, 98% of the beings I know are drastically stronger than even Father- even our peaceful relatives on Planet Namek.," Piccolo explained._

 _" **We are the greatest race in all of existence, we will show them our superiority**.," said a bestial voice._

 _"Don't let Vegeta hear that, he's rightfully convinced the Saiyans are more powerful...that's what Goku is by the way. They're human were monkeys from space.," Piccolo explained._

 _" **Goku...I will pay him back for defeating me!,"** yelled the voice of the head shadow._

 _"Unfortunately, he's surpassed you by a great deal...ok, infinite deal. It's not going to matter if the universe gets destroyed if you don't do what I suggest...," Piccolo replied._

 _" **What is that?** ," the voice asked._

 _"Reunite with this body in order to get out of here...and have the pleasure of knowing that countless voices in the universes will be brought down through our ascended power.," Piccolo explained._

 _" **Multiple universes in agony...a great deal more intriguing than just a single world...I'm interested**.," the voice said as he reached out a shadowy hand._

 _"Place it on my chest and we'll merge permanently, that is the Namekian way. And I'm the main body because mine is more oriented towards combat.,"_

 _" **A small sacrifice for our evil to return. Muwahahahaha!** ," agreed the voice he placed the shadowy hand on Piccolo. _

_In a blinding flash of light, the shadows vanished and only Piccolo was left standing. The room was once again bright._

 _"Now, I can put in my greatest hit collections back here again.," Grand Kai said as he floated upstairs._

 _"You've done a necessary thing for our universe. Whether it succeeds will be up to you.," Whis explained as Piccolo's eyes opened to reveal yellow sclera._

* * *

"I have once again become a demon! Demon King Piccolo the II is reborn once again.," Piccolo yelled as he flew towards Gamisaras.

Desperate, he fired a Green Mouth Blast at Piccolo, only for the latter to flew through it. Piccolo extended his tongue and constricted the reptile, which soon became supercharge with electricity generated from his body.

Fried, Piccolo tossed the reptile out of the ring, causing him to land into the stands with dizzy swears in his eyes. Quitela gritted his teeth in frustration.

"What a demonic form...how will people react to this.," Shin said as he continued to record the tournament.

"Universe 4- Gamisaras- Eliminated.," the Grand Minister said aloud.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

"Eh?! King Piccolo's back?! What's that mean?!," Yamcha yelled aloud.

"What's that mean for us?," Chiaotzu asked Tien.

"It means that Piccolo realized the power gap that he and the other Universes had, so he had to do something to close the gap. I hope its for the best for us.," Tien replied.

"What if he turns on us?," Yamcha asked with Puar nodding.

"If he does, I'm getting the heck outta dodge!," said Oolong, the small pig man as he, Pilaf and Shu prepared to leave.

"Where do we go? If our team loses, it's the end of our universe!," Mai said, which caused the trio to stop in their tracks.

"If we win and if he decides to turn on us. Prepare the Dragon Balls because I'll use the Evil Containment Wave on him.," Roshi said with a tone of severity that hid his anger at the cause of his teacher's death was fighting for the sake of his universe's survival. The bitter irony caused him to clench his fist tightly.

"I'm getting King Piccolo vibes...along with Tambourine.," Krillin said aloud.

"He's the one who...," 18 said.

"Yes, Piccolo must've been desperate to stay useful. Wish there was a convenient way for us humans to remain in the spotlight.," Krillin weakly laughed.

"Do you think we'll be ok?," asked Mr. Satan.

"What's Goku doing, letting those green people knock him around like that.," Chichi said as she Goku on the ground.

"Go Piccolo!," Videl cheered with Pan cooing in cheer.

"Guess we don't have anything to worry about.," Mr. Satan said as he saw Goten and Trunks smiling.

Bulma was away trying to fix what was happening with 17.

* * *

 **Back at the Tournament of Power**

Monna rushed towards Piccolo with a green energy covered fist as the area that Gamisaras turnt invisible.

"Whatever you just turnt into won't matter. In fact, becoming ugly is what sealed your fate!," Monna gloated only for Cell to block her path.

"What do you want bug man?," asked Monna irritably.

"Oh, I just saw how he became relevant again and I would be sorrily disappointed if he were done in by you.," Cell said with confidence.

"Then I'll beat you with my full power!," Monna yelled as she charged up her power, only for Cell to grab her by the neck.

"Ok, no.," Cell said to Monna.

Slowly, Monna gradually became thinner and paper-like until she was just a gaunt, flat husk with her eyes darting about.

Amused, Cell tossed her off the ring and she then drifted down to the stands.

Quitela's left eye twitched as Kuru's usual unfazed expression became wide with dread.

Cognac sighed as he used his staff to inflate her to her slim self. Also Nink's wounds were erased as well.

"Universe 4- Monna- Eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

"Tsk...wanted to give a real horror show...you're no fun.," Cell said.

"The real fun will come later.," Freeza said to Cell indirectly from afar.

"Guess, Cell's a man-eating monster at his core.," Piccolo said as he flew towards Gohan.

"Piccolo, why do you look like that?," his student asked him, with Piccolo looking ashamed..

"As long as it leads to a form that's more pleasing to the eyes, I'm ok with this., Now, we have to save Freeza's lackeys, Buu and the Saiyan woman whom I know would be to you what Pan is to Chichi." Vegeta said, interrupting Gohan's train of thought.

"What do you mean?," Gohan asked before Vegeta rushed to Goku, prepared to knock Ganos off of him. But, then he noticed Dercori getting closer to one of Universe 2's fighters and an idea came to his head.

* * *

 _Su was walking around the city when she saw her mother, who looked like her except older walking towards her._

 _She then saw the image of Sagaladoola, Atom, Jiren, Lord Winter, Savag, Dercori, and Cell looming over the city as Dercori fired a beam of energy towards the city block, destroying it and everyone in it._

 _Su fell to her knees as she saw the burnt corpse of her mother._

* * *

"Now to punish these girls for their idealism in the multiverse that demands cutthroat tactics to survive.," Dercori said as she turned into her white haired form and began to strangle her with her tentacles.

"I completely agree.," Vegeta said coldly as Dercori turnt around to an awakened Burter dashed towards her and proceed to pummel her in a multiple hit combo in that he would pinball her in a circle repeatedly.

"I thought you were unconscious!," Dercori yelled aloud.

"This is the second time, he's got the jump on me while I was unconscious.," Burter said as he rubbed the right side of his cheek.

He then charged up with blue Ki...and then red Ki to Dercori's shock.

"Two types of Ki?! Are you a chimera or a fusion?!," Dercori yelled as she turned into a more cephalopod monstrosity.

"I sped so fast that I breached the barrier of speed itself...and I got weird and convenient powers from it. This is my tribute to Jeice!," Burter yelled as his skin turnt purple and he unleashed a purple sphere vortex and fired it at a shocked Dercori, shooting her out of the ring.

"I did it for you Jeice!," he yelled out.

"You Saiyans are idiots who can only think of fighting! That's what Lord Quitela said!," Dercori said as she flew downwards before landing back in the stands in her normal form.

"Fighting requires strategy on using all of abilities to their best potential, being able to improve, and using all of your pieces well...you were the Queen piece as Bulma's father put it. Your team's now in check.," Vegeta replied.

 _That's what you think Prince.,_ thought Quitela as he smiled underneath his outraged stomping and thrashing around.

"Now to deal with the shrimp and the dumb lug.," Vegeta said before he noticed Cell and Gohan already rushing towards them.

"I resent for Guldo. Only we get to call him shrimp.," Burter said as he rushed towards Goku.

"Dercori- Universe 4- eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced, but Quitela wasn't worried.

* * *

Gohan rushed to Damon and kicked him away, causing the bug to explode and once again shed his skin. This time, becoming the size of an average man.

"I know your game now...you're trying to bulk up in order to beat me with size. But, being bigger sometimes means you're slower!," Gohan explained as he pummeled Damon several feet away.

Gohan paid more attention to slapping Guldo awake than seeing that Damon had once again shed his skin, becoming larger than before, but to what manner of size he would grow to was uncertain.

"Almost...," Quitela said with glee in a hushed tone of voice.

"You were smaller than me before.," Guldo said as he woke up.

"I grew up.," Gohan replied.

"No fair, I need to get back at those guys...," Guldo said as he jogged towards Shantza.

"What's he thinking?," Gohan asked himself, wondering what Guldo was planning with a puzzled expression on his face.

* * *

"Tch, went out of my way to save her, she gets eliminated anyway. Now its up to me...hope Ganos, Damon and Caway keep in the ring to protect me.," Shantza complained.

He then noticed Guldo looking placid at him.

"I'll just put you back to sleep Pyoh!," Shantza said as he lunged at Guldo.

He then noticed Guldo looking placid at him.

"I'll just put you back to sleep Pyoh!," Shantza said as he lunged at Guldo.

He then noticed Guldo looking placid at him.

"I'll just put you back to sleep Pyoh!," Shantza said as he lunged at Guldo.

He then noticed Guldo looking placid at him.

Shantza then paused from what he was about to do.

 _Was that Deja vu? What's going on?,_ Shantza thought in confusion as he felt like this moment had already repeated.

He then noticed Guldo looking placid at him and then asking,

"Are you sure you know your reality?"

Shantza then dashed at him, got tripped by the green alien, got up, dashed at him, then he got tripped by the green alien again, but the odd part, was that it felt like a loop.

"What's going on? No gniog s'tahw...Wha'ts going on?," Shantza said as his word rewound themselves as he then repeated the same phrase.

This caused Shantza's placid expression to break as his pupils became smaller and he began to sweat profusely.

"What the fuck are you doing?!," yelled Shantza in an aggressive, bratty voice.

"I continued holding my breath for longer and longer...till I could hold it as long as I wanted. I can stop time when I hold my breath...and now I can do what I want with it. Wake...um, Buu...," Guldo explained as he tapped Buu awake.

Buu awoke to see Shantza looking terrified beyond all belief. Buu then remembered this team attacked Mr. Satan and became very angry.

"You hurt Mr. Satan. I hurt you now.," Buu said as he cracked his fists.

"Ganos! Caway! Damon! Help me!," Shantza attempted to float away from the fighters, but felt paralyzed.

"Hard to move while horrors happen to you...now you're gonna get beaten up this time!," Guldo gloated.

"Shit!," Shantza shouted he charged up a purple Ki and became to enlarge and bulk up into a more muscular and combat oriented form.

"You won't beat me!," he shouted with angered, narrowed eyes and proceeded to kick and punch Buu, but the punches just felt like insect bites to Buu.

Buu then stretched his arms and proceeded to thwack Shantza back and forth before launching him into the sky.

Buu then sucked in air and proceeded to blow a massive gust of wind as he blew Shantza out of the ring and into the stands in his normal form.

"We lost the member that could keep the other fighters from beating up on us...now they'll want to fight us instead after what we did to them...," Kuru said aloud as he noticed that the Grand Minister announced Shantza's elimination.

"We got one ace in the hole...gimme your earrings so we can make it two aces this time.," Quitela told the Supreme Kai.

He then called out for Caway to notice him and tossed her the Potara earrings.

* * *

Ganos smirked before he was dropped kicked by Burter a few feet away.

Burter then took a moment to weakly kick Goku in the back saying

"Take that...try having that..."

Goku then awoke right away to Burter's shock.

"Thanks, you guys do your own thing...I'm gonna eliminate the last of these jokers once and for all.," Goku replied with a tone of seriousness.

Burter nodded and dashed away.

"I noticed that your little bug friend's Ki's skyrocketing? You planning on eliminating us with a giant bug swatting us like vermin? What a crappy joke if I ever heard one.," Goku said with a dark sense of humor.

"Not before I eliminate you first...," Ganos said as he took a battle stance.

"You have some sense of fighter's pride after all.," Goku said as he dashed towards Ganos and then the two proceeded to parry each of their kicks and punches. The two leapt away as they proceeded to keep their distance.

They then figure Ki blasts at each other, blue and green respectively.

"We're evenly matched right now, but...," Goku said as he charged up into Super Saiyan 1.

"How about now? This kinda transformation is unusual for you isn't it?," Goku concluded with Ganos looking stunned.

"There's the legend of the legendary Super Lupine in which a canine man's green fur turns purple, but I think your friend with the freaky transformation is more up my alley.," Ganos replied as he began to transform. He became larger and muscular, with a more bird-like humanoid appearance, with long orange and yellow hair, feathers, and a thick beak resembling that of an eagle or a shoebill.

"Guess the feet weren't just for a clever gimmick.," Goku said as he dashed towards Ganos proceeded to pummel him for a short while. Eventually, the punches stopped Ganos from reacting with wide eyed shock to barely feeling them.

Ganos then charged an orange Ki around his fist as he threw down a punch towards Goku who proceeded to dodge it, only barely in his Super Saiyan state.

"You improve as you fight. Just like Hit...how troubling.," Goku complained.

"Yes, my race is able to increase his power every minute we struggles in battle, being able to improve at a fast rate, especially in my case, due to the perilous nature of the Tournament of Power. I might end up surpassing you.," he said in a deeper voice than usual.

"If your kind was able to do that. Then the yellow rat wouldn't be up there since you're capable of being the strongest...you have a time limit you need to be able to increase till you go back to normal.," Goku observed. This caused Quitela and by proxy, Ganos to burst a vein in their foreheads.

"You dare call Quitela a rat?! He is a Mighty God Mouse and you will not insult him! Grand Adora!," Ganos screeched as he generated three orange energy blades in the shape of feathers; two on his left hand, and one on his right; using them as blades to strike Goku.

"Not enough. Super Saiyan Grade 2.," Goku said as he bulked up in muscle and began to fight on par with Ganos' more aggressive state.

Goku leapt a couple of distance in order to try something new.

"Vegito's me and Vegeta...so I should be able to do it too.," Goku said as he fired Ki blasts from each of his fingers in order to disarm the feather blades.

"Circular Cutter!," Ganos stated in frustration as he generated and flung an orange buzzsaw energy disc towards Goku.

A purple energy disk interrupted the strike and the two cancelled each other out.

"Oh my, can't Goku being sawed in half...or the bird accidentally doing it to himself, begging for aid, attacking from behind and then swearing vengeance after he beats you. Seeing another doing it is not very pleasing.," Freeza said as he bowed mockingly.

"Didn't need your help, I can do this on my own. I'm not as dumb as you were back then.," Goku said as he charged up to Super Saiyan Grade 3.

"Resembles what I did on Namek very well...," Freeza remarked as he dashed away.

"Goku...must really be be belittling this foe...or hates him so much that he wants to defeat him with the weakest forms he can muster. Either way, he's not thinking straight.," Cell observed from afar as he blocked Jirasen's kick.

Goku might've been slower due to his muscle mass, but to Ganos as he was right now, the man was like a tank that rushed like a cheetah. The Super Saiyan pummeled Ganos and kicked him in the groin. This caused Ganos to cough up blood and vomit.

"Did you make Goten and Pan suffer like this? Did you?!," Goku yelled as he cracked Ganos' spine with a backwards kick.

Quickly, Ganos leapt away and with a scream his backbone re-cracked into place.

"Fine, you get Super Saiyan 2 now.," Goku said as his hair became longer and spikier, his forehead now had only three bangs over it, making his hair more defined; his muscles also became more defined and his aura also generated electricity surrounding his body, while the aura grew markedly larger and more vibrant.

"Yes that form again.," Cell remarked with some painful memories of being its victim the first time around.

Goku blitzed towards Ganos and proceeded to punch him so hard that the bird man tripped and fell back in pain.

"You're not getting off that easily.," Goku said as he fired Ki blasts relentlessly at Ganos.

"What're you doing dad?! That's what you told me not to with Cell!," Gohan yelled out.

"Kakarot! He's not Freeza, he's not going to get weaker as the fight drags on! It's the opposite!," Vegeta yelled out in agreement.

"...," Goku said nothing, but was suddenly kicked away as Ganos got his second wind.

"You can use electricity...I can too...And I'm gonna avenge my comrades your team humiliated!," Ganos said as he charged electricity through his body.

The two then engaged in a blitz barrage of clashes with Ganos firing electricity spheres to counter Goku's Ki Blasts.

Ganos then charged up a torrent of electric energy in order to counter Goku's...

"Kaaaaa...mmmmmmeeeee...Haaaaa...mmmmmeeee...HA!"

The two clashed for a few intense second until Ganos' won out, pushing Goku a few feet away, destroying a part of his heart.

"Tch, I underestimated him.,"Goku cursed himself.

"I let my anger get the best of me. Why am I getting the shaft after beating up a stupid geezer?," Ganos acknowledged.

"That old man...you beat up Roshi?!," Goku yelled out as he turned into Super Saiyan 3, his Super Saiyan 2 rigid hair becoming more flowing and smooth again with a single hair lock protruding outwards, and grew his waist; his hair took a but takes on a darker and more yellow shade of gold than his previous form; his eyebrows vanished completely, making the forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge; his muscle mass increased with a more defined physique, his aura became rounder with larger electrical sparks; his eyes also gained pupils.

"He was past his prime. If I were to use the Super Dragon Balls- I would make myself eternally young. I assume the others would've had their physical ailments healed or become more famous or popular.," Ganos scoffed.

"How selfish.," Goku remarked.

"You're likely no spring chicken yourself. Accept your limits and retire soon.," Ganos said as he charged at Goku.

The latter blitzed him and kicked him with intense force, enough to finally cause the Kach-Katchin to break and cause the rubble to rise like mountains, a feat that impressed the Gods of Destruction above.

"I'm all about gettin' stronger. Even if I die again and again, I'm gonna fight to get stronger to fight stronger guys. Move well, Learn well, Play well, Eat well, and rest well. Enjoy life merrily and live to the fullest.," Goku said in a serious, gruffer tone of voice.

"Ngh...," Ganos grunted as he returned to his base state, and then noticed Caway walking towards him.

"What're you doing here?," Ganos asked.

"Ganos. We'll get to prove be useful to our universe together.," Caway said with a blushed expression as she put a Potara earring on her right ear.

"Isn't that?," Ganos asked as she put the other earring onto Ganos' left.

"I always wanted to be closer to you.," Caway screamed with glee.

"Ehhhh?!," Ganos yelled as he pulled against his will towards the very passionate Caway.

In a green flash of light, a single being emerged, with Caway's light-green skin; Ganos' magenta iris eyes; spiky black hair with long pink hair protruding from the ends of the back; slender pink and indigo feet, that were very bird like, sporting two large black talons per foot; a dark blue sleeveless vest accented with an orange lining, black arm warmers with yellow lining; baggy pants with a brown cape wrapped around it with a red and yellow gem at the center buckle; and a gold beret with a red gem hanging down from it. Her body and face leaned more towards Caway than Ganos. She wore green Potara on her pointed ears.

"Gaway is born.," said the woman with Caway and Ganos' voice in unison.

As Goku prepared to fight Gaway, he saw the now gigantic Damon rising behind the fused woman.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Goku and Gine face off against Gaway and Damon**


	22. TOP Part 5- Cat & Mouse Game

**Author Notes: This chapter is focused on the potential rise and fall of Quitela, based on his underhanded personality.**

 **Chapter 22: TOP Part 5- Cat & Mouse Game**

* * *

 ** _Eons Ago- Universe 4_**

 _In a cave, an orphaned and younger Quitela was starving along with his large group of brothers and sisters and they wouldn't make it past the next week without food._

 ** _How can I make sure to get food for next week?_**

 _The answer was simple...there should be fewer less mouths to feed...or rather, there can only be one._

* * *

 ** _Years Later_**

 _An older Quitela was then found by a guinea pig martial arts mentor, who trained him for years in the ways of martial arts. Eventually, he had been taught everything and his master would then teach the next student._

 ** _What if the next student surpassed himself?_**

 _The answer was simple...rid the students of education...and then get rid of them so that there is no challenge._

 _Quitela walked out of the dojo with the room filled the corpses of countless youths that were his fellow peers and his master, who died in shock due to his student's betrayal._

* * *

 ** _Years Later_**

 _Quitela spent years working up the underworld, eliminating any enemy that he came across through assassination, cheating, poison, etc._

 _He was then approached by an alien warlord with a green toad face who demanded that he should bow to him._

 ** _What should he do with this newcomer?_**

 _The answer was simple...force him to work under himself or kill him and take everything he owns._

 _Quitela,now had an entire empire of alien soldiers that ranged an entire galaxy of endless soldiers as he demonstrated his authority by holding up the head of the alien overlord._

* * *

 ** _Years Later_**

 _Quitela now was in charge of a massive galactic Empire when a shirtless Salamander wearing an unusual garb appeared before him along with a blue skinned man. He told Quitela to stop his hedonistic ways or else he'd erase him._

 ** _What should he do with this outsider?_**

 _Kill him of course and take his shit for himself- how dare he ruin all he had accomplished._

 _After a long battle, he managed to kill the outsider and the blue being bowed to him._

 _"I am stronger than you, but I now serve the new God of Destruction.," he said to Quitela._

 _"Kekeke.," laughed Quitela._

* * *

 ** _Eons Later- Omni King's Palace_**

 _After spending eons, lording over his universe with an iron fist, destroying any that didn't fit his ideals or didn't offer proper tribute; he was finally asked to meet with the other Gods of Destruction He saw a purple Cornish Rex like cat humanoid wearing similar garb to himself._

 _Quitela looked around and generated an electric Ki blast in order to kill him and take his universe for his own._

 _Without even turning around, the cat reacted instantly, kicking the blast away and pinning Quitela down with his foot._

 _"I don't know how you were raised you ungrateful vermin, but you need to learn about balance.," the cat said._

 _"Says the being who sleeps most of the time and destroys whatever annoys him.," said his Angel attendant._

 _As the cat and Angel walked away, Quitela gritted his teeth in anger._

* * *

 **Present Day- Tournament of Power**

Quitela smirked in victory as he turnt to Beerus.

"Don't laugh just yet. You've wasted your entire board pieces on just one team...And I doubt the other teams are going to be as tolerant as me with your crap.," Beerus said coldly.

"I feel a little bad for the lad...being merged with a very direct woman isn't fun.," Old Kai remarked with a tone of regret.

"Why don't we used the Dragon Balls to un-merge you?," Shin asked.

"Time to let you know...remember last week when we had all the Supreme Kais turn your earrings for the Grand Minister to modify them. Right?," Zeno#1 explained.

"We made it so its permanent...I felt a fight ended quickly because of the limit that only Supreme Kais have all the fun...No Dragon Balls can wish that away...," added Zeno#2.

Old Kai immediately paralyzed with an expression of despair as he collapsed to the right.

"That's bad...Goku and Vegeta likely need that power if their training doesn't pay off...hopefully, they don't end up with the wrong sort of partner...especially from another universe.," Beerus realized with dread.

"I think the girl below is likely rethinking her decision.," Whis noted.

"Thank goodness, we already have her own methods of combining in mind...," Ea said as he pushed his glasses to his face.

Gaway briefly breathed out heavily in exasperation, showing the side that was still Ganos, not amused by the fate that the two individuals that made this fusion would be permanent.

* * *

Gaway and the towering Damon looked at Goku who had raised his right round hand into the air.

Lunging it downwards, Gine showed up in time in her Primal state as Goku looked surprised.

"Thanks...uh...," Goku said awkwardly in his deeper voice.

"I'm Gine...," Gine replied with a smile.

"Sounds familiar...," Goku said as he sped towards Gaway.

"I'm so happy I'm fused..., but I feel really depressed about it as well.," said Gaway in a girly voice as she nonchalantly blocked Goku's Super Saiyan 3 kick.

Reactively, she used her avian feet to kick Goku to the side.

"If that's the way you're gonna pay...then I'll raise it up a level.," Goku said as he went from Super Saiyan 3 to Super Saiyan Red.

When Goku dashed, he paused in confusion, Gaway was feeling herself as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"I'm getting some Bulma flashbacks right now.," Goku said with a sweat drop and an unamused look on his face.

"Aren't I the fusion of two lovers merged gorgeous?," she asked as she did a flirtatious pose and blew a kiss.

"Can we fight now?," Goku said in a deadpan tone of voice.

Gaway then generated a Grand Adora variant as a Ki broadsword.

"Neat, Trunks used that...not our Trunks- he's kinda a brat, it's really weird.," Goku said as he dodged the sword strikes.

He then felt a slash across his right cheek.

"I get it, you got Ganos' power increasing and the girl's master Ki control...Let's be honest, you're just a warm up for the real fight in the tournament.," Goku said he turnt Super Saiyan Blue as he sped towards her.

Quickly, her hair became a spiky orange with avian wings sprouting from her back; Gaway then dashed towards Goku as the two fought on an even level with each parrying each other's fists and kicks.

"You're excellent. I might fall for you now!," Gaway said as she kissed Goku on the right cheek mid-fight.

Goku replied by punching her in the gut.

"I don't know if you're a boy or girl...it's weird...stop that!," Goku complained as he then charged up a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken.

"Electric Phoenix Wave.," Gaway declared as she fired a powerful Ki blast in the shape of a Phoenix towards Goku.

Goku replied by firing his Kamehameha towards her and blasted through her attack and sending a satisfied Gaway out of the ring.

"Gaway- Fusion of Ganos and Caway- Eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

"Tch, we have Damon, our original trump card anyway...," Quitela said, unconcerned about Gaway.

"I feel content.," Gaway said with a blush illuminating her face.

Damon was thwacking Gine to the side, when Goku who powered down to Super Saiyan grabbed her in time.

"Can't have you going out so easily, Gine.," Goku told the woman who smiled in return.

As he helped her to her feet, the rest of Universe 7 gathered to face the giant.

"You're an annoying bug, but you made a big mistake by setting up the team that's gonna finish you off.," Goku said as he fired a Kamehameha at the giant bug. Gohan and Cell followed suit with Freeza firing an energy blast and Vegeta firing a Final Flash. Piccolo flew up and fired a Makankōsappō at his head, Burter used his speed to kick the bug off balance, Buu grabbed Damon with his extendable arms in order to restrain him and Guldo froze him in place with his telekinesis. Gine then fired a Ki blast through the bug's abdomen, causing it to yell out in in pain as Buu attempted to drag the final member of Universe 4 out of the ring.

Suddenly, Damon's shell cracked and exploded in a flash of green light. He was now a more combat oriented warrior with a more well-proportioned body.

Goku looked in confusion at the sight while Vegeta prepared for the worst.

"Now then, to finish you guys off.," Damon said as he charged an enormous emerald Ki, rushed with dual green Ki covered fists that seemed to be compressing the air around him and dashed at blinding speeds.

"Yes, yes!," Quitela gloated.

Suddenly, he was blown away off the ring in a barrage of golden Death Beams fired by Lord Winter as he still sat in his hover chair.

"That was an amusing display Kakarot and your merry band...I look forward to see your full potential.," he said as he calmly hovered away.

"That was...a things...," Gohan said with a confused look on his face.

 _Where'd he come from?! I couldn't even sense him!,_ thought Vegeta.

"With Damon's elimination... **Universe 4 is erased**.," the Grand Minister said with extreme severity in Quitela's direction.

Quitela's blank smile turnt into enraged panic as a sullen and shocked Damon looked at Quitela with shame. Gaway realized her failure and also hung her head in shame as did the rest of the remaining Universe 4 team.

Kuru looked sullen as Cognac said to Quitela with no emotion,

"I'm thinking about how your predecessor would've done better. This is likely karma for a life of being cutthroat coming back at you. You were nice company to play games with regardless."

 _After everything I did to survive, to move up in the world...to end it this way?!,_ thought Quitela as he suffered a massive breakdown.

Quitela breathed heavily as he turnt to Beerus, blindly lunging at him with the intent to kill.

"UNNIVVERRSSE SEVEENNNN! I'LL GET MY FORCES TO INVADE EARTH AND THEN SLAUGHTER EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR LOVED ONES BEFORE YOUR EYES! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH THE ONE TRUE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!," Quitela yelled in a tone of sadism, madness and rage as he was slowly atomized by both Zenos while his team were wiped from existence with a pop.

Beerus looked at his direction and sighed as he said calmly,

"A cornered rat is dangerous, but the cat knows this and treats it like a game. Thank you for getting me the pieces to ensure my victory."

"Did you have plans to arrange all of this?," Whis whispered.

"I had it in mind, but wouldn't have pulled it off with Goku likely pestering me not to ignore his friends. Plus, I trust Goku to get them for me like a good subordinate...anyway, that was nice preliminary... the real Tournament is gonna start now.," Beerus said as he observed Lord Winter, Atom, Salagadoola, Savag, and Winter's two henchmen all looked confident as everyone else reacted in dread or stoic remorse hidden under stoicism.

"Looks like things are about to get more intense...," Cell remarked with a vile grin as Freeza looked in disgust to his lack of remorse.

"Two toddlers just wiped out an entire universe and your only thought is to move on? You're more sick than I am.," he remarked.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The TOP goes into high gear as everyone sets their sights on the next weakest team...**


	23. TOP-Part 6- Dulcinea

**Author Notes: Warning rape scene ahead and extreme violence**

 **Chapter 23: TOP-Part 6- Dulcinea**

* * *

 **Universe 4- Forest**

A single yellow mouse had gathered seven golden lamps that emitted smoke that combined to form a green-blue Djinn with a high ponytail, arm bracelets and a waist band of emerald color.

"Oh mighty Marid of the Seven Magic Lamps, grant my wish. Eons ago, my brother Quitela wiped out our family. I wish to bring them back.," she pleaded with watery, innocent eyes.

"Wish Gr-," said the Marid before stopping mid-sentence.

The two individuals, the forest, the planet, the galaxy and the entire universe was wiped away, leaving a white void.

* * *

One section of the center pillar went down as the Grand Minister announced,

"47 minutes remaining..."

"That all happened under the span of a minute? Felt like it took several episodes...or chapters to complete.," Guldo remarked with a sweat bead.

"Going all out like that against some dishonorable clods after holding back the entire fight due to your anger? You're taking this too lightly and letting your emotions completely control your actions. You're usually more idiotic and level-headed to let anything affect you.," Vegeta scolded Goku.

"I didn't use my absolute best.," Goku argued weakly.

"Your counterpart was able to take down that fighter with ease. Aside from myself, none of you bothered sensing him.," Cell said aloud to both Freeza and the group.

"He must be just a runt who's too weak to register.," Freeza argued.

"He's definitely in his first form and that bug just now felt like it would've been a match for both Vegeta and Goku, but that yellow freak managed to take him out...what's he capable in his higher forms?," Piccolo asked aloud.

"Come to think of it, none of the other fighters that weren't caught in the illusion seemed worried at all...," Gohan remarked.

"The yellow Freeza guy, the bigger Guldo, the second Burter, the orange dinosaur guy, the robots, the old geezer, Cell's look-alike, Hit, and the Pride Troopers with that Grey guy remained out while all of us were caught.," Goku said calmly.

"As did I, but let's ignore me why don't you?," Cell snarked silently.

"The teams with those powerhouses are likely gonna be the biggest threats in the tournament...which means the one who's next is...," Vegeta said to Goku.

The others turnt in Burter's direction.

"Oh right behind me...," Burter said he turned to see Universe 2.

"Poor things...," Gine said in concern.

"They're gonna get bye bye.," Buu replied.

* * *

"His Majesty wasn't kidding...we have to keep on our guard. Goku's power is dangerous, I've seen it first hand.," Bergamo said as he stared at the empty space where Quitela used to sit.

"You know nothing, he's gotten much more dangerous than the last time you fought. Even in his rage, he kept his new Trump Card under wraps...planning to take us out by surprise.," Lord Winter explained as he hovered amongst the Universe 9 team.

"Where were you when those jokers decided to have us take a nap?! We had to wake ourselves up-," Basil yelled in contempt before Lord Winter began charging a finger beam in his right index finger at the canine's forehead.

"If I had to come and save you...then you wouldn't be of much use to me...And be dead weight.," Lord Winter replied harshly, only to change his mind at the last second to Basil's relief.

"We're gonna survive as the last remaining universe in this whole thing, fighting tooth and nail. Universe 7 with Son Goku will go down by our claws.," Bergamo replied harshly.

"Universe 7 is a threat not to be taken on without caution, the brute on Universe 10 is unpredictable, the two new players on Universe 6 are unknown waters to dip into, Universe 3 is likely observing us from afar in order to gave the best way to overcome the teams and Universe 11 has the best team coordination...which means...,," Avalach stated as he turnt to Snofla.

"Its those idealistic love huggers from Universe 2.," Snofla giggled.

"Aside from the Kamikaze Fireballs, they're just weak, but skilled fighters...Get them...," Lord Winter said as Snofla and Avalach dashed towards Universe 2.

"And for the rest of you...," Lord Winter added only to see that they had gone as far as they could away from him.

"It's their loss...," Lord Winter said as he hovered away.

* * *

Top looked at the trio of green colored robots as they quietly stood there with the majority of their team.

"They're waiting for an opportunity- for one of the heavy weights to blunder and swoop in.," Top remarked.

"Let's get them.," Dyspo said as he attempted to dash only for his red beret wearing superior to hold his right shoulder.

"You may have a raw power greater than most of this team, but you lack an experience in war.," he said to his subordinate.

"General Kahseral.," replied Dyspo.

"Jiren...that yellow one in the chair is likely hiding an even more immense power than he lets on. But, you're more focused, not on Universe 10's wild man or Universe 7's roster. Its the old man isn't it?," Top remarked to his colleague.

Jiren focused on Salagadoola amongst Atom and Hit; Botamo and Magetta were covered around Saonel, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale. Frost was nowhere to be seen.

"He's arguably more dangerous than the Universe 9 and Universe 10 threats...its like a sleep walking beast that has sporadic night scares...and we're the poor saps that get hit. But, its something more personal isn't it?," Top acknowledged, which caught Jiren's attention.

"He's mine...," Jiren said with a low threatening tone as he clenched his fist.

"What about Goku?," Top asked.

"He's a gnat from what I've seen from him.," Jiren replied.

"Even though they were scoundrels...don't you feel pity for Universe 4's demise...or the ones we might have to take down?," Kahseral asked Top.

"The other universes are trying to survive...and we can't let the ones from Universe 9, 10 and 6 roam free...they're pure evil at worst and a danger to all life at their best if they continue to live.," Top replied.

* * *

Dr. Paparoni and the grey cybernetic being were strategizing with each other while the other eight kept watch.

"Nigrisshi. You're usually trying to overthrow Lord Mosco with your superior technology and I'm usually the one to stop you..., but I'm catching up in years and I doubt even the Super Dragon Balls can wish back what comes inevitably.," he whispered as he coughed a little bit.

"You're slowly heading to the great beyond with each breath. I can watch as you waste away and my creations manage to surpass yours in this fight. Guri.," Nigrisshi whispered with no empathy.

"It is not about me. You need to tell Katoplesa...who his real father is...he has to continue his father's legacy against you...," Dr. Paparoni whispered to his rival.

"He's a cop who's fighting to preserve what little organic life is left on the universe from Lord Mosco, all loyalty aside. Normally, you are his archenemy, the crazy inventor to his altruistic superhero who came from a lost planet. Just as I'm usually his even more evil enemy. I think he has ambitions to overthrow the God of Destruction and change the universe for the sake of the dying organic races. Guri.," Nigrisshi whispered.

"I think he realized his limitations...unlike our slothful counterpart, Mosco observed the events of the alternate Universe 7 future and saw the battle that led to its annihilation...Katoplesa was there was well. At that point, he realized his folly and accept his hypocrisy of being both man and machine.," Dr. Paparoni whispered.

"And you think that's going to be enough to change his entire life style? Guri? He's an on the front lines kind of guy...and we both know your little last resort is the only thing that's going to save our universe. Guri.," Nigrisshi argued.

"Let's hope the others manage to win before that happens.," Dr. Paparoni replied.

"Universe 4 had it coming for being cutthroat assholes...I could tell that even if they were loyal then...they would've turnt on Lord Quitela as he likely did to others...it's in their Universe's biological code. Guri. We also can't expect the other universe to be merciful towards us. Guri.," Nigrisshi answered.

"That's a shallow hypothesis to judge their entire universe on., For now, let's collect data on the top players of the other teams...and I have my eye on that bio-android who mock our universe.," Dr. Paparoni.

"At least we agree he needs to go. Guri.," Nigrisshi remarked with a smile.

* * *

Hit looked at Salagadoola and Atom with scorn.

"I better not catch you planning anything sneaky.," Hit said coldly.

"You'll be begging for my completed form to help you win.," Atom replied confidently.

"A universe goes kaput and you're not fazed at all?," Hit asked Atom.

"An assassin being concerned for life? I've read your files...hypocrite...," Atom replied.

"Were the Cyborgs your comrades?," Hit asked.

"No, they were my family. And they were a bunch of jackasses who caused the conflict on Earth to escalate. No tears were shed when they disappeared.," Atom replied.

"That's not the point.," Hit argued.

"You probably treasure your connections with those mortals...even if they somehow get to come back...you're going to watch them die. Mortal lifespans are so fragile.," Atom remarked.

"...Take down that Cell guy. He's not just here to be brought back to life. He has an angle for why he's even here. And since he's likely the one that managed to be sensed all the way from Universe 7, he's the biggest threat right now. Unless, Goku manages to pull another of his miraculous transformations to boost his powers.," Hit said as he went to the others.

"Goku...interesting...," Atom said as he turnt to Universe 7 with a glint of anticipation in his irises.

"Why're you tryin' to hold me back from going?! You tin can! And you bear of very little brain! Why ain't you doing anything?!," Caulifla yelled out.

"Don't insult Botamo and Magetta. They're our teammates.," Cabba said in an attempt to calm the situation.

Kale remained quiet and shy in the meantime.

Despite being mechanical in appearance, Auta Magetta was not a robot like Universe 3, but a metal clad race called Metal-Men, who exist in both universes, but evolved in drastically different ways. He had a large build and stature; his chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles were all silver in color and the rest of his body was bronze and purple. He also had two glowing, round cyan eyes and transparent reactor cores containing magma.

"Choo-choo.," he said with huff towards Caulifla's remark.

"Heh, if we went in overconfident, we'd be taken out by being sneak-attacked by the cheekier bastards on the other teams. Can't get too overconfident in our abilities.," said Botamo with a snort of confidence. He was a tall seemingly hairless ursine humanoid with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and glossy. He had a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the backend of his lower torso. He wore a red tank top that covers his whole upper body, orange-red wristbands, and a pair of red boots.

This caused everyone on the team to give him a deadpan look of skepticism.

"R-right.," Botamo apologized, realizing he lost in the Tournament of Destroyers due to his overconfidence.

"Don't worry Kale, we'll be able to take out these guys no problem. We got out secret Trump Card after all.," Caulifla said to Kale with a wink.

"We're an entire team of Trump Cards...right old man?," Botamo said he walked to Saladadoola in an attempt to pat him on the back. Without any warning, the green elder jerked his head, expanded it to a larger size, bit off Botamo's hand and returned to normal.

"Oh my god!," Cabba yelled out.

Botamo with some intense grunting, regrew his hand with the red wrist, looking very shocked at what his new teammate had done.

"He bit off my-," Botamo yelled before Cabba yelled,

"You can regenerate!"

"I always could do that. It's nice being out of that honeycomb after millions of years after I pulled pranks on the Supreme Kais. There's more like me who are still around," Botamo said casually, which caused Hit to become shocked at this revelation.

 _Lord Champa said that Buu was a terror that destroyed almost all of Universe 7's Supreme Kais...that would make Botamo's Universe 6's Buu...then what the hell is Saladoola?!,_ Hit thought as he turnt slowly towards Saladoola's direction.

The large black pupils of Salagadoola turnt crimson red briefly as he lifted his index finger to hush Hit.

 _We made a terrible mistake... we're not the ones that he was entrusted to...he sought us out...,_ thought Hit as he sweated a little.

 _"Lady Vados. That Mechicka Mahob woman...she and her pet faced Hit centuries ago...I assume they're from Universe 6 right?",_ Saonel telepathically talked to Vados.

 _"Oh, they're outsiders from an extinct universe. Salagadoola's the Eldritch Elder that's been a thorn in our side for eons. He's a dreaded figure amongst the Gods of Destruction. He's a primordial being from the primeval abyss that has been traveling between the countless universes. He was eventually stopped 300 years ago when Hit managed to seal him away, but it seems like one of his worshippers revived him.,"_ Vados explained.

 _"And you thought it was ok to hide this from us? Wait, countless universes?! Weren't there 18?! ,"_ Saonel asked telepathically.

 _"Vados...that's too much for them to handle...,"_ Whis interjected the conversation.

 _"That's enough for now. Just know that if you've got a great Trump Card on your hands.,"_ Vados replied with a smile.

 _"So, its just for the sake of survival- even with the Devil leading the charge?!,"_ Saonel asked telepathically, confused and betrayed by this response.

 _"Being adaptable is important for progressing forward.,"_ Vados replied.

 _"All you need to do is win. I feel bad, but I don't mind if a creepy guy that scares brother wins this thing. I can imagine the look on his face once we do win. Just to rub it in,"_ Champa interjected the conversation with a smirk.

"...They've given up on this being a noble cause long ago. It's just a way to win in a...cock fight.," Saonel told Hit with a tone of disappointment.

"I figured as much, given Atom and Salagadoola...the latter's still as monstrous as ever...Frost's doing his own thing isn't he?," Hit replied.

"Frost's not here?!," Saonel asked.

"Probably doing something sneaky with that Freeza. Our team aside Magetta, you, maybe me, Kale and Cabba are full of instinctive guys-...where's Caulilfa...and Kale?," Hit asked.

"They're going to pick fights aren't they?," Saonel said with a sigh as Hit did a face palm.

* * *

Obuni and Zium sat down along with the others members of his team in a circle. Savag slept outside the circle, snoring loudly as he did so.

"Universe 4...what a bunch of underhanded jackasses. Got what they deserved.," Zium said as he rubbed his wings.

"That's mean. Zium. They don't represent all of the people in the universe...it's just that they were the most useful for the tournament.," chided a butterfly-like humanoid alien with as pink skin, pointed ears, green iris eyes, short buzzed blue hair, and two antennas on her head. She wore a green tunic with white leggings and purple shoes.

"I'm just saying they attacked a baby, children and old men just to spite at Universe 7. That doesn't sound like decent behavior Lilibeu.," Zium remarked.

"Let's not forget that had not Universe 4 acted first, Universe 9 would've attempted trickery of their own in order to avenge their defeat at the hands of Universe 7. They were likely stopped by having to deal with that cretin with the vile aura coming from his being. And every universe including our own has a bad apple. Universe 6 is half full of them, Universe 2 likely has some downers amongst them, Universe 11 has that uncouth grey ace of theirs who seems to be more focused on more personal matters and we have that one big elephant in the room. The only universe I can see not having any issues currently fighting is Universe 3...the one with the robots.," Jirasen replied with a sparkled smile.

"...What elephant in the room?," asked a muscular humanoid being with reddish skin and black dreadlocks. His brutish face had two square teeth sticking out from his lower jaw. He wore a tight, sleeveless blue shirt with black pants, purple shoes, golden armbands, and a red belt with a golden buckle.

"The berserker behind us...you didn't think I was talking about him Rubalt.," Jirasen replied to Obuni's disappointment as he did a face palm.

"Who did you think I meant?," Jirasen asked to his bewilderment.

"His former protege, Zamasu. Doskoi.," explained a pink skinned, pig nosed, pointed eared sumo wrestler with a black mage hairstyle, extremely robust lower arms and fists compared to upper arms and lower body.

"Lord Gowasu hasn't the same since then. He's usually one for spiritual strength than absolute might. It's what he and Lord Rumsshi would argue about when the latter was awake. I never saw that former North Supreme Kai having such darkness in his heart.," said a blue-skinned humanoid with white hair with a warped turban like hairstyle, a red mark in the center of his forehead, and beard. His clothing consisted of golden earrings, a golden necklace, a pair of orange, baggy pants while he remained shirtless and shoeless.

"He lacked belief in himself and took on the strength of others in order to achieve greatness. He remained unenlightened.," replied a large, muscular warrior monk like white robe for clothing, which covered his groin, leaving his legs, arms, head and body exposed. His elongated forehead had six dots. He had golden bracelets on his wrists and ankles. And lastly, he wore a red scarf around his neck and wrapped over his shoulders.

"I don't know Murichim, Jilcol. he might've been right about mortals being all unworthy of salvation. If almost all the teams have corruption within them, then they should all lose in the tournament.," replied a humanoid red skin, black hair, and is dressed like a Muay Thai fighter with blue pants, black fingerless gloves with golden knuckle beads, white, toeless leggings and a white headband.

"Murisarm! You're talking like those templars that contrast with Lord Gowasu's beliefs! Apologize now!," Murichim argued fiercely.

"You're right...I wasn't thinking straight.," Murisarm apologized.

Obuni looked at Murisarm and felt something was off since he and the entire team was first gathered together. He stopped blinking altogether, giving a perpetual stare like a mannequin and seemed to move in a way that seemed slightly wrong.

 _I'm beginning to suspect something's_ _unusual about our comrade, but making sure Savag doesn't go off the rails is important as well.,_ he thought.

"I would like to speak with this Goku fellow who managed to give an impression on Lord Gowasu and earn Lord Rumsshi's ire.," Obuni said aloud.

"Then do so with your fists to talk. Then I'm alright with that.," Murichim accepted Obuni's request.

"Enough of your meditating. We're gonna kick your asses now.," said the voice of Lavender, causing the Universe 10 team to turn in the direction of the the seven members of Universe 9 that had not gone after Universe 2.

"You seemed to make the most sense out of the other teams. Universes 3 , 6 and 11 are playing it cautiously while Universe 7 seems to be doing its own thing at the moment. You're outnumbered 10 to 7.," Murichim said to Bergamo.

"We've had the odds against us since we were born and our ancestors were born. We take down anyone who stands in our way.," Bergamo replied.

"Your teammates are going after Universe 2. Are you not concerned with their safety?," asked Jilcol.

"They're not our comrades. We're gonna win on our own might.," Basil replied.

"Then, until we fight Son Goku's team, we'll make due with you.," Murichim said as he gave a glare.

Bergamo briefly hallucinated being in the hands of a gigantic, golden bald god.

"Did you sense it? The difference between a thug and a martial artist?," Murichim asked.

"You're going down monk!," Bergamo yelled.

* * *

Universe 2 was still shocked at the turn of events that led to Universe 4's erasure.

"Universe 4 was eliminated. I thought he was going to save it until the end and we would attempt to plea for their sake.," said the orange humanoid with a green gem on his forehead, nervously.

"Rabanra calm down. We have to survive until the end and then wish everyone back, showing that the grateful universes that love is truly powerful.," Brianne said.

"Where are Hermila and Prum?," asked Su as she looked around.

"Those two don't seem to embrace the powers of love as strongly as we do.," Brianne replied.

"And they're not even here to fight with us? What's their deal?," Sanka asked in irritation.

"They'll come around eventually.," said Vikal as she hugged a shocked Sanka from behind.

"The Saiyans...they've managed to cling around even after their deal with that tyrant Freeza destroyed their race.," remarked a humanoid dull brownish yellow, old man with a white mustache and was clad in a red suit with black belt with a golden ring bucket, a white helmet with red accents, white gloves, a white cape and white boots.

"What was that Zarbuto?," asked a very large and muscular humanoid male with dark blue skin and red iris eyes. Attached to his gold shoulder plates he sported a long dark purple tabard that draped over his bare chest and covers his white undergarments. He also wore a pair of gold bracers and thigh high boots, and a tall, pointed gold helm.

"Nothing Zirloin.," Zarbuto replied.

"We will make sure that we will fight alongside you. That is my debt to Lady Jerez.," said the Yardrat towards the Kamikaze Fireballs.

"Jimeze. You truly are a nice guy!," Ranbanra cried.

" **This saccharine sight is** **nauseating**.," said the menacing voice of Lord Winter, as his tail was heard hitting the ground.

It caused the entire ring to sprout mountain ridges from beneath everyone's feet.

The Gods aside from the Supreme Kais and Champa were shocked at the terraforming landscape.

* * *

"Tch, we'll start later.," Bergamo said to Murichim as he and the other Universe 9 fighters ran across the slides of the ridges.

"Take your balancing poses!," Murichim told his team as they balanced one foot on the tops of the mountains they were standing on. Zium and Lilibeu were the exceptions, flying above the arena change.

Savag slept through the earth tremors as he sled towards towards the stable ground.

"Hold to me!," Saonel said as he had stretched his arms and acted as a balancing rope for the Universe 6 fighters that stayed behind as a group, holding his grip on two mountain ranges.

The flying members Universe 3, whom Maji Kayo, Dr. Paparoni and Nigrisshi had decided to ride on the backs of, hovered above the ring as the flightless ones slid down the slopes.

"What is this?!," Dyspo asked Top as the Pride Troopers took side steps as they continued going down halted mountain slopes.

"Tch, is this part of the tournament? Is someone deciding to play a joke on us?," Vegeta asked as he slid down a mountain slope.

"Don't know, but makes it more fun right?," Goku argued as he held Gine in his arms.

"Wheee.," Buu yelled.

"...Wheee...," Burter and Guldo cried unenthusiastically.

"This will make things harder to track our enemies.," Piccolo said as he used his elongating arms to swing between rising mountain ranges.

"Yes, I'll keep on guard.," Gohan replied.

"Where are you going Freeza?," Cell asked as he used his wings to hover above the terraforming arena.

"Taking care of matters.," Freeza replied as he slithered through the slopes.

* * *

"Where's everyone?," asked Su as she looked at Sanka and Brianne.

"Now that you're away from your friends...we can take our time ridding your universe of any hope.," Lord Winter said as he, Snofla and Avalach appeared in front of the trio.

"Heh, heh, heh, I want to try the one with the brown hair first.," Snofla asked Lord Winter with a slobbering tongue sticking out.

"Go ahead, we have 47 minutes to do as we wish outside of murder.," Lord Winter replied.

Snofla laughed creepily as he slowly walked towards the now shocked trio, suddenly he was whisked upwards to his confusion.

Avalach and Lord Winter were unconcerned by these turns of events.

"Tch, a flyer huh?!," Snofla asked as he was held by his feet.

"I am a supporter of the Kamikaze Fireballs. I will take you down in the name of Universe 2.," she said as she flung the orange being downwards and charged up her Trump Card.

"Raven Duster!," She said as she fired down black Ki blasts from her wing flaps, propelling Snofla into the abyss and he was about to manifest in the stands with a shocked Ro.

"I did it!," Vikal cried with cheer.

"Was that really necessary?," Lord Winter asked without even seeing what was going on, breathing out in annoyance in what was about to occur.

"How was that glimmer of hope?," Snofla asked as suddenly, she felt like her entire set of actions being reversed all the way to the point that she was about to grab Snofla.

Confused, she was grabbed by her right foot and tossed on the ground by Snofla who pinned her to the ground.

"Time to get rid of those pesky wings you're proud of.," Snofla said as he tugged her wings slowly.

She cried in pain as he slowly tore off her wings like a fly, causing purple blood to splatter on the nearby mountain ridges.

"You're not done yet...I wanna have more fun right now.," Snofla said pervertedly as he unzipped himself.

Vikal attempted a head-butt, but suddenly she felt paralyzed in time, unable to do anything.

The Kamikaze Fireballs enraged at the sight, attempted to rescue their comrade as Avalach proceeded to pin all three down with his hands and right knee.

"You can watch from down here.," he said to the girls cruelly.

"Make sure it's quick, we don't want anyone who sympathizes with her turning into a legendary fighter that can oppose us.," Lord Winter said with disdain towards Snofla.

Snofla used his eye beam to burn off Vikal's clothing as he inserted his shadowed manhood that had an outline of several branched extensions into her womanhood.

As she cried out in pain from his continuing thrusts into her, Snofla proceeded to punch her face with his right and left hands repeatedly, causing her to fling teeth from her mouth and purple blood.

He then pulled out, zipped himself up and proceeded to punch her spine as he held her in one arm and punched with the other for several seconds. Sanka yelled, "Fuck you asshole!" repeatedly with angered tears, Brianne was more in control, but cried with thin lines of tears and Su cried profusely.

"We're done with that one. Time to bring more of their friends and make them suffer in front of her.," Lord Winter said to get Snofla to stop what he was doing.

As Vikal looked at Sanka and rose her weakened hand towards her lover, Snofla flung her through several mountains and blasted her back repeatedly with a placid look of boredom on his face. She fell into the void and landed in the stands utterly humiliated and naked.

"That was a poor appetizer.," he remarked.

"Now, let's begin to lure them with the screams of their comrades.," Lord Winter said as he began to jokingly fire finger beams inches away from the pinned down Kamikaze Fireball girls' faces.

"Universe 2- Vikal- Eliminated.," the Grand Minister announce.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan had to have their eyes covered from the intensely vile scene that had occurred.

"I may be a perv, but that's...unforgivable!," Oolong shouted as Puar tugged him back.

"Compared to Freeza and Frost, he and his men are utter beasts.," Tien remarked angrily as Chiaotzu cried in his stead.

"Even if I'm an old lech...that is barbaric...," Roshi remarked.

"How can that be even aloud?!," Yamcha yelled in shock to the horrors he saw.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she became more accepting of being more passive...after going through that...," Pan said as if she was talking about herself.

"Goku! Kick their asses!," Krillin yelled out.

"What're they even doing?!," 18 said in repressed fury to what she saw.

"Yeek...," the Pilaf gang said in dread as they fainted from the sight.

"And the whole world is watching...," Hercule said solemnly.

 _"Actually its the whole_ _universe, all 28 planets and the Other World according to Shin.,"_ replied Old Kai's voice.

"Really? Then that's even worse!," Hercule replied with his head hung down.

"I didn't think anyone could top Freeza in vile actions.," Dende said.

And on other places in Universe 7, like Namek, the Galactic Space Patrol, the Freeza Forces' ships and the Other World,

Everyone's reactions were sympathy, horror, disgust or anger towards the actions that were committed just earlier.

* * *

 **Back at the Null Zone**

"Did he cheat getting out?," Zeno#1 asked his copy.

"But, it was cool...so we'll let it pass.," Zeno#2 said in response.

The Grand Minister looked at Universe 2's stand to see Jerez and Pell comforting an emotionally traumatized Vikal with a look of placidity and realization of what had occurred while clenching his hand.

"Universe 9's Snofla is now issued a warning. One more use of his powers to escape once he's outside the ring what is deemed an official elimination, and he will be forcibly eliminated even without others doing so. Other team participants are exempt from this warning. He can still use his powers.," the Grand Minister announced.

"What?!," Snofla shouted in fury as veins appeared on his head.

"Heh, serves you right for trying to play that card too early.," Avalach said to Snofla, causing the latter to snarl at the former.

"Hold your tongue. You're only slightly more useful than the rest of our men...aside from those five still in our Universe. And only slightly more useful than our current team here.," Lord Winter chided Snofla for his actions.

"I apologize Lord Winter-," Snofla begged only to be kicked to the side by a swipe of Lord Winter's clubbed tail.

"You're wise to do so. I will not be erased because of your incompetence.," Lord Winter told Snofla harshly.

"Ngh...I'll find the remaining fighters of Universe 2 and bring them here!," Snofla said as he dashed towards the path leading out of the mountain corner where Lord Winter was located.

"Now, to break something of theirs in the meantime.," Lord Winter said as he floated back towards the Kamikaze Fireballs.

"Yes, like that chair you're using to elevate yourself above everyone else.," said a no-nonsense voice.

Lord Winter then noticed a series of small floating red orbs hovering above him.

"Hmm?," Lord Winter wondered as a beam suddenly fired down from the sphere above.

Lord Winter generated a sphere barrier that protected him in time from the blast.

"Someone to save the Maidens?," Brianne asked.

"No, just a sniper.," replied the voice coming from the sphere above.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Universe 2 commences its attack against Lord Winter**


	24. TOP-Part-7- Don Quixote

**Author Notes: This is Jimeze's spotlight chapter, a character who was built up in Super, but didn't live up to his full** **potential. It also serves to shows a glimpse of how strong Winter is...**

 **Chapter 25: TOP-Part-7- Don Quixote**

* * *

Lilibeu attempted to rush towards Lord Winter's Ki, but was stopped by Zium

"She fought with us at the beginning a battle between three flyers...and its not gonna be finished.," she cried both for her regret and for the condition that Vikal was now in.

"Do not fret. Someone with greater powers will be able to stop him.," said Zium, concerned for his comrade.

* * *

"I see the lone wolves amongst the sheep. Or in this case, the sheepdogs here to keep the predators from attacking the flock.," Lord Winter said to the sphere.

"I shall deal with this Your Eminence.," Avalach said as he walked forward.

"No need. They're just a straggler faction that doesn't buy in their talk of good will towards their fellow men.," Lord Winter remarked.

"Yes, we find that kinda mushy crap annoying, but you're more of a threat now. So you need to go.," said the voice in the sphere as it began to charge.

"Is that a threat?," asked Lord Winter.

"An ultimatum.," replied the voice as it fired more Ki blasts.

Lord Winter then used masterful dodging in order to avoid each of the blasts while making sure his chair remained intact.

"What's wrong? You can't use that sphere again for a while can you?," asked the voice it fired Ki blasts from its multiple spheres hovering above the tyrant.

In Lord Winter's mind's eye, he saw a being turning a being glowing green eyes with a blue body charged with energy and it turnt silver when it discharged it into a collection of sphere.

"I prefer not to be forced into the same level as you mortals. Being a higher being, I cannot abide by this...and now...," Lord Winter explained as he suddenly sped towards a direction away from the spheres and appeared in front of two individuals. One was a a brick red humanoid blob with a yellow iris eyes and the other was a brown iris eyed, green skinned muscular humanoid individual with natural wrist cannons, pointed ears, waist length orange hair, and a beak-like jaw with reptile-like nose holes. He wore nothing but a pair of red briefs and boots.

"Hermila. He picked up on us that quickly?!," yelled the blob in dread.

"Stay calm Prum, he's now directly in range.," Hermila replied as he pointed his wrist cannons at Lord Winter's head. Prum then spat out several sphere to hover above the tyrant's head.

Lord Winter then grabbed Hermila by the neck and hoisted him towards the spheres, which made Prum widen his eyes in dread.

"Hurt me to hurt your ally. How tough for you. You almost got me out of my chair.," he said to Prum.

"Do it!," Hermila yelled as he fired a full power blast at Prum causing him to reflect the beams at the spheres to fire at all directions.

Several headed towards Lord Winter.

"I don't care if this gets me on the bench. See you in hell- you clearly belong there!," Hermila yelled.

As Lord Winter attempted to get the barrier up in time, they all fired at once at his being.

Prum fell on his back as he laughed.

"We did it. I won't forget what you've done!," Prum cried.

"You got me a little...bit...," Lord Winter's voice said from the smoke.

He threw Hermila towards Prum as the latter gasped in horror.

He saw Lord Winter with one gaping eye hole, half of his lower jaw exposed, one arm missing, the end of his tail burnt off and his bottom half was gone, but the chair remained intact, if not a little dirty.

"Being immortal doesn't equal invincibility...it means being forced to deal with the fact that your durability is reduced by your dependence. I think adding invulnerability to the mix will make me indomitable.," Lord Winter explained as he regenerated.

"What are you?," Hermila asked.

"The devil in your case.," Lord Winter said to the green warrior as he charged a yellow Ki blast against the latter's face.

"...You have good allies even if you don't acknowledge them.," Lord Winter said as he lifted his tail and positioned it to the right. He wrapped it around as soon as Jimeze manifested, choking him in the process.

"With this, it's only three frightened men and three little girls left.," Lord Winter said before he noticed a person flying down towards him.

"Yo, I'm Caulifla! Nice to meet cha!," she yelled as she propelled downwards with a kick.

Lord Winter dodged backwards, causing him to loosen his grips on Hermila and Jimeze.

"Thank you!," Prum thanked Caulifla only for Kale to show up.

"I-I'm sorry, we're not here for you.," Kale apologized.

"Oh the Saiyan from Universe 6...you must be here because you had a soft spot for the little bird?," Lord Winter asked only for Caulifla to fire a Ki blast at him, destroying an arm to his annoyance.

"They're not with us and they're not the people that Cabba talked about. So you're all chumps for me to test my powers on.," she relied as he regenerated.

"Oh my, you're all alone with no one except those three to comfort you. Don't worry, I'll let t your team know you're here as I make you wail in agony.," Lord Winter said as he charged a finger beam.

"Playing the big direct villain who's hands on that everyone must rally against...I find that cliche boring.," said Frost behind Lord Winter as he perked sideways from the mountain on the left.

"I guess our alliance begins now.," Freeza said as he was perched against the mountain behind Frost on the right.

After turning into Golden Freeza, the two tailed tyrants leapt downwards with fists raised as Lord Winter prepared to raise his hands to block them.

A smiling Caulifla rushed towards him, causing Lord Winter to raise his tail in order to catch her.

Then, Lord Winter noticed Prum reflecting a beam from his back fired by Hermila from the front. The latter was smiling in anticipation, but not from what he was doing.

As he attempted a Ki golden sphere barrier, Jimeze touched him on the right shoulder. Lord Winter's expression became incredibly shocked in response to this action.

* * *

The two teleported to the edge of the ring and with Lord Winter outside his chair. Jimeze pushed him down and the tyrant fell...

"Good riddance...," Jimeze said before he saw a mace clamp against the edge and pull Lord Winter onto the ring.

Lord Winter saw the explosion in the distance, which made him twitch his right eye.

"Oh higher being...how cold does the floor feel after eons of absence?," Jimeze asked Lord Winter, to rub in his minor victory.

"That was one of my better chairs...Congratulations, you've managed to do what countless warriors and groups have attempted to do at the cost of their lives...get me out of my chair. Now let's see if you can get me to go full power.," Lord Winter said as he calmed down.

"Your race has always had those mutants that made a big reputation for their kind, creating the assumption that all of you are just as monstrous. They were persecuted for years till your kind killed them anyway for the sake of a planet to sell.," Jimeze declared as he clenched his fist.

"Not sure if that is relevant to right now, I can sit back and listen to your backstory.," Lord Winter said as he walked away from the edge and towards the the mountain area of the ring.

"The Yardatz were sought out by your Empire due to our ability to potentially make them omnipresent. I attempted to fight, but I was badly beaten. So I used the last of my power to teleport the planet far beyond Cold's reach. I attempted to catch up to them, but his attack caused my Instant Transmission to malfunction where I landed and became Lady Jerez's servant.," explained Jimeze.

"Oh I understand, you're an outsider like your Tuffle friend...I'll get more information on his story after I make you pay for making me lose my chair.," Lord Winter replied.

"Lady Jerez has set her eyes only on the beautiful and intends for Goku to be hers. I am not conventionally beautiful, but my love is pure. I have long since accepted that I must move on since my first wife's death at the hands at King Cold.," Jimeze added.

"Yes, I see.," Lord Winter responded, but Jimeze droned on.

"And I am well aware that even in his actions, my feelings won't reach her; I am her knight.," Jimeze added, only for Lord Winter to thwack him.

"Now, you're just monologuing. Please do something else.," Lord Winter said with slight annoyance.

"Take my Instant Transmission fighting style! Passed down through generations in Universe 7!," he declared as he proceeded to teleport around the space.

Lord Winter closed his eyes and began to focus on which place Jimeze would appear next.

He then lifted his right hand and grabbed Jimeze's face, with the shocked Yardrat being tossed to the ground.

Jimeze then put his index finger on where his head was and teleported away.

Lord Winter sighed and then clasped the air in front of him, slowly ripping apart the space to reveal a pocket dimension where Jimeze was using Instant Transmission.

"I've faced others with the same technique before.," Lord Winter said as he fired eye beams inside the dimension, causing it to explode.

Jimeze then began to fall from above only for Lord Winter to grab him with his extendable tail and retract it towards him.

"All you know is hiding and sneak attacks.," Lord Winter remarked.

"Now to show you the ultimate technique of the Instant Transmission- No Destination.," Jimeze said as he placed both index fingers on his forehead and charged his Ki.

The energy caused the nothingness above to open like a doorway as a purple dimension began to suck in everything below. The mountains began to crumble and blow upwards

"Cool!," both Zenos said.

"Best to protect the bystanders.," the Grand Minister said as he generated barriers around the stands.

"He's really willing to sacrifice himself. Guess, Universe 2 has more admirable qualities than I thought.," Beerus said.

"He's planning to take everyone with him if he wants this immortal threat gone.," Whis explained.

"He's so admirable, but that's so dumb.," Beerus remarked with a sigh.

"Oh, Jiren or Top...make sure you stop that Yardat...He's not going to ruin our chances for Victory you know.," Belmod complained.

"Beep, beep.," Mosco grunted.

"This is bad...says Lord Mosco.," Campari translated.

"Oh shit! That means we're toast do something!," Champa complained.

"Guess this is the end.," Rumsshi signed in irritation.

"You've made a brave sacrifice for our universe.," Jerez said with a tear.

The other Gods of Destruction remained calm.

"It was nice knowing you...being that scared now that our fates are sealed is completely natural.," Sidra said to Ro.

"You don't understand...I'm terrified because Winter's not just a monster...he's a devil!," Ro cried out.

* * *

"I had image training just now...and that Yardat always came on top when it came to Instant Transmission...especially what he's using now.," Goku remarked as he walked with his team.

"I ain't going down because of you.," Goku said as he prepared to head to Jimeze in an attempt to stop the attack. Jiren, Top, Hit, Obuni, and Katoplesa all had the same idea as he did, but they stopped when they saw something truly bizarre.

"You will be taken down with me for the sake of our universe! Even if the other universes are taken with us- I count on the fact that at least one person remaining will lead to our victory. We will be obliterated in the dark void that is above us.

Lord Winter turnt his head upwards and blew a gust of wind that caused the dimension to shatter into several shards.

"How?!," Jimeze asked in horror as he now saw Lord Winter as a fiery black silhouette with his white eyes with red pupils glaring at him.

"I've faced every variation of that technique. And I knew that your team would succeed if they had you as an ace...oh by the way...," Winter explained as suddenly...

He was above the stands and dropped Jimeze at Universe 2's bench.

"I decided to take that move out of amusement and could use Kai-Kai at anytime to go anywhere. I needed some exercise for my legs otherwise they'd get rusty.," Lord Winter said as he looked own at the Yardrat before he teleported back to his previous spot.

Jimeze was wide with shock, opened his mouth wider and began to scream. In his madness, he attempted to stab himself, only for Pell to knock him out.

"He just broke him completely...in both his demonstration of power, beliefs and psychological superiority. Jimeze is likely never going to recover from this.," Pell said with a sad tone in his voice.

"He fought bravely for Universe 7. I admire him for that.," Jerez replied with her head turned and hid her tears.

'Universe 2- Jimeze- Eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

"46 minutes remaining.," he added as a piece of the central pillar went down.

Lord Winter then teleported in front of Hermila, Prum, Caulifla, Kale, Frost and Freeza.

"Enough warming up?," Frost asked.

"I was busy teaching how there were always someone better than you to him...just like I'm going to do to you two.," Lord Winter explained.

"Your Eminence. Let me deal with this sniper duo who dared to tarnish your image as being untouchable.," Avalach said as he bowed to the god tyrant.

"Make sure its quick, we now have 46 minutes...make their last few seconds a living hell.," Lord Winter said with a menacing tone of voice.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Avalach goes on the offensive**


	25. TOP-Part-8- Omnipresence

**Author Notes: This explains how Avalach's powers work and hints of what Snofla can do.**

 **Chapter 26: TOP-Part-8- Omnipresence**

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

18's phone rang, causing her to pick up.

"What is it Bulma?," she asked.

"I've figured out what's wrong...it's not a time stop...per say...it's related to how time is the fourth dimension...and each dimension having higher and higher quantum capabilities.," Bulma explained over the phone.

"What is that in English...I wasn't exactly given a colleague education...what's happening to 17...," 18 asked.

"His presence isn't stopped, it was erased! If the guy who did isn't knocked out- 17's gonna be gone in 46 minutes...that's be optimistic in us believing we can actually win this.," Bulma explained.

"What the?," 18 asked.

* * *

 **Back at the Null Zone**

"He's just another lackey. We can take him.," Prum said as he generated a massive quantity of round, floating spheres from his mouth, covering the entire space.

"...Make sure it's done quick. I'm getting a creepy vibe from him.," Hermila said as he began to fire rapidly at the spheres.

"It usually ricochets around, you don't need to worry-," Prum said in confusion.

"MAKE SURE IT'S DONE QUICK! HE'S GONNA FINISH THIS IF WE DON'T KNOCK HIM OUT NOW!," Hermila yelled as he continued firing like a madman, having sense the enormous Ki from Avalach.

As every beam ricocheted from each sphere to build momentum, they all fired in wide torrents at top speeds at the indigo colored warrior.

"Crap!," Caulifla yelled as she raced towards Kale and pushed her and herself to the ground.

Frost and Freeza also kneeled to the ground.

Lord Winter smirked in response to the attack.

"All directions...in normal possibility...Allow me to show you true omnipresence.," Avalach said he charged out his Ki to fire beams of indigo Ki from every inch of his body. These Ki blasts blew apart the attacks of Hermila and destroyed the spheres.

"You just fired from your body how is that-," Prum said before suddenly he and Hermila spouted indigo Ki streams coming from inside/outside their bodies, the nothingness above, the ground, the mountains to the side, and the air space near/far away/inside them. Suddenly, dimension holes opened to fire at them repeatedly only for the mountain behind them to blast them out of the ring and into the abyss, landing them on Universe 2's bench.

"Prum and Hermila of Universe 2 have been eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

"That bastard eliminated us- why is he is your eyes?," Hermila asked Prum as his comrade's irises had a miniature Avalach leaning behind them.

"What's with your eyes?!," Prum asked as he saw the same phenomena in Hermila's.

"It's fine...when one stares at the abyss...," said a dozen copies of Avalach of drastically varying sizes, from tiny to massive sitting next to, on top of and inside Universe 2's benches and members.

"The abyss stares back. I am here, there, on the ring, in the past, the present, the future, the other universes, the nothingness, in you, in her, in they, in no one. I am all there.," concluded the gargantuan Avalach that was stared down at them from behind and the even larger one that was holding the tournament ring in the palm of his hands.

Both yelled as they were driven into giggling insanity, which caused Pell to knock them out.

"Those bastards down there are destroying our team both mentally and physically. And with four of the fighters that could've protected the trio, we're certain to lose now.," Pell said in a distressed state.

"Do not worry, we can still manage to survive.," said the Goddess of Destruction.

"It's hard to use that move. I use lock out presences from existence...it's hard to make myself fill everywhere at once.," Avalach complained as he turnt his attention to the Kamikaze Fireballs.

"At least you're always doing a good job...unlike the other one...," Lord Winter remarked as he envisioned in his mind's eye- Snofla who was now facing off against Zirloin, Rabanara, and Zarbuto.

* * *

"Ha...ha...Finally found them...," Snofla said as he panted heavily.

"He's out of stamina!," Zirloin yelled as he performed a double axe handle onto Snofla, only for the latter to accelerate backwards, seemingly regaining his lost stamina as he did so.

"What was that?," Zirloin asked as he generated a purple Ki zweihander and swung it at Snofla. Oddly, it passed through him as if he were air.

"What's going on?!," Zirloin asked only to see Snofla charge an orange Ki blast against the former's chest.

"I fucking wished I could kill you after you guys humiliated me earlier.," he snarled as he blew Zirloin outside the ring.

Snofla then pulled his arm back, causing Zirloin to reverse back to where he was before. He looked in shock as he was about to be blasted away again.

This action repeated ten times before Snofla got bored and let Zirloin fall and then be teleported into his seat on the bench.

"Universe 2- Zirloin has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Zirloin!," shouted Rabanra as he fired Ki blasts from his hands, mouth and gem on his head. All of these bounced off of Snofla as he slowly walked towards him.

He pinned down the orange warrior and proceed to rapidly pummel him, leaving him a pool in a blue blood in a crater. Suddenly, the crater retracted itself as Rabanra's wounds healed themselves, but it was not some miracle. It was another way for Snofla to torture the poor man.

This repeated 13 times until Rabanra, emotionally spent and mentally broken, was blasted out of the ring with no prejudice or sympathy by Snofla.

"Universe 2- Rabanra has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced as Rabanra laid on the bent.

"Now you're the only one left...young old man...," Snofla said as he towered over Zarbuto.

He was suddenly kicked on the head by an unexpected guest, but it didn't budge him in the slightest.

"I'm not in the mood for your crap...Prince Vegeta...or my lesser counterpart.," Snofla said as the Saiyan prince leapt away.

"I have questions for the Tuffle, but to be truthful- your actions with Universe 2's Vikal was repulsive. Even Freeza's men didn't sink as low as you.," Vegeta said angrily.

"So you want to avenge her? Don't bother, after His Majesty allows me to have my way with the Pretty Cure girls...I've got my eye on that Saiyan woman of yours.," Snofla said before he noticed that Vegeta had already vanished with Zarbuto and only Guldo was left behind.

"You can't be serious.," Snofla chuckled as Guldo prepared to fight him with sweat dripping down his forehead.

* * *

"I'll take the four of you on by myself. Avalach take a little bit of time with the magical girls why don't you?," Winter asked Avalach, as the latter cracked his knuckles.

"Now to take care of those little...," Avalach said as he saw the three girls take on their magical girl forms, which were odder...especially Ribrianne.

"Let me just put you out of your misery. That is the ugliest thing I've seen.," Avalach said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"What're you talking about-God, it's like Zarbon only more pretentious! Kill it with fire!," Freeza yelled.

"I would say it applies to the natural beauty of women, but it's just vain and obnoxious...and really controversial.," said Winter with a lack of concern.

"Let me help you take it down!," Frost said as he charged a Death Beam towards Ribrianne.

"Bad Frost, you wait your turn. Look what you made me do, you made me agree with him.," Freeza and Winter said to Frost, which caused the other to sulk.

"Enough of your talk. Pretty Cannon!," Ribrianne shouted as she fired a pink, heart shaped energy blast from her heart signals from her hand, at Avalach, only for the latter to be unaffected.

"Pretty Love Machine Gun!," Ribrianne shouted as she fired a rapid fire version of Pretty Cannon.

"Max Love Cannon!," Ribrianne said as she fired a large Pretty Cannon that shattered on contact with Avalach.

"It's the same thing over and over.," Avalach remarked.

"Rear Impach!," Ribrianne yelled as she made a short jump, directed himself against Avalach, hitting him with a powerful impact using her buttocks.

"A Maiden's March.," said Ribrianne as she did a vertical wheel rotation, at high speed, covering it with pinkish energy and charged to an opponent. Avalach blocked it with one hand and halted the

charge.

"Let's do something else!." Avalach said in annoyance as he tossed her towards her teammates.

"Lights of Love.," they shouted as they each fired a heart from their hands. These hearts combined to form a giant heart that Ribrianne used to fire off many hearts which released a sweet pink aroma

 _This can hypnotize any enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode_., thought Ribrianne with confidence.

Avalach reacted by blowing a gust of wind that blew the aroma away from the arena along with the hearts.

"Bestial Assault!," Kakunsa yelled as she propelled herself at high speeds in attempt to scratch and bit him with her claws. Avalach without looking grabbed her tail and tossed her to the ground.

"Yacchaina Fist!," yelled Rozie as she fired rapid punches that generated Ki blasts that moved around Avalach and it hit him in various ways.

It did nothing, but cause him dust off the impact.

Kakunsa and Rozie pulled out magical wands and waved them around Ribrianne, causing her to grow butterfly wings and a bow and arrow.

"Super Ribrianne Eternal Love!," shouted Super Ribrianne as she charged two heart-shaped energy spheres and then placed them next each other, combining the ki that releases the huge heart-shaped sphere of energy that propelled itself towards Avalach and collided with him.

Avalach was unfazed as he then noticed that Ribrianne, now back to being Brianne, placed her hand on the ground, and transmitted pink energy through the ground to Avalach causing red stringy energy vines to wrap around his body and imprisoned him in a giant heart-shaped bubble of energy.

"Oh god...its even worse.," Avalach remarked as Brianne became even more massive Ribrianne with butterfly wings on her back. Her wings became more detailed, her dress opened a neckline at the center, and got a belt with a heart shaped decoration.

She then flung her fist and fired a mouth blast towards Avalach, but the latter used a bit more effort to punch back, shattering the form in an instant.

"It's Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne! The foe must be truly dangerous.," Pell remarked, only to realize it was destroyed instantly- the fight was that quick.

Ribrianne, Rozie and Kakunsa then charged black heart shaped Ki projectiles that merged together into an even large black heart. The black heart then consumed Avalach, and pushes him into the ground with its gravitational weight. The inside was composed of trillions of mini black hearts.

"We did it. Now to fight his master and his comrade.," Ribrianne said before noticing in horror as Avalach was behind them.

"Oh creating a black hole isn't a small feat. I've had to manifest outside the sphere. I'm in there, but I'm also outside here. I'm everywhere and nowhere at once.," he said as he fired a indigo Ki torrent that zoomed across the mountain side, destroying several formations, but thankfully no fighters were in the way or eliminated by the blast.

With the heart taken down, the second Avalach re-merged with the one captured under the crater and walked out of it.

"Yeesh, looks like they're goners.," Caulifla said with a little bit of pity towards the girls.

"You know why we're fighting and why the Omni King has decided to eliminate the weaker links?," Avalach asked the trio.

"It's because of how your Gods run things. Lord Sidra is so benign that monsters like us are allowed to bring the entire universe into a hellhole. Lord Beerus is so petty and lazy that he allows the vile Freeza and Buu to roam around destroying countless civilizations of sentient planets because he's too lazy to do anything; and when he does do something, he's being a bully to those who are innocent and can't fight back- leaving the universe in the hands of a inept Supreme Kai, the survivors of a space pirate race that does a better job than the gods themselves and every last one was once a massive asshole. Lord Champa is only slightly better because his assistant manages to clean up after him and its a better place to live, but he's completely unaware of the corruption behind his own house with space pirates with good publicity and a constant need to assassinate the corrupt. Lord Quitela is a product of a universe that preaches abusing the weak until they get even by betraying everyone to get power and become the bully themselves. Lord Rumisshi is an even lazier person who idolizes strength so much that he allowed a genocidal Supreme Kai go on a multiversal killing spree until others had to clean up his mess and he didn't even bother trying to work with his Supreme Kai to avoid that mess in the first place...because the Supreme Kai protege was in his qualifications of merit. Lord Mosco and Lord Ea are machine supremacists that wipe out organic life for their perfect vision without maintaining proper balance. Lord Belmod parades justice and lets the Pride Troopers do a better job than even he did, and he was good, enough that he wants to retire soon- however, justice is blind as you know, and its just another word for tyranny when its paragon is just using everyone else to get ahead- they're just promoters for a biased justice. And your Lady Jerez abhors the ugly...why do you think it's a pretty universe you have? All the filth has to be taken out or else she has a fit.," Avalach ranted.

"You know what the top four do? Lord Arack thoroughly investigates what he should target for destruction, trying to expand his universe's potential with the minimal amount of destruction, a very disciplined individual who regularly meditates and continuing his training as a God of Destruction- valuing life, but not making it indecisive for the bigger picture. Lord Liquir eliminate defects in his Supreme Kai's plans, aka evil jackasses and strictly destroys anyone who lowers his universe's Mortal Level aka total bastards. Lord Iwen is a very efficient and successful God of Destruction with the honor of his universe having the highest mortal level very passionate, enthusiastic, and explosive about the whole ordeal. And lastly, Lord Geene, even though it has left him with boredom in his wake, he's a competent God of Destruction who destroys all threats to his universe mercilessly and without discrimination.," Avalach added.

"What does that tell you? 9 is indecisive, 7 is petty as well as lazy, 6 is ignorant as well as lazy, 4 is inherently dishonest, 10 is lazy with a social darwinist attitude, 3 is xenophobic of anything not metal, 11 is a corrupt justice based on biased beliefs and 2 is narcissistic with no idea of love. 5 is dutiful, 8 is attentive, 1 is passionate and 12 does not discriminate against others. And the previous universes prior to the Omni King destroying them were even better handled than that.," Avalach concluded.

"What does that mean?," Kakunsa asked angrily.

"You snobs deserve a reality check to understand how ugly you are on the inside.," Avalach replied as he proceeded to knee her in the gut.

He then jabbed Ribrianne with a strong right hook and elbowed Rozie in the gut.

As the three struggled in pain, Ribrianne got up.

"It's time for the ultimate power.," Ribrianne said as she covered herself, Rozie and Kakunsa in a pink heart dome. It burst opened to reveal a fused warrior who had the features of three together. She had Kakunsa's tail and hair that was now colored pink; Rozie's orange googles and white gloves, and Ribrianne's sleeveless dress with a very thick petticoat underneath. Overall, she looked more like Brianne than Ribrianne and her color scheme was varying shades of pink. She grew butterfly wings on her back as she opened her blue iris eyes.

"Brisket has arrived.," said the warrior with the three women's voices as she zoomed towards Avalach and punched him, forcing his face to turn.

All it did was cause him to bleed black, which he wiped off. She then kicked him away several feet, but it did no damage.

"Your attacks before weak, but skilled, but now its just unharnessed power without might...and I'm done with you.," Avalach explained he vanished.

Brisket felt something in her head as she was physically ripped apart into her components, who collided on the floor.

"I'll start with the leader, then the loudmouth and finally, the near-sighted one. After all, she's probably going to be the one who cries the loudest.," Avalach said as he charged an indigo Ki blast in Brianne's direction.

His smile narrowed into a frown as he knew what was coming.

"Kakarot? Doth thou love thine enemy as if they were thine brother?," Avalach asked the now manifested Saiyan who appeared in front of Brianne and the others.

"This isn't a proper fight. They can fight later, but right now, you guys have gone to lengths that Universe 4 didn't stoop to. Just sit right there...I'm going to come back for you...and make you pay.," Goku replied as he picked up the shocked girls.

"Kakarot...don't make idle threats.," Winter said as he flung his tail in the Saiyan's direction.

He vanished just in time before he could strike him completely.

"Goku is one to interfere when he's not needed. He's far above you.," Freeza remarked as Frost, Kale and Caulifla faced him.

"Is he now?," Winter inquired.

* * *

"Why did you do that Goku-," Piccolo asked before noticing something was very wrong.

He was bleeding from the chest as he held the three girls over his back and laid them on the ground.

"Bastard. He knows Instant Transmission...he and his buddy knew I was coming...and the yellow Freeza guy could've ended me there...he's just toying with me.," Goku remarked as Buu went to heal him.

"You mean he can stop you from using it?!," Piccolo asked with an expression of intense dread.

"And I guess that the crazy orange guy with Gowasu, the two new guys on Universe 6, Burter/Guldo's eviler copies and that grey guy could do the same. I shoulda realize the enemies I'm facing now are escalating past my current limits...and I don't even think Super Saiyan Purple's gonna cut it.," Goku remarked with a smile of self-loathing.

"But...it's going to be like the Cell Games again...Gohan's going to have to face them.," Piccolo said with concern.

"Yup. Whis likely pushed him in the direction that he's going to need to do to surpass these guys.," Goku said with heavy breathing.

"Let's hope no one decides to fight right now...," Piccolo said before he noticed a figure standing on the top of the mountain range.

Katopesla of Universe 3.

"Face me, Son of Bardock and Gine from Planet Salda of Universe 7.," he said.

"Wait, ain't Gine...your name...," Goku said with shock as he turnt to Gine.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Goku is pressed against the surprisingly difficult fight that Katopesla proves to be- enough to pull his hidden Trump Card**


	26. TOP-Part 9- Super Saiyan Purple

**Author Notes: This demonstrates more of what this form is capable of right now. It also makes Katopesla look like a badass, since I actually like the guy.**

 **Chapter 26- TOP-Part 9- Super Saiyan Purple**

* * *

As Goku stared up at Katopesla, he felt an immense danger from his presence.

"Everyone get outta here, that includes the girls too. I'm gonna take this guy on.," Goku told the others near him. Vegeta, Guldo, Freeza, Burter and Cell had already gone on their separate paths before this point. Buu nodded and lugged Brianne and the other three on his shoulders.

As the others left, Goku stared up at Katopesla as he slid down the moments.

"My name is Katopesla! I'm a policeman of justice, protecting the people of Universe 3 from evil! For those I must protect, I shall unleash the power of my robot suit! And you may believe yourself to be the savior, but you're selfish and refuse to grow spiritually instead just by power, you overgrown man child!," he declared as he pointed his index finger at .

"Evil? Savior? I've never really thought of myself as a savior, I just want to fight strong opponents. But I can't just stand by and watch innocent people and animals suffer. That's what my grandpa taught me.," Goku explained.

"And where is he now? You've harmed everyone just by existing through your indecisiveness between selfishness and misguided beliefs. You attempt to pass your legacy onto others when they're not qualified and the world pays for their actions. And it's never going to change because you have to use someone as punching bag because you fear becoming weak like your friends- losing your stoplight because you're too greedy. Fight only and being grateful at losing...only on your terms. The only reason you're admired is that you're disproportionately more skilled than everyone even though you know only a few tricks at minimum.," Katopesla replied, with the last statement

"Saying I hurt everyone is bad enough, but you're saying I'm an one trick pony!?," Goku yelled as he turnt Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken and used Instant Transmission to get behind him.

Katopesla backhanded punched Goku as soon as he manifested.

Goku used after-images, but Katopesla was able to hone in on the real Goku.

He attempted to use Super Saiayn Blue Kaioken times Maximum Output, but Katopesla out-sped and overpowered him in their clashes.

Goku then leapt back as he fired a Kamehameha Wave, only for Katopesla to dodge the strike.

The Saiyan then attempted a Continuous Kamehameha strike only for the same actions to repeat.

Katopesla dodged the next wave, only for Goku to bend it towards the location where the blue suited warrior was, which due to his incredible speed, made it incredibly hard to hit him.

Katopesla then appeared at point blank range as Goku was continuing to fire the Kamehameha and kicked him. Goku used Instant Transmission to perch on top of a mountain, only for Katopesla to appear directly behind him.

"Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper!," Goku yelled out as he launched a series of closed-fisted a two-finger jabbing and an open-palm thrusts, which Katopesla easily parried.

"A child's game?," Katopesla asked in confusion.

Goku leapt away to attempt a Reverse Kamehameha, but Katopesla dashed to head-butt him mid-motion.

Katopesla then unleashed a flurry of punches towards Goku, sending him downwards into the ground.

Goku then fired another Full-Power Kaioken Kamehameha Wave only for the Universe 3 warrior to punch it and shatter it into energy shards.

"Is that all?," Katopesla asked as Goku then prepared another attack, this one being more unique than the Kamehameha.

"Haven't worked out the kinks yet, but here goes- Dragon Fist!," Goku yelled as he launched a straight fist at at his enemy, and charged at him, with his Ki exploding around him in the form of a golden Shenron dragon.

"Katopesla The Final Mission!," Katopesla declared as he fired a powerful finger blast that competed with the Dragon Fist.

This continued for a few seconds, only for Goku's attack to be torn to shreds to his shock.

"Destructo Disk Hexa Blade- Solar Flare!," Goku yelled as he fired a barrage of Destructo Discs that Katopesla detonated from a distance while also using the blinding Solar Flare

Katopesla then proceeded to punch Goku in the gut even with the blinding light.

Goku then leapt up towards the highest mountain range.

"Time for my Trump Card! Everyone give me yer energy!," Goku yelled as he raised his hands upwards.

Everyone heard the yell, and offered the energy.

"You've reached the end of your rope huh Kakarot? You are going to tell me when you're on that team.," Vegeta said to Goku as he gave up some of his Ki with reluctance with his one raised hand as he had Zarbuto pinned against a mountain wall with the other.

Burter did the same as he continued towards the location of his Lord Freeza, only out of confusion of what was going on.

Guldo raised his hand to Snofla's confusion.

Cell did so out of his own amusement as did Freeza, much to Lord Winter's confusion.

Buu, Piccolo, Gohan and Gine with Gohan's prompting, did so more earnest and willingly.

Shin with one hand still on the recorder, Old Kai, Whis and Beerus did the same to Champa's confusion.

Champa then noticed the incredibly massive blue sphere that was looming over the ring.

"That's overkill! And you said what that Yardat was dumb!," Champa remarked.

Salagadoola, Atom, Cell, Freeza, Vegeta, Buu, Savag, Hit, the Pride Troopers with Jiren being the most notable, Lord Winter, Avalach, Snofla and Dr. Paparoni looked at the sphere and immediately felt immense power from it.

"That's what you should've done in our fight..we could've fought with our Spirit Bombs clashing!," Cell said in excitement.

"That annoying trick again...," Freeza remarked as Frost now noticed with dread.

"If only the Supreme Kais actually were actually potent with such moves...then they wouldn't have died at my hands so easily.," Winter said with no fear at the technique now above him.

"Son Goku...he might be of some worth after all...," Jiren spoke aloud.

"I did that?!," Guldo yelped as Snofla was transfixed.

"What's that weird ball?," Caulifla asked.

"A power of absolute purity that could annihilate evil.," Avalach explained.

"Oh Crap...," Atom said with shock.

Salagadoola instinctively generated a black Ki barrier around himself as Savag tightened his muscles to become more durable.

"Time to see if your enhancements paid off!," Dr. Paparoni cheered on Katopesla

"That was quick. Must be getting better...Spirit Bomb!," Goku yelled as he threw the blast at Katopesla.

"Katopesla: World Peace!," yelled the blue suited warrior as he fired a yellow, identical sphere to the Spirit Bomb, generated from the Ki of all of his fingers.

The two spheres collided with each other, causing several mountains to shatter apart and the stands to gradually crack away, including the Omni King's palace.

One attendant of Zeno healed the cracks as the other caused Katopesla and Goku to be warped away into another location.

"Oh crap! He's been eliminated!," Beerus yelled out.

"Serves you right!," Champa yelled out with his tongue sticking out.

"Goku and Katopesla's attack would've likely obliterated all the fighters in the ring and caused everyone to fall into the abyss. They'll be back once their attacks finish in the 4th dimension of existence. A step higher than our current 3rd dimension.," the Grand Minster explained to Beeru and Champa.

"Oh that makes sense...wait, they're on that level?!," Champa yelled out.

"Oi, Mosco! What did you do to him?!," Beerus asked the green robot.

"Beep, Beep.," Mosco replied.

"Katopesla knew he wasn't ready, so we modified him and the rest of the team in order to survive- says Lord Mosco.," Campari explained.

"I do hope they retaining their sanity in that dimension. Even that Trunks and Cell had to use machines to traverse that dimension...and even Lord Geene at one point to stop that infamous threat back when he was still a fledgling.," Whis said which caused Geene to smile in response.

* * *

 **Fourth Dimension**

Goku was in a golden space where he saw several clocks melting, twisting and spiraling upwards towards a center white spot. This phenomena repeated with identical white spots appearing infinitely in the the space with time strands heading upwards.

He and Katopesla continued to fire as both combatants began to have their respective blood burst from parts of their bodies.

It led to a seesaw as one blast would push forward and the other push back and visa versa.

Katopesla thought about how his father, a cop, was killed by one of Dr. Paparoni's men and how he trained to become the elite police officer he was now, the flashbacks manifested with slight to drastic alterations in the time strands.

Goku then noticed a great deal of things that were very shocking.

He saw a man who looked exactly like him, but with a scar on his left cheek, slightly darker skin and fully outlined, sharper eyes, Battle Armor with shoulder pads and boots and occasionally allowed his tail swing freely. He also had an additional thin scar running horizontally across his right bicep. Alongside him, was Gine, as he and she pressed their hands against a pod where a young Kakarot cried as he was launched away from the planet shortly after. The man with the scar then flew up to face off against the sphere fired by Freeza in a vain attempt to save the planet.

He then saw himself as he turnt into an Oozaru, squashing an unsuspecting Grandpa Gohan, how Dr. Gero held his son in his arms as Goku fought Commander Black in the sky, how Pilaf angered by his latest defeat at the hands of Goku released Demon King Piccolo, how Babidi had viewed Cell's fight with Gohan to target Earth due to his actions, how Zamasu became more jaded after his defeat, how the Future Androids slaughtered his comrades in Future Trunks' time...and even worse in that he and the alternative Future Trunks were being plagued by a shirtless Super Buu with an eerie resemblance to a human face and glowing with God Ki. And escalating worse events that traced back to his actions.

This caused Goku's attack to waver and Katopesla's attack to push him back.

He then black out as the yellow sphere vaporized the Spirit Bomb and tore Goku's upper shirt to shreds.

* * *

 **Back in the Null Zone**

He and Katopesla reappeared in the Null Zone, with himself laid sideways on the ground and the latter standing above him.

Kaopesla then picked up his foot and began to drag him towards the edge.

Suddenly, in a purple flash of light, Goku transformed into a very different state.

The left half of his hair was upright like a Super Saiyan while the right was like his normal self. His eyes were more detailed and sterner than before, with purple irises with black pupils. And his body had the musculature of a Super Saiyan 3 and seemingly made Goku look his actual age, rather than keep him looking youthful. Most of all, instead of looking serious or angry, there was a tranquil calmness of maturity and worldly-weariness.

Katopesla stared in bewilderment as he saw physical afterimages of Goku's movements pulled out of his grip, crouched down, rose up and turnt around to face him.

Everyone, even the ones who didn't feel the God Ki, felt the feeling of being in the presence of a being at the top of the food chain.

Katopesla fired a Final Mission, only for Goku tp poke through the blast and bent his pointing finger's bones like an accordion.

Katopesla willed his finger to normal as he used his middle and pointed figner in attempt to fire another blast, but Goku in the same motion, thrusted an open palm that created a purple wave that propelled the Universe 3 fighter away from him.

Goku then turnt his palm into a fist and punched downwards as suddenly, a purple fist generated out of nowhere to pummel Katopesla into the ground. Several ones after repeated the same motion.

Goku then extended out his point and index finger and closed them, causing a massive pair of dual blades to cut through the mountains and grab Katopesla. It retracted and pulled the blue warrior towards Goku's face.

Without changing his expression, Goku unleashed a flurry of punches onto the restrained Katopesla. He then jolted into a Kamehameha before Katopesla could even register the punches.

As Katopesla fell to his knees, he looked up at Goku and rose up.

"Mode Change!," Katopesla yelled out as his belt glowed yellow brightly as the P on his chest and belt changed, and make a siren sound before transforming. The suit changed to red, with the belt and chest now having a red S on the center. His visor was also more purple than before.

"Whirlwind Speed Mode. I normally use Default Peace mode on most enemies, but use alterations with stronger foes that increase my power 300x. In this form, its speed that is increased.," Katopesla explained as he popped from in front of Goku to behind him.

He then proceed to engage Goku in a blitz duel, with him initially getting the upper hand with his lightning fast movements being swifter than Goku's slow after image movements. But, gradually, Goku's still after images began to move quicker like a flip book that was being animated within the ring. Katopesla was then pummeled by the real and afterimage Gokus all hitting hm from all directions,

"Mode Change- Raging Battle Mode!," Katopesla declared as his "S" became a "B" his suit became yellow and his visor an orange color.

"This form increases my physical power by 300x times.," Katopesla explained as he parried the punches from Goku, dispelling the copies with ease and fight on par with Goku's new state. He then threw a punch wave that caused the mountain behind him to shatter into small rocks.

Goku in response, punched so quickly that his shadow began to physically manifest into a flurry of afterimage punches that turnt the mountains behind Katopesla into sand particles while also pummeling Katopesla.

"Mode Change- Earthbound Defense Mode!," he yelled as his "B" became a "D", his suit became green with an indigo visor.

"My defenses are increased 300x in this mode.," Katopesla explained he withstood Goku's assault of punches mixed in with shadow punches made physical. Suddenly, the assault stopped entirely.

"...Oh my...," Katopesla said as he saw a silver Spirit Bomb generated casually by Goku's right palm as he stood on top of a mountain gracefully hover towards him.

In a blinding flash of light, Katopesla was pulverized by the pressure of the attack, leaving a massive crater on the ground.

Katopesla then said as he slowly crawled out of the crater,

"Mode Change- Ultimate Mode."

His suit turnt purple with a green visor as his "D" became a "U".

"My power and speed are increased in his mode by 300x their power.," he declared as he blitzed punched Goku, causing him to widen in shock for the first time since he got this power.

"Katopesla has this in the bag. There's no way that Son Goku can outmatch this power.," Ea said to Campari and Mosco's dread.

"You're going to jinx us- Lord Mosco says!," Campari translated with a shocked look on his face.

He pummeled Goku with speeds that made appear he teleported from one place to the next, but soon stopped as suddenly, Goku's shadow rose up and manifested around the Saiyan's right arm.

"Divine Dragon Fist!," Goku yelled in an inhuman, divine sounding voice as the shadow became a a life-sized, purple Shenron like dragon fired from Goku's fist propelled Katopesla upwards before slamming him onto the ground, leading to an explosion rising 400 million lightyears into the nothingness and somehow tore a hole in the dimensional fabric.

* * *

"Oh shit!," Vegeta yelled in dread alongside Zarbuto.

"Oh shit!," Cell yelled in amazement.

"Holy shit!," Guldo screamed as Snofla looked unimpressed by the feat.

"Holy shit...," Burter said with a sweat drop bleeding down his brow.

"Pretty.," Buu said in cheer.

"I could that as well...," Freeza replied unconvincingly as Lord Winter looked on with no shock in his expression. Caulilfa and Kale looked at the sky with confusion as Avalach did nothing.

"Kakarot...," Gine whispered.

"Father.," Gohan said aloud.

"Goku.," Piccolo said in concern for his former enemy turned ally.

"Compose yourselves!," Murichim said as he, Obuni and Jicol had to knock out their entire team temporally to keep them from jumping off the ring in fear of being next. The Trio De Danger unfortunately had to do the same. Savag was now very alert of Goku's presence and wondered where the Saiyan would strike fro.

Universe 3 dug deep under the stadium in order to hide from Goku until he calmed down.

"That's Goku! He's gotten better.," Hit said with a rarely seen smile on his face as Atom and Saonel looked in awe. Botamo had to be knocked out by Magetta in order to keep him from jumping ship. Salagadoola had hardened into a statue like state.

The Pride Troopers looked in awe as Jiren stared in Goku's direction.

* * *

Goku then looked down at the massive crater to see Katopesla charging up a massive amount of yellow Ki that caused the crater to crack significantly.

"Mode Change- Chaos Mode.," said the warrior in a grim tone of voice as his "U" became a "C", his belt glowed an ominous black, his suit became black with a silver visor as he was surrounded by a Ki that was a glowing neon pink with changing hues of purple and black within the pink.

He swiped his right arm, causing the space in front of him to generate a black rift in space and time, heading towards Goku.

Instinctively, Goku ducked as the rift drifted onwards, collapsing the mountains and Null Zone sections into the rift like paper being put into a paper shredder.

Katopesla proceeded to repeat this action, causing Goku to move at high speeds, generating shadow copies to take his place in being devoured by the rifts.

The Grand Minister sighed as he closed up the portal above before something eldritch could emerge as well as the rifts that Katopesla was causing due to them almost reaching the stands at this point.

Katopesla charged up a full power black hole sphere by striking with both of his arms as Goku fired a Divine Kamehameha with blues and purples mixed into the blast.

This time, both exploded on contact and caused both men to fly into the opposite mountains.

An unconscious Katopesla was pulled underground by Dr. Paparoni as Goku got to his feet.

 _I blacked out just there...I feel like it's almost complete...,_ Goku thought as he hovered back to his team, phasing through the mountains as he did so.

He then noticed Murisarm in front of him as he phased through the mountain as if he had expected Goku to appear.

"Son Goku...," Murisarm said as if he was meeting someone familiar.

Suddenly, Jiren appeared behind the two of them.

"45 minutes remaining.," announced the Grand Minster as the next pillar went down.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kale goes a berserk rampage as an incoming Snofla attacks Caulifla. Events transpire to lead the two female Saiyans to merge and face Gine of all people.**


	27. TOP-Part 10- Kefla

**Author Notes: This is a day in the limelight for Kale and Caulifla**

 **Chapter 27: TOP-Part 10- Kefla**

* * *

 ** _Years Ago- Universe 6_**

 _A young girl was being bullied by a drunk older man in a small house in the rural area of Planet Salada._

 _"_ _You useless brat! This ain't what I'm looking for!," yelled the balding Saiyan man as he thwacked his daughter around._

 _Suddenly, just as she was crying a tomboyish girl burst in and punched the man through the right wall and grabbed the young girl._

 _As the two ran away from the house, the shy girl turned to see the tomboy._

 _"W-Who are you?!," asked the girl._

 _"I'm Caulifla, you're gonna be with me now.," said the tomboy._

 _"I-I'm Kale.," replied the shy girl._

 _The two then smiled at each other._

* * *

 **Present Time- Null Zone**

Avalach blitzed towards Kale and kneed her to the ground.

"Oi! I'm over here!," Caulifla yelled as she turnt Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh the monkey can generate lightning.," Winter remarked as he proceeded to block all of Caulifla's energy strikes with his tail while the latter remained in his position with his arms folded.

"Do something fatass! Crush Cannon!," Caulifla yelled as she changed tactics and placed her right arm in a horizontal position to create a red ki sphere in the hand that caused the environment to change into a crimson color, then pointed her hand at Winter and lifted it, shooting a gigantic wave of power from red color towards him. He put in a bit more effort in blocking the strike, but also noting in his thoughts that she managed to push him back a milimeter.

 _I've got a real lawsuit on my hands...and her name begins with Mary.,_ thought Lord Winter, realizing how ridiculously overpowered her SS2 state was.

"Lord Winter! I took down two of Universe 2's warriors!," shouted Snofla as he rushed back with Guldo tugging at his leg.

"Annoying thing wanted to fight me.," Snofla complained as he kicked Guldo against a wall.

"I'm bored fighting her, even the Fireballs were more amusing...and that's because they actually had identifiable quirks. She's a boring person that hangs around her lover like a dog.," Avalach said as he pointed to Kale.

"With pleasure.," Snofla said as he walked slowly towards her with lecherous intentions.

"Get away from her!," Caulifla yelled as she spontaneously turnt Super Saiyan 3, with the only difference being that she lacked the brow ridge of the male Saiyans had during this transformation. Only for Lord Winter to swat her down with ease, but noticed that his mace tail had a dent from where it had hit Caulfila. He then un-dented it using a bit of his Ki.

"What even are you? You're an inexplicably powerful brute without even earning it.," Lord Winter asked as he grabbed her by the tail and tossed her agains the wall.

"Super Saiyans have a nasty habit of improving beyond normal Saiyans. If you don't stop improving, they make the gap impossible to close.," Freeza explained.

"Well there's goes my Empire then if Cabba decides to pull that crap!," Frost complained.

"Stop mocking Big sis!," Kale cried only for Snofla to repeatedly kick her as she was still on the ground.

"You're weak in comparison. What can you do?," Snofla asked insultingly.

"Snofla...I think this is not a helpless lamb, but a cub that's about to grow into a lion. There's something off about a weakling that's not cowardly, but rather shy and insecure. It means they can prove to be deadly...knock her off now.," Winter explained to Snofla, not amused by his latest failures.

Snofla grabbed Kale by the throat as Avalach was about to blast Caulifla.

"I'm not being useful...I need to get better to save Caulifla!," she shouted loudly as the environment began to change various shades of greens, reds, blues, purples and yellows.

Suddenly, Kale unleashed a burst of green energy as she changed drastically as she caused Snofla to let go of her . She was far larger than before and increased in muscle mass and build to absurd degrees; her ponytail was done as her hair turnt green with it sticking upwards, her eyes becoming sharper and without any pupils.

Kale then proceeded to grab Snofla by the left leg and thwacked him side to side, without any noticeable damage other than shattered pride and a shocked expression.

"A woman is doing this to me? A simian woman!?," he yelled as he broke free, only for Kale to grab him by the head and drag him across the mountain walls and flung him several feet away. She then charged a green light energy from around her body in the form of a seismic wave. Next, she gathered it into her palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Once ready, Kale waved the blast forward, causing a massive explosion where Snofla was.

He got up from the blast, but his uniform was torn to shreds, with his obese, topless physique now exposed.

He proceeded to fire a flurry of Ki blasts at her, which bounced off of her, as she slowly walked towards him and then proceed to punch him away into a wall with lightning fast movements.

" **SAIYAN CUNT BITCH!** ," yelled Snofla in an inhumanly low-register voice as he charged an unusual orange Ki that was filled with clocks adorning it.

"Snofla. Control yourself!," Lord Winter shouted in order to make the orange warrior come to his senses.

"Thanks Your Eminence-," Snofla said until he noticed Kale drawing her right hand back and charging a green sphere, waved her hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets towards Snofla, knocking him down.

"That was uncalled for.," Lord Winter remarked when he noticed Kale generating Energy Shield around her body. She then brought his hands apart to each side and released many powerful energy blasts that home in on Avalach, blasting him several feet away, Snofla suffered the same fate.

"Oh no...the only people on my team I actually wanted to have company with.," Lord Winter said with longing as Kale in her angered state picked up Caulifla.

"I'm fine...Frost! I'm counting on you to take out this yellow fattie along with that lipsticked girly you!," Caulifla ordered Frost cradled in Kale's arms and she raced away.

"Girly?," Freeza asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't boss me around...," Frost said with a mocking tone of concern.

"I'm cross...I'm going to take it out on your minion.," Lord Winter said as he noticed Guldo, who ran away in response to this threat.

"You're on your own against the two of us...and my own men will clean up yours.," Freeza explained.

"No, it's just me...and you're just clickers on the clocks for your universes' extinctions.," Winter replied.

* * *

Gine, Piccolo, Buu, and Gohan quickly saw a gigantic emerald haired Saiyan woman holding a long haired blond Saiyan girl in her arms.

"Oi, it's you...Good, I wanna fight you so Goku can be motivated to beat me. Then he can teach me all he knows and I can squash him at his best," Caulilfa said as she leapt away from Kale.

"Sorry, but I can't have Father worry about-," Gohan said before Gine held up her right arm.

"I will hold them off for you...it's my duty as a grandmother..," Gine told Gohan.

"So what that guy said was right...Father's gotta know this after we take them on together!," Gohan said in both amazed joy and concerned determination.

"We have to maintain our endurance against the final enemies of the tournament. Not on these uppity brats.," Piccolo said as he shook his head, pulling Gohan's arm.

"But, one's a SS3 and one's a Saiyan form that I've never seen before! She's not ready to-," Gohan said as Buu dragged the other arm.

"Goku mother- Saiyan, strong with power she's growing now during big royale.," Buu said to Gohan to get him less worried about Gine.

"Make sure you come back for us!," Gohan said with a smile.

Gine gave a thumbs up as Caulifla comically slapped Kale to get her to calm down, as she did so, Kale regressed to a smaller, but still tall and musclier form with now visible turquoise pupils in her eyes- an even larger Ki emitting from her. Her hair went from a light green to a solid regular green, and the bang on the right side of her face fell down instead of curled upwards. Static electricity jolted very few seconds.

"You focused yet?," Caulifla asked Kale.

"Yes.," Kale replied in relief.

The two then combined their Ki to fire a combined green mixed with red torrent toward Gine who took the blast without moving.

She was completely unfazed as the dust cleared and the two girls looked shocked.

She grabbed them with her expanding tail, brought them over and proceeded to spank them.

"You should be better behaved, especially you. Think about being more modest as you sit outside.," Gine said as she tossed the two into the air and heading out of the ring.

"Kale! We got that trump Card from our Supreme Kai right?!," yelled Caulfla.

"Yes, but they say it's permanent-," Kale replied.

"You don't wanna be with me?!," Caulifla interjected as if what they were doing was like a marriage proposal.

"No, it's that I'm not ready to commit yet.," Kale replied as suddenly Caulifla kissed her on the mouth as she put the two Potara earrings on the former's right ear and the latter's left.

"I love you...and wanna be with you forever.," Caulifla yelled in happiness.

"Yes.," Kale yelled back as the two pulled together by the Potara and kissed as they did so. The two figures then proceeded to merge into a single being that jumped midair back to where Gine was.

"Kefla is now united and I just kissed myself.," said the being with Caulifla and Kale's voice in unison, but with more of Caulifla's personality.

It was a young, slender woman about Caulifla's average height and with Kale's muscular build. Kefla's hairstyle was a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair was held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features and eye shape were more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but her complexion is a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. She wore Kale's golden armbands however they were now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them was replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she had two green Potara Earrings.

* * *

Everyone felt Kefla's Ki across the stadium.

"That Ki...it felt like the stories that my father used to tell me about the original Super Saiyans being colossal titans..., but then it multiplied and now it's expanded to insane levels.," Vegeta remarked as he held Zarbuto in place.

"Whatever that Ki is...don't matter, I'm taking my first victory.," Guldo said as he headed towards Snofla's direction.

"...Nope...," Burter said as he dashed towards the Ki that Avalach was emitting from Kefla.

 _The grey guys finally takes a move against me...and I'm getting a creepy vibe from the red guy...Sorry, I can't help you.,_ thought Goku as he retained his SS Purple state.

"Maybe we should head back...," Piccolo said before he noticed Botamo, Saonel and Atom looming over them.

"Not giving us a rest aren't they?," Gohan said to himself.

"I will now project barrier than fight with you.," Buu said as he generated a pink Ki barrier around Brianne and his two friends.

"Saiyans...what an irrational bunch...," Freeza remarked.

"They've done it.," Frost said under his breath.

"Nothing like what Kakarot did earlier, but it's nothing to fret over.," Winter said to Freeza.

"Hmm...time to be a spectator for once.," Cell said aloud as he spat a mountain near Kefla.

"Doesn't concern us.," Bergamo said as he walked away.

Murichim was of the same mind as they walked away from the fight.

Universe 3's team remained underground.

Everyone aside from these mentioned were too shocked or indifferent to the power she possessed.

* * *

"Whatcha think of my Potara earring Trump Card? A bit use of it than Quitela's if I do say so myself.," Champa said with a huff.

"Gine...so she's Goku's mother...I wonder if he's a momma's boy?," Beerus asked Whis.

"Vegeta's more of the family man...to Goku, Chichi is a close friend with benefits and his sons are his close friends born from his wife. It's very natural for a Saiyan to be that way. His parents were exceptions.," Whis answered.

"Well, we at least know the nobility Goku has shown comes from the blood rather than by accident.," Vados said.

"Go kick her ass!," yelled a fairly short overweight, light green skinned Supreme Kai with tall, spiky white hair that resembled a pineapple. He wore a variation of the typical Supreme Kai attire; magenta with yellow lining, a light blue sash, light purple undershirt, blue pants, white boots and dark green potara. Normally he was quite absent-minded and nervous.

"Fuwa gets this way when he's confident enough.," Champa explained.

"I see...," Beerus replied as he stared at the nervous Shin who continued to record the fight as Old Kai blushed over the new woman in the ring, he sighed loudly at the sight.

* * *

"Shut up peanut gallery...It feels so good! Hooray for being a Saiyan!," Kefla yelled out as she took a battle stance.

"Fist Cannonball!," Kefla shouted as she charged a green ki sphere in her hand and threw it into her opponent. The attack zigzagged during the flight, making it extremely hard to reflect, but Gine managed to flick it away in time with her tail.

Kefla used it as a distraction to get behind Gine, grab her tail and spun her around the area and tossed her to the ground.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, this can't be it? You're Goku's mom right? Gohan's his son and you said grandmama...I thought you were tough...," Kefla said with a sneer as she bent one knee to look down at Gine.

"I never was a fighter and once I did get the power...I don't find enjoyment in it.," Gine responded, causing Kefla to grab both of her legs.

"Then you're a disgrace to your kind, a freak! And whoever saw something in you must've been a nutcase!," Kefla replied angrily as she tossed her against the wall.

"Don't talk about Bardock that way!," Gine said as she put her hands down at her sides and charged blue energy spheres, she drew them together in front to fire them in the form of an energy wave at Kefla, who generated a Energy shield in response.

"Your hubby? The Saiyans over there all almost extinct right? You need to get over it and find someone else.," Kefla said in response to Gine's angered reaction.

The words caused Gine to combine two energy spheres created in each hand into an blue energy sphere in front of her. Kefla being near the aura of blue Ki, was hit repeatedly by the attack.

"That hurt...why would you do that?!," Kefla cried with tears in her eyes, acting more like Kale than Caulifla.

"That hurt!," Kefla whined with tears in her eyes, as she powered up her green and red aura to maximum capacity and released it continuously in several laser-like beams, which awere omnidirectional. The beams' cutting power was great enough to slice the deep cuts in the ring and risked getting it destroyed.

The Grand Minister glared intensely creating a thin platinum Ki layer to protect it from harm.

After a few moment, Kefla directed the energy towards Gine, firing at her continuously.

As Gine blocked it with her body, Kefla teleported so her Ray Blasts would strike her at closer range. This caused Gine to move flowingly and smoothly around the rays of light. She then instinctively kicked Kefla in the gut.

Kefla grunted as she charged a large amount of red Ki around her arm and slammed it against Gine, sending her across several mountains and teleported to where she would land. Gine did a somersault as she faced Kefla.

"Time to take this more seriously!," shouted Kefla as she became a stabilized version of Kale's transformation, gaining a slight increase in muscle mass and noticeable increase definition while growing noticeably taller, almost as tall as Goku was. Her hair sprang free from its ponytail and stuck out in while turning bright green. Her eyes also became bright aquamarine and, uniquely for a Saiyan in a transformed state, her eyes became wider.

"It's good that I'm away from the others...," Gine said with reluctant relief.

"Aren't you going to transform?," asked Kefla as Gine charged a Blutz Wave sphere in her close vicinity.

"Oi, what kinda Saiyan transformation is that?," asked Kelfa as Gine turnt into a crimson furred Oozaru, but much smaller, about the size of Burter at the very least.

" **The original Saiyan transformation.**.," Gine said in a monstrous voice as she proceeded to smack Kefla around, grabbed her by the tail to bite fiercely into Kefla's midriff and fire the Super Saiyan upwards. Kefla then landed on the ground, dusty and battered.

"You...you think old fashioned forms like that are good enough?!," yelled Kefla as she went from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2 with static electricity yo Super Saiyan 3 with longer hair.

She proceeded to fire a much powerful variant of Kale and Caulifla's combined attack after first manifesting it in the form of spinning discs of Ki in each hand.

"Gigantic Blast!," she shouted loudly. and fired it at her opponent, Gine.

Gine replied with a combo of mouth, eye and Bardock's signature move- putting her hand forward and charging a blue energy sphere, she drew his arm back, and then he brought her hand forward and fired the attack at Kefla.

As the two beams clashed, Kefla's attack faltered as she saw the vision of Bardock aiding Gine in her attack, with the other members of her former unit appearing and adding to the power, each making the blast more potent.

"What the fuck?!," Kefla yelled as she was blown away. And in an impossibility that Zeno didn't expect to happen except in the smallest percentage, it caused Kefla to violently be turn into both Caulifla and Kale in a burst of red blood and collapsed with each Potara still on. Instantly, the two re-fused back into Kefla, but Gine had turnt back to her normal self and dashed away.

"I was just a waste of time?...I wasn't able to be useful...Waaaah!," Kefla wailed like a toddler as she fell to her knees.

"Done already?," Hit said as he appeared behind the rock formation to scold Kelfa.

"Bite it old man.," Kefla argued with tears in her eyes.

"You're going to get her next time.," Hit remarked.

"I'd better.," Kefla pouted.

The two then walked back to where Cabba was.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Murisarm fights, but by doing so, reveals a startling revelation.**


	28. TOP- Part 11-The Hidden Devil

**Author Notes: This is pretty much my excuse to bring back Zamasu, Super Buu, and Goku Black into the story. And to give Cell at his current level, a better fight to show off his skills.**

 **The** **character mentioned at the end is a Heroes exclusive character, but I liked him enough to include him.**

 **Chapter 28: TOP- Part 11-The Hidden Devil**

* * *

 _She's getting better. Now I don't have to worry about a thing._ , Goku thought as he faced Jiren and Murisarm.

"Wait, you will need a demonstration of my power. That novice will do nicely.," Jiren said as he pointed to Murisarm.

"Novice?!," Murisarm yelled at Jiren as he unleashed a series of jabs, one sided- crosses,, kicks, overhands, spinning back-fists, uppercuts, superman punches, elbow strikes, roundhouse kicks, axe heels, jump kicks, step-ups, reverse roundhouses, curving knee strikes, foot thrusts, etc. However, they only managed to hit the air around Jiren as the might of his being repelled the inferior warrior with ease.

Breathing softly, Jiren unleashed an uppercut into Murisarm's face with the wind pressure of his fist and sent him upwards and landed down, unconscious with a blank stare.

"...Now that the novice is out of the way, we can continue.," Jiren said before he felt Murisarm rising up.

He glanced behind him to see Murisarm rise up with his arms hanging down and raising his legs very high as he walked, as if he wasn't used to his own body.

"I thought I could keep this up longer, **but this is the end of my charade.** ," said Murisarm as the right side of his face suddenly drooped off into a puddle of purple unnatural matter, revealing a very familiar face. One with a lean-built figure with pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. As he spoke, his voice distorted into one that Goku knew very well.

"Zamasu...I thought you were erased by Zeno from Trunks' timeline.," Goku said with a tone of disgust and repressed fury,

" **I managed to latch onto the Omni King before he completely erased me...retaining a bit of my sanity...I then latched onto Gowasu when he and the other leaders of the Universes all met each other. And then I found this host mortal to use to restore my being...by slowly killing him from the inside...it's hard to move a corpse around...,"** Zamasu explained as he completely shedded off Murisarm's body to reveal his old form of a tall, lean Supreme Kai with a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange Potara-like earrings. Almost immediately, he transformed into a being that looked like Zamasu, but had different traits like being around Goku's height and build. He had the same green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face had more of Goku's jawline. He had Future Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. His hair stood up like a Super Saiyan, but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face. He wore green Potara earrings on both ears, but with a black/red color-scheme, undershirt and red sash. He also wore a Time Ring on his right index finger. He then generated a white, shimmering halo to hover behind his back.

" **My divine presence** is once more amongst the physical plane-Hahahaha!," Zamasu said before randomly, he began to laugh manically his sclera turnt black, his pupils red, his tongue blue and his skin pink. Zamasu then calmed down, causing him to resume his previous attack.

 _That Ki reminds me of the Buu that ceased to exist once we turnt him back to his original self. Is there a place in Zeno's erasure that bastards get sent to if they don't have a soul or don't exist anymore. Could he have lived there and hitch-hiked Zamasu?,_ Goku thought as he prepared to fight Zamasu.

"Now to make you pay for what you did to me-," Zamasu said before Cell suddenly appeared in front of Zamasu.

"Why are you here? And what the blazing hells definition of mortal are you? You're like Goku, Vegeta and other mortals rolled into one.," Zamasu remarked.

"I had a bargain with my teacher who gave me my Omega power...trade an evil soul from the living and I get to be immortal...I knew this was going to be useful...And I found your power absolutely engaging!," Cell said as he did an arm-fold.

"Go play with your new playmate...I have a contract to fulfill.," Cell said as Goku was about to speak.

Reluctant, Goku leapt away as Jiren followed him.

 _An artificial devil and a fallen god...which is stronger?,_ thought Jiren.

"Don't tell me one with such vile intentions have such a soft spot for him?,"

"Parts of me hates the man for tricking me into fighting his son so he could humiliate me, but I still empathize with him due to his DNA being built into me.," Cell explained.

Zamasu and Cell took their battle stances as Zamasu attempt to use his Halo to fly up.

"Oh you can't fly with Ki powers, you need wings.," Cell remarked.

"Nothing is impossible for a God.," Zamasu remarked as he sprouted white angelic wings with darting gray iris eyeballs from his back.

"Yuck...," Cell said with repulsion as Zamasu and he fly upwards.

"Is that Zamasu?! Damnit! Even with his miracle- Goku still didn't get the job done! He's gonna get an earful for this!," Beerus yelled out in anger.

"Oi, is he one of your own?," Champa asked Rumissshi.

"He's just a ghost...," Rumisshi said in denial as Cusi looked away while Gowasu looked in regret, horror and some relief.

"A demon clad in light.," Jerez said in disgust.

"Beep, beep.," Mosco said in beeps.

"That's not a true angel, says Mosco...Awww.," Campari translated before being touched by what Mosco said.

"Jiren could've taken him on.," Belmod remarked.

As the other Gods of Destruction attempted to attack Zamasu, having heard the rumors of his actions, the Grand Minister and the Omni-Kings glared at them.

"He's technically entered as Murisarm, so he still counts as a fighter and seeing Heaven and Hell fight is amusing to his Majesty.,"

"We can erase him for sure if he tries anything funny.," Zeno #1 said.

"Yes, funny!," Zeno # 2 agreed.

* * *

"ZAMASU!," Vegeta yelled as he attempted to fly away only for Guldo to spot him and freeze him in stopped time.

"You're one of the guys that can keep the others from targeting me...Don't want you out for a technicality.," Guldo said as he pulled Vegeta away.

Burter, Piccolo, Gohan, Gine, Buu, and Freeza all looked at the sky to see the ascending fighters.

 _I sense Goku from him...then he's that hypocrite that stole another version of Goku's body to power himself up...,_ thought Piccolo as he prepared to fly.

 _He did that to Father?! And he's still_ _around after forcing Trunks to lose his home?! I'll kill him!,_ thought Gohan before Buu stopped him.

 _I sense not nice me in him. Bad me's inside him!,_ thought Buu as steam poured out.

 _Not my problem...just worried if he takes it out on me...,_ thought Burter.

 _That man...took my son's_ _body...,_ Gine thought with intense fury.

 _Oh the_ _being infinitely worse than I am...a living hypocrisy within hypocrisy...,_ thought Freeza.

Lord Winter just smiled while the others fighters observed the two fighters above.

* * *

"Being above everything is befitting of a god.," Zamasu explained.

"No, it's just being the ultimate life form. Devils and Gods are just another word for aliens that live in different dimensions than the universe at large.," Cell argued, much to Zamasu's disdain.

"Yet you died and work for one.," Zamasu replied.

"And you have one for a parasite.," Cell answered as he sensed the other Ki inside of Zamasu.

"I am **perfect!** ," Zamasu yelled as he turnt pink with black eyes with red pupils as he fired a purple beam from his mouth.

Cell's lower half, his arms and most of his chest were annihilated, but instantly re-grew them.

"And you've inherited his temper. How amusing.," Cell remarked as Zamasu charged his Absolute Lightning towards the bio-android.

Quickly, he generated a purple aura around his body. He then curled his arms and legs together as he charges a purple aura around his body, brought them apart and expelled an expanding giant barrier around his body to block the attacks.

Zamasu then fired a barrage of red energy blades that struck the barrier, causing it to explode.

"Wall of Light!," Zamasu said as he generated a huge purple entity from pure ki, which resembled a dark phoenix more accurately than the vague shape it initially had before when facing the Universe 7 fighters in the future.

"Fire Justice!," Zamasu commanded as the Wall of Light fired a massive stream of purple lightning from its beak towards Cell.

He smirked as his shadow manifested a massive dragon of shadow, resembling a demonic, nasal horned bastardization of Super Shenron with black skin and several mouths and eyes adorning it. Its serpentine shape coiled and constricted the bird, causing both to detonate.

"Holy Wrath.," Zamasu declared as he generated a small sun-like energy sphere on the tips of his index and middle finger and then threw it at his opponent, expanding it into a huge energy ball roughly the size of a small planet.

Cell raised his hands upwards as damned souls manifested below on the ring, as wailing shadows with red eyes and mouths raised their hands, giving Cell the energy needed for his...

"Death Bomb.," Cell said as he flung the massive purple sphere with a demonic skull visage towards the solar Ki blast, destroying both on contact.

Zamasu then lifted his hand upwards as he generated billions of Ki blast streams...his eyes briefly taking a black eyed look with red pupils.

 _Damn...if they all die...then my employer gets erased and I do as well...,_ thought Cell with annoyance as he generated enough Ki to lure the beams towards him. The beams exploded upon him until he was completely reduced to nothing, but a smoke cloud.

"Dying for the mortals? How pathetic...," Zamasu acknowledged only for a hand to pull itself out from absolute nothingness, followed by the feet, torso and finally the head.

"That was annoying, but being a servant of a demon's contract means you can't be destroyed by normal means.," Cell remarked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you're immortal?," Zamasu said as he generated a Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade to slice Cell's head off.

"Really?," Cell's head complained as it regenerated itself and the body regenerated its own head.

Zamasu then used a Divine Hammer to cause a wind slash to slice both Cells in half.

"Stop it.," Cell said as he combined back into one Cell.

Zamasu used telekinesis to paralyzed Cell, while then grabbing him to electrocute the bio-android.

"Knock it off.," Cell declared angrily as he swung at Zamasu, who retaliated by firing a Black Power Ball, a completely golden Ki blast with a black outline at Cell's face.

"Since you do have Goku within you...you should at least be able to do this!," Cell shouted as he fired a black Kamehameha wave with purple lightning streaming over it towards Zamasu.

Zamasu in kind, fired a Divine Kamehameha Wave, a white beam with a rainbow outline.

The two beams clashed as they canceled each other out and caused a massive explosion in the Null Void.

Zamasu then used Instant Transmission to get behind Cell, only for Cell to use the same thing against him.

"I can do that as well.," Cell remarked.

Zamasu generated a Scythe of Sorrows to cut a pink rift in the void, causing more copies of original Zamasu and Goku Blacks.

"This is divine work of the Gods-What are you doing?," Zamasu asked as Cell charged his purple Ki mixed with static electricity, generating Cell Jrs that were purple in color.

"I can do that without breaking the laws of physics.," Cell remarked as he pointed towards the Zamasus and Goku Blacks.

"Go play with the nice men.," Cell said in a fatherly tone of voice as the giggling Cells proceeded to clash with the Goku Blacks and Zamasus with hand to hand combat.

"Why didn't you bother doing a good old punch in the face?," Cell asked.

"The divine never touch mortals.," Zamasu replied.

"But, after Goku and that Trunks...you can be an exception!," shouted Zamasu as he flashed black eyes with red pupils as he lunged at Cell with his wings flapping. Cell's wings buzzed as he propelled towards the former God.

The two cross-countered, cross-elbowed, cross-kneed, cross-kicked and countered each move at increasing speeds. Cell used his eye lasers, but Zamasu punched him to the right, causing the beam to hit a space of the void, which at its power, would've destroyed a galaxy with ease.

Cell then extended his hand forward and formed a red sphere of energy, fired the attack at the opponent, and creating a large red dome of energy upon contact.

"That was Vegeta's move...you should know since you been very involved with his family.," Cell explained to Zamasu before using an Ultimate Blitz onto him. Zamasu more tense, regenerated from the blasts, only for Cell to perform a long arch of energy to project towards him with a wave of his arm. He then used a Destructo Disc to cut Zamasu in half.

Zamasu regenerated from this, but Cell in his own amusement decided to fire a beam through Zamasu's right eye.

Zamasu's eyes twitch in fury as Cell fired a Makankōsappō through Zamasu's body.

"Enough of this warm up...You don't stand a chance in hell of beating me while holding **that** back...," Cell charged up a black, lightning Ki that engulfed the entire Null Realm before receding back to Cell's Omega form. In addition to his height increase, it made his armor a solid dark purple with no spots, his skin- dark blue, his boots- black, and his facial markings now dark red.

"Now to show you the powers of Hell.," Omega Cell boasted as he blew a stream of black flame torrents from his mouth, incinerating Zamasu.

As Zamasu recovered, Cell fired an Evil Impulse, a large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand, destroying the latter's right arm.

"I will kill you. Take the Super Dragon Balls of this time to wish for my utopia to have tea as I relax- no, **root beer! Chocolate! Cakes! Cookies! Candy! CANDDY!** ," Zamasu explained before he completely changed into a pink skinned form with black eyes with red pupils and clouds of steam shoot out from the sides of his lips.

"You bit more than you could chew.," Omega Cell commented as Zamasu proceeded to shout causing dimensional rifts to open and fired transfiguration beams that manifested candies for Zamasu to stuff his face with.

Zamasu proceed to use the Mystic Ball technique as he rolled up in a ball and propelled towards Omega Cell, who stopped the attack with one hand.

Zamasu then opened his mouth and charged a pink energy sphere with additional streaks of black and pink electricity. Then, he fired the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a narrow, pink energy wave at Omega Cell, who was unaffected by the attack.

Zamasu stretched his limbs to whip Omega Cell, but the latter blocked it as Zamasu attempted to liquify himself and force himself down into Omega Cell.

Omega blew an icy breath, causing the being to freeze up and fall down to the fall.

"You're as good as dead, but I'll let others take shots at you before you go down in my place.," Omega Cell said as he floated downwards.

* * *

Zamasu landed in the middle of the ring, where he reformed, only to be greeted by Savag, Vegeta, Winter, Gohan, Piccolo, Buu, Bergamo, Dr. Paparoni, Gine, Top, Dyspo, Guldo, Burter, etc as they all stopped what they were doing, having sensed the intense battle above. Goku and Jiren, Salagadoola, and Atom were the exceptions.

Zamasu's form was now partially his corrupted purple slime form with his yellow sclera eyes with purple pupils on his right and a pink blob form with black sclera with red eyes.

"You lowly mortals...huh?," Zamasu said angrily before noticing Savag the Babarian had smelt the blood of his kinsmen on Zamasu's Ki and proceeded to pummel him for a few moments.

"That Ki...you must've come back from oblivion with that Buu using you as a ticket to ride on...This makes this so satisfying after when you both did to Trunks and Bulma!," Vegeta yelled as he pummeled Zamasu.

"What a pathetic being compared to me...a sucker who wasn't smart enough to rein his inner thoughts.," Frost said as he fired finger beam at Zamasu.

"You bad Buu...I hurt you now.," Buu shouted as he blew on Zamasu, pushing him downwards.

"You took the place of our comrade, unforgivable.," Zium said as he incinerated the ever-regenerating Zamasu.

"You're a primordial blob, the most primitive life form there is! Take that for being so high and god complex-y.," Ro shouted only for Lord Winter's glare to silence him,

"I do sympathize with your desire to kill the gods, but I prefer to own up to it being for a dystopia and not lying to myself.," Lord Winter said as he pummeled Zamasu with his tail.

Universe 3 took turns firing lasers at Zamasu.

"You have no love.," Zarbuto said as he fired a beam at Zamasu.

"Your justice is false and will never prevail.," Toppo said he fired his Justice Flash at Zamasu.

As the last fighter finally finished and resumed fighting, Zamasu yelled out to Cell,

"What was the difference between you and me?! How did you achieve greatness by falling into the abyss while I failed?! No chocolate for me now!"

"Because I have other traits belonging to unique fighters within me...I was born with greatness while you had to taken in everything that didn't belong to you...wait, you were great, but fell anyway...well, you're going to hate being down there.," Omega Cell replied as black hands dragged Zamasu into the ring, outside the Null Realm and into Universe 7's Demon Realm.

As Zamasu vanished, Cell's halo disappeared and he felt like his composition was now immortal and invulnerable.

"A good deal honored right...Master Mechikabura.," Omega Cell said as he bowed.

Atom gave him a clap in congratulating him for achieving his goal, as the Cell Jrs brought down a Goku Black.

"Let's keep that for later...," Cell said as he had the Cell Jrs disappear for now along with the Goku Black.

"44 minutes remain. Universe 10- Murisarm...no...Zamasu...Eliminated... **Permanent.** ," the Grand Minster announced harshly as the pillar went down a section and Gowasu lowered his head.

* * *

 **Demon Realm- Universe 7**

Zamasu/Super Buu screamed in horror as a black eyed, elderly silhouette devoured them by slipping him up like tea and eating him in the form of sweets.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Snofla angered decides to use his Trump Card**


	29. TOP-Part 12- Time Master

**Author Notes: This is Guldo's highlight chapter as he proves his metal against one of the Universe 9 power houses. It involves a lot of time techno-babble so be warned.**

 **Chapter 29: TOP-Part 12- Time Master**

* * *

 ** _Prior to the Tournament_**

 _If by any fortuitous circumstance of trickery or in the impossibility that I am overwhelmed and sent into the stands...you will use your powers to get me out of that predicament...understand?, explained Lord Winter to Snofla and Avalach._

 _I could've called those five, but I'm not sure if I have the approval yet...I assume the Omni Kings will change the rules further into the tournament due to their infantile nature..., he added._

 _But, I prefer if we didn't have to invoke that..., he concluded._

 _He then stared at Snofla as if he knew he would screw up somehow._

* * *

 **Present- Null Realm**

"It's all their fault...it's all their fault...it's all their fault...t's all their fault...t's all their fault...t's all their fault...t's all their fault...I **T'S ALL THEIR FUCKIN' FAULT!**!, Snofla shouted as he generated an orange wave of Ki across the tournament ring, in the shape of a clock.

"Oh my, an interesting development has occurred.," the Grand Minster said with amusement.

"They're all...different...," Zeno#1 said with awe.

"Interesting!," Zeno#2 added.

"Oh shit...," said all of the participating Gods of Destruction, except that Mosco's was in his own mechanical language.

* * *

"...That was weird...who's that...he looks like Jiren..., but smaller...why do all of the rocks look bigger...maybe because...I'm smaller...," Goku said in a more childlike voice, having been reduced to his much younger self, thankfully with his clothes shrunk to fit him.

"Trickery from those three from Universe 9 again?," Jiren asked himself, having generated a red barrier and then walking away from the young Goku, much to the latter's annoyance.

"I'm 9 years old...Piccolo...you're small...," Gohan said as he now resembled himself at the time of the Cell Games, except with his current hairstyle, although a bit larger, making him look like he was his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"Must kill...Son Goku!," said the more impish Piccolo, forcing Gohan to knock him out.

 _He must've been reduced to his state of mind back when he was younger...and I bet everyone...almost everyone...there might be exceptions...,_ Gohan analyzed in his thoughts as he saw Buu, except he grinned with a malice that was more becoming of him prior to Hercule Satan's intervention.

"Buu will turn everyone into chocolate...no that will get me disqualified...Buu will beat everyone up...," Buu said as he dashed to any nearby victim.

 _This must be an enemy ability...if it's not stopped...we might get younger and younger...,_ thought Gohan as he generated a barrier around himself to prevent any further de-aging.

"Tch the Prince of all Saiyans reduced to this?! I will blow everyone up!," Vegeta as a younger Saiyan declared only for the Grand Minster to say,

"Eliminating the ring with the intention of killing everyone, except through self-sacrifice or by destroying the ring to be the only one able to fly left standing is not permitted."

"Damnit it all.," Vegeta complained.

A nervous Gine looked around, hoping that no one would attack the little girl she was now.

"I really hope that Mom doesn't catch me slacking off.," a younger Burter said as he took a nap.

"No...No...No!," Cell said as he was reduced from his Omega State to his Super Perfect to his Perfect to his Semi-Perfect form. Cell's wings disappeared, and he became much more humanoid, he also became quite a bit more muscular. His exoskeleton was now emerald green and lime green with black spots while the section near his groin was now orange and his veins were now azure, but now had black plates on the arms and legs. While the nose was not yet fully formed, he still had an actual mouth. The two jutting sections of his head still went straight upwards into the air. In this form, he was at his 2nd largest, compared to his Omega form, with his height being one and a half times that of Vegeta. He now had a long, thick tail with a stinger at its end, that protruded from his back, with segmented orange and black accents. His voice was deeper and less refined than his Perfect form, but not as deep as his Omega form. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead still formed a ball in between the two sections on his head. His more prominent lips were now the color pink, and the black sections above his lips looking like a mustache. He now had light blue iris eyes in this form. He now had orange boot-like feet in this form and metal-like plates all around both of his ankles. His ears and line around his head were now orange, from down to the chin and to both sides of the ears.

"This isn't happening.," he added as he transformed again into his Imperfect form. His facial features were now not fully developed, now possessing an orifice-like mouth with four hidden fangs, two on the top and bottom, rather than traditional human-like features in later forms. The two sections of his head now shot off in a V-shape resembling a boomerang-shape, rather than being nearly straight upward, as in the next two forms. Cell now had orange color parts near his abdominal area and the back of his head, but his groin area remained the same as his previous form. He now had two wings which were both emerald green with black spots. He had an emerald green and lime green mix all over his exoskeleton, including head, arms, legs, tail and hands along with black spots. He had five fingers and three toes on his feet. He had black sections as well near his abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of the opposite side of his tail. He had azure veins in both of his arms, legs, and even some in the joints in his upper body. His eyes were pink with thin reptilian-like slits.

Before he could be reduced further, he generated a black Ki sphere around himself to shield him from the effects of the field.

"Being reduced to this is not what I had in mind...I'll find whoever did this and drain him until he's a husk and toss him out.," he said now in a raspy, bestial voice as he ran around like a predator finding his prey.

"Oh this is an amusing joke isn't it?," Freeza said as he had been reduced to his third form, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. He protruded two sets of horns that erupted in pairs along the length of his elongated head. Two pairs of spikes grew out of his back and curved upward, and the armor on his shoulders flung themselves outwards like shoulder pads. He stood upright with a slight hunch, giving a more feral demeanor to him. His voice was distorted with a dual tone, making him seem less human. His white skin returned to be lilac on his face, feet and arms; but pink on his arms and legs, with pink sections on his face. He also wore the white armor with purple sections on his upper torso.

"Why isn't he changed?," Frost asked as he was reduced to being in his Assault form, with his skull elongated, his nose combined into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns didn't change their shape and there weren't any spike growing out of his back and the armor on his shoulders flung themselves outwards like shoulder pads with indigo sections. His voice was deeper than before. His variant of the form had grey legs and a tail, which was relatively thick in width He had indigo sections on his head, abdomen and boots. His grey parts with lines appeared on his cheeks as well as his bluish skin on his face, arms and hands. He donned the white wristbands, ankle bands and crotch guards with white sections with lines on the front. He wore the variant of the upper-body natural armor that Frieza's army wore albeit from the white shoulder pads.

"Snofla acted on his own...this is his power to age backwards his...no to be more accurate, devolve anyone who's not privy to his technique and has developed counter measures...I have seen those who are naturally immune, but they're rare.," Lord Winter remarked with his energy barrier manifested around himself.

"So, you intend win by taking out all of us as mere children or devolved beasts so except much larger, reaching height that towered over Piccolo's usual height and likewise had a more mature-looking face with a more angled jaw-line and sharper nose. His muscle mass likewise grew equally large, sporting a bulkier and more defined built. His second of horns receded as his skull returned to a normal shape, but his more prominent, now blacker horns grew longer and curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His voice grew noticeably deeper, but not with a dual pitch of the previous form.

Frost also experienced a change similar to Freeza's, but his variation was colored differently with no dark lips.

"As I said, Snofla is acting on his own...and is likely going to take the fall...I was going to help him..., but he reaps what he sows at this point.," Winter explained as he walked away.

* * *

Universe 3 underwent downgrades as they became more primitive in terms of technology, eventually with a younger Dr. Paparoni, who looked like a well-built, middle aged man with a longer, curly mullet managed to generate a barrier just as the team had been reduced to looking like medieval armored knights.

The green skinned cyborg on the team, had been reduced to a saber-toothed tiger like animal with robotic parts and was about to attack the purple humanoid, but Dr. Paparoni sprayed a gas from his staff that pacified the car.

Zarbuto was a younger man with no mustache, who had sprouted back to an average man's height, his mustard skin took on a more peach tone and he overall looked more lean-built than scrawny.

"What is this?," asked the Tuffle as he saw that the Fireball trio, whom Gohan had offered back to after the incident with Zamasu, had been reduced to infants.

The Trio De Dangers were now puppies, with Bergamo being the one closest to being closest to young adulthood, the other members of the team were more diminutive versions of themselves, looking very confused at this turn of events.

Jilcol's hair was now more of a grayish color and Murichim was less stocky and leaner with a more young middle aged look while the rest of the team were younger, with Obuni and Rubalt being young men, Zium being a chick, Lilibeu being a child, Napapa being a piglet child, and Jirasen being oddly the same, but with a shorter hairstyle. Savag was smaller, but still destructive, in the same manner a wild puppy was.

 _How old is he?,_ thought Murichim as he observed Jirasen largely being the same, with the only changes being his hairstyle and clothing regressing through fashion periods in history.

Botamo was a little cub, Magetta a smaller machine, Cabba a young child, Kefla being a young Caulifla and Kale, Saonel being a younger Namekian child, Atom being a tadpole like larva with Sagaladoola and Hit being the only exceptions being already ancient by the standards of everyone else.

Universe 11 had all generated barriers around themselves in order to avoid being caught by the sudden phenomenon that was now occurring.

"Tch, Universe 9...this is low.," Beerus remarked as he observed the fight from above.

"Only someone like Hit...or our little green friend can do something about him.," Whis remarked.

"That guy makes Krillin look competent...he makes Monaka look competent...," Beerus whispered so Goku couldn't overhear him.

"Underestimating him will be a fatal mistake to a foe who looks down on him.," Whis replied.

* * *

Snofla stopped the infantile Fireball trio with his six eyes and lunged at the trio with murderous intent.

 _Your team got me in trouble with Lord Winter! I'll take my team pummeling you into a pool of your blood, repeat it for several minutes and do so again! And then I'll watch gleefully as your universe gets erased!,_ he thought, but suddenly he was kicked to the side by Guldo.

"I will take you on time master to time master! Lord Freeza will praise me finally for doing something useful!," Guldo shouted.

 _I only developed my time powers because I had to consider all the possibilities of Lord Winter's successes, maximizing my Ki to generate all possibilities to be manifested at once and eventually being able to access the space-time continuum in order to utilize my abilities to their maximum potential. How was he able to do that? He's the runt of his unit according to the records our team gathered from their universe and I'm an elite.,_ thought Snofla in fury.

Snofla then used his powers to reverse his physical state to when he had his armor still intact.

"You know of my power? And you think yours is better? I've been doing it for eons and yet you say yours is superior?!," Snofla asked angrily.

"Yes...," Guldo said bluntly.

* * *

 _ **Earlier. Back in the Room of Spirit and Time**_

 _Guldo and Burter had been running through the empty void, which increasing became more dense in gravity, more frigid and more infernal in its temperature...and then things became incredibly bizarre._

 _The area around them became polarized, monochrome, neon, dim, pitch black, pink-polka-dotted, red stripped, red/black checkerboard, red/green plaid, pink/orange diamond patterns, blue heart patterns, filled with melting clocks, turn into a deranged space filled with grinning faces on every inch of the area, skull-like, monstrous, pillow like, water like, lightning like, etc._

 _Burter and Guldo would distort into odd shapes, like Cubism, uncannily realistic, old style cartoons with pie eyes, shoujo, heavily shaded action-esque, becoming dogs, birds, tentacled abomination, big eyed individuals with tiny bodies, obese, small, colossal, etc._

 _Eventually, they fell off an edge defined by a straight line, a seemingly, unheard of impossibility in the Room of Spirit and Time; falling down slowly into the spiral abyss._

 _Suddenly, countless images of the universe beginning, evolving, ending and repeating endless went through their heads as suddenly, they burst through a doorway, which led into a room filled with doors._

 _Beyond that, their brains shut down from all the increasingly unfathomable sights they were seeing._

 _The next time they became aware, they were exiting the door with Dende looking shocked._

* * *

"Still don't know how, but I'm conveniently better than you know. I have a feeling.," Guldo explained as he took a battle stance.

"Who are you to say that?," Snofla asked.

"Ginyu Force- Guldo!," Guldo replied as he took his signature pose.

Wind blew as Snofla looked unimpressed.

Guldo fired a green Ki blast, only for it to disintegrate.

"I can control its ending point, there's no point in fighting the great Snofla.," Snofla gloated only for the green Ki to alter its starting point...to inside Snofla, bursting out of his chest and Guldo dodging it.

"Controlling its origin?!," Snofla shouted as he reversed the damage.

"I know how this ends in 90 out of 5,600,700,800,900 times...with Universe 7 winning...," Guldo boasted.

"Then, 5,600,700,800,900 is in my favor!," Snofla shouted.

"Actually, you win 5 times...," Guldo explained only for the green alien to check the ground beneath him, suddenly, an explosion occurred.

"I altered time in an alternate timeline that is now occurring here due to my powers, so I set up energy bombs while the ring was being set up so you would detonate it once you finished that speech.," Snofla explained.

"Oh, yeah. I set it up in an alternate timeline that is now being chosen to manifest now due to my new powers for when you finished your monologue...you turn to stone.," Guldo replied as Snofla turnt to stone.

Suddenly, another Snofla appeared behind the statue.

"Alternative timeline counterpart manifestation.," the new Snofla announced, he was more well proportioned than before with a more humanoid looking face.

"That's...really cheap...why didn't I think of that?," Guldo berated himself as he evolved his arm via time acceleration into an ascended being's limb made of green Ki to fire a barrage of energy at Snofla.

Vegeta as he watched on, now as a baby thought to himself,

 _Where's the punching?! Where's the beam struggles?! Where's the dramatic transformations?! All this is just two guys letting their powers do the work for them! And I don't even know what's going on?!_

Guldo manifested alternative timeline clones to punch Snofla repeatedly, only for the latter to delete the clones from the time stream.

 _If I do this-,_ thought Guldo as he considered countless possibilities to counter Snofla.

 _If he does that-,_ thought Snofla as he considered countless- counters to those possibilities that Guldo would counter Snofla's powers.

 _Then, I'll do this!,_ thought both as the two performed temporal resets, flash-forwards to future melee/Ki attacks that were countered by attacks used by themselves in an earlier stage in their lives, which were countered by attacks used in the present by alternative versions of themselves, replayed Ki damage in order to maximize the damage of each other's attacks, temporally healed themselves, aged/de-aged/evolved/devolved the other into increasingly advanced/primitive forms, and used alternate selves to do the battle for them. They exchanged, erased, recreated, and created alternative time scenarios to play out.

Snofla and Guldo, the real ones stood and watched the battle of their alternative selves played out in order to figure the best way to counter the other, Guldo quietly used his telekinesis to raise a rock behind Snofla in order to hit him unconscious, but...

"I can steal the time your attack will need in order to lessen the time it takes for my attack to work.," Snofla explained as the time that it took to raise the rock was negated, causing the rock to remain in its position and making Snofla's time to fire an instant torrent of Ki towards Guldo instantaneous. He then created a time portal for an alternative self to attack Guldo from above,but Guldo dodged it in time.

"This is how I'll defeat you!," Snofla shouted as he locked Guldo in place in time, as he generated a portal for an alternative self's pre-evolved state of a frog like creature to fire a giant Ki blast.

Suddenly, he noticed a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wore a long, turtleneck, dark purple, blue, and grey trench coat. He wore a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He had a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants were dark cyan and he wore a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor. It was Hit.

"Your fight is a hinderance to everyone.," Hit explained as he saw the countless Oozarus, dinosaurs, alien monstrosities, mechanical golems, etc that were rampaging around the ring.

Instantly, he used his Time Skip to hit Snofla's vital points in order immobilize the being, which sent the monster back into the portal.

"You're done...," Hit said as he walked away.

Suddenly, Snofla emerged from his immobilized self, an alternate time self that was more lean-built, musclier and overall more suit for combat. He generated an orange Ki blade and struck it against Hit, freezing him both in time and in ice.

"My Trump Card can freeze a person and erase him from existence!," Snofla gloated only for himself to realize that he was now the one who being stabbed by the technique.

"A time memory alteration?!," Snofla asked in anger.

"No, I'm a psychic too...dumbass...Everything from that Hit guy showing up to you stabbing him was my telepathic powers getting into your brain and making you think you weren't stabbing yourself...you rely too much on your weird powers.," Guldo said as he tore off his upper shirt to reveal a well-muscled torso.

"Psychic Golem Blast!," Guldo shouted as he gathered the rocks into the form of a giant Recoome like golem that fired a green mouth blast, firing Snofla out of the ring.

Snofla attempted a time reversal just before he was completely eliminated, but the Omni-Kings sensing this, erased him.

" **DAMNIT! YOU FUCKER**!," Snofla yelled as he was erased.

"Snofla- Universe 9 has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced, much to Lord Winter's chagrin.

"I have Avalach, so no worries there.," Winter said to himself as everyone returned to normal

Guldo fell on his backside as he breathed hard, with Vegeta with a reluctant smirk walking away, stubbornly acknowledging,

"Guess he can be useful."

"I won! That's for always mocking me Universe!," Guldo shouted in victory.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Atom finally makes his move.**


	30. TOP- Part 13- Immaturity

**Author Notes: While it can be seen as filler, it can also be seen as a demonstration of Atom's skills and Universe 10's** **strengths.**

 **Chapter 30- TOP- Part 13- Atom**

* * *

Atom flew around the ring and took note of Universe 10 and smiled to himself.

"It's finally time to make my debut.," he said to himself as he rushed towards Zium and Lilbeu.

"Show me what you possess...before I eliminate the both of you.," Atom said to the two flyers as he stretched out his arms, completely off his guard.

"Mocking us will be your downfall.," Zium shouted as he fired a fire stream from his mouth, which Atom reacted by firing a magma stream from his own. The two fiery blasts collided and struggled as Zium's faltered. As Atom's magma breath shot through, Zium flew out of the way in time.

"That was a Metal-Men's attack.," Zium remarked as he fired a mouth blast with flame properties towards Atom, who dodged it.

"I was made with that part of their DNA taken into consideration.," Atom explained.

Lilibeu flew where Atom was located and generated a blue energy aura around herself and charge against her opponent while flying.

He made a shocked expression when she collided with him, but he quickly revealed a mischievous grin.

Atom withstood the strike, but suddenly she was propelled backwards when a repulsion wave emitted from his body shot towards her.

"One of my donors was of Botamo's race, who had the ability to bounce off as well as rebound the force back at its user.," Atom explained with a competitive tone of voice, which made both fighters angry.

"Nitro Fairy Wing Duster!," Lilibeu said as she flapped her wings, generating blue powder that exploded on contact.

"Feather Tornado!," Zium shouted as he flapped his wings in order to generate a powerful green tornado filled of his feathers.

The two collided, creating a large dust cloud, but quickly dispelled when it was revealed that Atom had generated a red barrier around himself.

"Is that your best?," Atom asked.

Gowasu tossed Potara after re-manifested ones on his eyes to the flying fighters.

"Well, if you believe that we won't stand a chance otherwise. I'll allow it as long as you use it for the right pair next time.," Rumsshi said to Gowasu.

"Right earhole right?," Zium said as he nervously attempted to put his earrings with his taloned feet.

"If it means being a bird permanently if it means Universe 10 survives, then I'll do this. Even though I'd rather not.," Lilbeu replied as she placed the earring on her left.

The two then merged into a single being, with green feathers covering her body, except for her pink hands and face; purple iris eyes, wore a red/yellow hat, a white vacation of her green tunic, red leggings, a purple miniskirt, two antenna on her head, a bird's beak for a mouth and pointed ears wearing Potara earrings. She had a pair of green avian wings and a pair of blue butterfly wings on her back

"ZiLi is born!," the fused warrior declared as she rushed the red warrior with a fiery energy around herself, but was dropkicked by Atom into her bench.

"Enjoy being non-binary for the next few minutes your time here lasts.," Atom said confidently, while ZiLi blushed in anger.

"Tch, showoff.," Frost said as he looked above in annoyance.

"Universe 10- Zi- Fusion of Zium and Lilibeu has been Eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

"Tch, we've got Murichim and Jilcol left.," Rumsshi said, slightly irritated that ZiLi lost.

"Let us be honest...aside from Obuni...Savag is the only one that has any true merit...," Gowasu said in a menacing tone, which caused Rumsshi to be shocked briefly.

Zamasu's actions had left a scar onto Gowasu, abandoning spiritual strength for physical when he recruited Savag, but seeing Zamasu again, only far more vile, had hardened him immensely.

Atom then landed in front of the Universe 10 group.

"You're next...," Atom said in confidence as he pointed to Napapa, signaling him out from the others.

"Looking down at me will you Gottsuandesu?," Napapa shouted as he threw a barrage of open palms firing pink Ki blasts.

Atom effortlessly blitzed through them and grabbed Napapa's clothing.

"Doskoi.," Atom said in amusement as he threw the pink sumo wrestler outside the ring with ease.

"Universe 10- Napapa has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

"Let's be honest, only about two of you have any merit on your own. So let's get the pleasantries out of the way and throw yourselves out.," Atom said with confidence.

"You're an arrogant little child who doesn't know the path to enlightenment and strength.," Jirasen said as he stepped up.

Jirasen proceeded to unleash ballet kicks and twirls, onto Atom, who blocked them with ease.

"You're gonna fight dandy?," asked Atom, only for him to have to fire a a Chaos Beam in order to stop a suddenly generated Ki in the form of a rose vine whip to entangle him.

"You're not being careful...neither was your counterpart earlier...the one superior to you.," Jirasen said in a serious tone as he whipped Atom, causing him to have to duck or dodge the strikes.

"Jirasen is the beautiful fighter of a million years experience. He won't lose so easily.," Rumsshi remarked as Atom was forced to flee as Jirasen generated Ki Venus fly traps, Ki Trees and Ki Cactuses to go after him.

"You've never fought a fight that you've been at a disadvantage at you. You lack honor so be eliminated...though under now circumstances, you'd perish.," Jirasen said severely, only for Frost's tail to grab him from behind and toss him out of the ring.

"Being powerful is one thing, but being smart enough to be aware is another...bye...," Frost said as he scampered away from the now infuriated team.

"Universe 10- Jirasen- Eliminated.," the Grand Minister said with a face palm, as did Rumsshi, Gowasu, Cus and even the Omni Kings.

"What?," Jirasen asked in confusion.

Atom then landed on the ground as suddenly, Rubalt appeared behind him.

"You've been really smug for a brat.," Rubalt said as he punched Atom several feet away, which caused the latter to stretch out his arms in order to grab him.

Suddenly, Murichim and Jilcol appeared at Atom's right and left, looking solemnly.

"Muscles build power and power leads to deeper understanding and deep understanding leads to understanding the higher planes.," Murichim said as a golden Ki generated a large divine, bald figure behind him.

"Indeed.," Jilcol said as he generated a similar being, but his had multiple arms and faces.

Before Atom could react with a Time Skip, Atom was hit from both sides by the hand palms.

Obuni looked at Atom, but decided against throwing him out.

"This is be far more humbling than just letting him leave.," Obuni said with his back turnt.

Atom then charged up and yelled in anger as the three warriors left.

Gowasu was impressed by the powers that Muricim and Jilcol had displayed, given his smirk.

"That's what you get for being an attention hog.," Frost said behind the pillar as he came out to check on Atom.

"I'll show you the necessity of being pragmatic.," Frost said as he eyed Freeza and Winter in the distance.

Atom reluctantly nodded in response.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Salagadoola shows off some of his true capabilities as does Savag**


	31. TOP-Part-14- Iblis

**Author Notes** : **Another Filler chapter which showcases a glimpse of Sagaladoola and Savag's powers.**

 **Chapter 31: TOP-Part-14- Iblis**

* * *

Salagadoola was continuing to rest as Rubalt walked towards him. He noticed that one, he only reached the being's midsection and two, he was sleeping with his eyes darting around.

"Tch, time to get rid of you.," Rubalt said he began to unleash a barrage of punches onto the green skinned being, impacting several punch imprints onto the being's body.

He then began kicking the being with intense force, creating kick imprints. His barrage of punches and kicks began generating enough heat that it generated Ki blasts that vaporized sections of the being, one piece at a time.

By the time he was done, there was only green mist left, which Rubalt then vaporized with his punches.

 _I_ _maybe disqualified, but I felt like if I didn't do anything, he'd be a dangerous foe to face.,_ Rubalt thought as he closed his eyes.

He then turnt upwards, and opened his eyes to see that the Null Realm had two wide eyes with giant black pupils that almost encompassed the whites staring down at him.

 _I destroyed him from existence, how is he still around?!,_ Rubalt thought with gritted teeth.

He then focused on the upper part of the Null Realm as a protrusion began to ebb downwards, forming limbs, legs, a head, clothing and finally a face as the eyes opened up slowly.

He then landed in front of Rubalt, looking down at the warrior, who was sweating hard.

"W-what are you?," Rubalt asked as he was suddenly backslapped by Saladoola through several mountains and almost fell off the ring, but he managed to cling onto the ledge on time.

As he got up, Rubalt felt the black aura of the being in the distance.

He looked down at the ground in front of him, as it suddenly sprouted arms with hands.

The hands grabbed him and he was pulled closer towards the center by hands that generated by the ground. He was then constricted by a mountain that sprouted Sagaladoola's face and arms to slowly crush the warrior.

"I refuse to go down like this!," Rubalt shouted as he charged up enough Ki to transform his skin from red to bronze and his black hair to red. His shirt also burst open as his musculature became more defined and detailed.

Rubalt then dashed towards Sagaladoola, punched him with a right hook and with a left hook, but neither hit made him turn his head this time.

"Then take this!," Rubalt shouted as he fired a massive red Ki torrent with electric static that went on for several miles.

Aside from taking down some mountains, it did nothing of merit to Sagaladoola.

More determined, he then charged Ki in his hands in the form of a DNA strand and fired it at Sagaladoola, blasting him outside the ring with a blast that went for hundreds of lightyears.

The latter had anchored himself into the ground, so as his arms stretched out before he pulled back to his original location.

Rubalt then fired Ki spheres that ricocheted around the ring, hitting Salagadoola repeatedly when they collided with him, and repeat their bouncing.

 _Can't react to that so easily can you?!,_ thought Rubalt.

Salagadoola extended his neck, expanded his head and proceeded to chomp on each sphere. His stomach expanded as the spheres blew up inside of him, causing him to bellow out smoke from his mouth.

Sagaladoola then shot out a pink beam from his mouth towards Rubalt, creating a layer of rings that constrained the warrior.

With Rubalt restrained, Sagaladoola proceeded to pummel him repeatedly.

Rubalt then proceeded to shout as he muscled himself out of the restraints and perform an uppercut onto Sagaladoola, who was unaffected by the punch.

Sagaladoola's pupils shrank, which suddenly made Rubalt turn into a watermelon.

Sagaladoola picked up the watermelon and attempted to eat it, but the watermelon proceeded to muscle its way of the demon's grip.

The watermelon then proceeded to unleash a melee combo of head-butts until Sagaladoola returned it back to Rubalt.

"I'm not going to be eaten by the likes of you. And if you did, you'd get disqualified anyway.," Rubalt told Sagaladoola.

Sagaladoola suddenly fired magma from his mouth, causing Rubalt to dodge, only for Rubalt to suddenly move back into the magma, or rather reverse his movements back to before he dodged.

"Argh!," Rubalt yelled as his legs were burnt in the magma, forcing him to destroy it was a Ki blast.

 _That was Atom's attack...and it also felt like Snofla's Ki when I went back in time.,_ thought Rubalt with shock as he realized what had occurred.

Then Sagaladoola unleashed lightning to shock Rubalt, who fell on his knees. He smirked as he invoked a Pretty Black Hole onto Rubalt, flattening him on the ground with the tense gravity.

Rubalt got up, only to see a black Wall of Light propel towards and then rocketed through him, leaving him heavily burnt from the Ki.

 _My hunch was right! He's able to copy any power he sees! I have to warn the_ _others!,_ thought Rubalt as suddenly Sagaladoola took Goku's stance.

He then fired a Kamehameha in a purple color, but it didn't seem to work. Rubalt smirked, but suddenly became shocked the space in front of him, but a distance from Sagaladoola, fired the Kamehameha wave from nothingness.

Rubalt collapsed on the ground, his eyes rolled back as he was blasted repeatedly by Death beams and was propelled off the ring by another unusual Kamehameha Wave that Sagaladoola could use.

"Universe 10- Rubalt has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced, but looked at Sagaladoola with apprehension.

 _If he manages to improve more...even I feel concerned if I can even defeat him.,_ he thought.

"He's a dangerous beast to deal with. I hope that the others can take him out...at this point, I hope that other universes can take him out for us.," Rubalt said as he hung his head in shame,

Gowasu patted his head while Rumsshi thwacked Rubalt with his trunk for failing him.

* * *

Nigrisshi decided to burrow out in order to face Savag.

 _Murichim and Jilcol proved to be more skilled than I believed them to be...Obuni is the trump card..., but this beast is a mere animal...nothing that Dr. Paparoni was telling me to worry about on...,_ thought the gray warrior with confidence.

Suddenly, Savag jerked and saw Nigrisshi, even though he was camouflaged.

 _Already?!,_ thought Nigrisshi as he fired a purple Ki blast at the Babarian, causing the latter to lash out a claw thrust in fury.

Nigrisshi stretched out his claws, scratching the Babarian and used speed clones in order to repeat the strategy.

As Nigrisshi was about to strike again, this time with his mouth opened for a Ki blast, his eyes shining as they charged Ki for lasers and extending his claws even further; Savag unleashed a hypersonic roar that propelled the Universe 3 warrior outside of the ring.

"Universe 3- Nigrisshi has been Eliminated.," The Grand Minster announced.

"42 minutes minutes left.," he added as the pillar went down.

"My creation, Narirama will succeed where I failed.," Nigrisshi said with confidence.

"Beep,beep.," Mosco responded.

"It better says Lord Mosco.," Campari translated Mosco's words.

"He definitely takes after me.," Rumsshi said in confidence.

"Sagaladoola and Savag...they're very unpredictable.," Beerus observed.

"Universe 10 has Jilcol, Murichim, Savag, and Obuni- 4 are left. Universe 2 has the Fireball trio and Zarbuto- 4 are also left. Universe 3 just lost Nigrisshi- therefore having nine left. Universe 9 lost Snofla- leaving nine remaining. Universe 6, 11 and 7 hasn't lost anyone as of yet...so that means...," Champa observed as he counted on his fingers.

"56 are left...," Both Zenos interjected.

"It's not even past 40 and more than half are left...My Pride Troopers...time to clean up the numbers...," Belmod said as Toppo signaled the others to start moving.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Pride Troopers begin their assault**


	32. TOP-Part 15- Agents of Justice

**Author Notes: One aspect of this chapter is based on the infamous "the Hit that was eliminated was just a clone and he was still hiding joke."  
**

 **It also shows some of the Pride Troopers looking good in a fight.**

 **Chapter 32: TOP-Part 15- Agents of Justice**

* * *

As the red robotic eye beeped, Kahseral reported.

"Universe 3 are hiding underneath the ground. Universe 9 is wandering around the ring looking for opponents, specifically, Universe 7 most likely. Winter and Avalach have split up, with Freeza and Burter trailing them. Universe 4's beast is on his own, Obuni is scouting while Murichim and Jilcol are standing on a mountain overlooking the arena. Universe 2's Zarbuto is standing watch over the Fireballs. Universe 6's Frost and Atom are walking alongside each other, Botamo and Magetta as well, with Hit, Cabba and Kefla forming a trio. The creature amongst them remains inactive after he defeated one of Universe 10. Universe 7 has Gohan, Buu, Gine and Piccolo all gathered together, Goku is searching for any strong fighters as is Vegeta. Cel is doing his own thing on his own."

"Normally going after the ones gathered in one basket is ideal, but Katopesla is a dangerous force to deal with, especially since he might have a hidden power. And I feel that their scientist member, Dr. Paparoni has a trump card on his sleeve that proves disastrous. Avalanch and Winter are wild cards that have incredible powers, their weak link, Snofla was enough that hadn't we activated our defenses on time, we would've been done for. Going after the unconscious trio is ideal, but it seems that will bring in conflict with Vegeta whom has a connection with Zarbuto- and likely Universe 7 has some empathy towards them...in any case, it would be a disadvantageous move. Universe 6 has Hit, Atom and that creature, best not to tangle with them...the others on the other hand...," Top said as he rubbed his chin.

"The bear, the Namekian, the tin man, and the girl of Universe 6; the ruffians of Universe 9; and the Universe 10 martial arts trio are our best bets to score victory.," Vuon the reptilian member analyzed.

"Let's get them!," Dyspo shouted only for Top to shake his head.

"Kahseral is the control center while Dyspo, Jiren and I are the aces...unfortunately, the rest of you...," Top acknowledged sadly.

"We are the sacrificial pawns that allow the rooks, bishops, knights, and queen to move in order to protect the king.," Kettol said.

"Aren't we forgetting the little one who defeated Snofla?," asked Zoiray.

"What about him?," Top asked with a tone of disrespect towards Guldo.

With a nod, the team divided and went their separate ways.

Tupper stopped in front of Obuni, with the former manifesting his signature rock skeletal face.

"I will have you eliminated for the sake of our justice.," Tupper declared as he spun himself, igniting himself on fire and proceeded to fire red Ki blasts at the warrior.

"I'm not sure if its justice, but I too fight for my family, my clansmen, my community, my race and my universe.," Obuni declared as he generated an odd Ki that created copies, each differently colored from the other.

Tupper went after the blue one, but he phased through it, he attempted it again only for a stray blue Ki blast to hinder him. Obuni used this opportunity to solidify his copies in order to hit him.

He turnt to see it was Burter, who had fired it out of frustration of not finding Avalach right away.

Tupper re-gathered his efforts, making his weight increase in order to make large imprints in the ground, in order to have the debris projectile towards Obuni.

He then jumped upwards in order to projectile towards him.

Unfortunately, Obuni internalized his Ki to generate his clones to form a ladder so he could walk up and kick Tupper midair.

As Tupper landed on the ground, he used his Trump Card, generating laters of Ki around his spinning body in order to add more mass to his spin.

He collided with Obuni and the two sped off the edge of the ring.

"Universe 10- Obuni and Universe 11- Tupper have been eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

"You did an excellent job sacrificing yourself for the sake of ridding the 10th Universe of its ace.," said Khai, the Universe 11 Supreme Kai. He had lavender skin and black pupils. His white hair was styled in a slicked back mohawk and he wore gold and green Potara earrings. His Supreme Kai garb consisted of a red vest with yellow trimming, a green long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, a blue sash tied around his waist and a cloth underneath his vest of the same color. He also wore plain white Supreme Kai boots. He spoke with a friendly and charismatic tone of voice.

"Your words make my loss feel more meaningful.," Tupper said with tears in his eyes.

"You did a good job...Now, for the others to do their thing.," Belmod said as he looked on with confidence.

"I apologize...I had no idea that he had that sort of resolve...," Obuni said with his head lowered.

"Yes, their justice is only matched by their genuine virtue...of being self-sacrificing, valor, yada, yada.," Cus replied.

"No, it means that Savag is likely going to go on a rampage without my powers to hold him back.," Obuni explained.

"We're eliminating the other universes, so why do we have to worry if we go a little berserk?," Rumsshi asked with a blank look on his face.

"And it doesn't look like Murichim and Jilcol are going to last much longer.," Gowasu said as he looked at the fight that was occurring.

"Obuni eliminated?...," Zeno #1 asked the Grand Minister.

"The one on the bench doesn't seem like the real deal.," Zeno # 2 asked the Grand Minister.

"Hmm...you're sharp.," the Grand Minister acknowledged.

Kettol faced off against Chappil as he stood on a rock formation.

The green warrior then generated multiple blue Ki spheres all around the steel reptile.

He then turnt around to see Piccolo who had nodded to Gohan, wordlessly communicating that this Pride Trooper was going to be trouble if he worked with the others in surrounding them with blasts while the stronger members cornered them with their powers.

He then generated a Hellzone Grenade to counter Kettol's and the yellow and blue blasts collided with each other's.

Chappil smirked as he fired a flame blast at Kettol's back, damaging the suit,

Gritting his teeth, he fired a barrage of blue Makankōsappos at Piccolo's single Makankōsappo, causing a clash of blasts.

Suddenly, he was blind-sighted by Obuni, seemingly back from his elimination, using a barrage of energy punches to propel the warrior out of the ring, with Piccolo and Chappil's blasts added onto the blast to propel him further.

"That was only a clone I'm afraid... only Universe 11- Tupper and Kettol are eliminated.," the Grand Minster corrected as Rumsshi looked in shock as the Obuni on the seat vanished.

"Clever, clever...," Belmod said with genuine amusement at the cunning of Universe 10, not paying any mind that two of his Universe had fallen.

Cocotte faced off against Kefla, with the latter smirking as she turnt Super Saiyan 3...until an idea popped into her head. Hit and Cabba who were accompanying her looked puzzled.

"Oi, Atom's half Saiyan right? We can do it...the Super Saiyan God ritual thing.," Kefla said as she spotted Atom walking with Frost and dragged him by pulling on his right arm.

"I'm part Caulifla and Kale. So now we have three Saiyans around a single Saiyan. Our variant of the Super Saiyan God Ritual.," Kelfa said as Atom and Cabba reluctantly held hands and formed a circle around the fused warrior.

"So she did listen to my lecture on the Universes 6 Super Saiyan God ritual.," Vados said with a laugh.

"That's oddly convenient.," Champa remarked, gradually becoming irate with Kefla and by extension, Caulifla's sudden, convenient power increases in a short time.

As the Null Realm became golden, silver, purple, blue, and green finally, Kefla emerged with red hair and red eyes.

She then powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, then Super Saiyan Blue Evolved and finally, Super Saiyan Purple.

Vegeta stopped to look at the sight as did Goku, with their deadpan, exasperated reaction thinking,

 _That is so unfair...and so convenient..._

"Now to show you my incredible might! Bronze Kamehameha-." Kefla shouted as her green and red Ki combined into a bronze looking Ki as she began to charge it.

"Nope.," Cocotte said with a placid look on her face.

Cocotte then wisely generated a purple barrier around Kefla who was still charging her attack, rolled her towards the edge and kicked her out.

Kefla in her normal state looked confused as she was on the bench.

"You got stronger in terms of Ki, appearance and might, but fighting instincts and common sense are important.," Vados explained.

"Oh man...," Kefla complained.

"Sorry for wasting your time.," Champa uncharacteristically apologized to Atom and Cabba as well as Cocotte, as the latter continued onwards.

"Universe 6- Kefla, fusion of Kale and Caulifla has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

"Well...makes up for the earlier loss...," Marcartia acknowledged to Belmod's shock.

Kunshi faced off against Guldo, who by an odd coincidence was near the Trio De Dangers at the exact same time as Kunshi and Zoiray were.

Oddly, Kunshi ignored the Trio De Dangers as the latter trio left for the two Pride Troopers to fight Guldo, as if they all agreed this was the better option.

 _Alright, you managed to defeat one of Universe 9's most dangerous foes, you can do this...like all of Universe 7, you're a genuine badass who can control time and not a butt of a joke that only succeeds once. Now to use my time powers to set up a timed attack to send them off the ring.,_ Guldo thought as suddenly, he was covered by yellow Ki string.

Kunshi held Guldo in place with his energy threads, as Zoiray spun towards him like a mini cyclone.

"You have gotta be kidding me!," Guldo shouted as he telekinetically generated a rock barrier from the surrounding debris, only to be pushed away a great distance, near the edge of the ring, but managed to halt before he could fall.

"I'll survive till the end as we all celebrate in victory!," Guldo shouted only for Jiren of all people to pick him up like a baby and drop him outside the ring.

Guldo reappeared on the bent with Whis, Beerus and Old Kai looking at him.

"You did good defeating Snofla, that's more than anything I could've expected. You did a good job there.," Beerus acknowledged stoically.

"You didn't need to do anything more.," Whis said with a smile.

"Be glad you got to do something meaningful.," the Old Kai said to Guldo.

 _Am I being praised or insulted...or both?! I'm so confused!,_ thought Guldo.

"Guldo's out...you think his powers would've been useful...for like if Goku got out?," Burter asked himself.

"Well, you did accomplish something of merit, Guldo.," Freeza said with little concern.

"Sure as hell wasn't going to rely on him to win. I'm a safe made man.," Vegeta scoffed.

"Yeah, using time to reverse losses is cheap. I wanna win on my own.," Goku said with no concern.

"Oh he lost...," Cell said without much care.

"Well, he did do something.," Gine said as she tried to make the situation less harsh.

"Yeah...," Gohan agreed.

"Yes against the guy who sorta mattered, but wasn't the right hand man or even the big man himself.," Buu unintentionally said, which drove the knife forever.

"Just let me be erased.," Guldo said.

"Universe 7- Guldo has been eliminated...as we all thought he would sooner or later.," the Grand Minster announced, which made Guldo feel worse.

"Yeah, he did something...what did he do again...," both Zenos said in response.

"Ohhhh...," Guldo whimpered.

Dyspo, Kahseral and Top were now facing off against Murichim and Jilcol.

"You must be brave to face against a power like a God...," both said as Top rushed to perform a Justice Crusher on Murichim.

"If I fall, then you too will take him down when he's distracted.," Top said to the shocked Dyspo and Kahseral.

After a few moments of observing his dislodged shoulder, Murichim then muscled his shoulder to be un-dislodged.

Top then pulled a Justice Rear Naked Choke onto the bald warrior, but he generated a golden Ki barrier that replied the Pride Trooper. He then attempted a Justice Punch, Justice Kick, Justice Beam and his signature Justice Flash, but Murichim generated his energy guardian of a bald deity to smash Top against the ground.

 _Impossible!,_ thought Top as he was repeatedly pummeled by the hands of the energy being.

"You may be with justice, but you're unenlightened. Unwilling to ascend to the next level as you're divided about serving the innocent while breaking regulations, upholding regulations in order to maintain order or throwing away order in order to achieve chaos that will bend enemies to your will through dominance. I sense this about your Ki...if you remain ignorant then I'll crush you.," Murichim said to the unconscious Top.

Jilcol blocked Dyspo and Kahseral's path from aiding Top.

" **You said I'm unwilling to ascend?,"** said Top in a deep voice as he began to raise a dark purple Ki that caught everyone aside from Winter, Cell and Sagadoola off-guard. In a flash of Ki aura rising, causing the dark Null Realm to drastically alter in a flash of white with black lights streaming around it, into a purplish, cosmic space, Top had changed.

His skin tone was much darker, his sclera turnt light purple, his disproportionate body became balanced out to become slimmer in frame while his build expanded with large hardened muscle. He gained a red symbol of triple diamonds on his chest and he was surrounded by a purple aura virtually identical to God of Destruction.

"What are you?," Murichim asked as Obuni suddenly appeared behind Top in order to hit him with thousands of feint clones in addition to actual clones.

" **A true ascended being.,"** Top said as he charged a wave of purple aura that propelled Obuni out of the ring.

"Obuni- Universe 10...is truly out this time.," the Grand Minster clarified as he looked slightly astonished at the sight before him.

"Living up to your potential now?," asked Belmod as he looked at Top.

Gowasu threw his Potara at the shocked Murichim and Jilcol, who without argument put them on in order to fuse in a flash of light. In their place, was a blue skinned being with long ear lobes with Potara earrings, a big nose, four arms, a white beard, an orange scarf, red pants, golden wristbands, golden ankle bands and a body figure that was a compromise between the fusees. Because he did not speak, he was now known as Muji.

Without a word, he generated a gigantic white energy being with billions of arms and faces as each arm fired a barrage of white Ki blasts as well as a kilometer wide Ki blast from its many mouths.

Unfazed, Top flicked out a Hakai small sphere towards Muji, sending him flying out of the ring and destroying the being in one hit.

"Yes Captian! You won for the sake of justice!," Dyspo shouted.

" **Justice is a moral limitation...it was for the sake of survival**.," Top replied as he walked away to Dyspo's shock.

"Universe 10- Muji- Fusion of Murichim and Jilcol has been eliminated.," announced the Grand Minster.

"39 minutes to go.," he added as the pillar went down.

Without any of the fighters left, Savag went on his way, lumbering around the ring.

"Our only hope is a savage beast...," Gowasu acknowledged.

"Not a desirable outcome.," Rumsshi said with a sweat on his brow.

"This isn't good.," Cus said as the rest of the team held their heads low.

"A God of Destruction, a primitive monster, a godly tyrant, a bunch of robots, a demonic bio-android, a humanoid abomination, and everyone else who has to deal with this...how amusing.," Freeza remarked to himself.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Zarbuto reveals his past to Vegeta and the Fireballs awake to do a drastic action.**


	33. TOP-Part-16- Anima and Animus

**Author Notes: I'm trying** **something very different with this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **I'm of the mind that the Tuffles left Universe 7 as a way to run with their tails between their legs from the Saiyans. As for the ending part, I thought I'd do it for traditional Toriyama subversions.**

 **Chapter 33: TOP-Part-16- Anima and Animus**

* * *

Zarbuto turnt around to see Vegeta, with an angered look on his face.

"You're a traitor to your universe aren't you? Our Universe!," Vegeta clarified as he kicked Zarbuto into a wall.

"You must be paranoid, why would I-," Zarbuto said before Vegeta began charging a Ki blast at his face.

"You're right...I am a Tuffle from Universe 7. We were a docile race in spite of our technological advances, with no aggressive tendencies or internal strife. Then you came along from Sadala, having destroyed it in your destructive rampage by the Legendary Super Saiyan...which Kale strongly resembles. We tried to coexist with you, our new neighbors, but you drove us to near extinction. And not only that, you stole everything that we built and claim it and our planet in your own image, calling it Vegeta...your father's name...a name of a thief that you have inherited. Then you gave it to Kikono to modify and he then claimed to be the original creator of the scouter device.," Zarbuto explained with a tone of bitterness and resentment towards the Saiyan.

"That's hardly relevant. A good fighter can sense powers with his own senses and increase/decrease at the moment of impact...and using that to determine caste systems is outdated.," Vegeta interjected.

"You say that now, but Freeza at Namek was in the millions. Cell at the Cell Games was in the billions. Buu at his peak was in his trillions. Super Saiyan God was in the quadrillions. Golden Freeza was in the sextillions. Hit was in the septillions. Goku Black was in the octillions with Fused Zamasu in the Nonillions. Jiren is likely in the decillions with Sagaladoola being the strongest one here with a power level in the centillions. These calculations are accurate to a tee.," Zarbuto explained.

"A fine guess, but you're underestimating Jiren and overhyping that old fool Now return to your earlier discussion...and we didn't welcome us with open arms...nor did you dominate over us...I'm not naive to believe that anymore. We were both looking down on the other, never trusting completely and it was a matter of time before it was either you or us.," Vegeta interjected again.

"We were overwhelmed and were forced to leave the planet before all of us were killed...instead of heading to another planet with our tele-porter, we landed in Universe 2. We're grateful for that because being in the presence of those Universe 6 Saiyans with their hypocritical beliefs on being nobles instead of the tailless beasts they are, made us glad we don't associate with our counterparts in Universe 6, an uncivilized race of brutes. And we only tolerated Jerez' naivety and bloated narcissism in order to achieve our vengeance." Zarbuto concluded.

"I apologize for what my race did to yours, we deserved our eventual demise, but you have no right to insult Cabba or his race in such a manner! Nor your parallel clan! Or the hand that fed you and never once gave a reason that you should bite it!," Vegeta shouted as he fired a Big Bang attack on the Tuffle.

Zarbuto generated a red Ki barrier in order to block the strike. Slowly, the barrier cracked and Zarbuto was left defenseless against Vegeta who on top of his SS Blue Evolved, was generating a dark blue color, his muscles bulked up and his hair turnt dark blue with his eyes going blank white.

Zarbuto then oddly liquified himself and attempted to shoot towards Vegeta.

"I'll take over your body, kill you from the inside and force you to drop out your entire team. My revenge on you will be complete!," Zarbuto shouted only for the Omni Kings to erase Zarbuto on the spot.

Vegeta calmed down as he realized the Tuffle was gone.

"Tch, hating Saiyans enough to undermine them in any way, even if it means discarding your pride as a member of your race...how disgusting.," Vegeta acknowledged with a hint fo sadness.

"Universe 2- Zarbuto has been Erased and therefore, eliminated from the tournament.," announced the Grand Minister.

"I thought they were loyal to me, but I guess their old ties to the past were so strong that they couldn't move on.," Jerez acknowledged with regret.

* * *

Brianne, Su and Sanka awoke to find Hop and Sorrel looking down at them.

"What beauties...I wanna scratch their faces off.," Hop said as she liked her lips.

"That's a little extreme...," Sorrel said with a sweat drop on her brow.

Brianne turnt into Ribrianne and declared,

"The likes of you cannot tarnish our power of love."

She then powered up and slimmed down into a more slender version of herself.

Hop stretched her claws in an attempt to hit her, but Ribrianne manifested behind her, which Hop attempted to react by striking with her tail. Ribrianne in response spin kicked her to the ground and Sorrel engaged in a parry of fists and kicks.

"Tch, and earlier, Dyspo was even faster than me on the draw...there's no equality between rabbits.," Sorrel complained as her kicks and punches generated red Ki blasts, which Ribrianne easily parried with ease.

Sorrel was then punched to land on top of Hop. Ro reacted by tossing his Potara into the ring.

"U-use it! We can't afford to lose.," Ro said nervously.

"Hurry and put it on...you're the only one I wanna mate and go further than that with.," Hop said as she kissed Sorrel, leaving a saliva trail, as she put on her left Potara.

"Don't put it like that..," Sorrel said with a blush as she put on her right Potara.

Sorrel and Hop reluctantly put on the earrings, merging into a single being with purple fur, yellow eyes, a white cat tail, a black hat with a silver stripe int he middle, back-length spiky dark purple hair, long rabbit ears, a black scarf, Sorrel's outfit modified to have Hop's metallic bands, a rabbit like face and two Potara on her earrings.

"Sorop is born.," Sorop declared as she thrusted an elongated nail claw surrounded by Ki to have the appearance of a lance to hit Ribrianne against the wall.

Su and Sanka woke up to see Ribrianne being repeatedly stabbed by Sorop's attack.

"Don't give up! We have to win to avenge our team!," Sanka cried as her tears hit the ground.

"We wish we were stronger to help you!," Su shouted as her tears hit the floor as well.

Suddenly their tears generated as Ki that turnt Ribrianne into Brianne only with butterfly wings on her back, with Su and Sanka being the same.

"What the shit?!," Sorop asked as suddenly the trio fired a pink torrent in the shape of a heart, propelling her off the ring.

"Universe 9's Sorop- fusion of Sorrel and Hop has been Eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

"At least we have the Trio De Dangers...and those t-two.," Ro said with an empty bout of confidence.

Chappil and Hyssop appeared from behind the rocks as they cracked their knuckles.

"We're about to show you why we're called the Kamikaze Fireballs.," said Brianne as she and her friends gathered enough pink Ki that it worried the two Universe 9 fighters.

"Trying to kill yourselves?!," Chappil asked nervously.

"For the sake of our universe yes!," Brianne declared, but before they could go through with it, someone appeared.

"They were the weakest of our team...and you're next.," Chappil said before suddenly Goku used Instant Transmission to arrive in front of the Kamikaze Fireballs.

Before they could do anything, Goku teleported the trio away.

"What're you?," asked Brianne.

"Tch, We would've had an easily score with eliminating them for Lord Sidra's sake.," Chappil complained.

"They already suffered...a lot...from us...with...," Hyssop said slowly.

"Oh yeah, aside from that Saiyan just now...what that orange bastard did was unforgivable...," Chappil acknowledged as he and the blue lummox walked away.

* * *

Goku, Gohan and now Vegeta, who had finished his business gathered around the trio along with Piccolo, Buu and Gine. Burter, Cell and Freeza were all busy doing their own thing; with Burter and Freeza pursuing Avalach and Winter.

"I've got what I needed to know from the Tuffle- we should drop them off, leaving a three on three matchup. Our best chance is to team up with Universe 6 and possibly Universe 9, since they know us the best...once we deal with those bastards when Burter and Freeza do their jobs.," Vegeta said.

"You're not the boss Vegeta. It's Gohan, the captain's decision...I ain't seeing a reason to keep them around since they're weaker than us now that the Yardrat is out, but...after what that Winter asshole did to their team, taking them out like this would be unfair.," Goku interjected.

"Maybe we should protect them?," Gohan suggested.

"We have a newly awakened God of Destruction on our hands, his likely stronger grey teammate, the sole survivor of Universe 10- the beast, Winter who hasn't even transformed yet, his right hand man with powers I can't comprehend, Cell's red clone, Universe 3 with that fighter who almost completely overwhelmed you before you even it with that new form, and that creature who seems to be able to copy moves like Buu does. We have our hands full just trying to defeat the lesser members of their team and it's imperative that we defeat the green old man before gets more powers...or decides to transform into a state that we cannot hold to toss off the ring...let alone defeat.," Vegeta argued.

"I've been training with Master Whis...and I think I almost have it...this Ultra Instinct.," Gohan replied.

"A conjecture isn't going to be our best option right now.," Vegeta answered.

"You pitied us, that's why you protected us?," Brianne spoke, interrupting the conversation.

"Y-," Goku answered before Gine covered his mouth, to not seem insensitive.

"We try to help those in trouble. It's just our way of doing things.," Gohan replied.

Brianne then turned to Jerez, who initially looked to Pell to give the Potara, but became shocked when Brianne shook her head and realized what she was about to ensure Universe 2's survival. Su and Sanka nodded as well, causing Jerez to relent.

Brianne then walked towards Goku, placed both hands on his cheeks and looked deeply in his confused eyes. Su did so with Gohan and Sanka with Vegeta, though in his case, he was very irritated.

 _It's for the sake of our Universe's survival.,_ said Brianne telepathically as she kissed Goku on the mouth, as did Su with Gohan and as Sanka with Vegeta.

 _Videl is not going to like this.,_ thought Piccolo thought with shock.

 _His wife is going to kill him.,_ thought Gine, remembering how she was treated for just being associated with him.

 _Satan's daughter is gonna be mad.,_ thought Buu as he looked on, with a nervous smile.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

"I'm gonna get that girl?! Who does she think she is?!," Chichi yelled as her father, Ox-King, a giant man with a beard, mustache, a horned hat, a pink shirt, beige trousers with black straps and brown shoes, held her back from going completely ballistic.

"She...must've had a good reason...," Videl said with her eyes closed, hiding her fierce temper, which freaked out Oolong, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Pilaf, Shu, and Mai.

18 gave a glare to Krillin to suggest that she not do the same.

"Something's up...Vegeta's not into other women than me and Bulla...it must be some desperate survival tactic.," Bulma said rationally as she watched from her portable TV recording the Tournament of Power events in the sky as she continued to discover a way to fix 17's condition.

* * *

 **Back in the Null Realm**

In a flash of pink, the Kamikaze had seemingly vanished, but Piccolo, Gine and Buu had noticed drastic changes with the three Saiyan men.

Goku's now restored gi was now pink with a white undershirt; his waistband, armbands and boots were black on the top and pink at the bottom with high heels; his skin was fair; eyelash eyes with irises were light blue with black pupils; green hair initially with Goku's hairstyle in the upper half with flowing hair going down his back and an orange hairband with two pink gems with a white case that outlined them on both ends .

Vegeta's uniform now was dark blue with light green armor; round light green earrings; long dark blue gloves; light blue shoes with high heels; brown hair that was Vegeta's on top with long flowing hair reaching the back; Sanka's peach skin; eyelash eyes brown irises with black pupils; and a light green neckerchief.

Gohan's gi was yellow with an orange waistband; white armbands and anklebones; red boots with high heels; pale skin; purple hair that was Gohan's on the top with Su's shoulder-length hair on the bottom with a white section in the middle; eyelash eyes with green irises and black pupils; and red rimmed glasses.

More importantly, they had been changed from muscle bound men to toned women with butterfly wings on their backs. They sparkled with glittering light and hearts appeared when they blinked.

Piccolo and Gine stared in bewilderment at the sight.

"What the fuck is this," Buu asked with his face changing into a serious, human like grimace as he looked directly at the camera.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Goku, Vegeta and Gohan have to understand their new power boosts in order to defeat Chappil and Hyssop who have returned to settle the score.**


	34. TOP-Part-17- Faery

**Author Notes: This serves as more of a setup for the next section of the fight.**

 **Chapter 34- TOP-Part-17- Faery**

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan looked confused as they saw their wings and caught their new looks in the reflections of their teammates' eyes.

Hyssop and Chappil reappeared again to fight the Fireballs and the Universe 7 team, but were shocked to see the odd transformation.

"I don't know what this is...I don't wanna fight it.," Hyssop said with a sweat drop on his brow.

"It's too sweet.," Chappil said as he backed away.

Clenching her fists, Vegeta shouted,

"This is not a fitting form for me!"

Suddenly Sanka shot outside Vegeta's back, much to the former's confusion.

"Arrggh!," shouted Goku while looking to Gohan to do the same, much to the latter's reluctance.

Suddenly, Brianne and Su appeared behind Goku and Gohan respectively.

"Vegito's the only fusion I'll tolerate...and maybe the Fusion Dance..., but nothing like that. I'll find that Winter now...," Vegeta said with disgust as he dashed away.

"I gotta find another strong guy.," Goku said as he dashed away.

"I'm sorry.," Gohan apologized as he dashed away.

Chappil and Hyssop looked confused at the retreating Saiyans, the Fireballs crouched on the floor and the other Universe 7 members gathered in that space looking astonished at the events.

Gine walked towards the Fireballs with her eyes looking away.

"You could try melding with me.," Gine suggested reluctantly.

Reluctantly, each took turns kissing Gine, and the four melded into one being.

It was Gine with waist length hair that was green at the top, brown in the middle and purple at the roots; her fur was pink at the top, blue in the middle and yellow and the bottom; her pants were stripped, red, blue and pink with black shoes; she also possessed three pairs of butterfly wings on her back and lastly, her irises were light blue.

She flew away with Piccolo and Buu following her.

Chappil and Hyssop ran behind them, irritated that they had been ignored.

"At least our universe clings on...no matter what we have to do to survive.," Jerez commented.

"Realizing your inferiority huh?," Beerus remarked.

* * *

Just Goku spotted Jiren, Bergamo drop kicked him to the right; Lavender did the same when Gohan had spotted Dyspo and Basil when he had spotted Top.

"You guys again..," Goku said with annoyance as Jiren walked away as did Dyspo and Top.

"We're gonna settle what was started at the Exhibition Match.," Bergamo said as he stood with his brothers.

"Get outta the way, mutts.," Vegeta shouted.

* * *

Cocotte was spotted by Gine, who dropkicked the latter from the mountain she was perched on.

"Your Ki feels like those Maidens? You merged together?!," Cocotte shouted as she generated a purple sphere barrier around herself to protect herself and one to restrain Gine; but the latter managed to phase through both spheres to punch Cocotte several feet.

"Cocotte Zone MAX!," shouted the Pride Trooper as she generated a powerful, massive sphere barrier around herself and Gine.

Gine merely breathed and fired a Pink/Blue Kamehameha in the shape of a heart that propelled Cocotte out of the ring and destroyed the barrier. Cocotte generated a sphere shield to hide in, but it just made it easier to propel her outside of the ring.

"Universe 11- Cocotte-Eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

Buu in the meantime, spotted Zoiray, who attempted to whirlwind spin towards him, but the former blew a mighty wind from his mouth as propelled him outside of the ring.

"Universe 11- Zoiray- Eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced again.

Freeza spotted Kunshi who generated energy threads in an attempt to grab him, but suddenly, Savag rammed into the Pride Trooper and propelled him out of the ring. The Babarian continued to rampage across the ring.

"Universe 11- Kunshi- Eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced for a third time.

"We're getting trounced aren't we?," Khai remarked as he watched the Pride Troopers hanging their heads down in shame.

"We have the Ace trio and our general, we're still not at a complete disadvantage.," Belmod replied.

"It's not like anyone is able to rile Jiren into a fit of rage.," Marcarita said in tempting fate.

Jiren stopped in front of Sagaladoola, looked at him for a few seconds until he said,

"You killed my master Kitchen? Didn't you demon?"

* * *

Goku had to turn SS Purple in order to avoid Bergamo's hits, which had been caused him to get stronger with each blow he got from and return the force with even greater strength.

 _He's improved since we last fought...doesn't seem like he has a limit now...and he's not using it for his bigger form...and repressing all the power to_ _increase his capabilities...How troublesome...,_ Goku thought in his mind as he generated a shadow copy for Bergamo to be distracted by, but the latter's sense of smell spotted the true Goku right away.

Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue Evolved form, delivered punches as Basil blocked them with his kicks, with a noticeable struggle on Vegeta's side of the bout.

Gohan on the other hand, was doing much better with his rematch with Lavender, closing his eyes and dodging each blow with a subtle flowing auto-movement. Lavender became annoyed that his breath, kicks and punches were being dodged.

Suddenly, as Gohan was fighting and Buu arrived to help the fighters, Savag showed up out of nowhere to bite into Gohan's midsection to both Goku and Vegeta's shock; and to the horror of the Trio De Danger, who even considered the savagery brutal by their standards.

Buu opened his eyes and watched Gohan be tossed to the ground like a ragdoll, bleeding heavily. He thought of Pan, Bee, Videl and Mr. Satan...and then he snapped.

He bellowed smoke and began to change.

"You hurt Gohan...You make me mad!," Buu shouted as he snarled out in anger.

"Is Buu going to release another manifestation of his negative side?!," Vegeta said with frustration, knowing of what he had warned the others about keeping Buu around might lead to.

 _His Ki's increasing...even more than when he fought against Vegito...,_ thought Goku as he calmly observed the events that transpired.

He began to bulk out and grow even larger; after the cloud cleared, he was a taller and incredibly muscular version Super Buu, but wearing regular Buu's attire. In addition, Buu's antenna also grew significantly larger, completely reaching to his waist. Unusually, instead of Evil Buu's black eyes with red or white sclera; it was white eyes with a large black iris with a white pupil in each eye.

He glared at Savag with an intense anger.

* * *

Dyspo came across Avalach who finally came across Burter.

Atom and Frost encountered Freeza and Cell as well as the Preecho.

Hit rushed towards Sagaladoola in order to prevent a conflict between him and Jiren.

Hyssop and Chappil met Cabba and Botamo.

And Piccolo met Saonel and Magetta, with the former cracking his knuckles.

"It's time to fight now...Narirama.," declared Dr. Paparoni as a robot burst from the ground to fight Hit.

Kahseral was alone as he now faced Viara and Maji Kayo, who also burst from the ground with Winter hiding behind a rock.

Top was encountered by Dr. Paparoni, Katopesla, and the three robots, Koitsukai, Bollarator, and Panchia, who all suddenly burst from the ground.

"35 minutes left.," the Grand Minster announced.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kahseral must face off against the two universe 3 fighters...and then Winter himself.**


	35. TOP-Part 18- The General

**Author Notes: I completely forgot about Vuon until now. Sorry for the** **inconvenience.**

 **And at this point, I've decided that this is the best time for Winter to undergo his** **transformations since its only the true major fighters left in the tournament now, but not the best of the best yet.**

 **Chapter 35: TOP-Part 18- The General**

* * *

Kahseral was now facing off against Viara and Maji Kayo, two of Universe 3's advanced robotic combatants.

Suddenly, to the shock of everyone, including his own universe, Vuon appeared, having gone unnoticed by everyone as he used his Justice Whip, a Ki whip that restrained the cybernetic warrior. In response, Viara grabbed Vuon and attempted to throw the Pride Trooper out of the ring before Vuon could toss him out.

"Vuon, you-," Kahseral shouted before a stray blast fired from Winter, blasted the both of them out of the ring and into the abyss.

"Universe 3- Viara and Universe 11- Vuon have been eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced as the two competitors landed on their respective benches.

"I got rid one of one so you wouldn't be so disadvantaged. Win for us.," Vuon said as he fainted.

Kahseral looked angrily at Maji Kayo who buffed up in response and was fired with a Ki blast in response.

The liquid metallic being looked horrified at his injuries for a few moments... before revealing a gleeful smile as he regenerated from the attack.

He the proceeded to stretch his limbs, turn to into thrusting weapons like spears, grow them to gigantic sizes to squash his enemy and attempted to restrain him; but all of these were avoided by Kahseral who stabbed him with a Ki Blast and thrusted him outside the ring where he landed in his stands.

"Universe 3- Maji Kayo has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

"For the sake of my team, I will survive.," Kahseral said before he was hit in the back by a red Ki blast, causing him to turn around.

"An amusing display of friendship...not that I can completely comprehend such an emotion. And you're going to fail regardless of what you intend to do.," Winter said as he gathered a tremendous amount of Ki.

"Shit, he's facing off against Lord Winter! He's a dead man!," Ro shouted in terror.

"Universe 11 outside of the main trio are chumps. It's not like he's going to do anything useful.," Champa said dismissively to Kahseral.

"We've yet to see his full power...only glimpses.," said Arack.

"And it's very likely he can transform given he's like Freeza and Frost.," Liquir acknowledged.

"Well, he can at least last a little bit till his teammates show up.," Iwen said.

"He got in one victory...that's enough.," Geene said with pity towards the Pride Trooper.

Kahseral responded to this by generating a bright yellow energy sphere in his hand and then raising his hand and flung the energy sphere at his opponent. Winter blocked it with his tail's mace, but the clash resulted in his mace being burnt off.

This managed to impress and shock the Gods of Destruction overlooking the fight, but especially Ro.

In his shock, Winter was then slashed by two energy sabers generated on Kahseral's hands as he then kicked the tyrant into a rock formation.

"...I hope you don't mind if I react like this?," Winter asked calmly as he generated a red Ki blast billions of times larger than Jupiter from all five fingers of his right hand and tossed it towards Kahseral who in his shock, managed to dodge it in time. The shocked bystanders in the stand looked shocked at the Ki blast, but the Grand Minister glared at the stands, which caused the stands and the bystanders still sitting in the stands to be completely unaffected by the blast as it travelled seemingly infinitely in the void.

"That's an insane amount of power he has.," Beerus remarked with sweat going down his brow.

Kahseral then dashed towards Winter to give him a knee strike to the gut, but then noticed that Winter had regenerated his mace tail and dodged it in order to avoid the weaponized tail's strike.

The two proceeded to combat with punch and kick parries for a decent amount of time.

"Kahseral's the fourth strongest in the Pride Troopers. Your bogeyman was likely too much for your universe, but not our own.," Belmod said to Ro.

"You have no idea of the power he wields.," Ro replied with dread.

Winter fired a Ki blast that vanished and then reappeared on Kahseral's right. The Pride Trooper managed to generate an energy barrier just in time to block the blast.

Winter then pointed all fingers and his thumb on his left hand straight at Kahseral and proceeded to fire red Ki blasts like a machine gun in order to crack the barrier.

"Pesky thing.," Winter remarked before Kahseral rushed in and drop kicked him into the ground. Winter leapt backwards and dashed towards Kahseral, spinning like a centrifugal whirlwind with his horns ready to impale the Pride Trooper.

Kahseral grabbed the horns with all of his might and proceeded to toss Winter several meters away.

Winter then leapt upwards and hopped from one mountain top to the next until he arrived directly above Kahseral's location.

"You are indeed good... the blast I used in the beginning was enough to kill the Monkey Men's planet as well as the majority of the Kais and the Supreme Kais' corpses. You are indeed worthy...of unleashing my next form.," Winter said to Kahseral.

"You can transform?!," shouted Kahseral.

"Way to be years late to that party. Of course they can transform.," Vegeta yelled in the distance.

"Please go to your final form and be done with it.," Freeza suggested with his voice carrying in the distance.

"Pay no mind to the second string.," Winter said as he began to change, he bulked up, changing his chubby physique into a more well-proportioned body structure with a more mature looking face, his horns bending upside down and doubling up in size.

"This is my second form...as they mentioned...I have one more restraint till I reach my true form...and then I can go beyond that anytime I wish...this is just a game to me and it's nice to raise up my level so I don't get rusty.," Winter said with a deeper voice as he proceeded to gun down Kahseral with countless Ki finger blasts from each of his individual fingers on each hand, propelling him upwards into the sky before dropping him...to then propel him into the sky again to drop him...to propel him into the sky and finally drop him to the ground.

Kahseral rose up, with his suit torn, his body battered and he himself spitting out blood.

"You can replace Snofla now that he's gone forever...jump the ship your universe is going down with and join the winning side.," Winter suggested.

"I am the general of the Pride Troopers and I will not be bullied by criminals-," Kahseral shouted until he was silenced mid-sentence as Winter stretched out his tail, smacking the general directly into his bent seat.

"You had your chance.," Winter said as he walked away.

"Universe 11- Kahseral has been eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

"General!," Dyspo shouted as Avalach sped to pin him on the ground and grabbed his long ears.

"Your captain did something that no one had managed to do- make him undergo a transformation. Now you can wait here as I present him to you to beat up.," Avalach said before Burter drop kicked him in turn.

"You're gonna be next then I'll face Freeza's imposter.," Burter shouted.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Avalach vs Burter**


	36. TOP Part 19- Absolute Speed

**Author Notes: This is a demonstration of absolute speed in its most logical conclusion and a way to wrap up the 17 subplot at the same time. Also to get to the point that the Winter/Freeza fight occurs.**

 **Chapter 36-TOP Part 19- Absolute Speed**

* * *

"You face off against His Eminence? Are you trying to say that you're going to demonstrate how you're able to dodge, do feints, do after-images, do really fast combos, etc? That's not enough to beat me, let alone him.," Avalach said to Burter with a tone of confidence as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Absolute speed is an instant...just one instance of a deciding factor of who's better and who's slower.," Burter explained to Avalach, who seemed confused by this statement.

"You're ignoring me.," Dyspo said in annoyance with an angered vein on his forehead.

It all seemed quiet for a moment, but then Avalach dashed with countless copies from every comprehensible and incomprehensible direction, varying to impossibly massive to microscopic, all generating an odd monochrome Ki in their hands.

"I might be disqualified for this, but I sense you're not bluffing when you just said that. So I'm going to erase your existence now...just like I did with that tin-teen brat!," Avalach shouted.

To Dyspo's shock, the moment he blinked, the moment that he and Burter were alone...and Avalach was back in his seat, utterly confused on what happened. All that was clear was that Burter had done an uppercut punch with a vibrant rainbow Ki covered fist.

"...Universe 9- Avalach...has been eliminated. Your Majesties...shall we demonstrate what happened via slowing down the playback?," the Grand Minster announced.

"Yup, for their sakes.," the Omni Kings spoke as a screen demonstrated what had occurred.

Burter had sped to blinding speeds as he managed to punch out each copy, even though the number was nigh-infinite, avoid being touched by the odd Ki that Avalach was emitting and ring hm out all in less than a Planck second.

"A Planick second is several countless times less than a nanosecond, which is less than a millisecond, which is less than a single second...impressive speed.," Zeno#1 explained to Zeno#2.

"Oh, I wonder if it translates to battle power though? Maybe specialization is important after all.," Zeno#2 replied.

"Whatever that means...basically means that he's insanely fast...," Vegeta said as he realized the awesome revelation of that statement.

"No one's that fast...," Avalach said in denial as he proceeded to faint from the shock of the punch.

"Hahaha...he's finally backed into a corner...s-serves him right...," Ro said nervously with confidence.

Dyspo looked in a mix of horror, awe and jealously at Burter.

* * *

 **Earth**

17 awoke, returning to his usual colors as he saw Bulma.

"Darn, guess whoever did that to you was beaten. Wanted to study it further.," Bulma complained.

"Well, it was interesting to undergo.," 17 said with no angst from the whole experience.

18 wheeled in to see her brother, as did Marron and Krillin, who all had tears in their eyes.

* * *

 **Back in the Null Realm**

Avalach then awoke as he saw Winter looking directly at him with an unfathomable amount of tranquil fury.

Nodding, Avalach generated a monochrome Ki blade and stabbed himself, causing himself to fade from existence.

"I had such faith in you and you got yourself in a predicament that you allowed yourself to fail me...," Winter said as he suddenly teleported to Burter's location to the latter's expectations and to Dyspo's shock as he quickly dashed away in order to avoid a confrontation.

"Now I have to do this all by myself...I hope you're happy.," Winter said with a repressed anger as he flicked his wrist, creating a dimension slicing diagonal slash that cut deep into the ring's layers, which Burter barely dodged. Burter then dodged a tail thrust from Winter mere millimeters from his face in an instant, barely, given his shocked expression.

Burter quickly realized that for the next few minutes, he would have to dodge these strikes at the shortest amount of time imaginable and avoid being eliminated, let alone severely injured by these attacks in addition to the eye and mouth lasers that Winter was now firing at instantaneous speeds.

After 5 minutes of this, Burter breathed heavily, hoping that this was the end of it, but to his dread, Winter began to transform...a transformation that interrupted by Piccolo and Saonel joining forces to drop kick Winter into a nearby rock.

"We sensed Winter's powers increase dramatically and decided to put aside our rivalry in order to deal with this foe.," Piccolo explained to Burter.

Winter rose from the rubble as Saonel generated an energy blade to pin him down with his stretched limb, but to the latter's shock, Winter turnt intangible as the Namekian's limb froze with frostbite from contact with the incorporeal form and froze the Namekian completely as he passed through him.

Winter then proceeded to grab the ice statue and place Saonel in his bench, much to Champa's shock.

"Universe 6- Saonel- has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

"He's got abilities that the regular Frost or Freeza don't possess and this is just his second form...great, now I'll have to get serious before we get to the last minutes of the tournament.," Piccolo said as he charged up his purple Ki and transformed in a purple flash of light.

Piccolo now resembled himself completely with yellow eyes, wings on his back and a tail.

"You got a beauty makeover for just some cosmetic changes?," Winter asked as Piccolo's tail grabbed his own and pulled the tyrant to Piccolo.

"Thank you Saonel. You may be from another universe, but you got him to reveal that power's weakness...he's defenseless after he uses it for 4 seconds. Makankōsappō-Wave.," Piccolo said as he fired a Kamehameha-esque variation of his signature move at Winter, engulfing him in a blinding flash of light as the beam propelled several miles outside the ring.

Piccolo then released his grip as Winter barely got to his feet as Piccolo generated a Hellzone Grenade, but with the spheres encompassing the entire arena to envelop the tyrant.

Winter appeared from the smoke, badly brushed and battered with purple blood emitting from his pores as he proceeded to engage Piccolo in a clash of punches and kicks. At first, it was even, but slowly, Piccolo got the advantage and had Winter fall to his hands and knees.

Winter then took the chance as Piccolo was about to make a speech on how karma was paying him back and how he was going to be eliminated, to transform into his third form, which flung his shoulder armor into shoulder guards, elongated his skull, turnt his black upside down horns into ones that curved upwards, a beaklike muzzle upper jaw, and an even large body structure with the head giving him a hunched look.

"Damn, it's like history repeating itself.," Piccolo said as he flew upwards, only for Winter's hand to stretch upwards and pull him down to the tyrant. He then proceeded to open his mouth with the intent of blasting him outside the ring with a mouth blast of red Ki, but suddenly Freeza appeared and elbowed his mouth shut, cancelling the blast.

Freeza then tail swiped Piccolo towards Burter and gave a look to leave, which the blue warrior complied with.

"Your fight is with your superior? Still on that level? How trivial.," Freeza remarked as he turnt into Golden Freeza.

Winter calmed himself down as he stared directly at Freeza, with Frost hiding behind a pillar.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Battle of the Space Tyrants!**


	37. TOP-Part-20: Battle of Space Tyrants!

**Author Notes: This is what I've been building up to with Winter, making the differences between him, Frost and Freeza finally clear.**

 **Chapter 37: TOP-Part-20: The Battle of the Space Tyrants!**

* * *

 _Cabba will either eliminate those two fools or they will eliminate him in turn, only to be ringed out by one of the stronger_ _competitors...with Cabba being tossed out by one of the stronger competitors anyway. The way I see it, it'll be my remaining teammates aside from Cabba, all of Universe 7 except that Guldo, Universe 3's ace- Katopesla, Universe 2 are currently in a symbiosis with that Saiyan woman, the Universe 11 ace trio, and that brute...because as far I'm concerned, I'm pretty sure that Universe 9 will go down once this yellow freak dies.,_ thought Frost as he looked on.

"You're quite eager to use your full power so soon. If you were that anxious for victory, then here's my advice- it's best to use your full potential early on. You relied on your subordinates too much and now you're paying dearly for it with the assumption that you'd clean up shop. What a pity.," Golden Freeza told Winter as the two began to engage in a punch to punch, kick to kick sparring match.

"You really want to say that...I'm not even in my true form yet...and believe me, you don't want to see it happen.," Winter remarked as Frost jumped from behind to launch a Chaos Shot from behind the monster's back only for him to generate a specific Ki shield around that section. Frost looked in shock as he was suddenly slammed to the ground by the yellow space tyrant.

Golden Freeza was shocked when Winter head butted him in the chest and then maneuvered his head so he could stab the golden space overlord through the chest.

He then shook him off his horn as Freeza landed on the ground with a now visible hole in his gut. If he wasn't already dead, that would've killed him immediately.

"Well, unleashing your full power does drive you slightly unhinged-," Golden Freeza remarked until Winter in an animalistic frenzy proceeded to chomp on Golden Freeza's neck with his sharp teeth.

"Oh my god! Let go of me!," Golden Freeza shouted as he telekinetically summoned rocks to propel Winter away.

He then trapped Winter in a golden sphere and was prepared to kick him out of the ring in a fit of anger, when Winter phased out of the sphere, freezing it completely.

Frost fired a Chaos Cannon at Winter, but the blast completely unfazed him.

Golden Freeza, Frost and Winter all struck their tails against each other, but Winter's won out due to being more powerful than the other two.

Golden Freeza and Frost were forced back and the two began to talk to each other.

"It seems mastering my power only recently in my life of using my basic strength to overcome everything and rely only on my men isn't good enough.," Golden Freeza said realization.

"I've never had a fight that I didn't take precautions or set it up myself.," Frost remarked with annoyance.

"But, he seems to have fought and improved for most of his existence and made sure to improve himself all the while. He's a benchmark to surpass.," Golden Freeza acknowledged.

"You do mean trick into tripping out of the ring right?.," Frost asked.

"The strongest in the universe doesn't resort to such tactics.," Golden Freeza snapped to Frost's confusion.

"That is quite enough.," Winter said as he fired two Ki blasts from his horns, knocking the two space tyrants on the ground.

"I wasn't the preferred one to rule over the family...the least favored son...so I worked my way up by killing the rest including my elder brother. And now, I am the strongest in my universe.," Winter said.

"I was always first in line. I remember having an older brother who claimed that he should rule...and that Father only tolerated me until the time that he managed to succeed more than me in spite of his greater form at the time..., but he's so far away in Universe 7, that he's woefully unaware of what has transpired in these last few decades.," Golden Freeza replied with some bitterness in his voice when referring to his brother.

"I'm...an only child.," Frost said to the other two with an awkward expression on his face.

"Getting to the point, I was born great...and I didn't have to grow up the envious runt.," Golden Freeza said, which managed to get Winter riled up.

He fired a barrage of red Ki blasts from his tail towards Golden Freeza, who blocked it seamlessly with a golden Ki barrier.

"He's distracted!," Frost said as he fired a Chaos Wave, followed by a Chaos Ball, which did nothing to Winter.

Winter rushed towards Golden Freeza and Frost, grabbed them by the necks and plowed them through the sides of two mountains. He then tossed them to the ground and began to claw them sharply with his energy claws.

Golden Freeza got up as Winter rolled like a wheel as he was hit with intense force.

The golden tyrant then fired a barrage of Grand Death Beams in order to slow down the momentum of the yellow tyrant.

Winter leapt backwards as he fired from his tail, fingers, mouth, eyes, and horns for a combined energy wave blast of red, which Golden Freeza responded by firing a Golden Death Saucer, which was annihilated from the force, which caused Golden Freeza to use a Golden Nova Strike to plow himself through the blast and ram into Winter's gut.

Winter managed to tighten himself in order to keep on his feet, but then he breathed slowly.

"This settles it...you're going to see my true form now...and it will be definitely something that you never expected. I hope you don't regret making me do this...I've waited a long time for someone to make me go this far and now my patience hasn't not been for naught.," Winter said as he preemptively generated a red Ki barrier to keep Golden Freeza from attacking him mid-transformation. As he said this, the red pupils began to enlarge until they completely engulfed the eye. His Ki shot up into the upper parts of the Null Realm, changing its color to bloody red as meteors of red Ki rang down from above.

The area turnt completely black before going back to bloody red as static electricity fired from the barrier as Winter began to undergo a metamorphosis, shattering his current form for an unseen slender new shape.

The barrier broke apart as Winter revealed himself in his true form. It was a slender, masculine looking entity with a long tail ending a spherical shape; completely red eyes with no pupils; shiny red sections on his lower arms, lower legs and head; a row of three spikes going down from the top of his head to the back of his neck; no red section his chest; no mouth with a single line ending at a point that indicates a nose ridge; and was completely without any armor.

"Universe 9's versions of my race look impressive, but can they actually do anything-," Golden Freeza remarked as suddenly Winter without an utterance directed the falling Ki meteors to be directed right at Golden Freeza.

As he looked in shock, he was bombarded from all sides from the massive blasts, hitting him right, left, and above.

He then collapsed on the floor as his head grounded against the ground by Winter.

"You forced me to use this? And you can't match your bite to meet your bark? How dissatisfying...," Winter said in a muffled, distorted, deep voice.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Winter, finally in his true form, goes on the assault.**


	38. TOP-Part-21- Crimson Winter

**Author Notes: This is a showcase of how strong Winter actually is.**

 **Chapter 38: TOP-Part-21- Crimson Winter**

* * *

As Winter continued to grind Golden Freeza's head, he looked up, released his hold on the golden space tyrant's head and went off.

"He's lost interest in me has he?...DAMN HIM!," Golden Freeza shouted in frustration at his defeat.

* * *

Cabba was now facing off against Chappil and Hyssop, having managed to progress to the prodigious feat of becoming a Super Saiyan 3, with its long hair and static electricity.

Chappil breathed fire onto the Saiyan as Hyssop fired ice shards in an attempt to freeze the young Saiyan. Cabba in response, generated a Ki barrier as he then rammed both fighters out of the ring with his Ki barrier rushing towards him.

Cabba sighed in relief only to be blasted out of the ring by a red Ki blast fired from an energy sphere hovering above Winter.

"Universe 9- Hyssop and Chappil and Universe 6- Cabba have been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced as the fighters teleported to their benches.

"Tch, you got overconfident and let your guard down.," Champa said dismissively to the young Saiyan.

"It doesn't matter if you're on guard or not...I've never seen this form of Winter..., but I-I'm sure he's not going to stop until this ring is dust and everyone is tossed out of the ring.," Ro said with emotionless acceptance.

"Oi, don't look down me...," Frost said as he appeared in front of Winter, with the latter not paying attention to his presence.

"I have improved myself since my last tournament!," Frost shouted as he engulfed himself in a silver aura.

He reemerged with silver bio-armor, blue skin on his hands as well as feet, a brow ridge and smaller blue sections.

"I call this Silver Frost.," Frost said as he charged a more powerful variation of the Chaos beam, but was stopped before he could even fire as several energy spheres generated around Winter, firing at the Silver Emperor for a minute.

As Frost lost unconsciousness, another red blast flung him outside of the ring without any warning.

"Universe 6- Frost has been eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

"Ki attacks that don't reply on firing from the body, but rather from the Ki itself...it's going to difficult to talk him down.," Vados remarked as she observed Winter.

* * *

"Mode Change- Ace Mode.," Katopesla declared his belt glowed, his "C" became an "A" as the entire area was engulfed with a white light and soon it dimmed to reveal his ultimate state, a white suit with a platinum visor with a silver "A" on the suit.

"Oh...," Top said as the suited warrior flash-stepped at Top, who blocked his kick with his left arm and his right punch with his left leg. Top then had to be on the defensive as he had to block the blindingly fast assaults of the white warrior.

Top did a somersault as he then dodged a dimensional teleporting blast fired from Katopesla that went in and out of reality.

"Hakai.," Top said in order to negate the attack, but was quick enough to realize the feint and protected his back by generating a Hakai shield on his back to stop Katopesla from attacking from behind.

"I will take you out for the sake of my Universe's survival.," Top said to his opponent.

"I do so for my Universe's justice.," Katopesla replied, which caught the warrior's attention.

"Justice is not needed for absolute power.," Top replied as he zoomed towards Katopesla and uppercutted the warrior in the gut.

* * *

Omega Cell breathed slowly an icy breath that shattered the magma barrier of Atom and the electrical barrier of the Preecho.

The Preecho transformed into a gigantic cybernetic lion before Omega Cell gave him an intense stare that paralyzed the beast in place.

Nervously, The Preecho fired a green Ki blast that did nothing to harm Omega Cell at all.

"Before you had the handicap of me being dead, but now that I'm immortal and invulnerable...you don't stand a chance...neither of you do.," Omega Cell said as Atom and The Preecho desperately fired all of their Ki Blasts and did their unique melee combos, but none of them caused Omega Cell to budge.

Omega Cell caught Atom's elongated arm engulfed in magma with his right hand and The Preecho's electrical fist with his left hand.

"This is getting old.," Omega Cell said as he tossed the two upwards and blasted both of them outside of the ring.

"Universe 3- The Preecho and Universe 6- Atom...have been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced as Omega Cell walked away.

* * *

Botamo and Magetta faced off against Narirama, whose spinning attacks put the both of them on the defensive.

Hit then appeared between Jiren and Sagaladoola, preparing to fight Jiren himself.

* * *

Gohan then spotted Dyspo and said to him,

"If there was ever to use what Master Whis taught me...it would have to be on you.."

"I'm not a guinea pig!," Dyspo said in frustration.

* * *

Savag and Buu in his new form were pummeling each other with their fists, hitting the other square in the jaw.

Gine regrouped with Piccolo and Burter.

"So they're pretty even right now...I heard that guy has no stamina limits...we could bag him once he's too exhausted.," Burter remarked as Buu continued to fight Savag.

"We've got bigger monsters on our hands.," Piccolo said as he got up.

"What is it?," Gine asked.

"Winter...he's in his final form.," Piccolo declared to her confusion.

"You probably might've gotten a hint from Freeza, but his kind can transform and once they become their sleeker forms, their power skyrockets...and if Winter was already one of the top competitors in his weakest form...imagine how nightmarish powerful he is now that he's gone all out.," Piccolo explained.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku had managed to knock the Trio De Dangers unconscious, but suddenly, they were spotted by Winter before they could toss them out.

"This is bad...it's like Namek except worse...," Vegeta remarked.

"We've got our Super Saiyan states...no big deal...," Goku replied to Vegeta with a smile.

Vegeta powered down to his normal state and Winter proceeded to generate his Ki spheres to hone in on Vegeta.

"You're doing great. Once you're done, I'm next.," Goku said.

"I'm ending this Kakarot.," Vegeta snapped back as he turnt Super Saiyan and began to dodge the blasts with immense ease and dashed towards Winter, who generated a red Ki barrier in response.

"Not willing to fight man to man yet? How conceited are you?," Vegeta asked as he turnt Super Saiyan 2, whose punches caused the barrier to slightly wobble.

Vegeta's punches became more intense as he turnt Super Saiyan Blue, which caused the barrier to crack and then Super Saiyan Blue Evolved for it to shatter completely.

"Final Blue Flash-," Vegeta yelled as he generated a blue variation of the Final Flash at full power, but Winter's round tail jetted through the blast and hit Vegeta directly in the gut.

With no desire to extend the fight, Winter fired lasers from his eyes and blasted Vegeta out of the ring as he flew into the abyss.

Vegeta with all of his might, grabbed on the bottom part of the arena and began to climb up the stage until he was back on the ground.

"You're going to have to do more than that do beat us...your turn Kakarot.," Vegeta said as he panted.

 _He's definitely not the same beast as Freeza or Frost, if I didn't grab what I thought was the bottom of this construction, I'd have been on the sidelines already... be careful Kakarot.,_ thought Vegeta.

"Vegeta still touched the unground pillar that sunk into the ground, which is still apart of the arena. He's safe.," the Grand Minister announced.

"We're lucky that he had good instincts...not enough Ultra Instinct though...," Whis joked.

"In all seriousness, the fact he's not a total sadistic like his counterparts or lets his arrogance blind him yet is a real problem...Goku's going to suffer hell if he looks down on him...who the hell am I kidding, he definitely is...," Beerus remarked.

Goku powered down to his normal state, which Winter then immediately proceeded to fire his Ki spheres at him while doing so.

"Oi, we're testing each other out...no need to rush things!," Goku said as he barely blocked the strikes, which forced him to turn Super Saiyan in order to fire a Ki blast to destroy the spheres.

Winter then fired eye lasers at Goku, pushing him closer to the edge in order to ring him out.

Gritting his teeth, Goku turnt Super Saiyan 2 and yelled out in order to cancel out the eye lasers.

Undeterred, Winter fired a barrage of eye lasers that Goku had to dodge at blinding speeds.

Winter then fired Ki Blasts from each of his fingers to hone in on Goku, but Goku turnt Super Saiyan 3 in order to dodge the attacks.

Goku then continued towards Winter, who lashed out his extending tail at blinding speeds, which went upwards and horizontally at unpredictable speeds in order to whack Goku outside of the ring.

Goku then turnt Super Saiyan Red in order to avoid the attacks as he then noticed red Ki blasts raining down on him the sky.

This caused him to turn Super Saiyan Blue, but used Kaio-Ken in order to increase his speeds.

As Winter generated a Ki barrier, Goku turnt Super Saiyan Purple in order to punch it with enough force to break it.

As he broke it, Winter grabbed his throat and prepared to fire a red Ki blast with his right hand.

Goku then bit Winter's shoulder, who undeterred fired Goku upwards in the air.

Luckly, Goku grabbed the side of a mountain in time before he was blown away and slowly walked on top of it.

"Didn't even phase you...that usually works.," Goku said in a divine, deep voice.

"You're not going to find me the same type of enemy you have faced before Kakarot.," Winter said as he rushed up the mountain towards Goku.

"My name's Goku-," Goku said before Winter head-butted his jaw and tail swiped him into another mountain.

"You're a Saiyan and therefore I will call you by your Saiyan name.," Winter said as he fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Goku with no mercy.

Goku fell to his hands and knees as he quickly realized how much of a threat Winter was now.

Goku then used Instant Transmission, but in mid-teleport he saw the visage of a face with red eyes.

"You stay put.," said Winter as he thwacked Goku into the mountain he was hit into earlier.

Winter then proceeded to kick Goku with his feet towards the edge of the arena.

"This is bad...Old Geezer Kai...no matter how much they whine about it later, we gotta fuse fusion now!," Beerus yelled out.

Nodding nervously, Old Kai tossed the earrings down.

"Using those things...how ridiculous...," Vegeta remarked at the earrings falling down towards Goku's location.

Winter mid-kicking glanced at Vegeta with an intense Ki, which implied he would receive the same beating.

Vegeta instinctively dashed in order to get the earrings both to avoid Goku's defeat and defeat Winter as Vegito.

Unfortunately, Winter had used the glance as a trap.

He hit Vegeta hard with his tail and tossed the Saiyan Prince outside of the ring.

"Universe 7- Vegeta...has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister spoke with a solemn tone of voice.

"Your sense of camaraderie sickens me.," Winter said in a distorted deep voice.

Gine then flew towards Goku's location out of a mother's instinct and grabbed the earrings and her son before Winter could kick him out.

 _If Vegeta can't fuse...then I'll have to.,_ thought Gine as she flew towards a part of the ring where no one would interfere.

* * *

 **Next** **Chapter: Gine and Goku fuse in order to fend off Winter**


	39. TOP-Part-22: Gika

**Author Notes: This is a fusion that I've been wanting to do since I introduced Gine into the series.**

 **Chapter 39- TOP-Part-22: Gika**

* * *

Winter looked around as he quietly sensed Gine and Goku's Ki.

"There you are...," he said as he dashed towards their location.

* * *

"I'm sorry, master.," Cabba said apologetically to Vegeta.

"Don't call me master and you don't need to apologize...he's far stronger than we thought he'd be...," Vegeta said coldly with his head lowered.

"With Burter, Freeza and Piccolo being outmatched in terms of power by Winter at this moment, it's up to Goku and Gine's fusion to create a miracle. If not, hopefully Gohan mastering Ultra Instinct in time, Omega Cell deciding to help us in time or Buu finishes his fight with Universe 10. Unless Winter has a trump card of his own that he hasn't revealed yet.," Whis observed.

"Gohan's keeping it up in spite of being almost mauled to death earlier.," Beerus replied.

"I hope he doesn't die of blood loss.," Old Kai remarked.

"Kakarot fusing with his mother...what will Chichi say to that?!," Vegeta said with a forlorn tone of voice.

"I'd rather place my hopes in Winter, but I don't see how the Trio De Dangers can provide victory when compared to Winter's might.," Sidra said sadly.

"He always gets what he wants in the end.," Ro said with a pathetic whimper in his voice.

"Beep, Beep.," Mosco said as he observed Katopesla fighting Top.

"A God of Destruction. We might need that ace to keep ahead at this point, says Lord Mosco.," translated Campari.

"That form, he's like the beast that almost ravaged Univertse 7 eons ago.," Rumsshi remarked.

"That's because he has reverted to that beast through the power of righteous rage.," Gowasu explained.

"Hopefully, he won't try to assimilate us in his rampage.," Cus said with some hesitance.

"They only got three left! Go kick Jiren's ass Hit!," Champa said.

"Jiren might be the only one to stop Sagaladoola if the latter goes back to how he used to be.," Vados replied.

"Who cares about morality. Botamo and Magetta better shape up and defeat the tin can so we can knock out the wolves and finish out the tired competitors.," Champa answered.

"I coulda done better if I had my atomic regeneration to use...," Atom pouted like the child he was.

"Son Goku...our hopes rest with your mother's decision.," Jerez said as she looked on with Pell and the Angel, Sour accompanying her.

"Winter, Savag, Katopesla, Top, Jiren, Sagaladoola, Hit, and Omega Cell- these seem to be the players that are likely to be left behind.," Liquir said with confidence.

"I'd wouldn't be confident with Katopesla...Top's gonna use more power on him soon.," Belmod said to Liquir.

"To be honest, I worry more on the old man...I suspect that he holds the key to the true ace of Universe 3.," Arack replied to the others.

"Clever observation.," Iwen said as Geene smirked in confirmation.

Anat, Ogma, Iru, and Ag looked on with some to great concern as the Angels looked at the fight with varying reactions.

"You let him get too much and now we're dependent on him.," Mojito told Ro, who lowered his head in confirmation.

* * *

As Goku was placed against a rock, Gine grabbed the Potara and place one on Goku's right ear as she placed one on her left.

Goku looked at Gine and asked,

"What're ya doing?" he asked as he pulled towards her, to his sudden shock.

"For the sake of your home's survival.," Gine said as she pulled towards Goku with a blush on her face.

The two collided with each other in a blinding flash of blue and pink light as Winter arrived in time to fire a Ki blast to hopefully stop the fusion in time.

The being appeared behind Winter, being a red/purple haired warrior with Goku's hair style with back length hair, white fur, a monkey tail, white feathered wings, silver pantless and was shirtless. The eye shape resembled Gine's more than Goku's, had fair skin, silver wristbands, silver ankle-bands and a silver waistband. The being turnt around and she was female.

"Gika is born as her Ki touched Winter, causing him to be pummeled in the air before plummeting to the ground.

He rose up unharmed as he looked on.

"A Kai last resort? That will not be enough to defeat me.," Winter said as he turnt around like a whirlwind.

Gika fired a Maiden Kamehameha, which propelled Winter's rotation in reverse, sending him against a mountain in order to stop his movements.

Gika then rushed towards him and delivered Winter a flurry of kicks and punches from the feet to the head.

Winter fired eye beams, but Gika withstood the strike as she pummeled Winter through the mountain.

Winter generated two energy discs to toss at Gika who fired pink Ki blasts to block them in turn.

Winter appeared behind Gika and strangled her with his tail.

Gika responded to this action by repeatedly kicking Winter in the gut until he relented.

As he recovered, Gika fired a blue Ki blast towards Winter, sending him several feet away.

Gika then slowly walked towards his location.

Winter then phased into the floor, causing the ground to freeze.

Gika closed her eyes, as she sensed Winter's Ki.

For several moments, everything was quick.

Suddenly, as Winter slowly reemerged, Gika turnt around and fired a Ki Blast, forcing him on the surface as she fired another Maiden Kamehameha at full power, at point blank range.

It was the first time that Winter was visibly burnt from an attack, even if his composure didn't break as of yet.

"The fusion of Kakarot and Gine. Gika. Will finally put you out of commission.," declared the fused warrior.

Winter chuckled as he charged up a red ki that surrounded his entire body as he blitzed towards Gika and head butted her in the gut, sending her several feet away.

"Winter is able to fight on par with a fusion with Kakarot in it? Impossible!," Vegeta shouted in disbelief to what he was seeing.

"On par would mean he's going all out...he's still hiding his aces in the hole...," Whis remarked.

"How can he get stronger than that?," Vegeta asked Whis.

"Shut up and watch the fight unfold, then you'd understand.," Beerus explained to Vegeta.

Winter went for an axe kick, which Gika blocked with her crossed hands.

Winter then used his tail to grab Gika' right leg to throw her off balance.

Gika then used her left leg in time to stomp on the tail on order to be released from the grip.

Winter then speared his tail into the ground as Gika looked confused.

The tail then shot out in her range, hitting her square in the jaw and it shot into the ground again.

Gika leapt to a mountain side in order to keep away from the ground, but the tail hit her from behind as it burst through the mountain side she was standing sideways on.

As it grabbed her, Winter spun her around and then tossed her into an abandoned corner of the ring, creating a huge dust cloud as he did so.

Winter then crossed his arms, as the dust cloud obscured his form except for his red eyes.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Freeza makes a miraculous recovery, but will his new** **power be enough to stop Winter?**


	40. TOP-Part-23: True Resurrection

**Author Notes: This character demonstrates further parallels between him and the Saiyans, which make them more similar than he will ever admit.**

 **Chapter 40: TOP-Part-23: True Resurrection**

* * *

 ** _Decades ago_**

 _Freeza was kicked by his father, King Cold, in the polished open space of their castle._

 _"You're tough enough to be more successor with the right desire to believe in your_ _superiority without needing to improve. Who is going to come to surpass us? Except Lord Beerus, his retainer and Majin Buu, but with those three usually out of the way, there's no one to attempt to rule over us.," he said with confidence._

 _"What about Cooler?," asked the young Freeza._

 _"Your older brother? He's not like us, Freeza, he's evil like us, but he has more of the mindset of the collective of our race, of which we are offshoots from. He believes in improving his power in order to achieve greater heights, regardless of the powers that be that might hinder him. He's even attempting to go beyond the true form to achieve something new. Bizarre if you asked me.," King Cold replied._

 _"What does our race do? Other than survive in space or get forms to repress our power?," the young Freeza asked curiously._

 _"Our legendary ancestors took our power of adaptation to legendary levels, able to go beyond breathing in space to actually even adapting a way to counter the death state. But, don't attempt that Freeza, that's just a legend. We're the emperors of the universe, no need to improve.," King Cold explained._

 _"Ok...," the young Freeza replied._

* * *

Golden Freeza opened his eyes and saw in the distance, Gika on her hands doing a whirling kick at Winter who thwacked her with his tail.

 _Saiyan_ _monkey...you always fight to surpass your limits to go against the status quo. Damn you! Are you not aware of the natural order? I am apart of the race that are the Emperors of the universe!_ _Now I realize that I need to keep my powers up to date in order to keep hold of my rule, but_ _don't take...don't take...,_ thought Golden Freeza as he looked on in a mix of jealousy and anger. Golden sparkling Ki particles began to glow and ebb out of his body.

"My right to prove that my Universe has the greatest space emperors!," Golden Freeza shouted as a golden sparkling Ki engulfed him.

This caught Gika, Winter, Top, Katopesla, Sagadoola, Jiren, Hit, Savag, Buu, Burter, Dyspo, Gohan, the now awakening Trio De Dangers, and Piccolo's attention, seeing the massive Ki output coloring the area in a golden light.

"I see, Golden Freeza used to have power that matched God Ki..., but in his pride to maintain his rights...he gained the powers of his ancestors, heroic fellows that they were compared to what their descendants were better known for by...and achieved a Godly ascendance...a True God Golden Freeza...," Whis explained to Vegeta.

"I thought we were the only ones with God Ki...how is that bastard able to do so?," Vegeta asked.

"Top was trained to be a God's successor and he's not a Saiyan...did you even see any Saiyans amongst the Gods of Destruction? Any race can do it? Don't think it's a power that's exclusive to you.," Beerus explained in a rare tone of severity that put Vegeta in his place.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he saw the new form of Golden Freeza below.

Golden Freeza's purple hands, face, and feet were now completely gold in color; the purple sections on his body were darker gold, his red pupils became red sclera with visible black pupils, he sported a face mask that covered his mouth and overall, he had a more defined musculature with a height comparable to Goku's.

Without a word, he sped to Winter's location, leaving afterimage traces on his path.

He then came between Winter and Gika.

"A Saiyan hermaphrodite. Makes me puke. This is mine Goku woman. Clear off and find someone else to play with.," Golden Freeza demanded with an intense glare.

"Freeza...your halo...," Gika said as she noticed the change that seemed the most inconsequential to his new form.

Golden Freeza then noticed this to his shock.

"It seems like the Saiyans who get stronger each time they get close to death or after every battle; his kind get stronger with every battle they go at full power and are able to bring themselves back from the dead.," Whis analyzed.

"Yes, they were like immortal salamanders back then millions of years ago, able to bask in the sun. Then they devolved into cold-blooded bastards both in biology and mentality.," Beerus added.

"In any case, it looks like we still have Goku...or Gika...whatever still in the ring.," Old Kai concluded.

"This is bad...he might consider trying to rule everything with an iron fist again.," Vegeta said to himself with a scowl on his face.

"Hail Lord Fre-," Guldo cheered before Vegeta punched him on the back of the head.

"I have returned from the cold embrace of death to have a true resurrection. The second coming of Perfect Golden Freeza.,"

"Someone has a god complex.," Omega Cell said in the distance.

Winter then attempted to phase through him, hoping to freeze him, but Golden Freeza's God Ki burnt him further.

"You're able to dematerialize yourself into an incorporeal state that has low temperatures and then freeze your foe while going through them. Able to avoid attacks while finishing them off with ease.," Golden Freeza explained to Winter.

"Your looks says you don't deny it. My...apparently it's God Ki like the Saiyan Monkeys have achieved...I can tell the immense powers of the Gods now and how I will one day rule them pragmatically.," Golden Freeza added.

"I will destroy them in order to create a dystopia of hell onto all mortals lesser than myself. A sudden color change isn't going to change things.," Winter said as he fired a Ki blast from the spheres hovering above him.

When Golden Freeza looked at them, they spontaneously exploded with ease.

Winter then took initiative to launch an axe kick, a roundhouse kick, a flurry of kicks and knee thrust; but Golden Freeza didn't budge an inch.

Winter then unleashed a flurry of punches at Golden Freeza, whose head didn't even inch to the side as the barrage ensued.

"It seems like you have this in the bag. I'll go and fight Jiren or Hit...whichever one loses first.," Gika said as she dashed away.

"Very wise monkey, I don't need your help anyway.," Golden Freeza explained as he then punched Winter so fast that the strike seemed invisible.

Winter then generated a red Ki spear to impale Golden Freeza and threw it towards him, but the spear dissipated before it reached him completely.

Winter then generated a mace, a sword, a club, an axe, arrows, etc; to attack Golden Freeza with. However, each attack did nothing, but break apart before it could even harm him in anyway.

Golden Freeza then glared at Winter, whose stare sent the brownish red tyrant flying in the opposite direction.

Winter then grabbed to the edge of the ring with his tail and pulled himself up as he dashed to a rock to hide from Golden Freeza.

He felt a Ki next to him, turnt to the right and saw Golden Freeza looking at him.

"This game was fun, but your full power wasn't enough to defeat me.," Golden Freeza remarked.

"This is my true form..., but did I ever saw this was me at full power?," Winter chuckled as he raised his Ki further and began to change into a much larger form to Golden Freeza's shock.

Golden Freeza looked in shock as Winter's height rose above his, as the shadow of the red tyrant loomed over his.

"This is not going to be the easy ring out that Golden Freeza assumed this was going to be.," Whis said as he observed the fight below.

"What the hell is that?," Vegeta asked with fear.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Winter now transformed fights Freeza, but Dr. Paparoni soon reveals his Trump Card that will change the battle** **significantly**


	41. TOP-Part 24: Anilaza

**Author Notes: This chapter marks another change in the Tournament of Power as the fights become more intense.**

 **Chapter 41: TOP-Part 24:** **Anilaza**

* * *

Golden Freeza looked in dread as he saw the transformed Winter who now looked down at him.

The more muscular Winter now had a helmet-like crest with three upward spikes with two on the side and one in the front with a red gem in its center; two dark red horns protruding downwards from the side of the head crest; chest armor with two long shoulder guards with red sections on the shoulders and the center of the chest; lower arm gauntlet armor; lower leg armor; and a face mask.

"Cooler...?," Golden Freeza asked in confusion, having mistaken Winter for his brother's own transformation.

"Your color swaps aren't true transformations...this is a true transformation.," Winter said as his tail thwacked Golden Freeza into some mountain formations, as it extended several feet.

Golden Freeza slowly got up to see Winter had blitzed immediately to his location, looking down on the golden tyrant.

"Hell Ball.," Winter declared as he charged a large red blast with purple veins on his right index, middle and ring fingers; tossing it towards Golden Freeza.

Golden Freeza blocked it with his arms and thrusted it upwards.

"Tsk...," he grunted as he discovered that his arms now had frostbite and were numb as a result.

 _Trying to immobilize me now that I'm at a level you can't dismiss anymore? I'll show you.,_ Golden Freeza thought as he charged his God Ki and warmed his arms.

Winter then fired a barrage of finger beams from his right pinky as he declared, "Hell Bullet."

Golden Freeza dashed and sidestepped in order to avoid the beams, which froze the ground that it came into contact with.

Golden Freeza looked cross as Winter continued to have an overwhelming advantage.

* * *

Top's Hakai blast was colliding with Katopesla's Trump Card- the Ace Silver Stream, a blast that was now distorting the dimension of the Null Realm alternating between purples and silvers with electric storms occurring.

Top was rather calm compared to the grunting Katopesla whose stamina was going down with each struggle.

Suddenly, his mask broke and Katopesla's blast was broken through as the sphere propelled the silver warrior outside the ring.

Dr. Paparoni looked dejected as Katopesla appeared on the bench,

"Universe 3- Katopesla...has been eliminated.," the Grand Minster announced.

"29 minutes remain.," he added as the pillar went down.

"I apologize...," Katopesla said with his head lowered.

"We have our ace in the hole so don't fret.," Ea explained to Katopesla's confusion.

Panicha, Bollarator, and Koitsukai all fired their Ki blasts while hitting him with their limbs. The God of Destruction successor yelled, causing an invisible blast that knocked all three machines down on the ground.

"This is very different from the data we collected until now, but now for Plan X- Koichiarator!," Dr. Paparoni yelled out.

After a few seconds, the robots' eyes glowed as the three combined into a single robot, much to Top's disinterest. The merged robot did speed feints, but Top easily tripped the robot and tossed him away as the robot was about to charge a blast.

Dr. Paparoni fired a beam towards Top, who kicked the scientist towards the machine, preparing to knock them out.

"Science cannot match up to the power of a Destroyer.," Top explained coldly.

"I wasn't going to use it until it was in the last few minutes, but it's necessary for our universe's survival. Then you can judge whether or not science reached your level.," Dr. Paparoni explained as the merged robot and the scientist melded together in a purple bright light.

Top looked on as the being was formed, but was slightly hesitant to move as the figure grew larger and larger.

The light dimmed to reveal a a gigantic humanoid with no visible nose and solid pink eyes with no pupils. Its body had whiter layers on the skin on its head, neck, shoulders and chest area. In the center of its forehead was a large red gem. On both sides of his head, were two elongated ear extensions with green gems underneath the tips. Its arms and the rest of its body were a darker color, ending at the base of the legs. The legs before the boots and hands at the base of the arm guards were purple. Its arms possessed white shoulder guards with red gems on the top of the arms. In the center of its chest was a green gem. It wore pointed boots and had white wings on its back with purple leathery skin.

"Being massive won't do you any good.," Top said as he charged another Hakai blast, only for the being to punch the air, his right fist disappearing.

Top then widened his eyes as the arm came out from below in a diagonally right position, forcing him to leap away onto another mountain.

"I see, in becoming a gigantic beast, he now has incredible abilities that defy rational conventions.," Top observed.

"You see it? This is our Trump Card: Anilaza...he can do that and so much more!," Ea boasted with widespread arms.

"Beep, Beep...," Mosco muttered.

"Yes, he is indeed making a ruckus by doing empty boasting...it's best that Anilaza acts rather than boasts.," Campari whispered.

"First, Winter gets a form that I've never seen from their race and now Universe 3 managed to pull this...and it feels more dangerous than even that Katopesla guy earlier.," Beerus remarked.

"And Anilaza seems to be more of an instinctual fighter that adapts to his opponent. Ironic, coming from the universe that places its might on intelligence and knowledge.," Whis added.

Anilaza then generated purple Ki blasts around himself and fired them in omni-directional barrages, which vanished into the nothingness.

Top looked up to see the blasts re-manifesting right above him, forcing him to leap away in time before the blasts hit him head on. He then had to move to the right as the blasts shot out of the mountain, rather than the distance between the mountain and Top himself. Top dashed away as Ki blasts and fists generated from absolutely random positions seemingly out of nowhere.

Anilaza turnt around to see Top and fired purple eye beams, but Top dodged in time to avoid the beams.

The beams burst through the center of the ring, causing the arena to slowly, but gradually crack. The cracks built up until the entire arena was sectioned away, hovering away from its origin by the second. By the time the Grand Minister noticed it, the separate sections were now too far for opponents to reach each other without flying.

"It seems that Anilaza has forced the competition to cancel out the no flying rule. Is it alright at this time to cancel the no-flying ban?," the Grand Minister asked his superior.

"Yup.," the Zenos said in unison.

"Tch, I got taken out before I could really use my talents...and the red bastard didn't even go all out like he is now.," Vegeta said in self loathing.

"You think this is him at full power?," Whis asked Vegeta.

"He can't possibly go up from here...right?," Vegeta asked in shock.

Whis nodded.

"Oi, oi, oi...this form is already more dangerous than his normal form...he can't possibly get any worse right?," Ro asked Mojito who ignored him.

Sidra nodded in Mojito's stead, causing Ro to faint in shock.

"Being able to fly makes things easily for me!," Top said as he dashed not towards Anilaza, but rather towards Sagaladoola.

Buu and Savag, much to Rumush's shock, flew towards Top and drop kicks him into a rock.

"Instinctual rampages huh?," Top said as Savag covered in purple Ki rushed towards Anilaza whose mouth was agape, prepared to eat the Babarian, but the beast held the abomination's mouth open to fire a purple Ki blast down his throat.

Jiren fly in a flash of red towards Sagaladoola, but was blocked by Hit.

The Trio De Dangers faced off against Botamo and Magetta, with Burter slowly crawling up in order to sneak up from behind.

Gika flew with her wings towards Piccolo as he overlooked Gohan's fight with Dyspo.

"Do you think he's almost there?," Piccolo asked Gika, who grabbed her bosom and crotch to Piccolo's confusion.

"I thought girls didn't have these, but I must be an exception.," Gika said, causing Piccolo to trip and fall on his back.

"And this is permanent now...how is Chichi going to react...?," Piccolo asked himself.

Omega Cell flew using his black Ki as he tried to see which fight would be the best to get involved in.

"Hmm...Well, flying by Ki was more natural anyway.," Omega Cell said to himself.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

Chichi having observed the events that had transpired till this moment, fainted.

"Was it too much for her to see Goku...eh?," Roshi said before noticing Chichi's nosebleed.

"Hahahaha...we have to survive...finally, we can try something new when we're alone...," she said deliriously.

"...And I thought I was lecherous...," Roshi said with a sweat drop.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Gohan versus Dyspo**


	42. TOP-Part-25: Ultra Instinct

**Author Notes: This is Gohan's debut using Ultra Instinct for the first time in actual combat.**

 **Chapter 42: TOP-Part-25: Ultra Instinct**

* * *

Dyspo and Gohan remained still in their battle stances for 5 seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"The word "surrender" doesn't exist in the Pride Trooper's dictionary. I am the charge/vanguard commander of the Pride Troopers! I will defeat you for the sake of my universe!," Dyspo yelled as he charged at Gohan.

He generated a blue ki blade around his right hand in order to stab Gohan with it, but the latter kicked it aside.

It was actually apart of a feint as Dyspo charged a blue Ki blast in Gohan's chest, but the latter managed to punch it away.

Dyspo then launched his head forward in order to head-butt Gohan, but the latter had the same idea.

The two head collided, causing the two to retreat in order to gain distance.

"You're Son Gohan's son...you must be an ignorant ruffian who doesn't know about justice.," Dyspo said to Gohan in a dismissive tone.

"My father may understand goodness, but he's not into justice. I am...for I am the Great Saiyaman!...," Gohan declared loudly.

He then paused as he looked up at Shin's camera.

"Damn...I said it to the entire universe...," Gohan said in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

"Everything here was aware you weren't-," Tien said as he looked up at the battle being broadcasted in the sky before Yamcha yelled,

"He's the Great Saiyaman!"

"Yes, you're in the act right Yamcha...," Krillin said to Yamcha, only to realize that his shock was genuine.

He and Tien slowly walked away from him.

Yamcha then got nasty glares of scorn from everyone, including the babies.

"I can't be the only one not in the know right?," Yamcha said to see that even Monaka and Jaco had long since figured it out, and they were aliens.

Yamcha then collapsed on the ground in a depressed heap.

"I'm an idiot.," Yamcha muttered repeatedly.

"I hope people don't pester my son now that this is out. He has an important job right now to do once this is all over.," Chichi said to everyone.

"Well, I'm heading back to the island to take care of the animals.," 17 said as he and Bulma came out of the building.

"Don't worry, I had Buu's trainers go in your stead. Told them it was for the sake of my heroism that even animals need to be protected in this moment of crisis.," Mr. Satan replied to 17's astonishment.

"Thanks man.," 17 answered in earnest.

"To be honest, I'm more worried about Buu's mentality right now. He's not his usual self.," Mr. Satan said to change the subject.

"...As long as we win, we can find a way to get him back to normal.," Videl said to her father to lessen his worries.

"I hope you're right.," Mr. Satan said as he looked up.

* * *

 **Null Realm**

"Justice Crush.," Dyspo said as he fired two swirling red energy waves that honed in on Gohan.

Gohan generated a Ki barrier in order to block the strikes.

"Circle Flash.," Dyspo shouted as he fired a white ring of energy at Gohan who swatted it with ease.

"Light Bullet.," Dyspo declared as he dashed at incredible speeds, leaving afterimages of a red hue. Gohan flowingly dodged the straightforward attack with ease.

"What are you doing?," Dyspo asked in frustration.

"I'm using you to master Ultra Instinct.," Gohan answered much to Dyspo's anger.

"I'm not your guinea pig!," Dyspo yelled as he generated a purple flame-like aura around his body. He then sped up, pummeling Gohan as he did so.

"Gohan!," Old Kai yelled, but Whis and Beerus weren't worried.

"The rabbit's out of luck this time...," Beerus said with irritation for what was about to happen.

"He's going to be a lab rat for this technique whether he likes it or not.," Whis explained.

"Gohan...show them the power of a Saiyan...," Vegeta said as he looked below.

Gohan closed his eyes as memories of his insecurities faded away to focus on his loved ones and all his anxiousness faded as his consciousness faded into the subconscious.

In a powerful stream of silver light, Gohan emerged with a new white obscured form, holding Dyspo's right leg upside down like a hunter catching his quarry.

Gohan then tossed Dyspo into a mountain before the latter expressed anger at being caught.

The light dimmed to reveal Gohan's new form, which had silver hair in his hairstyle with the bang, his eyes a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises with visible pupils, he was covered by a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a magenta color, a more defined musculature and a serious expression on his face.

Before Dyspo could even leap, Gohan automatically dashed to his location and delivered a flurry of punches meant to immobilize the Pride Trooper.

Dyspo gasped as Gohan then grabbed the rabbit by the ears and spun him around with ease, flinging him into a mountain.

Dyspo responded by firing purple eye beams, but Gohan dodged the beams and counteracted by punching Dyspo in the gut.

Dyspo's eyes bulged out in shock as he clenched his stomach in pain.

Before he could react, Gohan fired a silver Masanko, firing Dyspo out of the ring with ease and falling into the abyss.

Dyspo then appeared in the stands, completely bewildered to what had occurred.

Belmod, who had previously looked confident, was just as confused as was Khai.

"Universe 11- Dyspo has been eliminated.," announced the Grand Priest.

"He's got Ultra Instinct now...I think 90% of the competitors won't be able to fight him now that he's like this. The only exceptions are ironically his own teammate Cell and Sagaladoola.," Maracarita explained to her attendants.

The other Gods were just as astonished at the sight and the ones participating in the tournament were now dreading a direct confrontation with Gohan in his present state.

Gohan then flew off to face his next opponent.

"W-we have Top and Jiren...no need to worry.," Belmod said with less confidence than before.

"He's already mastered it. He is indeed Goku's son after all.," Beerus said in a mix of pride and jealousy towards the half Saiyan.

"Guess he's a new rival after all.," Whis acknowledged.

* * *

Hit was being overwhelmed by Jiren, who was focusing more on Sagaladoola to add even more insult to injury.

He attempted Time Skip, but Jiren side-kicked him to the side of the floating rock formation.

Hit entered his Parallel World, but Jiren tore it open and fired a red Ki blast inside the dimension, destroying it completely.

Hit then regrouped and fired a Flash Flat Crush, but Jiren punched through it. The grey warrior then noticed a secondary, invisible Flash Flat Crush had hit him in the chest, making him immobile.

"There it is! his Cage of Time! That guy's going to be suspended in time forever...at least until he gets eliminated along with his entire universe.," Champa said in satisfaction.

Hit sighed in relief, but before he could even finish his breath, Jiren easily broke free of the Cage and blasted Hit out of the ring, much to the latter's disappointment.

Hit then appeared in the stands with his head lowered in shame.

"Universe 6- Hit has been eliminated.," announced the Grand Minister.

* * *

Buu and Savag continued their fight as Anilaza occasionally attacked every few seconds.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As Gohan and Perfect Golden Freeza overwhelm Winter, the red tyrant transforms into his final and ultimate form**


	43. TOP-Part-26: Sub Zero

**Author Notes: This is based on the concept from Dragon Ball Multiverse because King Cold's 6th form was hardcore and really cool.**

 **Chapter 43: TOP-Part-26: Sub Zero**

* * *

Winter was busy fighting Perfect Golden Freeza when Gohan appeared in his new form.

"The son of that Sai-," Winter said before he was interrupted by Gohan punching him furiously in an automatic barrage of physical punches. He then layered silver Ki on top of his fists in order to increase the intensity of the blows.

He then leapt away as he instinctively felt that his work was done.

"Your power is quite impressive.," Perfect Golden Freeza remarked.

"Very impressive.," Omega Cell repeated in the distance with much enthusiasm.

"But, I didn't ask for your aid...acting on your subconscious righteousness...how repulsive.," Perfect Golden Freeza spoke as he noticed that Gohan wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Treating me like this...fine, then I'll finally use my full power.," Winter said as he charged up his red Ki.

"Becoming more muscular won't help nor raising your ki. He's in a league of his-," Perfect Golden Freeza explained before noticing the cracks on his body.

"Turning into this is something I reserved only for the Omni-Kings...be glad...you're about to get a preview.," Winter explained as his face began to crack apart.

"I'm getting a nasty feeling about this form, let's finish him off.," Perfect Golden Freeza remarked as he and Gohan charged Ki Blasts in order to stop him mid-transformation. However, they were too late.

His body burst apart as his Ki that tore his form, splashed out like a river of blood, engulfing the surrounding area.

Ro's eyes widened in dread as did Sidra, Mojito to a lesser extent, his team, and the Trio De Dangers.

The teams on the benches looked intensely shocked at the transformation as the Gods looked sternly.

As the red blood river Ki evaporated, a gigantic hand lurched out and grabbed the platform that Gohan and Perfect Golden Freeza were standing on in order to support its body.

Suddenly, three more gigantic hands grabbed the neaby rock formations, two feet steadied themselves under two platforms lower than the four platforms and his tail with a spike mace wrapped around the base of a gigantic rock formation behind him.

Perfect Golden Freeza looked upwards, very reluctant to attack as Gohan instinctively kept on his guard.

Winter was now a colossal monstrosity with four arms with an elongated shoulder guard for each arm; an elongated skull with a beak like muzzle mouth filled with sharp teeth; two sets of horns near the face, the ones in the front were curving forwards and the ones in the back curved upwards; a saurian body structure and a long tail ending in a mace. He constantly generated red electrical static around his body. The size of his skull caused him to hold his back in a hunched position due to the overall weight.

" **This is my full power**.," Winter said in a deep and distorted, monstrous voice. Parts of the Null Realm compressed into craters due to Winter's presence alone in his ultimate form.

" **I train in his form hard as I may, but...,"** Winter explained as he spontaneously fired eye beams at Perfect Golden Freeza and Gohan, destroying the platform they managed to land on, forced to fly in order to keep themselves from falling down, having to do so until they could spot another platform to land on.

"Can't control my power input well.," Winter concluded as he spontaneously fired a mouth blast several miles into the distance before the blast unleashed a massive explosion that could be seen from far away.

"Tch, a hit from that blast could kill either of us..., but...," Perfect Golden Freeza said as he blitzed towards Winter in order to punch him.

When he hit the skin, Perfect Golden Freeza's hand got frostbite on contact.

"Damn, touching him isn't good either.," Perfect Golden Freeza summarized as he used his Ki to warm himself up.

Gohan took on the traditional Kamehameha pose and fired it directly at Winter. As the blast collided with him, it was cancelled out by the red barrier that Winter had generated.

Winter then sped towards them with the barrier still generated as Perfect Golden Freeza and Gohan were rammed by the sphere.

Perfect Golden Freeza and Gohan sped up in bright flashes of light as Winter followed behind them.

Winter's shoulder guards generated red Ki spheres that honed in his quarry, dividing into smaller spheres that darted in a zig-zag motion to keep the two confused.

Gohan fired a barrage of silver Ki blasts to destroy the blasts, only for Winter to catch up ahead of them.

He then rammed them into a rock formation that was close by.

Winter then charged all of his fists with red Ki and hit both Perfect Golden Freeza and Gohan with a barrage of punches, causing the rock to slowly erode into dust.

The last four punches sent the two flying into opposite directions.

Perfect Golden Freeza got up as he saw Winter with his mouth wide open, prepared to chomp on the golden tyrant.

Perfect Golden Freeza was impaled through the right arm by the sharp teeth of the beast as Winter fired several finger beams at the golden tyrant.

 _This form existed?! Impossible! Such a thing should_ _only exist in nightmares.,_ Perfect Golden Freeza thought as Winter continued to bite into his arm.

He then saw Burter rush towards him in his purple form, blitzing Winter at blinding speeds far swifter than what he had displayed against Avalach, however, Winter swatted Burter away like a fly into another platform debris.

"Didn't even defeat your opponents of Universe 6 and 9...useless loyalty...," Perfect Golden Freeza said as he pulled himself out of Winter's bite and flew away. The God Ki managed to heal his injuries.

Piccolo flew towards Winter and launched a Hellzone Grenade, that turnt into a barrage of Makankōsappōs that propelled in different directions.

"Pulling off such a useless move pathetic...," Perfect Golden Freeza remarked as Gika joined the fray as she aided Gohan in his assault on Winter.

Gika and Gohan prepared their Kamehamehas, but Winter punched them with powerful right and left hooks and used the other two fists to slam them into a rock formation.

He then swatted Piccolo into a nearby rock formation with his mace tail.

He then fired a barrage of finger beams from each of his digits and the Ki blasts homed in the three fighters, hitting them repetitively.

Winter then raised up his red Ki as it then showered over the entire realm in a flood of liquid like energy.

" **Ultimate Technique: Subzero**!," Winter declared as everything came to a halt, almost everyone was frozen in time and almost the ones that could move in time had enough frostbite to not be able to move anyway in the frozen time.

" **I'll eliminate each of you one by one...** ," Winter declared, only to stop when he turnt to see the grey Pride Trooper in front of him, his black eyes looking mercilessly at him.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Jiren vs Winter**


	44. TOP-Part-27: Jiren the Grey

**Author Notes: This is a way to introduce Winter's version of the Ginyu Force.**

 **Chapter 44: TOP-Part-27: Jiren the Grey**

* * *

 _Jiren glared at Winter as the latter was pummeled by an invisible force. Jiren proceeded to Winter regularly with his red Ki covered fists._

 **You fool, touching me means you freeze too...** _,_ Winter thought before realizing that Jiren was unaffected by his full powered form's condition to freeze those could touch him.

Jiren then gave Winter a knee thrust straight in his gut, causing the gigantic tyrant to fall on his hands and knees.

Winter snarled as he flew at blinding speeds away from Jiren, but the latter able to catch up to him, kicked him towards the shiny orb that hovered over the arena.

Jiren then did an air punch as he punched Winter into a nearby rock formation.

Winter unleashed his eye beams, his mouth beams, his finger beams, his toe beams and even his tail beam; but Jiren blocked all of these barrages with his energy barrier.

 _ **Justice mongrel...I am Lord Winter...I am the God Emperor of Universe 9...and soon to be ruler of the entire multiverse...someone like you...is NOT FIT TO BEST ME!** _Winter thought as he charged up his red Ki, causing his body to crack apart.

"Self destruction?," Jiren asked himself in a deep voice as he looked on.

Winter's body burst apart as his Ki solidified into an energy version of his ultimate form.

" **This is my 100% full power! Becoming Energy itself!** " Winter declared as he blitzed towards Jiren and proceeded to engage in a barrage of punches with the stoic Pride Trooper.

Winter then generated two cannons on each of his shoulders and fired a barrage of energy blasts at Jiren, who generated an energy barrier in response.

Winter then turnt his hands into a gigantic hammer in order to slam Jiren into a rock formation, but the latter blocked it with a single finger.

Jiren then punched Winter repeatedly in the face.

Winter responded by generating a light-years wide Ki blast and flung it towards Jiren.

The grey Pride Trooper grabbed the blast, which forced him to skid back a few miles away.

He then slowly grabbed the blast and began to crush it with his bare hands.

After a few seconds, he had shattered the blast into pieces.

Winter then fired a mouth blast at Jiren that continued for millions of lightyears, touching the impossible limits of the Null Realm, causing the blast to burst a black hole in reality.

The black hole began to suck in Jiren, just as Winter intended given his vile smirk.

Jiren, completely unexpectedly rushed to the black hole and then proceeded to grab its tangible shape without being sucked in.

Slowly, he compressed it until it was nothing.

Winter then blitzed towards Jiren and chomped on him with his toothy maw.

Jiren then punched out all of Winter's teeth, with the latter growing them back instantly as Jiren escaped the mouth of the crimson tyrant.

Winter then punched the empty space between him and Jiren, causing a fist to suddenly appear on Jiren's right from the nothingness of the Null Realm.

Without even looking, Jiren caught the fist and blasted it back to its original location.

Winter then stretched his arms as Jiren proceeded to dodged between the rapid thrusts of the fists.

Winter then glared at Jiren, causing the grey warrior to be frozen in a large glacier of ice.

The glacier then broke apart as Jiren covered in red Ki hovered over the abyss.

" **I've lost my right hand man and my other aid...I'm of a need of a replacement. Will you join me?** ," Winter asked only to get a Power Impact, causing the blast to explode on the tyrant.

" **Then I will bring everything I have on my table to bring you down!** " Winter declared as dimension rips appeared in the world of void as oval, highly advanced ships appeared in the space.

"Does this count as cheating?," the Grand Minister asked the Zenos, who were unaffected by the Subzero technique.

"It's cool...," both Zenos agreed.

Jiren then dodged a barrage of red lasers fired from the ships as he then shot through each of them like a red bullet, exploding them with ease.

" **I was going to rule with them, but come forth- the Ice Age Guard**!" Winter declared as four individuals appeared wearing whiter versions of Avalach and Snofla's outfits.

There was a light blue skinned, human like female with long white hair wings made of ice on her back,, blue iris eyes with prominent dark circles on her white sclera and an outfit modified to include a midriff exposure; a small owl humanoid with ice spikes running down his back; a skull faced, tailed navy blue humanoid with icy spikes on his shoulders; a large moose humanoid centaur with icy antlers and icy wings on his back; and a tall, muscular man with blue skin, red iris eyes with black sclera, purple markings on the side of his face, and ice horns on the sides of his head that pointed straight upwards, a blue cape and a long tail that ended in a barb.

"Lord Winter, you request our aid?," asked the horned humanoid, who seemed to be the leader of the group as the quintet bowed before Winter.

" **I have a problem right now...and I want you to take care of him**.," Winter replied.

"Understood.," replied the horned humanoid as the group got off their knees.

 _They're able to keep afloat without massive Ki output to fly...,_ Jiren thought.

"Huron, Cryogen, AnSaha, Karoo, and Quate.," declared each of the members as they took a military pose and said their names.

"The Ice Age Guard!" declared the five warriors in unison.

"Another group that does poses...The Pride Troopers alone are enough.," Jiren declared as he took a fighting pose.

Winter decided to wait back as he then encased himself in a red cocoon of energy.

 _I see now...it's preparation for another transformation...100% full_ _power my ass...,_ thought Jiren as he fired a Power Impact towards Winter, only for the female member to slice it with an icy saber generated from her left hand.

"I Karoo, will not tolerate any actions that would hinder Lord Winter in any way.," said the female warrior.

The red space slowly began to distort back as everyone became aware of their surroundings again.

"Tch, Lord Winter's technique ran out.," said the horned humanoid.

"...Who are they?," Beerus asked as he noticed the five warriors that had now appeared.

"Apparently, Lord Winter has a praetorian guard that surpass both Snofla and Avalach in terms of power. He really wants to win badly if he's willing enough to put all his cards on the table.," Whis explained.

"But, they had four left with the Trio De Dingos and Winter, they can't just add five guys out of nowhere at the last second! I rule this as cheating! And what's that cocoon doing there?!," Beerus yelled aloud.

"He's apparently going to unleash his true power soon.," Whis explained.

"Wait, that beast like state wasn't his ultimate form like he seemed to imply...This is Namek all over again.," Vegeta muttered.

"Frankly, this has gone on for too long.," Perfect Golden Freeza agreed.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Ice Age Guard fight the others as Winter prepares to transform.**


	45. TOP-Part-28: End of Winter

**Author Notes: It has a double meaning given what a character does, but it also signals Winter's final defeat.**

 **Each of the Ice Age Guard is named after a significant time when an Ice Age occurred on Earth in the past, which fits Winter's theme as being the top of Freeza's race, with his own name being the season that ice is most prominent.**

 **Chapter 45: TOP-Part-28: End of Winter**

* * *

"He's trying copy us...we're the only elite guard to Freeza's race allowed to exist!" Burter shouted with Guldo cheering him on.

"Idiot.," Perfect Golden Freeza remarked.

"Well, they'd best not find out about my own guard then.," Frost muttered from the sidelines.

The now purple skinned Burter rushed towards the moose humanoid who then blitzed towards him and catch his right leg with his antlers, which clasped over them like a Venus flytrap.

He then released it as Burter looked in bewilderment as he saw his leg completely turnt into an icicle. Burter then gasped in dread as he froze completely, landing on a flat platform debris.

"They can freeze their opponents with a single touch...damnit!" Vegeta cursed as he witnessed the sight.

Piccolo then fired a Light Grenade at the horned leader, but the humanoid in return blew a frosty breath that froze Piccolo completely.

The icy state then landed on a platform debris.

Gohan snapped out of his Ultra Instinct state, becoming normal again as he sensed Piccolo's Ki almost vanish.

"Piccolo!" he shouted as the horned humanoid impaled Gohan with an icy sword.

"No!" Gika yelled out.

The half Saiyan then froze into a statue as well as he landed next to Piccolo.

"Gohan may have achieved the true form of Ultra Instinct, but he gets distracted so easily.," Whis remarked.

"This isn't the time for commentary. They're picking off our team one by one and I'm still sure it's illegal!" Beerus argued angrily.

"Are you sure you can refer to them as individuals and not Winter's stronger techniques?," Whis asked.

Beerus then closed his eyes and sensed that they had the exact same Ki as Winter.

"What a sad fellow, the only true loyalists he could have are those he makes himself.," Beerus remarked.

"Heh, as awful as I am, even I have loyal supporters that bend to my charisma.," Perfect Golden Freeza said before the skull faced humanoid and the owl rained down ice shards at the golden tyrant.

Perfect Golden Freeza dodged them, but one grazed his skin, causing him to freeze instantly.

Gika attempted to attack, but Karoo suddenly kissed her on the lips, freezing her completely as the blue woman flew away.

"Damn, I'm the only one that's still sane remaining...considering.," Omega Cell said as he saw But still fighting Savag in the distance.

The five noticed Anilaza and flew towards him.

The owl blitzed past the portal punches with ease as he touched the large monster with his feather projectiles, his mouth icy beam, icy eye beam and icy drill attack that pierced Anilaza's left leg.

The moose charged a beam between his antler that fired a Ki stream at Anilaza's other leg, while delivering a barrage of punches and horse kicks that froze the leg.

Karloo blew an icy blast from her mouth, generated an icy spear to impale Anilaza's right arm and generating blue Ki blasts that froze the limb.

The skull faced humanoid generated icy claws on his hands and scratched the left arm of Anilaza. He then fired a barrage of ice missiles from every inch of his body.

The horned leader then generated a large icy glacier over Anilaza's head and propelled it downwards in order to hit the red core.

Anilaza, now a frozen statue, flew downwards, but managed to grab a large and sturdy platform to avoid an elimination.

"Geheheh! He's a real frost giant now!," joked the skull faced humanoid.

"Let's focus Cryogen. We have to eliminate all of the others so Lord Winter can focus only on the strongest remaining fighters.," Karloo argued.

"Whatever you say.," the moose said optimistically.

"As the smartest being an owl, this whole thing will take 5 minutes to do.," the owl analyzed.

"Let's eliminate them for Lord Winter.," declared the horned humanoid.

The five then noticed Omega Cell and focused on him over Jiren.

"It doesn't matter if you buy enough time...in the end, you will not be the one that I consider an enemy.," Jiren said to the red cocoon, turning to look at Sagaladoola.

"This is bad, Magetta...if they finish off the 7th Universe...we only have that geezer...and he's a fuckin' psycho. Those guys are gonna come after us.," Botamo said as he looked nervously at the flying quintet.

"Choo, Choo.," Magetta cried out as magma shot out of his top, which caused the five to dodge it in time, but with notably alarmed expressions.

"...I get it! They're ice and you're hot magma! Get them!" Champa yelled out.

"As an owl, I know everything I, AnSaha, know that you are unable to fly. The only one on your time in fact-," the owl spoke only to have his pupils enlarge with shock as he saw Magetta fly towards him with his feet generating heat to hover upwards.

Botamo, Kelfa, Frost, Cabba, Saonel and Champa looked intensely shocked at this development as Hit looked on sternly while Vados smirked.

"It seems that life improves. If you're convinced you're the pinnacle, then you halt in development and be taken off guard by those who can catch up and overtake you.," Vados said as she looked at Mojito, who seemed not unamused by Magetta's new ability.

AnSaha flew out of Magetta's path as he fired an icy beam towards the robotic being. Magetta then fired a magma beam, which collided with the icy beam. The magma beam overpowered the owl, melting him into nothingness.

"Don't know when you learnt that, but take the rest down with you!" Champa yelled as Magetta then faced the skull faced warrior.

The moose then grabbed him from behind in a full nelson and began to kick him in the back with his four legs.

"You're now a threat to Lord Winter! I Quate, will take you down before you can touch him!" the moose shouted as he attempted a pile driver for an elimination as he propelled towards the abyss.

"So we know now that Winter can't take the heat.," Omega Cell remarked as he generated a black flame and tossed it towards Quate.

The blue moose fired an icy eye beam to halt the black flame, but the flame incinerated the blast and hit the moose dead on. Magetta was unharmed as he flew up as the now melting moose flew downwards. The moose then spat out icy spit that hit Omega Cell and Magetta's eyes, blinding the two as a last dying act.

Karloo and the skull faced humanoid then generated icy saucers towards Magetta and Omega Cell, but the latter managed to teleport next to the skull faced humanoid.

He then transformed into a larger skull headed demon with wings as he briefly engaged Omega Cell in a flurry of Ki infused punches, with the skull headed monster winning out as he hit Omega Cell into a rock formation.

"Besting you was never my goal.," Omega Cell realized as he revealed his Ki fist had the blast flame infused into it.

The skull headed humanoid, Cryogen then attempted to take Omega Cell with him as he generated an ice sphere around them. Magetta then fired a stream of magma that melted the monster with ease.

Karloo then fired a massive stream of blue energy towards Magetta, which Magetta responded with his magma mouth stream.

The two streams clashed for a few seconds before cancelling each other out. She then rushed towards Magetta and punched him with an icy covered right fist.

Omega Cell then appeared behind her and fired a stream of black flames, incinerating her.

Karloo spent her moments teary-eyed in regret.

The last remaining by elimination, the leader, Huron then sped towards Omega Cell in anger with two large icy swords that he had generated.

Magetta blocked him as the two engaged in a close combat melee of sword slashes and punches. Ultimately, Magetta punched through Huron's gut, smothering him in magma.

Huron looked disappointed as he melted away.

Just as Huron melted, the red cocoon burst opened to reveal a streamlined red tailed humanoid about Cell's current height, composed entirely of red energy. He was completely featureless aside from his glowing red eyes and red static electricity that covered his body.

"He's ascended to a higher plane of existence. He's pure energy now.," Whis explained to the shocked Vegeta.

He then teleported to Omega Cell, punching him through the chest, slowly freezing the bio-android.

"Jokes on you...I can't die now. And you blundered when your lackey said that you don't like fire.," Omega Cell said as he generated a large sphere of black flame Ki that propelled Winter backwards.

Omega Cell then delivered a barrage of black fire covered punches in order to damage him further.

Winter, now bleeding heavily looked in shock as a combined blast of black flames and magma fired from Magetta and Omega Cell shot towards him.

Winter then bulked his muscles to extremes and fired a massive red beam of energy that caused the entire Null Realm to slowly shatter away like glass.

"This isn't good.," the Grand Minster said as he generated barriers around himself, the Zenos, the bystanders and the remaining competitors.

The two blast clashed in a colorful struggle of energy.

 _I am Lord Winter!,_ thought Winter as he pushed his beam to overcome the dual beam that was now fighting him.

* * *

 _ **Eons Ago**_

 _A young Winter was being well by his elder siblings._

 _"You can always be a good aide to us when you grow up. ," said the eldest as he patted Winter on the head._

 _"Yes, being able to aide your brothers is a good thing." replied Winter's father, an obese tailed humanoid with curved horns and a spiked tail similar to a stegosaurs, sitting comfortably in his hover chair._

 _While he smiled on the outside, on the inside, he was seething with rage. Rage of being treated like a lesser for any reason, real or imagined._

 _I'll show you..._

 _In the middle of the night while everyone was asleep, Winter would then generate a red Ki blade and stabbed each of his siblings in their beds and finally his father, who died in utter shock._

 _Winter then gathered a massive army from the planets in Universe 9, gradually gaining in power, and achieving higher and higher forms._

 _Eventually, he had the remaining Supreme Kai groveling at his feet as he sat in his throne._

 _But, once he saw the other Gods of Destruction, the Grand Minister and Zeno; Winter knew of his lesser power compared to them._

 _I'll rule over you..._

 _With my minions._

 _Winter raised his arms as Snofla, Avalach, his Ice Age Guard and his army of countless ships spreading into eternity._

 _My power!_

 _As Winter turnt into his red energy form._

 _And my ambition!_

* * *

Winter's blast was torn asunder by Omega Cell and Magetta, completely engulfing his form.

As the blast went into infinity, Winter's form was now lacking his lower torso, his right arm, his right eye and a section of his head.

"I will not die at the hands of my foes...Only by my own...for I am the ultimate God!" Winter declared as he began to compress himself into nothingness, becoming a black hole that was slowly devouring the entire Null Realm.

Magetta spat out magma, allowing it to harden and created a magma rock sword.

He then tossed it at the black hole that Winter had generated and it pierced it, sending Winter's last attack into the infinite distance where it exploded in a visible red explosion that generated Winter's face before fading away.

The Null Realm went back to normal as the Grand Minister announced,

"Universe 9- Winter...Elimi-"

Winter's eyes suddenly appeared behind the throne of the Zenos as the red energy being began to recompose himself.

Winter in his fury opened his mouthless face into a wide toothy maw and attempted to devour both of the Omni-Kings.

However, he then dissipated into red bubbles of energy, just as quickly.

"-nated.," the Grand Minister concluded.

"24 minutes remain...it is now the halfway point, so the scenery will transform.," he added as the nothingness became a fluffy cloud like realm.

"That must've been the last of his will and ambition trying to fulfill his own desires. He himself died at his own hands when he turnt into that black hole and exploded.," Beerus remarked as the Universe's 7 fighters all returned to normal.

"Winter always ends for spring.," Whis joked.

"Becoming Ki itself...what an incredible power...," Vegeta said with reluctant awe.

Gika smiled with a V signal as she met up with Gohan and the others.

Anilaza got up as well and flew up in order to hover in the sky once more.

"The battle's going to get more intense.," Piccolo remarked as he looked on with Gika nodding.

Ro cried, not out of despair of losing their greatest fighter, but rather the fact that the monster that tormented his life was gone for good.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Buu vs Savag undergoes another development as Buu transforms once again.**


	46. TOP-Part-29: Zen Buu

**Author Notes: This is based on the skinner, muscular Buu seen before the Tournament of Power, but utilized in a perfect context.**

 **Chapter 46: TOP-Part-29: Zen Buu**

* * *

Savag used a lariat on Buu, sending him several kilometers away into a rock formation.

Buu fired a pink mouth blast from his mouth, but Savag propelled through the blast, covered by his purple Ki.

Both brutes then proceeded to roar in order to paralyze the other, but the sound waves cancelled each other out.

Buu stretched out his arms, but Savag then used afterimages in order to maneuver around the arms.

He then grabbed Buu's face and dragged him through the ground.

The brute then fired a pointblank purple blast at Buu from his mouth, destroying the platform that they were fighting on.

Buu dashed away as Savag followed him.

Buu charged Savag, landing on his chest and shoulders while remaining upright, the pink monster employed the momentum to bring Savag down to another platform, pinning him.

Buu then used palm strikes to repeatedly hit the Babarian in the face, he then spun his upper body around to hit Savag repeatedly with hand chops.

"Looks like your brute is against the wall? You should probably give it up.," Beerus mocked Rumush.

"Come on you brute! Give it your all!," Rumush yelled out.

 _He's trying to kill us, even though I saved him and the Other Supreme Kais in Universe 10 when I stopped Zamasu. Telling him the truth wouldn't have made a difference. He's only a little less lazier than me and Champa.,_ thought Beerus as he looked on.

"It's alright. He's power absolute. He will not fall here.," Gowasu remarked, which Beerus took notice of, immediately.

"Given up on moral strength hasn't he?," Beerus told Whis.

"Yes, Goku isn't a straight hero of old. Beneath his good-natured, altruism is a selfish brat that likes fighting at the cost of others. Putting his own selfish desires on the line.," Whis agreed.

Savag forced his way out of the hold and gave Buu a clothesline, propelling the pink humanoid into another platform.

Buu flew upwards in order to deliver an elbow drop, but Savag dodged in time in order to give Buu a full-nelson.

Buu liquified himself in order to escape the hold and delivered a rapid barrage of punches, which Savag dodged easily.

Buu then proceeded to unleash a gust of whirlwind from his mouth onto Savag, who blocked it with one hand.

Savag then bit into Buu's neck so hard that he started to bleed out purple blood.

Buu forced himself away in time before the bite became lethal.

Buu then shot his arms into the ground and had then sprout out beneath Savag in order to give a strong uppercut with both arms.

Savag dodged it as Buu lifted his arms out of the rubble in order to twist them tightly. He then spun them with incredible speeds towards Savag, who blocked the momentum by grabbing the arms in order to slow down the spinning.

Buu retracted the arms and shot them out, and then move in a zig-zag motion, redirecting them in order to confuse Savag.

However, Savag generated a purple Ki sphere around himself and rammed into Buu, causing the pink monster to spit out more blood.

"As much of an advantage this form has over the normal form, Buu's slowly losing steam. At this rate, he'll be eliminated.," Whis stated, which shocked Old Kai and Shin.

"Damn! As much as I find this ironic- Give it your all Buu!," Shin shouted only for Buu to collapse.

"Damnit!," Vegeta shouted in anger as Savag flew up in order to give a double axe-handle to knock Buu down into the abyss for an elimination.

Gika was preparing to use an Instant Transmission, when it suddenly occurred.

Savag struck the ground, but Buu was not there.

Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Burter looked in shock at the sight; with Perfect Golden Freeza Freeza and Omega Cell not really caring.

The lesser fighters remaining in the arena, like the Trio De Dangers, Botamo and Magetta looked in shock, while Top, Jiren and Sagaladoola paid only a short glance.

Savag turnt to his right to see a figure that seemed familiar, but was not exactly the same.

It was Buu, but he was much less of an overtly muscular brute with a top heavy figure; he was more well-proportioned with a slimmer physique with a toned body. He looked like Super Buu, but his closed eyes and expression were closer to that of the regular Buu.

He was radiating with a pink Ki that had glitter in it along with the occasional electrical static.

Savag threw a backhanded punch, but Buu blocked it with one finger that was visible from his glove.

Savag then proceeded to unleash a barrage of wild punches, but each of these were blocked by Buu's single index finger on his left hand.

Savag then proceeded to add kicks into the mix, but Buu continued to block each attack with a singe finger.

Savag fired a pointblank mouth blast at Buu, but after the dust cleared, Buu was not harmed.

"What just happened?," Burter asked aloud.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

"Buu's training with those martial arts masters must've paid off. Well, I could beat them as well of course, but I will say that the techniques and temperament of a martial artist being pummeled into him made him all the better for it.," Mr. Satan explained as he looked up in the sky.

"Yes, he does seem much calmer now.," Roshi observed from the careful and deliberate motions that Buu was using in order to overcome Savag with the most minimal effort.

"Does that mean we're gonna win this now?," Krillin asked Roshi.

"With that orange brute soon to be taken out, there's only that winged bio-mechanical behemoth, that weird old man and the two Pride Troopers. The rest they can handle now that Winter's dealt with.," Yamcha said optimistically.

"I feel like we're setting ourselves up for a fall.," Tien said as he looked on.

"What do you mean by that?," Oolong asked nervously.

"They got Goku...or Gika...or Gone...whatever, they got the best fighter in the universe now! There's no need to worry at all.," Bulma said as she came to get Bra from her mother and looked on with determined optimism.

As she said this, suddenly the glass on Dr. Brief's eyewear broke.

"I need a new pair.," he said absentmindedly as his cat leapt up from his shoulder and crossed Krillin's path.

Suddenly, it started to rain with lightning storms, forcing everyone inside. Fortunately, the Tournament of Power was also playing on Tv as well due to the omniscient ability to project the fight from anywhere.

"This doesn't look good!," Pilaf said as he looked outside.

* * *

 **Back in the Null Realm**

Savag was pinned against the side of a floating platform with Buu cornering him.

"This is the end apparently.," Gowasu said with acceptance with a solemn expression.

After a few seconds, Buu helped Savag out of his predicament to the beast's confusion.

"Let's start off fresh.," Buu spoke for the first time since taking the berserker form.

This statement caused Sagaladoola to grab his head in pain as black lightning shot out.

This lightning took the shape of an obese version of the old man with black eyes with three white pupils lined horizontally.

Before he could do anything, the old man was consumed by the obese being, forcing him to undergo a transformation.

"So he saw absolute goodness and now is turning back to how he used to be...the one I've been searching for.," Jiren spoke as he looked at the black torrent of lightning that was engulfing the space where Sagaladoola used to be.

Six red pupils shined from the inside of the darkness.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: On Earth, alien poachers attempt to steal animals. Who will protect them?**


	47. Protect the Island

**Author Notes: This is a break away chapter from the intense fighting that has been going on since the Tournament begun. It focuses on the Island of endangered animals subplot that was introduced then hidden away once the tournament started. I do this because I wanted a lighter chapter before we head into the darker elements of the Sagas fight.**

 **Also Happy Halloween 2018 everyone.**

 **P.S. sorry for the last minute change. The Sagaladoola fight will be the finale of the Tournament of Power fight in this fanfic, so I'm taking one last short break before things get going at a much higher pace.**

 **Chapter 47: Protect the Island**

* * *

A group of masked poachers rode on a rubber raft towards an island. This particular island had several animals that had gone extinct in other parts in the world. And the poachers wanted to steal the animals in order to take their body parts for the production of illegal product creation.

"Heh, heh. This will be so easy.," said the leader as the raft reached the island.

He and his group stepped on the island and began to search for any of the animals that could sell a great deal of money on the black market.

"Split up.," the leader ordered as the group divided and separated in order to cover more ground.

One looked under a waterfall, another looked up the trees and other looked within the savannah.

"Phew, there's usually a black haired pretty boy that's busting our operation, but we got this covered now.," said one of the goons until suddenly, he was caught in a pink rubbery substance, causing him to fall to the side.

"What the hell was that?," asked another of the goons as he began to fire aimlessly with his machine gun.

Suddenly, he too was caught in the pink rubbery substance and was unable to move.

Before either men could scream for help, they were knocked out by an invisible person.

The two men were now unconscious as the two figures looked on briefly before heading away to the next pair of poachers.

* * *

A larger man apart of the poacher group was hit repeatedly a hundred times over by palm strikes before he was knocked out.

Two men jumped out of the thicket from the right and the left, but they were kicked to the side with ease.

The mysterious attacker nodded to his ally before they left to find more of the poachers.

* * *

"What's going on? This should be easy.," complained the leader as he didn't hear back from any of the group that he sent out.

He suddenly bumped into a green and blue winged dragon like individual.

"Eh?! Monster!," he shouted in a panic as he fired recklessly in the direction of the individual.

The dragon like individual dodged all of the bullets with ease, with a sigh.

The machine gun ran of bullets, causing the poacher to back away in fear.

He then bumped into two men behind him, carrying two unconscious men on their backs.

"This is no place for scoundrels like you. Leave now or suffer the consequences.," said the man in the turban.

The leader stubbornly launched an unfocused punch, only to be knocked out by an arm chop from the afro-haired, dark skinned man.

"You can't be too soft.," reprimanded the afro haired man to the turban wearing man.

"I see.," the turban wearing man replied.

* * *

The poachers were all put on the boat and the dragon blew a powerful gust that sent the boat far into the distance.

"I hope this will pay for my expenses. I'm not doing this for free.," complained the dragon.

"We're helping the great Champion. That is good enough.," said the man in the turban.

"Something's coming from above.," noted the afro haired man as he looked above as the sky darkened with a heavy rainstorm. With the coming rainstorm, arrived a spaceship glowing brightly.

"What the hell is that?," asked the dragon as he blew a pink rubbery substance from his mouth towards the ship, but the ship in turn fired a laser too vaporize the substance.

"Giran!," shouted the turban wearing man as he then turnt to see a group of armored soldiers levitating down to the ground.

Amongst them, was a dark green humanoid with a monocle, Victorian style clothing and pink puffy lips with uneven teeth.

"I want some of these animals here to occupy the planet I bought from the Freeza Forces. It's plain to have a planet of your own with nothing on it.," said the dark skinned man.

"I don't know what you speak of, but these animals are not for-," said the turban wearing man as he rushed forward, only for he, the afro haired man and the dragon like individual to be knocked out with the ease of a fly by one of the armored men.

"It doesn't matter what you bastards want. I'm in a higher place in the universe than you so it doesn't matter what you can anyway.," said the dark green skinned alien as he spat on the turban wearing man.

One of the men fired a pink tractor beam from his built in hand laser gun, which pulled in a pair of purple oxen.

"Oh how lovely...," remarked the dark green alien as he walked closer to the oxen.

"Once we leave, let's destroy this dunghill of a planet with our destructive laser.," said the dark green skinned alien as he turnt to his men.

"Not so fast.," declared a man's voice that was slowly coming closer to the island.

The dark green alien looked in shock as a pair of men, one with a cross scar and another with icy blue irises flew towards the island.

"I appreciate his help, but usually, it's these kind of guys that show up and they're too much for a normal kind of fighter. They're not old Buu or Cell tier, let alone old Freeza tier.," remarked the icy blue eyed man to the man with the cross scar.

"I'm seen as a joke, but I'm not that weak.," said the man with the scar as he made an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for then gathered Ki into the open palm and shaped the energy into a yellow-orange sphere.

"Spirit Ball!," shouted the man with the scar as he pointed with his index and middle fingers towards his desired locations. The sphere Ki hit the men with powerful kinetic force and lastly, exploded on the last men, propelling him towards the other men, knocking them unconscious.

"Oh, someone's had their original technique. Usually everyone's stealing everyone else's moves.," remarked the icy eyed man as he kicked the dark green alien unconscious, grabbed all the men and tossed him and the men, towards the ship. The momentum sent the ship and the crew into the sky, exploding it in the distance.

"I got to be useful again 17. Thanks for taking me when you decided to go back to the island. Everyone else would've done better if they weren't so sick.," said the man with the scar.

"That'll do 'll do.," 17 remarked as he petted the purple oxen, who both walked back to their home territory.

17 and Yamcha then gave the other a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**


	48. TOP-Part 30: Angra Mainyu

**Author Notes: This is based on the original Funimation dub of the Super Buu with Piccolo/Gotenks absorbed vs Gohan dialogue; one that I feel fits in this fight.**

 **Chapter 48-TOP-Part 30: Angra Mainyu**

* * *

The black torrent cleared away to reveal a muscular, shirtless green humanoid wearing black baggy pants with black pants with a white belt with a silver belt buckle with Kai symbol on it. He had a chest length, thick white beard that would reveal a fanged outline of a maw when the mouth part of the beard opened, two long horns that curved backwards and slanted black eyes with three white pupils in both eyes. He flexed his fingers as he adjusted to his new form.

"I feel a bad feeling from his ki..it's like there's no end to it.," Vegeta said as he sat from the stands.

Burter in his purple form, rushed at light speeds towards Sagaladoola, only for one of the platforms to transform into a rock fist and punch the purple alien into the abyss.

"Universe 7- Burter has been eliminated.," the Grand Minister announced.

The events transpired so quickly that no one had time to register Burter's elimination until the Grand Minister had announced it.

"Burter!" Guldo shouted in shock as he saw Burter badly injured.

Whis attempted to step forward until the Grand Minister communicated telepathically,

 _He's preoccupied with this tournament, there's no need to fight until the unlikely event that he eliminates everyone from the ring. Then we can take action._

 _If you say so.,_ Whis telepathically communicated back.

Before anyone could say anything else, another elimination occurred.

Anilaza flew forwards, firing red beams from every portion of his body, but the blasts were repelled by a black Ki barrier that Sagaladoola had instinctively activated instinctively without noticing the Universe 3 warrior.

Anilaza then attempted to punch the barrier from all angles, but it wouldn't budge. Even with the punches that generated through dimensions, the barrier didn't budge.

He then attempted to charge a massive red Ki sphere to destroy the platform beneath the green devil, causing the area to turn red.

A thin black ray shot out, hitting Anilaza dead in the center of the red gem in his forehead.

Anilaza then fell down to Ea's dread.

Anilaza then collapsed on the stands with Mosco and Campari managing to dodge it in time.

"Universe 3- Anilaza has been eliminated. Therefore, Universe 3 is now eliminated from the tournament.," the Grand Minister announced.

"It was nice knowing you. This demon is too dangerous to allowed to exist. The other universes will have to deal with it now.," Campari said sadly as Mosco and the Universe 3 team were erased along with their universe.

"Give him hell.," Mosco said uncharacteristically as he was being erased to the remaining teams.

"He defeated that giant bio-android with the ease of a fly swap. How can we beat him?," asked Guldo in dread as Whis healed Burter.

"Trust in Kakarot/Gine's fusion and the others, they'll do something...otherwise we're doomed.," Vegeta snapped.

"Don't just stand there. Do something!" Beerus shouted.

"Scared you're gonna lose?," Champa asked.

"He's gonna go after the other universes if he manages to win this tournament- you fool!" Beerus barked back.

"Jiren!" Belmod shouted as Jiren began to rapidly punch the barrier.

"No matter how strong your barrier is, it means naught before me.," Jiren coldly declared as the barrier began to crack.

After a few seconds the barrier did shatter to reveal Sagaladoola.

Sagaladoola proceeded to punch Jiren upwards, skyrocketing him into a hovering platform.

" **It seems you're weaker than you thought. There's no shame in quitting now and running away from my power. You've done twice before**.," Sagaladoola said to Jiren as he looked above. His voice distorted, deep and demonic.

"Silence.," Jiren said with a quiet anger.

" **You've let me take those close to you before. So I take everything away by erasing your universe**.," Sagaladoola replied as Jiren flew down to punch him, but the green monster grabbed it with one hand.

" **I bet that hurts doesn't it?** " asked Sagaladoola as he continued to hold the fist.

Jiren then attempted a kick, but Sagaladoola caught it with his other hand.

" **Your master isn't impressed, Jiren. He thought you were smarter than that. And your fallen comrades see you as a cowardly deserter for not falling through with your vengeance**.," Sagaladoola added.

Sagaladoola then swatted him away.

" **Come on, you're going to try harder than that. You're not paying attention to my moves, he taught you better than this...That could've been your head.,"** Sagaladoola teleported above Jiren with his right fist stopping an inch from the back of Jiren's head.

He then fired a fire enhanced punch that sent Jiren flying into another boulder.

" **That heat felt a lot like your master's technique...it's so much more potent now that it's coming from me. Are you even going to fight back? You're letting everyone down again**.," Sagaladoola said as he walked on the invisible space towards Jiren's location. Not flying, walking on the space itself.

" **You keep making this so easy. It's kinda sad- I almost feel guilty...there's still something you're trying to prove eh? Without your parents holding your hand, you're still that scared little child that is still running away.** ," Sagaladoola concluded as he generated a purple Ki string shaped like chains to restrain Jiren.

" **How does it feel to be bound by your peers' techniques? Facing your fears would've been far less painful. You can tell them your cowardice as I take the steps to ensure your damnation and oblivion**!" Sagaladoola shouted as he generated a white flame prepared to blast Jiren out of the ring.

"Hakai.," Top said as he caused Sagaladoola's flame to disappear and proceeded to kick the green monster into a rock formation.

"I don't know how long he'll be out for. But, he seems to be someone from your past you must overcome.," Top said as he tore off the chains binding Jiren.

"I don't need your assistance.," Jiren said as he flew towards Sagaladoola.

"This guy is bad news. We need to take him out fast!" Gika said as the others agreed with her.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: With all focus now on** **Sagaladoola, the remaining teams join forces to fight him.**


	49. TOP-Part-31: Alliance

**Author Notes: This is a potential concept that I felt that should've been done more** **frequently in the tournament, but ultimately didn't occur as much as I would've liked. Like in Dragon Ball and DBZ, enemies joining forces to defeat an even more dangerous foe.**

 **Chapter 49: TOP-Part-31: Alliance**

* * *

Top sped up and grabbed Jiren's right shoulder.

"Are you trying to stop me?," Jiren asked.

"No. Trying to make things easier for you.," Top explained.

He then turnt to Gika and bowed reluctantly.

"Universe 7...we like to ally ourselves with you. This enemy has no desire to play pleasantly within the rules of competition. We need to eliminate him before he wins and likely wishes for something awful to occur.," he said to Gika.

"T-team up? That sounds so sudden...what's your endgame?," Gika asked.

"Our fight needs to be put on hold for the greater need for the majority to survive. Even with your own forces, you can't defeat him alone.," Top suggested.

"This sounds fishy? Do you have any ulterior motives-," Piccolo asked.

"Sounds good.," Gika replied to Piccolo's shock.

"He's part Goku, of course he'd be inclined to be a softy for a sad tale. He's more inclined to in touch with his feminine side now that he's completely fused with his own mother.," Freeza said sarcastically.

"I will aid. He will be too.," Buu said as he dragged Savag along.

"Yes, Grandma- Father...Um...Grandma...Dad?," Gohan asked in confusion.

"I've got nothing better to do.," Omega Cell said.

With that the eight fighters flew towards Sagaladoola.

Several of the platforms transformed into green fists that shot at the fighters.

Piccolo fired a yellow drill beam from both of his hands while shouting,

"Demon King Drill!"

The attack impaled through the fists.

"He has some telekinesis and an ability to transform what he telekinetically controls. Not very impressive.," Piccolo remarked until he looked out at the upper area of the Null Realm.

Several red eyes manifested from above and fired black lasers that tracked the locations of the fighters.

Omega Cell generated a Ki barrier to withstand the barrage as did Freeza and Buu. Savag, Jiren, Top, and Gika blasted or punched through blasts.

One blast was about to hit Piccolo when Gohan suddenly felt the same sensation from when he fought Dyspo as his hair became white with silver eyes.

Instinctively, he redirected the beam back its origins, destroying the eye in question, he then dodged the beams while destroying each eye at a time.

By the end of a minute, he had destroyed them all.

"Good job, Gohan.," Gika replied with a thumbs up.

Suddenly, the upper part of the Null Realm formed a large humanoid that threw down a punch to knock out the fighters.

Gohan fired a silver Kamehameha to easily destroy it.

"Whatever, he's doing- It's weird. We need to get to him to make him stop this strange strangeness.," Gika said aloud.

Gohan then proceeded to dodge several green arms that had generated in the space around him.

He then proceeded to grab each of them as Top Hakai-d the limbs one by one.

He then looked up as a gigantic foot had manifested in the air above them, but Gohan managed to kick the foot back to its owner.

"He's pretty close. He's playing it safe because it's likely Gohan in this state is likely his biggest enemy.," Piccolo analyzed.

Suddenly, a swam of eldritch beings of green color rained down from the skies and flew towards the eight.

"They're like Winter's technique- they're only an extension of his will. Be as brutal as possible. I'll watch from the distance.," Omega Cell said with confidence.

With this remark, the other fighters used Ki blasts and melee moves in order to stop the tendrils, mouths, eye beams, wings, limbs, etc from hurting them.

"Tch, what's the limit to his power?," Gika complained.

Savag bit off the head of a crescent headed abomination, causing some to flee, but they were destroyed by Freeza's attack.

"Can't be too soft. Oh hohoho.," Freeza laughed as he fired Death Beams at the escaping abominations.

Suddenly, Freeza became a banana.

"Ok...," Omega Cell said before he became an apple.

The others were turnt into various fruit with Gohan being the only one remaining, miraculously, the fruits retained their consciousness and were able to fly.

"I don't like this. I'm done being a melon.," Buu said as he transformed himself and the others back to normal.

Gohan sped up towards Sagaladoola's location as he was bombarded with magma, lightning and whirlwinds, but was able to dodge the strikes with his Ultra Instinct.

Gohan suddenly felt like he was being propelled backwards, but instinctively, he propelled out of the time distortion and towards his location.

Gohan felt a Pretty Black Hole, but he forced himself out of it through Ultra Instinct.

He leapt from a platform as purple Kamehameha remotely shot from the skies and landed in front of Sagaladoola.

" **It doesn't matter how you fight, in the end, you'll all perish**.," Sagaladoola declared as he launched a black Ki covered punch at Gohan, who proceeded to dodge it with ease and landed a strong right hook in the green demon's gut.

Sagaladoola looked upwards as Jiren fired a full powered Power Impact, causing his upper uniform to be torn to shreds as he fired Sagaldoola downwards.

"We've got him!," Piccolo said with confidence until he noticed that everything he saw upside down.

He looked in confusion as Sagaladoola stood on the bottom of the platform, having altered the spatial dimensions to invert up and down, cancelling out his attempted elimination.

"This isn't going to be an easy fight is it?," Gika asked as Freeza turnt into Perfect Golden Freeza.

The golden tyrant then proceeded to generate a cage made of Death Beams to cage the green demon.

"He has nowhere to go, but up...or in our case, down to his elimination.," Perfect Golden Freeza gloated until Sagaladoola phased through the beams, freezing them in the process.

"Impossible!," Perfect Golden Freeza shouted as Sagaladoola sped up via after image trail and punched the golden space overlord in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

" **One by one**.," Sagaladoola added sinisterly.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As Sagaladoola continues his fight, Bulma comes up with a potential miracle to even the odds.**


	50. TOP-Part-32: Puppeteer

**Author Notes: Reached 50 chapters! A big accomplishment in this fanfic.**

 **The first part deals with an alternative version of Jiren's past to better explain his trust issues.**

 **The special Deus Ex Machina is based on the Maxi Fusion from Dragon Ball Fusions, since I liked the concept.**

 **And the possession is partially based on the Garlic Jr arc- the infamous filler arc.**

 **Chapter 50: TOP-Part-32: Puppeteer**

* * *

 _ **Years Ago**_

 _A young Jiren was running back home when he saw an ominous green mist surrounding his village.._

 _He saw his clansmen fighting each other...to the death with red glints in their eyes._

 _The men would impale the children with their closed fists, women would bifurcate each other and the elderly would cannibalize on each other._

 _He then saw his mother and father stabbed through the chest by two tendrils generated by a green being._

 _The being left, causing the villagers to die from their injuries and leaving the village in a fiery ruin._

 _Jiren wept as he cradled his dead parents in his arms._

 ** _Years Later_**

 _As Jiren, now older, stood alongside his peers and mentor- facing off against the monster that killed his village, he felt confident._

 _As his master gained the upper hand, the green monster emitted the green mist, causing the fellow students to turn on each other, with Jiren attempting to keep the ones nearest to him from tearing each other apart._

 _His mentor rushed in to save his students, only to be stabbed from behind by the green monster._

 _The remaining students bowed to the green monster, becoming his grunts, much to Jiren's horror and repulsion._

 _From then on, he couldn't trust anyone._

* * *

Sagaladoola then emitted a green mist from his mouth around the Tournament arena, much to the onlookers' confusion.

"What's he doing?" Guldo asked in confusion.

"Must be smoke screen. He's clearly desperate, fending off the Saiyan elite.," Vegeta remarked.

"But, it's transparent...," Burter observed.

"This is one of his tricks...he's making sure we break the rules...," Beerus said.

"What does that mean?" Guldo asked.

"If it's not stopped, several will die unless Lord Zeno erases the attacker.," Whis explained.

"How is the green geriatric going to attack us?" Vegeta asked with scorn.

"Who said it was going to be him...," Whis said ominously.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked.

* * *

Basil stopped his fight with Botamo, just as he was about to win, halting suddenly as the green mist covered him.

"What's wrong?" asked Bergamo as he and Lavender fought Magetta.

Basil slowly walked towards his brothers with a red glint in his eyes.

He struck at Lavender with his right kick, kicking him to the side, only for Bergamo to rescue him in time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Bergamo as Basil began to attack him by biting into his arm.

Bergamo stared in bewildered confusion as his younger brother bit into him.

* * *

Omega Cell, Buu, Jiren, Freeza, Top, and Gohan managed to leap away in time, but Gika and Piccolo didn't escape the mist in time.

Suddenly, Gika rushed out with a red glare in her eyes and began to fight her son/grandson, Gohan to his confusion. Piccolo went in for a double axe handle to strike Gohan in the back.

"Gohan!," But shouted as he warded off Piccolo, who was acting strangely.

"You're doing it again?!" Hit asked angrily from the stands.

"What does he do?" asked Champa in confusion.

"This mist infects the mind and makes comrades fight each other to the death. Only those with no camaraderie are immune to the mist.," Vados explained.

"Oh crap!" Champa shouted as he saw Botamo fighting Magetta, with the latter looking confused.

" **The mist wasn't able to affect him either due to the magma burning away the effects...or that he's just another soulless piece of metal scrap.,"** Sagaladoola remarked.

"Sagaladoola!," Jiren shouted as he lunged at the green devil, but was stopped by Top.

"It can only be stopped by your refusal..., but also your death?...," asked Top.

Sagaladoola gave no response.

Top sped towards Sagaladoola and gave him a bear hug. He then surrounded the two of them with Hakai energy.

"That fool he isn't doing what I think he's doing right?!" Beerus asked frantically to Whis.

"It seems that he realized that Sagaladoola will not willingly do so either at the risk of his life or out of compassion- he is pure evil. This is the only option. Even if it is displeasing to the Omni-Kings.," explained Whis.

"He's going to sacrifice himself for the greater good?!" Vegeta asked in shock, recalling how he did the same thing.

"Even worse in his case- **he'd be erasing both him and his foe from existence.** ," Whis replied to the team's shock.

"Don't do this Top! You're supposed to be my replacement!" shouted Belmod in startled panic.

"Commander Top!" shouted the Pride Troopers.

"Sorry that you didn't learn how to be a team player...I'm counting on you to win this for us.," Top told Jiren as he and Sagaladoola were engulfed entirely in a Hakai explosion that took nearly half of the remaining platforms.

There was no Top or Sagaladoola remaining.

"Universe 11- Top has erased himself...," the Grand Minister announced.

"Suicidal fool.," Omega Cell remarked.

"...Why are those guys fighting the former little brat?" asked Guldo, noting that Piccolo and Gika were still fighting Gohan, as were the Trio De Dangers fighting each other as Botamo fought Magetta.

"Wait, why hasn't he said Sagaladoola's name? He's dead right...," asked Vegeta only to stare in horror.

From literal nothingness, he saw two sets of three red circles flash as a form slowly began to reform itself from oblivion.

Jiren gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger.

"You didn't have a right to do this?" he muttered.

" **He died for nothing. Justice is weak, no matter who wields it**.," Sagaladoola gloated.

"He is evil incarnate. Destruction on any level is not enough to defeat him..., however, purification can.," Whis remarked.

"So we're supposed to die now...and watch as we're erased while he sits back now?!," Vegeta shouted in anger.

He began to leave the stands when Beerus glared at him.

"You want us to be disqualified?" he asked Vegeta in a serious tone of voice.

"This has gone far beyond the bounds of honor. He's going to win on a technicality instead of his own might. How can anyone tolerate this?!" Vegeta shouted in anger.

"What can you do anyway? If you're hoping to hold him off, you're forgetting that Lord Winter not even at full power was able to take you out with the ease of a twig. You won't even last a millisecond.," Whis said bluntly.

Discouraged and frustrated, Vegeta sat down as he reluctantly watched as Gohan was forced to fight his own father/grandmother and father figure.

"Oi, do something you bastards! You want to be revived right?!" Vegeta shouted to both Freeza and Omega Cell.

"I already achieved my goal. I shouldn't be bothered with a family squabble.," Omega Cell remarked.

"And in that silver form of his, he's more than capable of taking them out...if he robs himself of his subconscious sentimentality.," Perfect Golden Freeza chuckled.

"You...," Vegeta growled in disgust.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

Bulma was in her lab as she watched the events that transpired.

"I was studying the Fusion Dance and the Potara Fusion...wondering how to make things more effective...and everything's gone to hell..," Bulma remarked sadly.

Suddenly, she noticed five rings with the Capsule Corps insignia on them.

"That's it...though I do wonder if we're gonna get disqualified for this?," asked Bulma.

* * *

 **Null Realm**

Whis suddenly gets a call from Bulma on his staff.

" _I got something I want to give you. It can help out our team...could you sneak it on without anyone noticing pretty please_?" Bulma whispered, not to alert Vegeta or the others.

" _Alright...the Omni-Kings might not mind any way...Because it's entertaining._ ," Whis whispered back.

With a glow of his staff, suddenly Perfect Golden Freeza, Buu, Omega Cell, Piccolo, SSG-Purple Gika and Gohan- merging them in a rainbow colored light. Omega Cell and Perfect Golden Freeza were especially confused.

Sagaladoola stopped lounging around as the single figure solidified and dimmed so the onlookers could see the new warrior. The warrior was humanlike with long hair that was silver, green, golden yellow, pink, and purple; wore a silver Metamorian jacket with a bra, wrist bands, baggy pants, leg bands, and boots; a silver cloth that went around the around the arms, with the ends hovering backwards; and lastly, determined rainbow eyes. And importantly, it was a woman of attractive attributes. Five odd rings with the Capsule Corps logo adorned both of her upper arms and she had a silver, sleek tail growing from her backside.

The warrior then glared at the demon.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Tournament of Power comes to a conclusion with a surprise victory.**


	51. TOP-Finale: Gogen

**Author Notes: This finale will be short because it's mostly action based and not story driven. It's a very different conclusion to the Tournament of Power and I hope you all like it.**

 **Chapter 51: TOP-Finale: Gogen**

* * *

The onlookers looked on with amusement or intense shock at the new warrior.

"The fight will be over immediately. Sagaladoola stands no chance.," Whis explained to the confused Burter and Guldo.

"What the hell happened?" asked Vegeta.

"Your wife came up with a more convenient method of fusion and your team provided the perfect test rats.," Beerus explained.

"Wouldn't this be illegal?" Vegeta asked again, only to see the Omni-Kings looking very intensely at the new form with awe.

"Guess that answers my question.," Vegeta remarked.

"This is bad! We're done for!" Champa yelled as he frantically scratched his head.

"It serves us right for choosing that monster anyway.," Hit said with resignation with his head lowered as did Saonel, Cabba, a reluctant Frost, Atom and Kelfa.

 _I really hope that fusion comes undone soon. I might not win against that form.,_ thought Beerus with a tone of caution.

"The strongest warrior in the multiverse- Gogen is likely a good name.," Whis said in amusement.

* * *

Sagaladoola vanished from existence, which caused the warrior to stretch out her arm to catch the green abomination mid-materialization.

She then fired an Oblivion Beam from one of her free fingers to destroy one of his horns. She then fired a transfiguration beam to make him permanently corporeal in order to stop him from merging with reality again.

Sagaladoola turnt completely black with red eyes as he fired a Dimension Hopping Kamehameha, which she blocked with a rainbow energy barrier.

In the midst of this energy barrier, she then fired a Demon Drill Kamehameha Purification Dragon Wave, a rainbow blast in the shape of Porunga. The force blinded the stadium and caused a massive explosion.

After a few seconds, Gogen flew into the abyss much to Beerus' dread as well as the rest of Universe 7.

Sagaladoola, now reduced to a head, upper torso and right arm; all of which were slowly being purified- remained afloat.

" **All I have to do is wait for her to fall to her erasure- then I wait as the mutts all kill each other along with the bear and the rust bucket. I will be victorious!** ," the black monster shouted only to see Jiren and Savag directly above him.

With a whelp, Sagaladoola was then punched straight into the abyss with Jiren and Savag following him to Rumush Belmod's dread.

"You've avenged Commander Top and your loved ones. You're victorious in that aspect.," Cassarale said in salute as the other Pride Troopers saluted the fallen elite.

"Universe 11- Jiren, Universe 7- Gogen, Universe 2- Fireballs by proxy of fusion, Universe 10- Savag and Universe 6- Sagaladoola have all been eliminated. Therefore, Universe 7, 10, 2 and 11 are now erased.," the Grand Minister announced as the Omni-kings began to clench their fists.

 _A wonderful display of power. Even though our entire universe being erased is your damn fault, you have my respect.,_ thought Beerus as the rest of the team hung their heads in shame as Whis became the sole survivor.

Bulma, 18, 17, Mr. Satan, Videl, Chichi, Tien, Roshi, Yamcha, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Oolong, etc; all hung their heads in shame as their universe was erased.

Belmod and the Pride Troopers hung their heads low as they were erased as well.

Gowasu and the rest of Universe 10 held their heads up with pride, knowing the one of their members took the ultimate sacrifice to stop a great evil.

Jerez and the rest of Universe 2 realized with regret that with Gogen- by extension, Gika, by extension Gine's merger with the Fireballs; that by proxy, their universe was going to be eliminated now. With a soft smile of misery, she and her universe was then erased.

The Trio De Dangers came to their senses as did Botamo.

In a moment's notice, taking advantage of their confusion, the three canines unleashed their Triangle Danger Beam to blow both fighters out of the ring, due to the two being already exhausted from fighting one another.

"Universe 6- Botamo and Magetta have been eliminated. Universe 6 is now erased.," the Grand Minister said as the Omni Kings erased the shocked Champa and his team, who hung their heads in shame.

"This means we win right?," Chappil asked Sidra.

"9 minutes remain.," the Grand Minster announced.

"We've won...w-what could happen in the next few minutes?," asked Ro in confusion.

Lavendar's shadow slowly took the shape of Sagadoola, unbeknownst to everyone else.

He attempted to knock each of the fighters out for a surprise victory.

"8 minutes left."

Suddenly, he saw a silhouette from the glowing orb that shined the tournament above fire a glitter of white sparkles. The shadowy outline of Gogen.

"7 minutes left."

The sparkles hit Sagaladoola, causing the demon to evaporate into nothingness. Gogen's form then vanished as well.

Whis looked at the sight and understood what it meant.

 _Can't stand those who don't abide by the laws of the tournament right?,_ thought Whis with contentment.

"6 minutes. 5 minutes. 4 minutes. 3 minutes. 2 minutes. 1 minute. 50 seconds. 40 seconds. 30 seconds. 20 seconds. 10 seconds. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1...The Tournament of Power has now ended- Universe 9 is the winner.," announced the Grand Minister as the Universe 9 cheered aloud much to Universe 12, 5, 8, and 1's shock.

"Who would've thought.," remarked Geene with a genuine laugh of amusement.

"They won through luck, but they deserve this one victory.," Liquir added.

"Good job.," Iwine said aloud.

"Now I can go back to my Universe soon.," Arack said aloud.

The Omni Kings then used the Super Dragon Balls in order to summon Super Shenron.

"What is your wish? Peace for your impoverished universe? Better living conditions?," asked the Omni Kings to Sidra.

"We wish...for the revival of the erased universes.," Bergamo said reluctantly.

"Good...," the Grand Minister said as the Null Realm became a bright blue with several primitive spheres now forming. The onlookers were all teleported away.

"What is that brother?" asked Basil as he saw the spheres.

"Maybe a new universe.," Bergamo replied.

As the parties vanished, slowly on one of the spheres, atoms were being materialized, slowly becoming a single primitive cell, one that began to split in half, and again and again.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The aftermath of the Tournament of Power for each of the participating universes.**


	52. Till We Meet Again

**Author Notes** : **Warning Lemon Material involved.**

 **This fanfic now comes to a conclusion and I have enjoyed the journey. Perhaps someone else can write a sequel to this. Till then, it's good bye for now.**

 **Chapter 52: Till We Meet Again**

* * *

 **Universe 6**

Hit was overlooking a shocked Cabba and a very motivated Kefla

"Fuse with me!", she commanded.

A Super Saiyan Cabba grew a slightly concerned look on his face as he argued, "I-I don't think we can."

A Super Saiyan 2 Kefla grabbed his arm as she said, "Doooo it."

She then forced her left earring onto Cabba as the two Saiyan merged into a single one with spiky green and yellow hair, a blue version of Kefla's outfit with Cabba's armor.

"Told ya we'd be good together. Now I wanna test it out.," Keflaba said as she rushed towards Hit, who proceeded to knock her out with ease.

"I don't understand the young.," Hit said as he walked away to his next job.

Magetta was being cheered up by Botamo, with the latter in a fetal position.

Dr. Rota smirked in confidence due to his revival.

Saonel was reunited with Pirina, the two shaking hands as the Namekians around them celebrated their return.

Frost and Atom were forced by the Galactic Patrol with the Galactic King, being far superior in power to the Universe 7 version and the King of Salada, to round up all of Sagaladoola's worshippers, including an emotionally shut down Mechicka Mabob, in despair of her god's defeat.

Champa, Fuwa and Vados looked on with either indifference or annoyance at the sight.

* * *

 **Universe 9**

Winter and his forces, including Avalach and Snofla, were locked up in the deepest part of Universe 9's hell.

The Trio De Dangers and the rest of Universe 9 looked melancholy as they continued their levels in the hellhole of their universe.

However, with Winter's absence, it was noted that the state of the planets' sentient life were slowly building a more economically stable and secure way of life. Slowly, the mortal level began to rise.

Ro observed the tree that bears the Kais and saw that for the first time, one began to sprout a newborn Kai.

Ro hid his joy with a cocky smile, but secretly he was overjoyed.

Sidra and an annoyed Mojito looked on at the sight.

* * *

 **Universe 10**

Savag slept on his planet for a well deserved rest as the rest of the Team Universe 10 continued on their ways.

Obuni was reunited with his family, much to his joy.

Rumush and Cus relaxed on the God of Destruction's realm.

Gowasu was still sore after Zamasu's actions, but with the actions of Savag, he felt more content that mortals could change, even the most primitive of civilizations.

* * *

 **Universe 3**

Dr. Paparoni was being aided by Katopesla in their fight against Nigrisshi in the eyes of the public, but privately, they were drinking buddies.

Mosco, Campari and Ea decided to be bit more lenient with the robotization of their universe, allowing for more organic planets to thrive.

* * *

 **Universe 4**

Quitela, Kuru and Cognac looked sullen as the Supreme Kais looked at the trio with disgust due to their actions both prior and during the early stages of the tournament.

Being the humiliated laughing stock of the event and the fact that Universe 9 of all things, won instead, caused the smug rat to become less smug and more jaded.

The team that had participated in the tournament were now on the run from the authorities due to their actions.

* * *

 **Universe 11**

Top had been revived, but the aftermath of the self-inflicted Hakai left him both unable to do his duties as a God of Destruction and as Pride Trooper, so he was given a graceful retirement with Cassarale taking over as the leader of the group, due to being the next one in seniority.

The rest of the Pride Troopers continued on their respective assignments with Jiren being the exception, as he lingered at the base for a while.

Jiren then noticed that the adoption corps of the group for future trainees, had taken in a purple child that was very much like the Good Buu.

 _His reincarnation...is the multiverse telling me that he should be taken in as an agent of justice?,_ he thought as he walked to Belmod.

"Lord Belmod, I wish to become a God of Destruction in training in order to make up for my superior's shortcoming.," Jiren pleaded, much to Belmod's astonishment.

Jiren then gave offerings to the graves of his parents, his fellow villagers, his mentor and his fellow peers.

He then turnt to see that his surviving peers were also giving their respects, having seen the errors of their ways.

Jiren then bowed to them in apology for dismissing them as did they for abandoning their master's ways.

* * *

 **Universe 2**

The Fireballs, having been revived- defused from Gine, continued their duties as the girls later were greeted fondly by their families.

The rest of the team continued on their businesses, with Zarbuto being emotionally drained from his humiliation at the tournament.

Jerez smiled in contentment at the continued survival of their universe.

* * *

 **Universe 7- Several Months Later**

Bulma and Vegeta were reunited at Capsule Corps, deciding to go to an amusement park to take a recovered Trunks and Bulla in celebration to their victory. Goten and Pan also accompanied them in their entertainment.

Tien and Chiaotzu continued to train with Roshi also supervising the training of Tien's disciples.

Yamcha and Launch hooked up, much to Puar and Oolong's surprise.

Giran, Nam and King Chappa all became division leaders of Mr. Satan's training dojo.

Pilaf's gang continued to work for Bulma.

Jaco and Monaka continued to hang out with each other, with the latter delivering items to the Galactic Parol.

Guldo and Burter returned to the remnants of the Freeza Forces.

Beerus, Shin, Old Kai, Kibito and Whis relaxed on the Realm of the Kais.

"So what is Gogen up to?," asked Beerus in curiosity.

Whis knocked out the three Core People with ease, much to Beerus' confusion.

"We didn't need the old man gawking at the sight.," Whis explained as the orb on his staff glowed.

"Gawking at what?" Beerus asked only to understand why once the visuals became clear.

Gogen was taking turns having sex with both Videl and Chichi.

"Love huh? You think he...she...whatever would've undo it by now in order to give the rest a time to relax.," Beerus remarked unfazed by the sight.

"She does have Goku's lack of awareness so it might come out eventually.," Whis remarked.

* * *

 **Chichi's House**

Gogen, who is predominately female aside from inheriting a manhood from her Saiyan components, thrusted into Chichi while wrapping her tail around her in order to not have her fly off.

"Is it wrong to do it with it with your husband?" asked Chichi as she looked at Videl.

Videl then tapped on Gogen for her turn, which she obliged and began to thrust into Videl.

"She's technically our husband so it doesn't matter. Maybe tell them what we found out from Bulma later.," Videl replied as she pulled in Chichi for a kiss as the former was thrusted into by Gogen.

* * *

 **A Year Later**

 _Gogen was defused back into Gika, Buu, Cell, Freeza, Piccolo and Gohan - all of whom had no knowledge of the events; once the rings were removed._

 _Cell went to the Demon Realm because the others would've taken issue with his bloodthirsty rampages and decided to have fun in the Makai._

 _Freeza went back to ruling over countless planets, but with a bit more pragmatism._

 _Gohan and Videl remained happily married, but had an additional child, much to his confusion._

 _Gika remained fused as she spent the rest of her days being married to Chichi, also having a third child._

 _Buu remained with Mr. Satan and Piccolo lived on the Lookout with Dende._

 _What none of them realized that the children had inherited the traits of their component parents- the Saiyan's Godly Ki/Zenkai Boosts; Cell's Makai powers; Buu's transfiguration/shapeshifting, Piccolo's regeneration and Freeza's ability to survive in space._

 _These children would slowly, but surely intermingle with the human race and eventually all of humanity inherited these special Saiyan children's traits._

* * *

 **Centuries Later**

The Omni-Kings held a less threatening Tournament of Power with all 18 universes, the remaining six revived due to Gika's suggestion centuries earlier to decide once again who was the strongest in the multiverse.

Universe 11 had Oven, the purple new head of the Pride Troopers looked on as the new God of Destruction, Jiren, having made peace with the fact that his loved ones were dead, and Marcarita.

With Universe 10, The team mainly consisted of Babarians that had evolved into a society similar to Planet Vegeta given their space armor. They were led by Obuni, the new God of Destruction and an inexperienced, youthful purple skinned Supreme Kai

Universe 4 had been exempt for the last few centuries until a new change of leadership- with a phoenix god of destruction along with a yellow Supreme Kai was established.

Universe 3 had advanced cybernetic warriors with almost divine designs with Mosco having upgraded to a more transcendent design than before.

Brianne was the new God of Destruciton for Universe 2, with several of the warriors being Magical girls.

Universe 9 had many animalistic fighters, but their society had evolved to the point that they wore more state of the art clothing. They were led by Bergamo who was more effective at his job than Sidra was.

Universe 6 had Hit being the new God of Destruction, with the Saiyans, Metal Men, Frost's descendant, Atom's descendant and others representing them.

Universe 12, 5, 8 and 1 remained the same as did Universes 13-18; their fighters ranged from mythical to incomprehensible in form.

Universe 7 had Omega Cell taking charge as the New God of Destruction, with Whis yawning, and Shin now elderly, but aged more gracefully than the new deceased Old Kai.

The team that represented Universe 7 was a young Saiyan male who looked more like a purple haired Raditz, a silver haired girl with silver eyes, a Namekians youth, a blue plump entity belonging to Buu's race, a Metal Man able to spit out ice, a white skinned young woman with black hair who originated from Android ancestry, a rhino alien warrior, Freeza's son Ize- a black sclera eyed being of malign intent, a Galactic Patroller with golden skin and an old man with a third eye on his brow.

"Can't believe we made Tien immortal without youth. Wukong, don't screw up.," Omega Cell said aloud.

"Why worry- at this point in evolution. All Saiyans are born Super Saiyan Purples and Mastered Ultra Instincts. It's going to take a special fighter to be a threat to them.," Whis remarked.

Wukong smiled in anticipation to the challenge.

"Go!" shouted the Omni-Kings

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading this fanfic. It's the first one I've completed without restarting it in a sequel or ending it prematurely. I hoped you enjoyed the ride as much as I did.**


End file.
